


Swing and a Miss

by michaela_darcy



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Darcy's perspective, Deviation to storyline, Elizabeth's perspective, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, No wickham because I hate wickham lmao, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 84,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaela_darcy/pseuds/michaela_darcy
Summary: It's the Elizabeth/Darcy character arc but slightly different.Darcy is one of the top golfers in the world, who decides to come to the city of Perth, in Western Australia to play in some tournaments. Coerced by his caddy Bingley, Darcy meets the Australian Women's Champion, Liz Bennet; her wit, skill and intelligence enchants him from first glance. Much to Liz's dismay - she can't make out Darcy's character. One second, he's charming, thoughtful and witty. The next - angry, reserved and pompous. The two keep bumping into each other, as if its fate...There will be a change in the ratings as we get further along the storyline, I will put warnings above the chapters. This is my first attempt at a story like this so please let me know what you think! More to come - will update weekly. (Strap in this is going to be near a novel-length work of fiction).This is my work and is only being posted on this platform under this account, so if you see it anywhere else please let me know!
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley
Comments: 216
Kudos: 185





	1. Introductions

Liz Bennet takes a deep breath in. Focus, it’s just a simple putt. She tries to tell her brain, to no avail. Cameras are flickering from the stands – the crowd forms a ring around the putting green on the 18th hole. Liz needs this putt for birdie* to secure the top spot and win the tournament. She closes her eyes and centres herself. She squats down and checks the line of the green again. She can clearly see the hill rise to the left and then fade to the right. Simple shot. She stands up, sets up behind the ball, and hits it. 

She must have blacked out – because the next thing she’s aware of is her sister Jane – her caddy – running and hugging her screaming in her ear; “YOU DID IT! THAT WAS A BEAUTIFUL SHOT, I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!”. Liz breaks from her trance to see the crowd cheering, clapping and her opponent, Charlotte de Luca, walking towards her with a sad smile on her face. She strides towards her with a hand outstretched and Liz shakes it firmly. “I’d be more upset but that was an amazing shot” Charlotte quips during their handshake, “Go enjoy it”, she says as she walks away. Liz is beaming – she faces the crowd with ball in hand and waves. She feels so happy, so light. As she’s walking through the crowd back to the reception of the course, she hears over the speaker; “And with that performance, Liz Bennet moves above Charlotte de Luca to Australia’s Rank number 1!”. As if Liz’s smile could get any bigger. 

\-------------

2 weeks later

The Bennet household was a humble home in the northern suburbs of Perth. Big enough to fit 5 – Liz, the oldest sister Jane, their youngest sister Lydia, Fran Bennet and Andy Bennet their parents – but modest enough to pale in comparison to the modern mansions surrounding them. Their life was fairly simple. Liz was a nationally ranked golfer and a student at the University of Western Australia. She spent most of free her time practicing or watching golf in some capacity. Her father would describe Liz as intelligent, determined, and selfless. Although there may be some bias – Liz was his favourite child, despite claiming that he loved all his girls equally. Everyone else in the family knew better than to accept that lie. 

Jane Bennet, the eldest, was a gentile and loving soul. She had graduated with Bachelor of Business focusing on Management, applying her knowledge to a very successful café she owned and ran across from the pristine beaches on the coast. The café was a bright, white and chic in theme, with smattering of colour around to soften the space. Officially called “La Papillon”, the Bennet family affectionately called it “The Pap”. When she wasn’t at the café, she was with Liz studying for her tournament to act as her caddy. She did play golf as a child but found she didn’t have the drive to pursue it professionally; instead, she found great pleasure in helping Liz live her dream. 

The Bennet’s were blessed with two sporting talents in the family. Lydia, or Lydie, was a state ranked gymnast. Her mother’s favourite child, Lydia was spoiled, and her ego was never without inflation. Fran Bennet spent most of her time catering for Lydia’s needs, telling every small acquaintance who was unfortunate enough to be trapped into trivial conversation with her that her “Dear Lydia was going to be an Olympic gymnast one day – no doubt about it”. There were definitely some doubts – newly 16, Lydia clearly would rather be at the beach with her girlfriends than training 7 hours a day like her competitors. Liz would roll her eyes and think of how much easier her life would be if she had an ounce of the mass of natural talent Lydia possessed. 

Andrew Bennet was very different to his wife – he was quiet, studious, and was clearly the source of Liz’s wit and sarcastic temperament. Much less the head of the household and more a mediator of family disputes, Mr Bennet would rather let his wife reign free and let his mind be at peace with his economic journals and papers.


	2. Unfortunate Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting y'all!

It’s a month out from the next Tournament and Liz finds herself helping around the café on a busy Saturday morning. Walking in, she says hello to the regular customers, and heads behind the coffee bar.

“I’ve never seen The Pap this busy this early!” Liz says with excitement as the hustle and bustle of the staff around her borders on frantic. Jane looks around and laughs nervously,

“I know! I’m worried I might need to hire some more staff at this point, back of house is a complete mess but no one is free to tidy up!”.

Liz turns to where Jane is looking and notices empty boxes, milk crates and overflowing bins. She looks around the café and Jane is right – every staff member is engaged in some task. She shakes her head and places her hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Don’t stress your pretty head, I’ll just do a quick tidy up-“, Jane goes to interrupt her, shaking her head but Liz stops her “- and DON’T think about saying no. Just shout me a free coffee”. Liz winks and walks out the back.

After replacing the bins, she gives a quick sweep and flattens the boxes. Admiring her handi-work, she looks around for any other rubbish. Her phone buzzes in her pocket, and she takes it out to dismiss the notification. Distracted, she notices her twitter notifications are out of control. Opening up Twitter, the hashtag #Darcy is trending in the golf community. She rolls her eyes. William Darcy is a young English golfer, one of the youngest ever to win a masters. Only 28, he ranks among some of the best in the world. Turns out Mr Darcy has taken a step down from his precious high rolling tournaments to play some small tournaments in Western Australia.

Perfect. As if female golfers already struggle to get appreciation and coverage by the media. With this tall, curly-haired, hunk of a man present, the women’s section will probably get a by-line mention once. Liz wasn’t sure what it was about him, but he just made her irrationally angry. Every interview he has ever done he has showed no emotion, looking at his interviewer with what she could only describe as contempt. No warmth, no gratitude. With a grunt of disgust, she puts her phone back into her pocket.

Picking up the flattened boxes on the floor, she tucks them under her arm and heads out the back. Hauling them into the large bin, she tries to close the lid on an already full skip bin*. Standing with hands on her hips she says to herself, “Alright then, I guess I’ll just have to stand on top to get you to close then, huh?”. Pushing herself up she jumps several times to squish the remaining boxes in. Finally, it closes. _God I’m good_ , she thinks to herself.

Jumping off she steadies herself by touching the edge of the bin. Big mistake. “Are you serious? Fucking hell! I got bin juice all over my fucking hand. This is your fault” she says pointing at the bin. She then laughs at how ridiculous she must look pointing at a bin and talking to herself. As she wipes her hand, still laughing, she turns at the sound of a supressed laugh and makes eye contact with a man on the sidewalk.

His eyes are playful, and he has an almost imperceptible smirk on one side of his mouth. Horrified – Liz stammers out a “How’s it going?”, turns, and races inside before the man could respond.

Closing the back door behind her she leans her back against it. _You fucking idiot, how long had he been standing there?_ She exhales heavily and shakes her head as if to erase what just happened. Walking around the storage area and back to the front of house, she goes to the sink and washes her hands. Her eyes search for Jane to tell her what had just happened – she notices her at the front door welcoming a young man with strawberry blonde hair _. Nicely done Jane, he’s cute!_ She smiles and walks towards her. She notices the young man is with a friend. Her walk falters. Dark hair, green eyes, and tall. It was the man who just saw her having a conversation with a bin. He looks up at her and that secret smirk appears. Liz stops in her tracks completely, and her smile disappears.

It’s definitely him. And by him – she means William Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Australian so if there are any references other nationalities don't get please comment and I'll get back to you!!


	3. Fortunate Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's perspective, which will swap a lot in between chapters as well coming up.

Fitzwilliam Darcy opened his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Himself and his best-friend, and caddy, Charles Bingley were in a car on their way to sightsee some of the beautiful northern coast beaches of Western Australia. Bingley was blabbing on about something – Darcy wasn’t paying attention but caught words of “beaches” and “great landscape” and even worse “beautiful women”. Darcy rolled his eyes at Bingley. “Why is it that wherever we go, your only concern is the female populace. Have some depth why don’t you Charles” he says while side-eyeing Bingley in the driver’s seat. Bingley clutched his chest in fake hurt, “Mr Darcy how dare you insult me so, sir! I consider it a form of cultural appreciation. The highest form of flattery”. Darcy rolled his eyes again and stared out the window. Bingley added; “Also you know I hate it when you call me Charles, I feel like a ye-olde gentleman.”.

Darcy let out a sardonic singular laugh. “You? A gentleman? Bingley I’d sooner call your sister a wit”.

Bingley laughed heartily at that. “You’re probably right Will, although I feel obliged to say, even though I wholeheartedly agree, that you leave my sister out of it”.

Sitting in comfortable silence, they both listened to one of Darcy’s favourite albums – “Room for Squares” by John Mayer. Not that Darcy would ever let anyone else other than Bingley know that information, that is.

Charles Bingley had been Will’s friend since they were young lads. Both from affluent old money families, they both attended the same prep, highschool, and colleges in England. Bingley was kind, maybe a little naïve, but heartfelt and sincere. He was the best balance to Will and he was grateful for his support in social situations where himself lacked confidence. Bingley graduated from Cambridge with honours in Architecture, while Darcy had graduated with honours in Economics and political theory. Although he rarely used this knowledge, it allowed him to be well versed amongst older successful men, who were the main population of the professional golfing community.

Will and Bingley had arrived the day before from London. A ridiculously long flight, even the perks of Business Class couldn’t ease the nausea and uncomfortable 22 hour trip. He was starting to wonder why he let Bingley convince him to come play in this country. Let alone not even the famous part of the country – Perth was small and isolated from the rest of Australia. But as they had driven out from the airport, and now as they drove through the coastal suburbs, the beauty of the coastline and the weather; even he had to admit was unlike anything he’d ever seen.

Golf had forever been such a big part of his life. Ever since he was little, his father had encouraged (to put it mildly) to pursue it. As a child he was not fond of team sports. He hated (and still did) relying on others to complete a task that he could trust himself to do better. Golf was perfect for that. He came to love the sport – the technicality of it, the difficulty, the individuality, and the strong mindset required to succeed. And succeed he had. His international titles and appearances beside some of the biggest names in golf was testament to his hard work, talent and efficacy. He had no doubt that the tournaments he would play here would be far beneath his standard. But Bingley insisted it was important to establish himself in the biggest golfing countries and states in the world, and that included Western Australia.

Bingley brought back his attention by clapping his hands together and rubbing them like a Disney villain. “I’m in desperate need of a coffee, I’d say. Let’s park here and grab takeaway from that nice looking café before walking down the coast.” Darcy had no objections and got out the passenger side door. Checking the traffic, he walked across the road when a noise caused him to stop. As Bingley walked on ahead, phone to ear, Darcy walked in the opposite direction to look behind the café where he had heard the noise. Rounding the corner, a young woman was attempting to load boxes into the large bin.

Medium height with long brown curls in a loose ponytail, toned muscular arms and a tight as- He stopped himself. He was being rude just staring at this girl. Darcy surprised himself with an unprovoked thought – _She’s quite pretty_. Shaking his head to remove that thought, he was about to walk away when she spoke. He heart dropped in mortification as he thought she was speaking to him. Instead, she says out loud, as if conversing with the bin, “…I guess I’ll just have to stand on top to get you to close then, huh?” Darcy pursed his lips to prevent a chuckle. Her voice was so rich – a woman who could command a room just by speaking. Darcy’s rational brain knew he should walk away but he couldn’t. After she’d closed the lid, she had this look of satisfaction on her face that Darcy couldn’t help but smile a little at.

On her way down, she must have touched something disgusting because she spoke again – “Are you serious? Fucking hell! I got bin juice all over my fucking hand. This is your fault”. She begins to laugh. A beautiful sound like Darcy had never heard. Unable to contain his own, a small chuckle escaped him. Instantly, she turns to face him. Her eyes pierce his and he almost forgets where he is. Dark brown eyes, with hints of green, frame her round face. Her look mortification is enough to make him smirk. Clearly unaware she had been watched; she hastily says “Howsitgoing” – all one phrase – before whipping around inside.

Realising how it must have looked, Darcy wipes the smile of his face and walks down back towards Bingley. Bingley is at the entrance, talking to what looks like the owner. A very gorgeous owner. Bingley wasn’t kidding about the gorgeous woman after all.

As he rounds the corner his smile appears back on his face – seeing nothing but those beautiful brown eyes and a laugh that his brain had saved to his memory forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't added to many specifics about the location as it doesn't exactly matter but happy to answer any questions to fill out the story if people would like!


	4. More unfortunate than the last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines will separate Liz/Darcy's perspective usually

William. Darcy. Golf royalty – just saw her swear at a bin, covered in bin grime. Liz tried to smooth out the expression of mortification on her face before reaching the group at the front of the café. As she got closer, she glanced her eyes quickly at Darcy. He looked away and that smirk disappeared as quickly as It had arrived. The playfulness in his eyes had gone – instead his eyes scanned the room, looking down on the tables, décor and staff. _Okay, maybe it was just his height that made it seem like he was looking down_ , Liz offered, but she had seen enough of his interviews to recognise his superiority complex.

Well. Liz wasn’t going to boost his ego anymore that it probably already was. As she approached, she lightly touched Jane on the arm. Jane looked flushed! Liz smiled a smile only a sister would know the meaning of. Jane shook her head and gave her a look that pointedly said “Later.”. _Oh, you bet I’m getting all of the details later_. She thought to herself. Liz put out her hand to Darcy’s friend. “Hi! I’m Jane’s sister, Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz.” The friend eagerly grabbed her hand a shook firmly.

“Well, Liz, my name is Charles Bingley, but I would rather drown than be called Charles so please call me Charlie or Bingley.” Liz liked him. He seemed sweet, personable and excited. She noted his British accent. She realised that Bingley was Darcy’s caddy – she remembered his face from the most recent Masters in the US. Liz turned to Darcy expecting him to introduce himself, instead, he was looking anywhere but at her face.

Bingley side-eyed him and quickly interjected, “This is my good friend, Fitzwilliam Darcy”. Liz put out her hand, and Darcy looked down at it as if he wasn’t sure what to do with it. After slightly too long, he grabbed it and gave one sharp shake. “Is there a name you prefer Darcy?” Liz questioned; eyebrows raised. Darcy looked at her in the eye and she lost the ability to concentrate. His eyes were a deep green, and even she loathed to admit how handsome he was.

Darcy cleared his throat and spoke; “Miss Elizabeth, usually I go by my last name Darcy.”

Elizabeth was shocked to hear the stark contrast between himself Bingley. Darcy sounded disinterested, cold, and formal. As if he would rather be anywhere else than standing in this café making small talk. Liz couldn’t help herself. “That’s a little boring. How about Will? Bill?” Darcy’s expression hardened.

“Or, how about Fitz?” she tried. His eyes practically turned to stone. Any resemblance of warmth she saw out behind the store was gone and she knew she’d hit her mark. Jane bumped her with her arm, giving her a reproachful look. _What? Someone’s got to make the guy uncomfortable. I bet there isn’t a single person in his life who’s ever given him grief. I’m performing the world a great service_. She thought to herself, while giving a challenging look to Jane.

Elizabeth’s phone began to ring. She looked down and saw it was her coach, Marie Gardiner. She looked up and gave a smile to Bingley. “Sorry Gentleman – duty calls. It was lovely to meet you, Bingley. _Mr._ Darcy.” She emphasised the formal greeting with a nod in his direction. Kissing Jane on the cheek, she headed out the front of the café. Her smile was gone. Replacing it, was a look of bemusement and anger. Answering the phone, she doesn’t even wait for Marie to start.

“Marie. You’ll never guess who I just had the displeasure of meeting…”

* * *

Darcy couldn’t believe what had just happened. The audacity, the spunk and the wit Elizabeth Bennet had managed to squeeze into such a short conversation was unlike anything he had ever witnessed. He didn’t know if he wanted to yell at her or fall to his knees at her feet. The only thing he knew was that nothing; nothing in the world could have stopped him from watching her all the way out the door, until she was out of sight. What on earth was this woman doing to him?


	5. Unlucky pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of Darcy's rude transgressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a bit longer this one! Please leave me any feedback you feel like!! (Also please be nice about my typos - fatal flaw of mine)

Liz had spent the last 4 days with little else on her mind than Fitzwilliam Darcy.

During the day, her anger towards him and his countenance was evident. How could a personable being such as Bingley be friends with a stoic man like Darcy? To her it made no sense. Liz would often search up his interviews and scoff at his responses or his tone. However, at night, in the privacy of her bed, her thoughts of Will Darcy were quite different. Tried as she did to stop these thoughts, it was hard not to think about his beautiful face. His tall, strong figure and lean muscles extending up his arms. Liz thought of his most recent televised tournament. He swung with so much grace and elegance; such a confidence that mesmerised her. She was envious of his talent, that’s for sure. She switched to her other side in bed and tried to close her eyes. Yet all she could see was his warm eyes, and tiny smirk. Only when she remembered his stony glare and disapproving gaze did she finally get to sleep. What a ridiculous waste of her time Fitzwilliam Darcy was, with the first competition of the season growing so close. She promised to herself that this would be the last night she thought of him.

It was about midday Thursday, and Liz was off to do her bi-weekly 18 holes at the local public course. Hammersly Golf Course was one of her favourites, the clean straights and beautiful trees made each hole seem isolated and really made her focus on the game one step at a time. Loading her clubs into the car, Jane was just arriving back from a morning at the Pap.

“Off to play this morning?” Jane asks as she gets out of the car. Liz notes how tired she looks and puts her at ease for the question she was really trying to ask; “Just heading over the Hammersley – don’t worry though, I don’t need you today. Go rest”. The look of relief on Jane’s face was soothing. Jane worked so hard and to work with her was honestly the greatest privilege. Jane called out over her shoulder as she entered the front door, “Good luck!”. Liz just waved in response before getting into the car and driving off.

After parking, Liz got out her clubs and buggy before heading up the small hill towards the Golf Shop reception. It was fairly busy today, so no doubt she would be put into another group of 2/3 as she had only booked a single player. Liz didn’t mind, the oldies were fun to play with, and the young guys were very satisfying to beat. Mostly she enjoyed watching their faces when her drives went 100m more than theirs. Jane always says that her competitive nature will be the death of her someday. Liz smiled to herself before heading up to the counter.

“Morning Lizzie! Great day isn’t it?” the manager, Steve, said from behind the counter. Liz smiled widely at Steve. He had been the manager here ever since she had started playing here when she was a little girl. He was almost like family. Liz handed over the credit card and said “So who have you got me shackled to today Steve? Please don’t say Bill Collins again, he talks way too much”. Steve laughed. Bill Collins was a man in his late 50s who was notorious for chewing peoples ears off when stuck in a conversation with him. Now Liz made sure that she was not paired with him when she came. Steve knew never to even try. “Don’t worry Lizzie, you’re paired with a duo today, hopefully they’ll be able to keep up with you” Steve winked and handed her back a scorecard and her credit card.

“You’re the best Steve! Say hi to the wife for me okay? Tell her I miss her cake specials at the pub”, she said walking backwards out the door. Steve yelled out after her, “I know I am! And of course I will, we all miss them!”. Liz chuckled to herself.

She checked her watch. _15 minutes early for tee-off, damn_. She puts her card back into her golf bag and takes a seat and the back of the pub, around the corner from the view of everyone. She wasn’t really in the mood for old men conversations today. Scrolling on her phone, she hears a conversation between two men at the bar. Sounding familiar, Liz pokes her head around the corner to see who they were. Liz gasps and looks back at her phone.

Sitting at the bar was none other than Fitzwilliam Darcy and Charles Bingley. _Fucks sake_. She spits to herself. But curious as she is, she could still hear their conversation. She pulled her hat down further in the hopes they didn’t recognise her. Bingley was sounding desperate in his attempts to convince Darcy of something.

“…. Come on Will, you aren’t blind, you can admit that Jane is one of the prettiest women you have ever seen in your entire life. She is a pure angel.” Bingley sighed. Liz couldn’t help but smile; Bingley sounded besotted.

Darcy rolled his eyes. “Yes, okay I admit, she is pretty. A bit smiley but I guess everyone has their flaws”

“Indeed, they do, and yours, sir, is to be wilfully judgmental of everything you see. I saw you looking at Liz Bennet on her way out, she clearly has caught your eye”.

Darcy paused. Liz didn’t have the courage to look up to see what his face looked like. “Elizabeth Bennet? She’s tolerable I guess, but you know that I don’t like women who don’t understand my sport or my passions. Clearly, she isn’t a golfer, or at least a good one, as I have never heard of her and she did not recognise me”.

Liz’s mouth hung open. What a conceited, arrogant, and proud man. Liz was used to not being called attractive with Jane as a sister, and with her more muscular build there were few men who found this ‘traditional’ lack of femininity attractive. But tolerable? _Asshole_. Liz mouthed to herself.

“Oh my god Darcy, you are lying to yourself man! Fine, I won’t press you on it anymore, BUT, you really ought to loosen up. Women as beautiful as those two don’t come around often.” Bingley retorted, clearly shaking his head at the ridiculousness of his friend.

Darcy simply replied; “Elizabeth Bennet is the furthest from what I consider an ideal partner and nothing will ever change that”. With that, both men got up and strode outside towards their bags.

Liz could barely control her anger. She stared at where their seats were – dumbfounded. A single tear formed in her left eye. She wiped it hastily and put her head in her hands. She had better calm herself before she directed her anger and the poor oldies who she had to play with today. Poor things.

* * *

“Elizabeth Bennet is the furthest from what I consider an ideal partner and nothing will ever change that”.

Darcy delivered with as much force and to dissuade Bingley from ever thinking Darcy thought otherwise. He cringed to himself. What an un-gentleman like thing to say about a woman behind her back. Slander her for no reason other than to get Bingley off his case. In truth, Elizabeth Bennet was the only thing he had been able to think about since their meeting on Saturday. Memories of her dark eyes, thick curls and her lean, muscular figure had circled his head without any way of stopping them. Something about the way she eyes glinted with challenge when she tried to guess his nickname was both the most infuriating and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had scolded himself in the car ride back that day for coming across as he did. He hadn’t meant to be severe – he was just so off balance by her effect on him. No other woman he had ever met challenged him as keenly as she did. The words “Fitz?” presented with that challenging eye from her beautiful mouth was something he could never explain. That moment had brought such desires for her to be that familiar with him was almost overwhelming. But he shut those feelings down as quickly as they had arrived. What a stupid desire to have.

Bingley simply shook his head at his friend. Walking out the pub, Bingley answered his ringing phone. Darcy left him to talk and headed over to his bag.

Looking around, this golf course was today filled with exclusively male patrons. Darcy was always sad when he thought about the gender inequality in golf. A beautiful sport as it is, and although there were many professional women, it was clear that women did not casually enjoy the sport as much as they should. He hated the game as an Old Boys Club as it was. Darcy had always wished that he could find wife one day who played and shared his passion for the sport. But every professional female player he had met was so dull. Or taken. Darcy had resigned that maybe such a woman did not exist, and that eternal bachelorhood was for him.

Bingley interrupted his damp musings with more bad news. “Hate to do this Will, but Caroline needs immediate help at the house”. _Ah, Caroline Bingley, the infamous Bingley sister_. Darcy thought to himself. In three words, Caroline was selfish, dramatic and shallow. He doubted the emergency was really that grave but enquired anyway.

“Is everything all right?”

Bingley sighed and replied “Yeah yeah, everything is good, you know Caroline. You’ll just have to make acquaintances with the other chap joining us by yourself.”. With this, Bingley picked up his bag and answered the phone again. “Yes Caroline, I’m leaving now…. Relax okay?”.

Darcy chuckled and shook his head. Poor Bingley, to be saddled with such a sister.

Darcy checked his watch. They should be calling us up any minute now. Striding over to the first hole, Darcy started to organise his bag and pick a ball. Over the speaker he hears: “Party of Darcy and party of Bennet to Tee 1 please”. Darcy stops suddenly. Bennet. Perhaps Mr Bennet will be joining me today. Darcy was more pleased than he should have been – he would be interested to get to know the man who fathered such an interesting daughter. Darcy was musing at Mr Bennet’s possible skill when he looked behind him. Darcy’s mouth opened.

Dressed in a black skirt, a fitting black polo which showed her muscular arms beautifully, with her hair back in a low bun under her hat; small curls escaping on her beautiful neck. Darcy forgot how to breathe at the sight of her, his eyes unable to look away. Under his breath her name escaped his lips.

Elizabeth Bennet.


	6. Gentlemen First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time y'all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some golf specific references in this chapter - nothing super important that can't be glanced over and still understand the basic idea. Just know that Elizabeth knows every small detail about golf and so does Darcy. Please comment for any questions!

Liz’s heart was racing. Of course, it was him. Of course, she would have to endure him through 4 hours of the course, just the two of them.

Although, the look on his face when he realised it was her threw her off guard. His mouth hung slightly open, and his eyes travelled from her shoes all the way to her face. His cheeks flushed, causing her to blush and look down at her feet. When she looked up, his eyes held hers in a deep gaze, that Liz couldn’t bring herself to break.

Darcy broke away first, closing his mouth and clearing his throat. “Miss Bennet.” He weakly choked out. Liz, still flustered from his reaction, struggled to regain her thoughts. He looked amazing. Tailored pants that clung to his muscular legs, tight polo that accentuated his long torso and buff arms. That, with the shirt tucked in, was a sight Liz would never be able to get out of her head. But his voice gave her reminder of the slandering he had given her not 10 minutes before. She steeled herself.

“Mr Darcy, what a surprise to see you here.” The sentence came out as calm as she could have ever hoped for. The smirked reappeared on his face. She noticed it was only his bag waiting.

“Is Charlie not joining us?”

Darcy cleared his throat again. “Unfortunately not, he was called away to help with his sister.”

“Is everything okay?” Liz asked with genuine worry.

Darcy looked at her strangely, and he seemed to soften at her concern for Bingley’s sister. “Caroline is fine – she can be a little demanding at times”. Darcy smiled to himself, as if privy to a personal joke.

Elizabeth just nodded. Clearly Darcy didn’t like Bingley’s sister. _That’s good news_ , she thought. What had possessed her to think that? Who cares what this pompous ass thought of anyone? Including herself. She began to set up her bag and get out her glove. She was glad she went for the all black look today; although she was regretting the skirt. Jane insisted she practice with it as it was an attire requirement for the Augusta Pro. Both of them stood awkwardly, not looking at each other until Liz broke the silence.

“Gentlemen first?”, she said smiling, gesturing at the tee off area. That Darcy smirk appeared.

“So obliging, Miss Bennet.” He replied. If Liz didn’t know any better, she would have thought he was flirting. No. Clearly he stated that she is of no interest to him. That was fine with Liz – she would treat him as any other mate she had. Hopefully Darcy wasn’t too sensitive to being teased.

Given the women’s tee was further down, it was customary that men went first as their ball was the furthest behind. She took her buggy and stood parallel to him, so she could watch his swing side on before heading down to her own tee. Despite her emotional hatred towards the man, she was very privileged to watch and play with one of the best golfers in the world. It was a great opportunity to learn. _And a great opportunity to fuck up_ , her subconscious piped up. She sighed. Today she would play the best she has ever played – show him how wrong he was to judge her and insult her.

She watched as he set up. He looked so calm, and so sure. Setting up his tee, placing the ball on top, he stands up behind it to check his trajectory and the wind. Standing side on, he lines up the ball, arms out. Taking a breath in, he deftly swings behind him and follows through to the ball. The sound is perfect – the metallic whip of the club indicating he had hit it in the perfect sweet spot. With no wind to contend with, the ball travelled cleanly through the air and landed slightly off to the left of the fairway. So not perfect – but you couldn’t ask for much better.

Liz realised her mouth was open. She quickly shut it, squaring her shoulders and looking back at him confidently. He was looking at her, eyebrows slightly raised, with a look that said; _“What did you think of that?”._ Liz refused to give him the satisfaction.

“A little to the left I think Fitz. Looks like you hooked the ball a little. Not bad though”, she answered his gaze and nonchalantly as she could manage. A low chuckle escaped his lips.

“I shall endeavour to do better next time Miss Bennet. And do you really insist on calling me Fitz?” Darcy added.

Liz smiled sweetly, “Only because I know how much it annoys you.” With that, she pushed her buggy down to the women’s tee off.

* * *

_Clink._ The club hit sweetly through the ball as Darcy followed through. _Thank-god_ , he thought to himself. He could barely concentrate with Elizabeth looking at him. He watched the ball float, before landing slightly left of the fairway. It wasn’t perfect but hopefully she wouldn’t notice. The hit sounded impressive enough.

He still couldn’t believe she was here playing by herself. Maybe she was learning? Maybe her father wanted to play with her? Maybe a boyfriend she was trying to impress? That last thought caused a deep emotion in his chest. He tried to push it down and out of sight. _Why did it matter if she had a boyfriend, it should be of no importance to him_.

He caught her staring wide mouthed at his shot, clearly impressed. Darcy was smug. When she looked back, he raised his eyebrows as if to challenge her, or for her to gush about it. He should have known she’d opt for the first.

Shrugging her shoulders, she said “A little to the left I think Fitz. Looks like you hooked the ball a little. Not bad though.” Darcy couldn’t contain his smile, or his laughter. He was amazed she had picked it up – for he had indeed hooked the ball a little – she must be better than he thought.

Matching her teasing tone, he replied “I shall endeavour to do better next time Miss Bennet. And do you really insist on calling me Fitz?” He added on the end. He wasn’t sure if his heart could take 4 hours of her calling him so with such warmness.

Elizabeth then smiled the sweetest smile, and Darcy thought he may ascend into heaven.

“Only because I know how much it annoys you”. _Oh Elizabeth,_ he thought, _if only you knew what it really did to me._

He watched her head down to the women’s tee off area. Putting the cover on his driver, he couldn’t stop himself from watching her legs and ass in that skirt. Tanned, and muscular, her legs were clearly that of an athlete’s. She looked so sure, so strong… and so hot.

He looked away before he was caught checking her out. No need to add more embarrassment to his tally. As he came down to stand beside her, she set up her tee. So precise, she easily chose her height, put the ball and lined up to swing. Every golfer has a small routine, and it gave him no small pleasure that hers was the same as his – a breath in and slow breath out. Her form was incredible. Almost picture perfect. She swung back, and gracefully followed through the ball.

The club sung with the perfect hit. Where his went off to the left, hers landed perfectly in the middle of the fairway. You couldn’t have planned a better shot. While she kept an eye on her ball, he couldn’t take his eyes off her face. She was clearly pleased – but she was analysing her shot, checking the ball and so clearly concentrating on her next move.

Darcy felt as if he would combust. Did he not 20 minutes ago think that he wanted nothing more than a woman who understood his sport and played it with passion herself? And here she was – perfection, with a golf swing to match. Darcy smiled. He cleared his throat, drawing her attention to him. Her face mimicked his from earlier _. Touché, Miss Bennet_.

“Do you play?” His voice came off a little more surprised than he would have liked.

Her eyes hardened – “Tolerably I suppose. Enough to know who you are Mr Darcy” she quipped, staring pointedly at him.

 _Fuck. She had heard what he said to Bingley_. How could he have been so careless. Darcy mentally chastised himself for being an asshole. No wonder she was so quiet when she arrived. He had essentially insulted her to her face, and then carried on like nothing had happened. Darcy drew his eyes down. He then noticed a pin on her bag. The words read “Australian Masters Women’s Champion, 2020”. _Jesus Christ_. She was the reigning women’s champion of the country. He didn’t even know who she was. Darcy was at a loss at what to say. He had thoroughly insulted her, and she deserved none of it.

Elizabeth broke his train of thought. “Penny for your thoughts?”, she asked, while sheathing her driver. Normally, Darcy would get his defences up and deny any action of his wrongdoing. But there was something about her that made him want to spill his soul, confess and be absolved by her. He wanted her forgiveness.

“You heard what I said to Bingley.” Not a question.

“Yes.” Her tone was reserved, she was clearly angry.

“I’m sorry. That was an incredibly asshole thing for me to do.” Darcy couldn’t look her in the eye.

“Are you sorry you said it, or sorry that I heard you say it?” She challenged, arms crossed. Fair question.

“Both. I was just annoyed that Bingley was pushing me and I wanted him to drop the subject. Clearly you’re an amazing player” Darcy swallowed hard before continuing, “and you are clearly very….” Darcy looked up and met her eye. He couldn’t say it. “…that is, I shouldn’t have insulted you like that. I really am sorry”.

Elizabeth uncrossed her arms and sighed. Her countenance softened slightly, and Darcy released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“I forgive you, for now. C’mon Fitz, you’re gonna have to play better than that to get back on this hole.” That glint in her eye was back. Darcy’s heart skipped a beat at the nickname. Without realising where he was walking, he tripped over the wheel of his buggy and nearly fell. Elizabeth broke into laughter, covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt stifle it. As annoyed as he would have been to be laughed at, she was such a vision that he couldn’t help but softly laughing as well.

This was going to be a long game.


	7. Close Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz tries to break down that Darcy emotional wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to drop this with the original dump of chapters but I wanted to change it a little! Thanks for the kudos and comments I'm really loving it!! A longer one but more to come soon!

He really was a phenomenal player. Clearly, he outmatched her – his skill, his knowledge of the game and his consistency was masterful. Luckily for her, she was playing some of the best golf of her life today. She only lagged by 1 or 2 strokes in the middle holes, and his surprise was definitely poorly hidden on his face. Although they played mostly in silence, with the occasional “Oh come on, go left” on her part or “Don’t roll” from him, Liz would turn and notice Darcy smiling to himself. Only for a second, before the smile disappeared with the realisation he had been caught.

Somewhere around the 12th or 13th hole, Liz decided to poke through his silent defence.

“So.” She started, not looking at him. She saw his head snap up immediately, and she wanted to laugh at how he seemed to curse himself at the reaction.

She started again. “So, Mr. Darcy, how are you enjoying Perth so far?”. She decided to open with something trivial – break the ice.

Darcy looked around as if he was searching the surrounds for an answer. Turning back to her he states, “Seeing as I am currently losing, Miss Bennet, I think my opinion may be negatively biased. Maybe ask again tomorrow.” That Darcy smirk re-appeared on his beautiful face.

Liz laughed and tried again. “Okay then, take two. Tell me about golf.”

He looks at her quizzically, replying “Golf, Miss Bennet? I don’t think you need an explanation from me on the mechanics of the sport.”

Liz couldn’t believe her ears. “Was that a joke, I heard from you Mr. Darcy?” she teased.

“I think it was. You must bring out the worst in me, Miss Bennett.” Darcy retorted, a fake look of disgust on his face. Liz laughed softly. She wondered if he would pick up the conversation. One hole passed before he spoke, causing Liz’s head to snap up quickly, as his did before. Darcy noticed and smirked.

“To answer the question, you meant to ask earlier Miss Bennet. I started playing when I was very young, my father wanted me to play sport and a musical instrument. I chose golf as my sport. I loved the difficulty of it – the challenge and perfection it required. I’ve loved it ever since.”

Liz wasn’t sure how to react. She had never expected…. Well expected the man to have depth. It was clear he loved his father and was passionate for the sport. Liz smiled as encouragement, when he looked up at her, as if to persuade him to continue.

He cleared his throat and looked at his shoes. “When he passed away 6 years ago, I promised that I would do my best for him and for my sister. When I’m on the course, it’s the strongest reminder I have of him.” Darcy tensed as if he felt he had said too much.

Liz, who was within arm’s reach to him, placed her hand gently on his arm. “I’m sorry about your father. You clearly love him very much. I think he’d be so proud of your achievements.” Liz smiled gently at him. Darcy’s eyes softened, as he looked at her hand and then into her eyes.

“Thank-you Miss Bennet.” He cleared his throat again, clearly becoming uncomfortable. Liz removed her hand. He spoke again. “And what about you? You look like you’ve been playing for a while.”

Liz smiled at the implied compliment. “I started playing when I was about 10. My sister Lydia had just been born, and I think young Liz needed a way to keep the attention as the middle child for a little bit longer.” Darcy smiled, encouraging her to continue.

“I wasn’t the best at the start. I think I was relying too much on natural talent and too competitive for my own good. Then one day I decided I was going to give it everything I had, and I guess now here we are. I’ve never loved something more than I love golf.” Liz stated the last part with certainty. She looked over at Darcy, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

“What?” Liz asked with a laugh. Darcy, after a second, shook his head and smiled.

“Nothing. Shall we keep going?” He mused, gesturing to the next hole. Liz nodded and headed off, Darcy following behind her.

Although they didn’t speak much for the next 2 holes, it was a different kind of silence. Softer almost. Companionable. Despite it being a casual game, both players clearly wanted to win, and with such short a margin they both were concentrating very hard. As they walked up the final hole, Liz steeled herself. _Moment of truth don’t fuck it up._

* * *

They both approached the final hole and saw there was the party ahead of them still finishing their round. They put their bags to the side and stood in the shade while they waited. Liz was on her phone, smiling. Darcy looked out to the green, not seeing anything.

He had just shared one of his deepest feelings to this girl – without hesitation. Her smile seemed to dissolve his defences and the words just tumbled out. It felt nice to share, which wasn’t something Darcy did very often. _Or ever,_ he thought.

But her compassion. That small touch on his arm was enough to make his skin burn with an intensity he had never experienced. The kindness in her eyes was something he would never forget. In that moment, a need to take her in his arms never let go was almost controlling. He didn’t know why this woman elicited such a potent response from him – but he knew he wanted to know more about her.

She was an amazing player. In all honesty – she was one of the best female players he had ever witnessed professionally. She could easily rank internationally, and yet she had so much depth, substance beyond her skill that made Darcy’s heartbeat faster. He had never met someone who was as passionate about the game as he was. Her emotion reflected his entirely.

He looked over at her, and saw she was watching him with her head slightly cocked to the side.

“Penny for your thoughts?” She said, for the second time today.

Darcy attempted to lighten the emotional hole he was currently digging in his mind. “Just thinking about what I’m going to do after I win today. Might celebrate with a beer.” He snuck a glance at her, and her reaction was exactly what he was expecting.

“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch Mr. Darcy, otherwise that ego of yours might be your worst embarrassment yet.” She was quick. And fiery. Darcy smirked.

“I guess we will see if you’re right.” Darcy headed up to the tee off. Before he could put his tee down, Elizabeth interrupts him.

“Before you go, just one question. What musical instrument do you play?” Darcy looked confused before realising he’d let slip about learning one earlier. _Shit._

“You’re too astute for your own good Miss Bennet. I play the piano, but poorly. My aunt always tells me I need to practice more. Why do you ask?” Darcy questions, concerned at her motives.

She smiles coyly. “No reason. Please, go ahead”. She steps back to allow him to swing. Difficult woman.

He centres himself, breathes in and out, and swings. _Fuck_. He had mishit it. It was obvious by the dull clunk of the club. The ball sailed to the left, into the sandbank. On such a short course, that was a fatal mistake.

Elizabeth was gracious enough not to express her delight out loud. Instead, she pursed her lips and nodded. Grabbing her club, confidently, she steps up to the women’s tee off. Before she starts, she says; “Shall we wager a punishment for the loser?” she looks up directly in his eyes – challenge evident in her beautiful eyes. Darcy didn’t like this at all. But he couldn’t back down from a fight.

“What did you have in mind Miss Bennet?”, playing into her game.

“ _When_ I win”, she smiles at her distinction, “you have to play me something on the piano”. Darcy winced. No one had ever heard him play – not even his sister Georgia.

“And when _I_ win?” Darcy counters.

She shrugs with forced casualty. “That’s up to you.”.

Darcy thinks about it. Immediately he knows what the hardest thing for her will be to admit. “When I win, Miss Bennet, you have to say to my face that I am the best golfer known to man – that you have never been so awe-struck and defenceless against my superior skill.”

Darcy smugly smirked at her. She paled. But just like him – she couldn’t back down from the challenge now.

“Fine.”. She centres herself, and swings. _Motherfucke_ r.

The shot is perfect; it sails through the air, landing not 5 or so metres*** away on the green. An easy birdie. Darcy breathes out without realising. “Fuck.”

Elizabeth is smug. The confidence and power rolling off her, at any other time, would have been the hottest thing Darcy had ever witnessed. But now he was stressing.

“What was that Mr Darcy, didn’t catch that one?” She prodded, clearly referring to his out loud curse. Darcy merely swallowed and put a nice smile on his face.

“I said, ‘Nice Shot’. Shall we head down?”. Elizabeth simply raised her eyebrows and grabbed her bag.

_Time to pull out the big guns Darcy, if anyone can make that shot it’s you_.

It was a difficult shot, he will admit. But not impossible. Setting up behind the ball, he takes a big breath in, and exhales slowly. Before he can think too much into it, he swings. Perfect connection. The ball flies up, then lands down on the green and rolls towards the hole. He holds his breath – and the ball drops in.

Without thinking, he puts his fist in the air and shouts “YES! Beautiful shit right there!”. He looks over at Elizabeth, her mouth gaping open. On one hand – she’s clearly pissed the ball went in. On the other – she’s staring at him with a strange look, but the look makes Darcy want to blush.

She speaks. “Shit. That was…. Not bad” she concedes.

“That’s the best compliment you’ve ever given me Miss Bennet.” He adrenaline making him bold, he adds “But, nothing in comparison to the compliments I’m about to receive in 10 minutes”. What possessed him to say that? He looked over to gauge her reaction. She’s supressing a smile and shaking her head. Clearly not angry.

She steps up behind her ball. If she misses, he wins. If she gets it, it’s a tie.

She taps the ball and it glides across the green…and lands safely in the hole. She sighs a breath of relief and sinks to the floor in a squat. “Thank fuck” she breathes. Darcy laughs, which leads Elizabeth to laugh.

He outstretches his hand, to shake congratulations. She grabs it firmly, and she looks up into his eyes. Darcy struggles to breathe. The playfulness, intensity and cheeky glint in her eye is captivating – he can’t look away. Elizabeth seems unable to look away either – Darcy is staring so deeply that he wonders if she is affected by him after all.

Elizabeth’s phone rings and break her away from the trance. Darcy comes to his senses and steps back. She smiles apologetically and answers her phone.

“Hello? What, Lydia? No I have the car. What do you mean you need it now? Like now, now? Lydia!!! You knew you had practice all day today and you didn’t think to tell me earlier? You idio- yeah yeah I’m leaving now. See you in 10.” She hangs and sighs heavily.

“Sisters, am I right?” She offers. Rushing to her bag, she starts to walk away. Turning around, walking backwards up the hill, she waves.

“Thank-you for the company Mr. Darcy. I’m sad I don’t get to hear your piano playing but I’m sure I’ll get it out of you some time. Until next time” She smiles and turns back around.

Darcy chuckles. “I look forward to it Miss Bennet.” He calls out to her back. She doesn’t turn but instead starts to jog to her car. Darcy turns to retrieve his own bag.

Difficult woman. Beautiful, talented, difficult woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** 5 metres for those of the USA persuasion is roughly 16.4 feet


	8. Family and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Liz and Darcy's day on the course. A bit of insight into Elizabeth/Jane's relationship, and Darcy/Bingley's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one - I promise I won't say that every time haha! I was just having so much fun exploring Bingley/Darcy's relationship. I wanted to show Darcy's soft side!

**Friday**

The next day, Liz awoke from the best sleep she had ever experienced. Vague memories of a dream of a dark-haired man with piercing green eyes, laughing and holding her hand faded as she rubbed her eyes and stretched in the morning sun.

“Lizzie!” Liz sighed as she heard her mother’s screech from the kitchen. It was so early.

“Yeah?” Liz shouted. No response. Typical.

“Lizzie! For god’s sake wake up and get down here!” Liz threw off her blankets and shouted back as she headed down the stairs.

“Coming! Give me a sec!”. Going down the stairs, she kicks Lydia’s dirty leotards and training wraps out of the way. God that girl was so messy. There wasn’t single place in this house that didn’t have a piece of Lydia’s clothing in it. She once found her dirty competition leo in with her clean clothes. Liz always tells Jane it’s Lydia’s way of unconsciously marking her territory.

When Liz finally gets to the kitchen, her mum is frantically on her way out the door with Lydia’s training bags. “Lizzie, honey, I’m going to be out with Lydia all day for competition training down in the city, so we won’t be back until after dinner. Your sister is here somewhere, and your father is at the mechanic getting his car fixed. Again.” Liz purses her lips to stop from laughing at the last part. Her dad had told her a few months ago that he just says he’s going to the mechanic when really, he is at the library looking at local history books. Mum never bothers to check, bless her.

On her way out the door, her mum calls back, “Be safe, lock up the house, and no strange boys okay?”, Liz rolled her eyes.

“No boys mum, I promise. Cya later, be safe” Fran Bennet was using humour to hide the fact that she wished her daughter really did have a boy to bring back home. She wanted grandkids before Liz was 30.

Once her mum was gone, Jane appears at the bottom of the stairs. “Is she gone?” Jane askes tentatively. Liz laughs.

“Yeah, she’s gone. Which means….” Liz narrows her eyes at Jane and pats the seat next to her, inviting Jane to sit down. The sheepish look on Jane’s face indicates she knows what Liz is about to ask.

Liz puts her hands under her chin and bats her eyelids in Jane’s direction. Jane laughs and gently pushes her away. “C’mon Jane spill. You’ve been talking with Bingley all week, and every time mum brings it up, you can’t stop blushing. What’s he like?”

Jane sighed before replying. “Oh Liz, he’s so sweet. He’s so kind and attentive, and when we talk, I feel like I don’t have to put any effort in.” Jane blushes. “I don’t want things to move too fast, but Liz he’s so different from any other guy I’ve ever talked to.” Liz hugs her and gives her a shake.

“I’m so happy for you Jane!! I’ve never seen you like this. He must be special. And he better treat you right or you know what will happen”, Liz puts her fists up and pretends to hook punch Jane in the jaw. Jane laughs and reminds Liz that she knows where to come to if she ever needs those services. Liz thinks back to her game with Darcy; had she wanted him to message her after the game? She must have smiled because Jane interrupts.

“Speaking of related topics… Bingley mentioned that you played with Darcy yesterday.” Jane watches Liz’s reaction carefully. Liz turns, startled.

“Darcy talked to Bingley about our game?” Liz asked without thinking. _Shit, I’ve given too much away_. Elizabeth clears her throat, shrugs her shoulders in an attempt to look nonchalant. “I mean, yeah we did. Bingley was meant to join too but he couldn’t make it. How is his sister by the way?” She asks, hoping to change the subject. Jane shakes her head.

“Nice try, don’t change the subject. You like him, don’t you?” Jane claps her hands together.

Liz rolls her eyes. “Jane, what are we, 12? He’s an amazing golfer and clearly handsome, but I’ve known the man five minutes. In fact, I don’t even know him at all. For all I know, he’s a womaniser and a playboy. Also, he’s British, which is a red flag.” Liz looks at Jane in the eye. It was Jane’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Okay okay, you’re probably right. But still… those eyes.” Jane pretends to fan herself with her hand. Liz throws a kitchen towel at her and both start laughing. Jane’s phone dings, and she races to check the notification. Liz grabs her water bottle from the fridge and heads back up the stairs.

“Say hi to Charlie for me!” she calls down to Jane when she reaches the top of the stairs. Liz giggles to herself. Jane must really like him. She was always the first to treat every guy as a friend – for as stunning as she is, she always assumes they want friendship and nothing more. Bingley must be quite the guy to enchant her sister to blush like that.

Liz settles down in front of her laptop and starts to go to work on her university assignments. An hour or so passes, when she hears a knock at the door.

“mmmm?” She says, twisting her neck to see who it is. Jane opens the door tentatively, an apology on her lips.

“Sorry to interrupt, are you busy?” She asks.

“Nah I was just about to put this away anyway and head to the Driving Range to practice. What’s up?” Liz closes her laptop and faces Jane. Jane holds out her phone to show Liz a story on her twitter. Liz scans it and raises a questioning brow.

“Darcy is competing at the Lake Karrinyup tournament? Why?” Liz hands Jane’s phone back to her. The competition at Lake Karrinyup was usually only for local WA players – maybe some interstate players looking to practice. Liz was going to be the highest ranked player there, as the Australian Male Champion was from Melbourne.

Jane shrugs. “Not sure. I asked Charlie about it, and he said that just this morning Darcy just decided he wanted to play.” Damn, Twitter works quickly. Liz was definitely confused. Darcy was going to win without a doubt, with only 3 ranked players in the men’s section, the rest amateurs. What would possess him to want to do that? Practice?

Liz shrugs as well. “I guess he can do whatever he wants, maybe he just wants the ego boost of a win before the major Augusta tournament in a couple months.” That was the only reason Liz could think of. Made sense, really.

Jane sighs and goes to leave the room. Liz stands up, “Did you want to come with me? I want your opinion on the new grip on my driver. We can grab a drink after, my shout?”. Jane nods.

“I was going to ask to come anyway, I’ve got to talk to Gerald at the restaurant about hiring his daughter as a barista, he mentioned last week she was out of a job.” Liz smiled. _Oh Jane, you are so sweet. I hope Bingley knows what a treasure he’s trying to hold._

* * *

**Friday (same morning)**

Darcy wakes abruptly to the sound of a honking car outside the house. Darcy’s room and bathroom are on the third floor of the house – with a huge window facing the ocean. Darcy rolls out of bed, stretching as he admires the view. Blue ocean spans in front of him, with nothing to block it. _Stunning._ Casting his eyes down onto the driveway, he notices a silver Audi convertible parked diagonally across the driveway. Darcy groans. _Caroline Bingley._

What she was doing here in Australia was a mystery. He was sure even Bingley didn’t know. She had arrived the day after they did, as a ‘happy surprise’ for them both. Surprised? Definitely. Happy? Not so much. Given Caroline was Bingley’s older sister by 2 years, she had been as much a part of his life growing up as Charles had been.

Ever since they were teenagers, Caroline had formed this possessive hold over Darcy – when he went to college, she had told everyone in their home estates how they were dating and keeping it a secret. Darcy rubbed his temples at the horror of such a prospect. Caroline Bingley was only interested in two things – money, and status. She had never worked for anything a day in her life, instead, her ‘accomplishments’ were formed by manipulation and using her feminine whiles to get ahead. Given Darcy hated social interaction, Caroline quite often took advantaged of his shy countenance by leading him through groups and introducing him as her ‘special and dear friend’. Darcy had made it clear several times that he wasn’t interested in that way. Caroline clearly had selective hearing.

Bingley knocks on the door and announces himself. “Morning Will, you decent? It’s just me.”, he asks before opening the door.

“Yeah, I’m dressed, come in.” Darcy steps away from the window to sit on the edge of the bed, checking his phone. Bingley enters, fully dressed. “Bingley, it’s 9am. Why are you already dressed? I haven’t seen you awake before 11am in my life.” Darcy pointedly looks at Charles’ coordinated outfit.

Bingley sighs and holds up his hands. “Caroline wanted to go out for breakfast, and I didn’t have the energy to say no. She insisted on you coming too, but I managed to dissuade her and let you sleep. You’re welcome.” Bingley places a hand on his stomach and bows.

Darcy stands up to shake Bingley’s hand with both of his. “Charles Bingley you are a true saint amongst us commoners. Your generosity that you bestow on me is unlike any other. Thank-you sir.” Darcy made a show of vigorously shaking his hand. Bingley yanked his hand out and tried to punch Darcy in the arm.

“Get off me you twat” Bingley laughs as Darcy puts his fists up and bounces on his toes like a fighter at the start of a match. Darcy laughs along with Bingley, which Bingley remarks on.

“You’re chipper this morning.” Darcy dropped his fists and shrugged. Bingley continued, “Wouldn’t happen to be the fault of a brown haired, hazel-eyed, female golfer now would it?” Bingley crosses his arms and narrows his gaze on Darcy. Darcy turns away from him and heads into the bathroom. Bingley follows him. “The more you ignore me Darcy, the more I’ll prod.” Darcy keeps his face even and splashes his face with water in the sink.

Bingley tries a different tactic. “Jane told me Elizabeth talked about you this morning.” Darcy’s head snaps up, looking at Bingley in the mirror. Bingley pushes him, nearly shouting “I knew it! Ha, you got it bad my boy.”

Darcy smirks. “Right. That’s it. Come here you ranga twerp.” Darcy rounds on Bingley and gets him in a headlock. Using his knuckles to mess up his hair, Bingley taps his hand.

“Alright! Alright! I submit. Jesus.” Bingley laughs and straightens up his hair in the mirror. Darcy crosses his arms across his chest.

Darcy cleared his throat. “What did she say?” Darcy tried to be casual, but his curiosity was too deep and his emotions too wired. Bingley got out his phone and read a message from Jane.

“Jane said that Liz had a great time and…” Bingley didn’t finish his sentence. Darcy dropped his arms.

“and…?” He prompted.

“And Jane said that Liz thought you were being nice because you’re a, and I quote, ‘womaniser or playboy’.” Bingley looked for Darcy’s reaction.

Darcy scoffed. Womaniser? Darcy had never even tried to have a meaningful romantic relationship with a woman. After his mum died when Georgia was born, and then with his dad dying, Darcy had to manage his family’s estate and remaining properties. Plus, all his training and competing, he had never found a woman who understood, let alone enjoyed his company enough to travel with him. Darcy wondered if Elizabeth thought so little of herself that she deemed herself unworthy of his favour. Or any man’s favour.

Bingley saw his friend’s dejection. He clapped Darcy on the shoulder. “That’s rough buddy.” Darcy side-eyed Bingley with a concerned look on his face.

“Did you just quote Avatar: The Last Airbender to comfort me?” Darcy asked.

Bingley smirked. “Maybe. That’s beside the point. This woman is the only one I’ve ever seen affect you like this. She just doesn’t know you. You just gotta-“ Darcy grabs Bingley by the shoulders and spins him around, pushing him towards the door.

“Okay, that’s enough from you Charles, you’re working yourself up over nothing.” Just as Darcy got to the bedroom door, they were met by the wide eyes of Caroline.

“Oh! Charles, Darcy, what on earth are you two talking about so loud.” Darcy tried to ignore how Caroline’s eyes unabashedly look at his bare chest, down to his loose shorts below. Darcy lets go of Bingley’s shoulders. Bingley glances at Darcy before stuttering -

“Well.. uh we were just uh… talking about how-“ Bingley shoots Darcy a pleading look.

Darcy clears his throat and says, “We were just talking about how I’ve decided to play in the local tournament at the end of the month, at Lake Karrinyup.” Bingley eyebrows raise for a second before nodding.

“Yes exactly. I thought it would be a good idea for Darcy to get some course practice before the big tournament.” Darcy nodded along with Bingley’s statement.

Caroline is clearly disappointed at the content of their conversation. “Well – nothing like getting a win under your belt to set the standard, right Darcy? Those _locals_ – “, Darcy cringed at the disgust she injected into the word. “- won’t have anything on your skills or talent, I’m sure.” She smiles, biting her lip suggestively, before walking back down the stairs.

Darcy lets out a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. Bingley turns to face him. “Do you actually want to play? We can go organise it while you practice today at Wembley, if you’d like.”

Darcy shrugs. “Yeah, why not, you are right, it will be good to practice. I’ve heard the course is beautiful.” Darcy decided to keep to himself that the other reason was a certain other golfer who would be in attendance at the tournament, as well as at the competitor’s dinner the days before.

Bingley gets out his phone, jotting down a reminder. “Alright then, I’ll meet you downstairs in 15? We can head off to practice when it’s nice and quiet.” Darcy nods, and closes the door behind Bingley.

With the door firmly shut – Darcy leans his forehead against it. _Was I that obvious that even Charles Bingley noticed?_ He let out a long sigh, tousling his hair. It had hurt a little that she thought so little of him as to think he was using her as a womaniser.

Going into his closet to get ready, he decided that he would prove that he wasn’t that kind of guy. That he was genuine. _And that you’re already obsessed with the poor woman_ , his subconscious admonished him. As he got ready, his mind could only think of those bewitching hazel eyes – and the enigma that possessed them.


	9. Interferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz, Charles and Darcy are practicing at the Driving Range, and we get to see Liz experience this softer side of Darcy. 
> 
> Caroline also arrives with her claws out as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one, but TWO, fluff interactions because I need uplifting! We are going to see Charles more involved with Darcy's love life than the original text... boys gotta have their emotional support people too!! thank-you so much for everyone reading and enjoying! Don't be afraid to give feedback, I love to hear it good or bad! I think this is going to turn into quite the mammoth piece.... strap in !!

Liz switches off her car, cutting the music. Jane frowns. “I liked that song”, she says, pouting. Liz pinches her cheek, and in a coddling voice says, “Well if you behave yourself, maybe I’ll play it on the way back home.”. Jane swats her hand away and laughs. Jane closes the passenger door as Liz goes to the boot to get her clubs. As they walk from the car to the Pro Shop**, Liz nudges Jane and points to a black sports-model Maserati. In a low voice she says in Jane’s ear, “Got the high rollers out today. I wonder who’s end-of-life crisis purchase that is?” Jane and Liz laugh to each other as they exit the carpark. Jane waves goodbye and heads towards the restaurant. Liz continues walking until she sees her coach, Marie Gardiner, at the entrance.

Marie was another one of those people who had been in her life so long, that she felt like family. She was the same age as her mum but had this streak of spunkiness that Liz is sure imprinted on her as a child. Marie had seen her grow from a frustrated, burnt out child, to a professional golfing success. She could have picked no one better to support her through the years.

Upon seeing each other, the pair break into a huge smile before giving each other a quick one-armed hug. “Funny seeing you here, Bennet.”, Marie jokes.

“I could say the same to you Gardiner.” As they head into the shop, Liz enquires about her kids. Marie assures her they are going well, and that they miss Auntie Liz at the family gathering last week. Liz laughed; she loved those kids. Two boys and one girl, each more energetic and intelligent than the last. How Marie still manages to exist on top of those gremlins is a mystery to her.

After heading inside the Pro Shop to pay, Liz and Marie are laughing loudly about Lydia’s most recent Instagram post, and how ridiculous it was. Rounding the corner of the sliding doors, Liz slams straight into someone entering the opposite way. Luckily, the other person caught her by her upper arms, keeping her upright. Before looking up, Liz starts to apologise.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying atten-“ She cuts short as she looks up into the gorgeous green eyes of William Darcy. His eyes are still a little shocked, but light. His mouth sitting in that classic Darcy smirk – his eyes baring down into hers. Liz forgot whether she was meant to be breathing in or out. She was acutely aware of his strong hands still gently holding the tops of her arms, causing electricity to flow down her arms into her fingers.

Darcy breaks the silence. “Are you okay?” he says, as if out of breath. Liz nods, and he slowly lets her go. Liz blushes, looking down at her shoes. Darcy seemed to suddenly remember that Bingley is with him, and Marie with Elizabeth. He clears his throat, slightly red in the face. Liz glances at Marie, who is regarding her with a raised brow and curious expression. _Perfect; can’t wait to be a part of that inquiry later,_ Liz thinks to herself. Bingley looked concerned, and Liz broke the silence to put him at ease.

“Apologies gentlemen, when I said the other day that I’d be running into you soon, I didn’t think you’d take it so literally.” Liz smiled at Bingley, watching his concern disappear and his good-humoured nature re-appear. Darcy pursed his lips to hide a smile but rolled his eyes. Liz asked, “Mr Darcy, did you just roll your eyes at my joke? First, you assault me, and then you diminish my wit? What a way to kick a girl while she’s down.” Liz looked him in the eye, daring him to respond.

The Darcy smirk re-appeared. “Miss Bennet, my deepest apologies. On the count of assault – I blame Bingley for distracting me. On the count of diminishing your wit – if such a thing were to happen, it would be a great loss for the rest of us so lucky to be bestowed by it.”

Liz laughed despite herself and held up her hands in mock defeat. “Flattery has earned you absolution Mr Darcy. And I forgive you too Mr Bingley”, Liz winks at Bingley. Bingley smiles graciously and introduces himself to Marie.

“Terribly sorry ma’am, my name is Charlie Bingley, I’m William Darcy’s caddy”. Marie shakes Bingley’s, then Darcy’s hands firmly.

“It’s an honour to meet you both. Especially you Mr. Darcy. I heard you were competing at the Lake Karrinyup tournament in a few weeks?” Liz looks up at Darcy has he replied. He looked confident, even excited, at the prospect.

“The pleasure is all mine. That’s correct, I’ve heard it’s a fantastic course and I am excited to witness the landscape.” Darcy realises Liz is looking at him and meets her gaze. Bingley asks Marie another question, but Liz doesn’t hear it.

Darcy was staring at her with such intensity and emotion, Liz couldn’t look anywhere else. Marie spoke her name, pulling her away from Darcy’s gaze again. “Sorry, what did you say?” Liz laughed.

Marie chuckled. “I said, we should probably head off to practice, can’t leave the kids at home for too long. It was lovely to meet you both.” Turning to Bingley and Darcy. Liz smiled at them both, making her way outside. Liz glanced back at the closing door, and saw that Darcy was watching her until the doors closed firmly behind her.

* * *

Darcy was distracted for the whole of practice. He didn’t care that he was smiling so wide that Bingley could see. He had been standing so close to her – holding her, that he had struggled to even breathe. Dressed in black long sleeve, with her hair in a ponytail, he could see her baby hairs escape and caress her temples. It had taken all this strength to stop himself from tucking them behind her ear.

Darcy swung through the ball. Clipping it, the ball swung left. In his head he heard Elizabeth retort, “ _A little to the left Fitz_ ”. Darcy chuckled to himself. Bingley crosses his arms.

“Okay Will, I’ve had enough of this game where you pretend nothing happened, and then I pretend I don’t know why you’re smiling like child seeing snow for the first time, and then you pretend that I’m not pretending-“ Darcy cuts him off rolling his eyes.

“Alright, Alright, you annoying man. I was happy to see her. There. Does that satisfy you?” Darcy blushes and matches Bingley’s pose.

“’Happy’? My boy, that is the understatement of the century. I have never seen you so flustered in my life. I think you were more than happy.” Bingley raised an eyebrow, waiting for Darcy to elaborate.

Darcy shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it here.”

“Will you talk about it later?” Bingley squared his shoulders, forceful. Looking past Bingley’s shoulder, he could see Caroline Bingley notice him and start to walk briskly towards them. In an attempt to get Bingley to change the subject before Caroline could hear, he let out a frustrated sigh.

“Fine. Yes. Later.” He titled his head to gesture to Bingley that someone was approaching.

As Caroline came up, he swung at the next ball. Left again. _For God’s sake._ Caroline claps her hands together and sighs. “Wow Will, that was an amazing shot. Every time I see you swing; I forget how talented you are! Never seen something more perfect.” Caroline batted her eyelids and smiled coyly at him. Darcy had to resist the urge to close his eyes and rub his temples. From the corner of his eye, he sees Bingley pretend to gag. Before Darcy could stop himself, a laugh escapes him. Covering it with a cough, he straightens up and talks evenly to Caroline.

“Thank-you Caroline, but I’m not sure it was that good of a shot.” Darcy hated when she complimented him, especially when it wasn’t warranted. As if she would know what an actual good shot looked like.

“So modest! You really are the perfect gentleman.” Bingley sensed Darcy’s discomfort and interrupted.

“What brings you here Caroline?” He asks, though it was obvious that he didn’t really care for the answer. Caroline told him she was looking for the restaurant, as she wanted to book dinner with some women she had met at the shopping centre. Bingley pointed where it was, and she turned to leave.

“Bye Will! See you later.” Darcy resisted the urge to gag himself. How did she make every conversation with him suggestive? Darcy shook his head.

“Bingley you should be knighted for having to put up with her.” Darcy smirked.

Bingley scoffed. “You bet. I’m doing the world a genuine service by attempting to reign her in.” Charles clasped his hands together and held to the side of his face. “Oh, but Mr Darcy! You’re so handsome! I wish you would reign me in!” Bingley put on a shrill voice in an attempt to mimic his sister. Darcy laughed and pretended to vomit. Just as he was about to swing, Bingley added; “I do love the way you grip that shaft Mr Darcy...” Darcy let out a huge laugh and completely missed the ball. Bingley dropped his hands to his knees, bent over in a fit of laughter. Both men were laughing so hard they didn’t realise someone had walked up behind them.

“I was under the impression that the entire point of the game, Fitz, was to hit the ball. Maybe you should get some lessons.” Darcy sobered up, and quickly turned toward the voice. Elizabeth Bennet was standing, hands behind her back, with a challenge written on her face – an eyebrow cocked at the ready.

Darcy was light-headed, a combination of Bingley’s display and Elizabeth’s presence. He countered, “You are right as always, Miss Bennet. Have any great teachers in mind?” Darcy winked. _Winked?_ _William Darcy, you’re flirting._ Bingley’s thoughts must have echoed his own, as his eyebrows shot up at Darcy’ words. But he knew better than to expect this was a finishing blow for Elizabeth.

She widens her eyes, in mock innocence. “I’m sure Charlie would love to show you how; I think a demonstration is definitely in order”. Liz nods, sending Charles signals with her eyes. Bingley, who never said no at an opportunity to embarrass Darcy, eagerly obliges.

“Of course, you are right Liz. Here Darcy, let me help you; you poor, talentless boy.” Darcy goes to hand the club to Bingley, but Bingley clearly had other ideas. Shaking his head, he steps behind Darcy, puts his hand around him, and grasps the shaft of the club with his hands over Darcy’s***. Darcy closes his eyes and tries not to laugh, pursing his lips and nodding as Charles sways them back and forth.

He opens one eye, and looks at Elizabeth. Okay – this was entirely embarrassing – but she wore the most genuine smile looking at them both. Her eyes lit up, her laugh was loud and carefree. She catches him staring at her. Her eyes display an unreadable expression. She shrugs and mouthed “Sorry Fitz”. Darcy chuckles and shakes his head, side-eyeing her with mock severity as if to say, ‘ _I’m going to get you back for this’_.

Finally, Charles steps back, and stands next to Elizabeth. They both cross their arms and Charles gestures for him to attempt a swing. Unable to hide his smile, he swings. The ball hooks left. Again. Turning back to face his entourage, they both in sync comment: “Left.”

“Okay! Enough laughing at my expense please, despite appearances I am highly sensitive.” Darcy says lightly. He liked this. His friendship with Bingley was the only time he was able to genuinely be himself – be young and goofy. He liked having Elizabeth apart of it. She seemed to fit perfectly. He could get used to it. And by the elaborate handshake choreography Charles was currently trying to construct with her, so could he.

* * *

She felt so at ease with those two. Bingley was all charm and smiles, and Darcy was all wit and tease. Seeing them together was refreshing – just two best friends enjoying life. She had never imagined William Darcy, the one-dimensional golfing professional, to be so fun to be around.

Liz would be the first to admit she had a tendency to judge others quickly and hold onto the judgement. She wasn’t completely convinced that Darcy wasn’t uptight and haughty, but she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. And the way he had looked at her earlier….

The sounds of high heels clipping the concrete caused the two boys to sober up. It was if a pin had been pushed into a balloon – all fun and laughter disappeared. Liz raised her eyebrows at them, but all she got was a slight shake of Darcy’s head. Turning, she sees a tall, slender, immaculately dressed ginger woman. _Ah. This must be Caroline Bingley_. Liz thought to herself. The smell of her expensive perfume was overwhelming – but Caroline’s superiority complex rolled off her in a thicker fume than any artificial scent.

Caroline looked very surprised to see her standing there. Although Liz wasn’t short, standing at 5’8”, the slow glare Caroline delivered – scanning her from shoe all the way to hair – gave the impression she was 4 foot nothing. Liz was not one to shrink from the views of others. If anything, Caroline Bingley was providing her a challenge. Squaring her shoulders, Liz held out her hand for a handshake. “Hi, I’m Liz Bennet, you must be Caroline Bingley. I’ve heard a lot about you.” _Nothing good, mind you._ Caroline seemed to look at her hand in contempt.

Putting on the fakest smile Liz had ever seen; Caroline took her hand in a limp handshake. “Oh, you must be Liz Bennet, Jane’s sister. How cute. Charles mentioned you play also. It must be exciting to meet a legend of the game!”, smiling over at Darcy. Darcy opened his mouth to speak, but Liz wasn’t one to let a man help her win a fight.

“Oh yes, I’m sure it’s been quite exciting for Mr. Darcy to meet me. I always love sharing my wisdom with my fans.” Liz delivered her sweetest smile towards Caroline. She glanced behind her, to see Bingley and Darcy both with their fists in front of their mouths, holding in laughter. Darcy looked at her with a feeling Liz could only perceive as pride.

Caroline Bingley, smiled, venomously. “Yes. Very witty, Lizzie. Can I call you Lizzie?” Caroline didn’t wait for Liz to answer. “Well, Charles, I think it’s time we were off. I’ll meet you near the car. Darcy, darling, are you driving? I never trust Charles behind the wheel if I can help it.” Caroline shot Liz a glance with her use of ‘darling’. Liz simply smiled.

With that, Caroline Bingley strode away. Liz gave her some space before heading towards the exit. Charles put up his hands as if surrendering. “Don’t even say it Liz. I know what you’re thinking. And I apologise.” Liz just shook her head and laughed.

“See you soon, Bingley. Fitz” She inclined her head, holding his gaze a little longer. His eyes held hers with that same intensity as earlier, before she turned and walked away. Just before she rounded the corner, she heard Bingley say to Darcy:

“You really ought to get your women in order, mate.” Darcy threw his glove at Bingley saying, “Shut up dickhead or I’ll make you ride in the back with Caroline.”

Liz couldn’t stop smiling all the way back to the restaurant where Jane was waiting. Poor Bingley, being related to such a viperous woman.

Liz also liked the sound of being Darcy’s woman a lot more than she was willing to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Pro Shop is basically like the reception where you pay. At least at the Driving Range I'm referring to in this chapter, you pay for a certain amount of balls, and then at your tee you input a code that brings up the ball on a tee for you after each one you hit. If you've ever heard of Top Golf, in Vegas, I'd say it's very similar to that!
> 
> *** Just imagine that clay scene from Ghost. Same vibe


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week, and Liz recounts the events. Darcy has been acting strange... and a google search changes her perspective for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding two chapters at once because they are linked!! One from Liz, one from Darcy. Heading into a conflict soon, but not the main conflict so don't fret!!! We still got a long way to go. Thank-you everyone for reading and commenting, it makes me so happy y'all are enjoying it!!

_A week later_

It’s early morning on Thursday, and Liz is enjoying the serenity of the quiet Pap. Only a few customers around, Liz was happily plugging away at her last few assignments. Looking out the large windows of the café, the view of the calm ocean was breathtaking. Lost in thought, her mind drifted to last week’s meeting with Darcy at the Driving Range. His laughter, his intense gaze and witty banter was hard to forget. But over the course of the week, Liz had become sour thinking of the man, and those memories. Seeing him at least 3 or 4 times since then, Darcy had refused to talk, or even acknowledge her existence beyond a nod of the head.

The first time, Liz had noticed Darcy at the Driving Range again. She had noticed Caroline Bingley first – her hands wrapped around Darcy’s arm possessively. Liz had faltered in her step. Darcy looked positively miserable. He had noticed her watching, and with no change in expression, had nodded in her direction and walked with Caroline the opposite way. Liz remembers scoffing and staring after him. _Prick. What’s his problem?_ At the time, she had brushed it off, thinking that if Caroline Bingley was annoying her like that, she’d be in a rude mood too.

But then the next day came, and she had seen them both getting a coffee at The Pap. Granted, Bingley was there, but he was standing near the tills talking to Jane. From outside the café, Liz could see that Darcy and Caroline were sitting on the same side of the booth. Caroline was turned towards him, talking with vigour about something, placing her hand on top of Darcy’s and then on his shoulder. Darcy stared out the window, clearly not paying attention. Not like that seemed to dissuade Caroline. Liz walked in, and Caroline whispered something in Darcy’s ear. Darcy’s head whipped around to make eye contact with her. Liz had smiled and waved, hoping to illicit a response from him. But ignoring her attempt, he simply looked back at Caroline and replied something to her. Caroline laughed, before glancing at Liz, and placed her hand on Darcy’s. Liz flushed in anger, dropping her hand before turning and walking towards Jane at the till. Saying hi to Bingley, Liz had picked up her lunch and left again. She had been fuming. She was angry at herself for ever thinking that he had some kind of feeling towards her. Clearly, Caroline Bingley was not as bad as Darcy made her out to be. Without glancing back, Liz had begun to realise what an asshole William Darcy really was.

The final straw had been yesterday, at the supermarket. Liz was shopping for dinner that night, when she heard Caroline talking to Darcy in the aisle across. Caroline had said, “Oh my gosh did you see Lizzie Bennet yesterday?”, clearly searching for a response.

Darcy had been quiet, before replying, “Mm. She was at the café.” Caroline laughed.

“Did you see how she waved at us? Quite embarrassing. Very like a fan girl, don’t you think?” Caroline’s voice almost cooed. Darcy was silent again. Instead of a response he simply said “Mmmm.”, as if in contemplation.

It had taken all of Liz’s self-control not to launch herself over the aisle and deck Darcy across the face with left hook. Liz didn’t care that he was dating Caroline. _Liar,_ her subconscious interjected. But not to defend her when it was clearly not true, especially without her being there to do it herself? _Asshole._

Liz looked away from the ocean, drawing herself back to the present. Shaking her head, she tried some of Marie’s old ‘anger-melting meditation breaths’ to calm herself down. No luck. Liz vowed that she would never speak to the man willingly, unless it was polite and fake conversation. _Fuck him_. He didn’t deserve her anger nor her sadness. How could she have been so caught up in his charm to even consider, for one moment, that he considered her any other way than annoying fan girl.

Taking off her headphones and putting her head in her hands, she sighed. When she looked up, she noticed Jane coming towards her with her coffee. Smiling, Liz put her hands up as if bowing to Jane. “My saviour, thank-you”, grabbing the coffee off Jane and placing it down on her table. “Why don’t you sit down for a sec, rest those sexy legs of yours?”, Liz patted the space next to her.

Jane laughed but sat down. “Don’t think that flattery is going to get you another free coffee. You’re breaking the bank here.” Jane smiled and nudged Liz’s shoulder with her own. Eager to get out of her own head, Liz asks about Bingley.

“So, are you and Prince Charming riding together to the competitors’ dinner tomorrow?” Liz bat her eyelids at Jane.

“Yes, _Charlie_ and I” she emphasised with a side-eye, “are driving in together. He’s picking me up in his new car. Are you sure you don’t want to come with us? It’s no hassle” Liz shook her head, explaining she was happy to drive. _Also, I don’t want to be a third wheel in that love boat_. Jane suddenly got out her phone. “Okay don’t laugh… but this is his car”. Liz’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Looking at the pic, Liz slapped her hand over her mouth and burst out laughing. It was the black sport-style Maserati that Liz had made fun of the other week.

“HAHA! Jane nooooooo. It’s a beautiful car, but did you ask Bingley if he has his will instated yet? Affairs in order?”. Jane put away her phone and shook her head, laughing with Liz. “Although, that seems like a very nice car for a fresh graduate and caddy’s salary” Liz asked Jane, sceptical.

Jane coughed, uncomfortable. “Well, I made a joke about the same thing, and Charlie explained that his family is kind of… well you know… old money rich.” Liz goes to interject, with a look on her face that says ‘show off much’ but Jane stopped her. “I know how it sounds, but he was genuine about it. He said he didn’t want to mention it before because he didn’t think it mattered. And I’m sure he gets a lot of gold diggers who just want him for his money, which would be very hard to deal with. I feel for him.” Liz rolled her eyes and smiled at her sister.

“Only you, Jane Bennet, could feel sorry for a millionaire.” Jane whacked Liz’s arm, before standing up. Liz clears her throat and tries to act nonchalant.

“Is..uh...is Darcy rich too?” She takes a sip of her coffee. Jane shrugs.

“Well Charlie and Will have both grown together, same schools, same university, same area. I wouldn’t be surprised.” With that, Jane calls out to customers entering the door, leaving Liz sitting in silence. _You don’t need to know. Why should it matter?_ She says to herself, eyes closed. She lets out an angry sigh. Opening her laptop, she gets onto Google and types, ‘Fitzwilliam Darcy’.

Cringing to herself, she pauses before pressing enter. She knows she’s just going to make herself angrier, but she convinces herself that it is just a form of closure; an explanation for why he acts the way he does. Hitting enter, the articles she expected to come up are first. Articles about his golf, his recent tournaments. Scrolling further, she sees one with potential. From a few years ago now, “The Economist – Cambridge Economics Student, Fitzwilliam Darcy, to inherit the family Property Portfolio.” _Of course, they’re studying the same thing_ , she thinks, rolling her eyes. Clicking, she scrolls through. The article mentions the death of Fitzwilliam Senior, and how the Darcy Trust values it property portfolio at – Liz’s mouth opens - $500 million dollars. That was 6 years ago.

Finding a tabloid online site, she scrolls to find ‘Fitzwilliam Darcy – worth’. Liz was embarrassed, but she was so curious now that she just had to know. Liz gasped. Next to his name was the most ridiculous sum she had ever seen. Converting to AUD, she sits back from her laptop, hand over mouth. _$1 billion net worth_. Oh, so he’s _rich_ , rich.

Why bother even playing Golf? It’s not like he needs a career. Or the winnings. _Don’t be harsh, you know why_. Liz swallowed. That was unnecessary of her. She knows he loves the sport as much as she does, and it has a strong personal connection to him.

A side article catches her eye. Clicking on it, it brings her to a page about his life. Scrolling, she stops dead at the first photo. It’s Darcy, about 13 years old, holding a newborn baby. Behind him is his father, with a hand on his shoulder. In the tags, the baby is identified as his sister, Georgia. The three of them are standing at their Mothers funeral. _Oh Darcy._

The next photo is the same cemetery, dated 6 years ago. 22-year-old Darcy stands holding a young girl to his chest. The girl is weeping. _Georgia._ Liz couldn’t imagine losing her only parent so young. She wouldn’t even be 10 in the photo. Liz’s eyes move to Darcy and her throat starts to burn with sadness. Darcy is standing tall, head high, with tears streaming down his face.

Liz slams her laptop shut, crossing her arms over her chest. Liz’s heart went out to him and his sister, it really did. She’s not without empathy. But his trauma aside, to treat her the way he had – leading her on with his charm only to deny her existence when another rich woman came to town – was inexcusable.

Packing her things away. She tried her best to remove any shred of thought or concern for William Darcy. This upcoming competition was the beginning of her career. If she wanted to move beyond Australia, she needed to focus. No rich men and their clingy girlfriends. Saying bye to Jane, she was resolved. William Darcy was nothing to her – this week was about her and golf. Nothing else mattered.


	11. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same day - Darcy recounts his week with a very different perspective to Liz's. We meet Georgia!!

_Same day_

Darcy stretches his arms above his head, cracking his neck side-to-side. Sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap, Darcy checks his emails and duties regarding the Family Trust, with a little window open on the right-side of his screen facetiming Georgia.

Georgia looks up from the work she’s doing and cringes. “Oh, I hate that noise. Remind me to mute you next time you do that.” Darcy laughs.

“What, this noise?” Darcy cracks his knuckles in front of the microphone. Georgia covers her ears.

“EWW, Will, stop it!” Georgia laughs. After a second or two, she removes her hands from her ears. Darcy holds his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, Okay, I’ll behave. How’s your poetry assignment going?”. Darcy looks up at Georgia, while she shrugs.

“It’s fine. I just hate being creative. Give me a math problem any day. But poetry?” Georgia fake shudders. Darcy laughs _. Like brother like sister_. Going back to typing, Darcy lets out a tired sigh.

“How are the emails treating you?” She questions, looking up from her work. Darcy also shrugs.

“Same old, same old. I really should hire someone to do this for me.” Darcy laughs to himself. Georgia smirks, raising her eyebrows.

“Don’t say that too loud or Caroline Bingley might hear. I think being by your side every day, knowing everything about your life, would be her dream job.” Darcy laughed, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t even start. She hasn’t left me alone all week. It’s taken all of my restraint not to wait for the prime opportunity and make a run for it.”, Darcy replies, voice a little sour.

Georgia had really hit the nail on the head. After the awkward meeting between Darcy, Charles, Caroline and Elizabeth last week at the Driving Range, Caroline had picked up on Darcy’s fond gazes at Elizabeth.

That night after they had arrived home, Caroline had wasted no time trying to undermine his opinion of Elizabeth. Sitting at the breakfast bar across from himself and Bingley in the kitchen, she had started:

“Don’t you find it off-putting, for women to be as…manly looking as Elizabeth Bennet is?” She crinkles her nose, as if in disgust. Darcy, with his back to Caroline, made no physical movement to accompany his thoughts. _How dare you, Caroline Bingley. You don’t even know the woman_. He flushed in anger. Darcy sensed Caroline’s purpose, and decided not to give himself up to her machinations. Bingley, after a glance at Darcy, turns to Caroline.

“Caroline, that’s a bit rude. I think Liz Bennet is a very pretty woman. And wildly funny.” Bingley chastised Caroline, unable to let a poor defenceless woman be slandered. _Bless you, Charles_. However, Charles had only provided Caroline with another bullet to load into her gun.

“Oh yes, she was terribly crass. ‘Funny’ wouldn’t be the word _I’d_ use. To speak like that among strangers? It seemed to me she was overcompensating for a lack of actual personality.” Caroline sniffed and crossed her arms. Darcy couldn’t help but snort at that. The irony was not lost. Caroline shot daggers with her eyes in Darcy’s direction. Elizabeth Bennet possessed more personality; more loveliness, humour, intelligence, in her little finger than Caroline Bingley could ever hope to possess in her entire body. Caroline had noticed Darcy’s eyes soften at his thoughts, and interjected again.

“I should find myself wanting to approach the poor thing and let her know how embarrassing her little fan-girl performance really was. I should hate for you to have to go through such a thing again.” She offers to Darcy. Darcy’s head snapped up.

“You will do no such thing, Caroline.” _Fuck. Defensive much?_ Darcy, realising his mistake, turned away from Caroline, and towards the counter. He had better be careful. If Darcy showed any kind of real partiality towards Elizabeth, she may be in great danger of Caroline Bingley accosting her in public. Or worse – Caroline finding some way to mess with her career. Caroline Bingley was as ruthless as she was selfish.

Caroline hadn’t missed the feeling behind his words. Harshly, she asks, “And, why, William, would you care about that girl and what I say to her? It makes no difference to you.” She issued him a silent challenge. Still facing away from her, Darcy takes a deep breath and sighs. Turning back slowly, he had responded with as little emotion as he can muster.

“She doesn’t matter Caroline. I don’t care about her or what you say to her. But for the sake of your reputation, I would rather think Elizabeth Bennet is a waste of your time.” With that, he had pushed away from the counter behind him and strode upstairs without a second glance. When he had reached the top of the stairs, he laid on his back on top of his bed covers. His phone had buzzed in his pocket, a text from Charles.

C.B: u ok? that was a little harsh dude.

C.B: about liz I mean

D: I just wanted Caroline off my back.

D: she would have torn Elizabeth’s head off to her face if I said I liked her

C.B: “like her” *side eye emoji*

D: shut up bingley

C.B: but what about seeing her in public?

C.B: Caro is clearly going to notice, you cant exactly

control ur face around Liz, bud

D: if caroline is with me, Ill just have to make it clear I dont feel any type of way about her

D: protect her from caroline

C.B: …..

C.B: isnt that going to hurt liz’s feelings tho?

D: caroline won’t be around enough for it to matter

D: ill see liz way more without caroline, than I will with

D: ill just explain

C.B: hmm idk dude

C.B: just be careful. I don’t want to see

you ruin your chances by being stupid

C.B: even if your heart is in the right place

D: can we stop talking about this, im getting itchy

C.B: darcy likes liiiiizzzz

C.B: *smiling heart emoji*

D: im deleting this conversation.

Little had Darcy known that it was not Caroline’s intention to be away from him at any point in public that week.

Georgia cleared her throat loudly, startling Darcy back to the present. She smiled. “Where did you just go?” She chuckled. Darcy shook his head, lightly, as if clearing his head.

“Just thinking about how Caroline stopped me from having a potentially very enjoyable week.” Darcy smiled, Elizabeth’s challenging eyes and intelligent smirk coming to mind. Georgia was eyeing him strangely. “Yes, Miss Darcy? Penny for your thoughts?” He chuckled to himself, thinking of how even Elizabeth’s phrases were starting to rub off on him.

Georgia shifts uncomfortably in her chair. “You seem, different. Happier. Lighter. I haven’t seen you this distracted in a very long time.” She, tilts her head to the side, looking for an explanation.

Darcy just shrugged. He wasn’t about to explain his sudden fondness for a certain person. Georgia was only 16 – he wasn’t ready to have _that_ conversation with her yet. Georgia purses her lips and nods. Darcy eyes her, apprehensive. There was something she wasn’t saying. Reaching for his water bottle, he takes a swig to break the awkward silence.

Georgia speaks up. “Wouldn’t have anything do with someone named Liz Bennet would it?” she asks, cheeky smirk on her face. Darcy coughs, water flying out his nose and onto his shirt. Coughing more, he reaches for tissues and begins to hastily wipe the front of his shirt. _Did she just-? How? He hadn’t said her name… the only person who he’s talked to was Charles… surely Charles wouldn’t have…_ seeing the defensive panic in his eyes, Georgia’s already loud laughter continues. “I’m going to take that response as a very strong yes. Don’t even try to deny it now – I can read you like an open book!”. Darcy, despite himself blushes, which causes Georgia to close her books and sit closer to the camera, giving him a look that says, _“Please tell me more”._

Darcy wiped his mouth and put his face in his hand. “How did you know who she was?” He questioned. Georgia was right, there was no point trying to lie his way out of it. A small part of him actually wanted to share, now that she already knew. Georgia said Bingley had sent her a message saying that he’d been speaking to a woman that wasn’t family or Caroline. Darcy laughed, despite himself. In Charles’ defence, back in England, Darcy had never talked to, or looked at, a woman in any other way than friendship or professionalism.

Georgia was hungry for information. He hadn’t seen her this engaged or bright in a while. “So…” she starts, fishing for answers. “…what’s she like? Is she nice? Is she nice to you?” Georgia was running out of breath, her stream of questions seeming like they will never end.

Darcy interrupts her, putting a hand up. “Alright, Miss Inquisitor, I’ll answer your damn questions. Breathe please.” Darcy chuckles and Georgia takes an overly dramatic big breath in and out. Sitting upright, Darcy starts. “Elizabeth is… witty. And very good at Golf- did you know she is the Australian Women’s Champion?” Darcy asked. Georgia looked sheepish.

“I may have definitely googled and stalked her socials after I heard her name.” She blushed. Darcy chuckled, _of course she did_.

Darcy continued. “She’s feisty, headstrong. She’s…” Darcy stares past the computer. _She’s perfect_.

Georgia interjects, sensing Darcy’s distraction. “Not to mention she is gorgeous – and so fit. I wish I had muscle definition like hers.” Darcy blushed at Georgia’s statement. Elizabeth _was_ beautiful. Georgia gasped. “Oh! Is she going to the competitors’ dinner tomorrow night? Are you going together? What are you wearing??” Georgia was now all distracted by the dinner. Darcy closed all his other tabs open on his computer and put Georgia on full screen. Telling her his outfit, she tells him which shoes he should wear, and to change his shirt to something else she had in mind. Although Darcy wasn’t exactly thrilled about dressing up, the excitement on Georgia’s face was infectious. He agreed to all her changes and listened to her rant on about what she would love to talk to Elizabeth about.

Darcy’s excitement steadily grew. He couldn’t wait to see her. Actually talk to her, now that Caroline was not going to be there – much to her dismay she was not allowed to be invited. Listening to Georgia, Darcy leaned back, relaxing into his bead. He was decided. Tomorrow night he would make it clear that he has feelings for her other than friendship. Hopefully, she did as well.


	12. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the competitors dinner, and Elizabeth lets loose on Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of the dinner scene, the second part will be up in the next few days!! This one is mostly Darcy's perspective, next one will be Liz's! Hope everyone had a great holiday week! Enjoy!!

Liz sat crossed legged in front of her mirror, finishing off her face with a final flourish of setting spray. She liked moments like this. She wasn’t often in a position to dress up, but when she did, she loved the feeling of being feminine and gorgeous. Although Liz was already a confident person, putting on a hot dress, with a face of makeup, and heels; she felt this sense of power. Standing up in front of the mirror, she twists herself to get all the angles of her calves, legs and butt. _I feel like I could step on a man looking like this, and he’d say thank-you._

Laughing softly to herself, she faces the mirror front on and smooths the front of her dress. The house was quiet. Thankfully, her parents and Lydia were at a function with her gymnastics squad. Bingley was safe from Mrs Bennet on this night at least. A small knock on Liz’s door sounds. “Come in, I’m almost ready.” Turning, Jane walks in with an apologetic look on her face. Jane looks like a dream in white. Long flowing skirt with a slit up the right side, and matching halter-neck top that left a little mid-riff. Her hair was up in low bun/up do, with pieces of her soft bangs framing the sides of her face. She looked absolute stunning.

“Look at you, stunner! Charles Bingley isn’t going to be able to talk when he gets a look at this number.” Liz holds her shoulders and steps back, overtly looking her up and down. Jane blushes and hugs her.

“Well, I may look stunning, but you, Liz-” Jane steps back, shaking her head in awed silence. “You look sexy as _hell_. I don’t think a single person is going to be thinking about golf when you enter tonight.” Liz laughed and blushed. Changing the subject away from Jane’s compliments, Liz teases her.

“Jane Bennet, did you just curse?”, Liz puts her hand on her chest, with a look of fake horror. Jane tucked her hair behind her ear.

“With you looking like that? All manners are out the window.” They both laughed, hugging again. Jane looks Liz in the eye. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us? Charles won’t mind at all.”

Liz shook her head. “No, it’s honestly fine. You kids go have fun, stop worrying about me.” As if on cue, the doorbell downstairs rings. Jane gives Liz one more hug, and heads off downstairs. Liz looks around for her purse, when Jane yells from downstairs. “Hey, Liz? Come down here.” Liz, picking up her purse and keys from her desk, heads to the stairs.

_What, Bingley’s new car breakdown?_ Liz thinks to herself as she reaches the top of the landing. Looking down, she stops in her tracks, confused. And shocked. Standing with Bingley and Jane; is Darcy. Laughing at something Jane had said, his eyes were light with humour. His smile was wide and relaxed. _Oh my god he looks…amazing._ Liz couldn’t help but stare. Dressed in black dress pants, a black dress shirt with no tie and dark maroon suit jacket, he was the most beautiful thing Liz had ever seen. His pants clung to legs and ass, and his suit jacket showed off his broad shoulders perfectly. All her animosity, all her promises to never speak or look his way again seemed to want to disappear. She tried to keep her resolve. All she wanted was to touch him; touch his face. Breathing deeply, she stepped onto the staircase, and began to descend.

* * *

_Earlier that night_

Darcy was nervous. He loathed to admit it to himself, but there was no other explanation for his behaviour. He’d spent the better half of the afternoon pacing, re-arranging his closet, tapping his feet incessantly as he sat at the kitchen bench. Finally retreating to his bedroom at an appropriate time to start getting ready, he got in the shower. The hot water soothed him a little. Washing his hair, he tried to tame his erratic heartbeat. _Relax. It’s just a dinner. Elizabeth is just going to happen to be there._ After rinsing his hair and washing his body, he turned off the shower and reached for his towel. Looking in the mirror, the energetic, lively face he saw there, was something he hadn’t seen in a while. Smiling to himself, he wrapped the towel around himself and headed to the closet. _How has one girl, who you barely know, affected you so much?_ He thought to himself _._

Luckily, after his facetime with Georgia, he didn’t have to try and think of what he should wear in his agitated state. She had specifically told him what to wear and how to style it, from his socks to his hair. After assembling his ensemble, he walked back to the mirror in the bathroom. Tugging at the front of his suit jacket and fiddling with his collar, he had to admit to himself, _Georgia is a genius._ He had always loved a sleek, dark style. Minimalistic and non-confrontational. He didn’t like to draw attention to himself. After his dried, he used a tiny bit of gel to tame the wild curls on his head. Standing in front of the mirror, he sighed. _I wonder what Elizabeth is wearing tonight…_ his heart started to race at the thought. He had to stop himself before he got too agitated again. A knock at the door sounded. “Coming” Darcy shouted towards the door. Switching off the bathroom light, he headed to his bedroom door and opened it to find Bingley.

Darcy let out a short laugh. Bingley was dressed in almost polar opposite to him. Dressed in beige, tan and white, Bingley looked relaxed in his linen suit. Although he did notice he shared the same look as Darcy – eyes both bright in anticipation and forehead creased in anxiety. Bingley spoke. “Two ends of a stick we are Darcy, but I must say you look very well put together. Did you watch a YouTube tutorial on how to style?” Bingley jabbed.

Darcy snorted. “Worse – I let my 15-year-old sister style me.” Bingley laughed and clapped Darcy on the shoulder.

“Well compliments to the chef – you turned out perfect.” Darcy returned the gesture, looking Bingley up and down.

“You look like you are about to attend a wedding on the beach. No sandals to compliment the outfit?” Darcy smirked. He wasn’t as comfortable giving or receiving compliments as Bingley was. Although Darcy suspected Charles knew that but did it anyway to make him uncomfortable. Bingley simply shook his head and laughed.

“Ha Ha, I’m already quite aware of your wit, I don’t need a display of it at present. I’m already on edge. Also, I noticed your car out of the garage, Darcy. Are you driving? I thought you were taking an Uber?” Charles motioned for Darcy to follow him down the stairs as he talked.

Darcy cleared his throat. “Actually, I was hoping to follow you to the Bennet’s house in my car.” Charles stopped at the end of the stairs. Eyeing Darcy. Raising his eyebrows in an unspoken question. _Spit it out_ , Darcy admonished himself. “I’m hoping to ask Elizabeth to drive with me. I know you mentioned this morning she was planning on driving herself. I thought I’d just save her the trouble.” Darcy finished quickly, before he talked himself into a hole.

Charles smiled. “Oh yes I’m sure it’s just because you want to ‘save her the trouble’.” Charles went to grab Darcy’s cheek to pinch it. “Is this going to be your first date? You going to bring flowers? You’re blushing! Haha you got it baaaaaaaad –“ Darcy, avoiding Charles’ pinch, and dodging his swats, interrupted him.

“If you speak one more word, I’m going to ruin that linen tablecloth you call a suit.” Darcy tried to sound severe, but Charles’ words had stirred something in him. He was smiling couldn’t help the blush on his face. Both of them laughing, they put down their hands. Darcy decided to be honest with Bingley. “I like her, okay? I’d like to get to know her better. Satisfied?” Darcy was looking at his feet. Bingley touched his shoulder, his face soft.

“All jokes aside Will, I’m happy for you. I haven’t seen you so lively in years, and she’s a great girl. I just like to tease you because- “

Darcy interrupted him. “-because you’re an unmitigated ass?” Darcy smiled. Bingley shrugged as if to say, “ _can’t argue with you there_ ”. Grabbing their keys, the two headed out to their cars. Bingley gave some general directions and got into his car and reversed first. Following him, Darcy tried to think of nothing else but the road ahead. _Unlikely._

Reaching the house, Darcy’s heart was racing out of control. _Breathe. Smile, and breathe._ He tried to calm himself down. No luck. Stepping out the car and locking the door, he met Bingley on the front porch. Bingley took a breath in and knocked on the door. Bingley somehow looked more nervous than Darcy. Darcy leaned to the side and whispered into Bingley’s ear. “Want me to hold your hand to make you feel better?”. Bingley tried not to laugh, attempting to purse his lips, but chuckle left his lips which he attempted to cover up with a cough. Just as Bingley was going to reply, the door opened. Jane Bennet stood at the threshold, a vision in white. She didn’t notice him at first. Her eyes were only on Charles. Darcy sneaked a side glance to Charles. His words were stuck in his throat. He was unabashedly admiring Jane up and down, with such a deep, intense emotion in his eyes that Darcy felt like he was invading their privacy by looking. Jane blushed deeply, looking down at her feet. Darcy coughed, nudging Charles’ arm. Charles seemed to shake out of a trance, before speaking.

“Jane, you look… gorgeous. I hope you don’t mind, but Darcy is here to take Elizabeth, if she’d like.” Jane looked confused, and then realised Darcy had been standing there the entire time. She blushed again, this time in embarrassment.

“Oh my goodness, sorry Darcy I didn’t even notice you were here! I’m sure Liz would love a ride, let me just call her down. Please, come in guys.” Gesturing them inside, Charles stepped through and Darcy followed suit. Jane called out for Elizabeth, before turning and talking to Bingley. Darcy looked around the entrance of the home. Although the exterior was a little dated, it was obvious a little work had been done recently inside the house. Instead of an older, red brick interior similar to the exterior of the house, the inside was all whites, greys and browns. Adorning the walls were photos of the family. He noticed little Elizabeth with her tiny clubs, and it made Darcy smile. Jane noticed him smiling at the pictures.

“Crazy to think how small we were, right? So small and innocent.” She laughed. Darcy laughed to, replying.

“Definitely. I love the photos of Elizabeth with her tiny clubs. Although, thinking of Bingley’s baby photos, I don’t think he’s ever been described as innocent.” Bingley opened his mouth to protest, but was caught off guard by Jane laughing. Darcy chose to interject. “Don’t even try to defend yourself Charles, you’ll just be digging yourself a hole you can’t climb out of.” The three of them laughed heartily at Charles’ expense. Darcy noticed movement at the top of the stairs. His mouth fell open.

Elizabeth was other-worldly. Dressed in a black, tight dress that finished halfway down her calf, Darcy’s eyes didn’t know where to look first. Her muscular legs were accentuated through the fabric, as his eyes travelled up towards her face. The dress was one sleeved, her bare right shoulder displaying her lean musculature and beautiful skin. Her hair was in loose waves, spilling across her back. Her face was glowing – her makeup highlighted her natural beauty and thick lashes framed her beautiful brown eyes. Without conscious thought, Darcy had stepped forward to the bottom of the stairs. A soft, “ _Oh”_ escaped his lips as a breath. Clearly noticing his gawking, she flushed in embarrassment, descending the last few stairs quickly. Darcy took her hand to help her down the last few steps. Letting go of her hand, his own hand tingled – pins and needles travelling up his arms. Elizabeth blushed, then recollected herself, looking him straight in the eye; that cheeky glint holding his gaze.

“Thank-you, Mr Darcy. It seems chivalry is in fact, not dead after all.” Elizabeth smirked. Darcy played along.

“For a beautiful woman like you Miss Bennet, I can’t think of any man who would not attempt to resurrect it.” Elizabeth’s cheeks flushed at his compliment, before she gave a single nod, smiled and continued along to greet Bingley.

The four of them were chatting, exchanging compliments on each other’s outfits and laughing at Bingley’s self-depreciating humour. Elizabeth’s eyes would look towards Darcy, before she would glance away quickly. Darcy, however, had no such restraint. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her. His heart was racing at the thought of the two of them being alone in the car together. _Shit, I haven’t even asked if she wants to ride with me yet._ Clearing his throat, he started. “Elizabeth, Bingley said you were planning to drive. I was wondering, if you’d like to ride with me, instead?” Darcy’s words tumbled out. Elizabeth’s eyes widened again. She opened her mouth then shut it. Breathing deeply, she replied.

“That would be lovely. Thank-you Darcy.” Darcy’s eyebrows furrowed together slightly. Her voice was tight, controlled. _Maybe she’s just nervous_. Jane announces it was probably time for them to leave, and herself and Bingley head towards the door first. Darcy follows, and waited for Elizabeth to lock the front door. They waved to Jane and Bingley as they backed out of the driveway. Elizabeth waited; hands clasped in front of her. Darcy gestured towards his car.

“Shall we?” He asked, smiling. Elizabeth eyed him with an unreadable expression, before heading to the passenger side door. Getting into the car, Darcy switched on the headlights and reversed out of the driveway. They were both quiet. It seemed Elizabeth was just as nervous as he was. He focused intently on the road, but it was very hard to concentrate with her sitting this close; with her looking that beautiful. Darcy cleared his throat. “So… how was your week?” he started feebly. Elizabeth turned her head towards him, her brows furrowed together questioningly.

“That’s not very imaginative of you. Surely you can think of something better than that.” Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. Darcy sensed she was angry about something. He decided to go with it.

“I am happy to discuss anything you’d like Miss Bennet, please tell what you’d like most to hear.” _Ball’s in your court now_ , Darcy thought to himself. He wondered why she was in a strange mood. Maybe she was upset about something. Elizabeth simply nodded in response, staying silent for a moment.

Then, she spoke. “Are you deciding to talk to me because you’re bored? No more Caroline Bingley to keep you company tonight?”. She pierced him with her eyes. Darcy could feel the heat of her gaze on his face. _Ah. Fuck. She’s pissed._ Darcy kept his eyes on the road. He swallowed. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Caroline wasn’t invited tonight.” He said plainly, treading lightly. Clearly it was the wrong thing to say.

Elizabeth shot back. “So you _are_ bored, with your first choice for conversation out of commission, you thought you’d turn to me?”. Elizabeth was seething.

Darcy got defensive. “I never said that. I don’t have to be bored to talk to you”. Elizabeth scoffed.

“Last week was what, then? A test drive of your multiple personality disorder? I’d think twice before you commit to that purchase.” Elizabeth turned to face her window. Darcy was angry, but he wanted to laugh. She was witty even when pissed off and wrong. He tried to lessen his tone, to try and explain, but she was clearly not in the mood to be wrong.

“Do you have a habit of berating people while they drive you places?” Darcy countered.

“If I remember correctly, this was your idea.”

“You could have said no, I didn’t force you into the car.”

“Unfortunately, my wit only extended so far, I couldn’t come up with excuse in time.”

“Good to know you have some faults then.”

“It seems we both do – yours is a fault in judgement, clearly”. Elizabeth nearly spat at him. Darcy was confused and had to bite.

“Judgement about what exactly, Miss Bennet?”

Elizabeth smirked darkly. “Your choice of girlfriend. Caroline Bingley, Fitz? Really? You’re more of a glutton for punishment than I originally thought.”. Parked at a red light, Elizabeth was glaring at him, breathing heavy. Darcy stared back, unable to comprehend what had just happened. _She thinks I’d_ date _Caroline Bingley?_ He thought to himself. Slightly insulting.

“Caroline and I are not dating. You saw what she’s like. I’m insulted that you think that she is the sort of woman I would like.” Darcy eyed Elizabeth in his peripheral gauging her reaction. She looked relieved for a moment but controlled her expression to feign indifference.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if rich women are your type, given your trust fund bank account.” Elizabeth looked away sharply, as if she regretted what she said. Darcy gripped the wheel tight.

“What did you just say?” Darcy was livid. How dare she presume him to be shallow enough to date people for money, just because of family trust. That money wasn’t even his to spend. He’d earnt his money through hard work. Elizabeth paled.

“I didn’t mean that. I just meant- “. Darcy interrupted her.

“What you meant, was, that because my family has money, that therefore I am only interested in dating women who are also wealthy. Because clearly you think so low of me as to be so shallow and classist.” Darcy closed his eyes. He had been too harsh. He opened his eyes and glanced at Elizabeth. She wasn’t done.

“I didn’t mean to insinuate that you were shallow. I will, however, say that you sat on a very high horse this week in refusing to talk to me in the presence of Caroline. Am I too low class for you?” Elizabeth prodded again.

“Low class? I wasn’t aware we were in a feudalistic society. I didn’t talk to you because- “. Elizabeth interrupted him again.

“Because Caroline told you not to and she has you on a leash?” She looked on the verge of tears. _Enough_ , Darcy thought.

“I didn’t talk to you because I was afraid that Caroline would rip your head off, or worse, ruin your career because she’s a manipulative bitch.”

“Ruin my career? Why would she do that?” Elizabeth asked, still fuming.

“Because- “. Darcy paused. _Because I like you more than I care to admit, and Caroline knows it._ They had arrived at the function. Parking the car, Darcy turned towards Elizabeth to finish his sentence, but she beat him to it.

“Because you don’t think I can handle myself? I am perfectly capable of wrangling the likes of Caroline Bingley. I, in fact, do not need your help. You are not a Saint, William Darcy, and therefore do not need to intercede on my behalf. I am not so helpless.” With that, Elizabeth got out of the car and slammed the door, strutting towards the entrance. Darcy put his head in his hands. _Indeed, not so helpless, Miss Bennet_. Darcy thought to himself. Taking a few breaths, he got out of the car. Closing the door, he watched her walk away.

_Genuinely, I don’t think that could have gone any worse._ It was going to be a long night.


	13. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Darcy at the dinner. Darcy finally says what is on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the dinner scene!! It does leave on a little bit of a hanger, but I am in writing mode and will post in the next two days I promise. Enjoy!!

_Insufferable, chauvinistic, difficult, dickhead._ Liz had slammed the door of the car, harsher than she had intended, and stalked off towards the function. Given they were slightly late, Darcy had been forced to park at the back of the carpark. Strutting quickly through the cars, Liz wanted to put as much distance between herself and Darcy as possible. Why did he feel a need to save her from Caroline? She loathed being perceived as weak – and clearly Darcy thought her as such. Reaching the doors to the foyer, Liz tried to open them, but they appeared to be locked. “Shit.” She said under her breath. _Great, the evening just gets better_. Reaching into her bag and getting her phone, she goes to text Jane. Oblivious, she doesn’t hear Darcy come up behind her. He coughed, causing her to whip around. Darcy’s face was, almost apologetic. Liz furrowed her brow in a questioning stare.

“Choking on anything good, Mr Darcy?” Liz narrowed her eyes at his face. Any trace of apology vanished, replaced with a hard defensive look. He nodded towards the door.

“I always find using door handles a great way to open doors, myself.” Darcy stared pointedly at Liz. Liz smiled, as fake as she could.

“If only quick wit had the ability to unlock a locked door. Then we might be in business.” Liz crossed her arms across her body. _Childish of you, nicely done Liz. Next, stamp your foot and have a tantrum,_ she chastised herself.

Darcy moved past her, and Liz said under her breath, “But please, you try.” Darcy glanced back at her, an imperceptible smile on his face. Pulling both handles down at the same time, Darcy pushes the doors open. Liz lets out a scoff, turning her head to the side to avoid eye contact with Darcy. Darcy simply turned towards her; his eyebrows raised. Liz smiled sweetly, coyly looking up at Darcy through her eyelashes. “Thank goodness there is a big, strong man, to help me; a weak feeble, woman. How _ever_ shall I repay you?” Although she had started in a sarcastically coy way, her voice turned hard at the end. Glancing into Darcy’s eyes for only a second, she walks past him. Before she can go far, his hand touches her arm, and she turns back. His face had softened.

“Elizabeth…I don’t think you’re weak.” His voice is barely above a whisper. His hand was still gently touching her upper arm, sending electric current down to her fingers. His eyes were soft – apologetic. Liz shrugged her shoulder away from him, before she lost her train of thought.

“You have a funny way of showing it.” She replied, as harsh as she could muster. With that, she stormed off again towards the main doors of the function room. She heard Darcy sigh, and after a few moments, followed her. Liz reached the doors and opened the left side. Holding it open, she gestured for Darcy to go first. “After you, Mr Darcy.” She didn’t smile.

Darcy, nodding his head, smiled wide. “You’re too kind Miss Bennet.” As soon as Darcy entered the room, Liz watched every cameraman, reporter, and commentator turn towards him. Standing just behind him, Darcy said quietly to her. “I assume you’re going to leave me to the sharks alone, then.”

Liz leaned in to whisper in his ear. _God, he smells good._ Breathing in and out, dispelling the thought, she whispered. “I’m not in the habit of protecting others when they are most capable of protecting themselves. Besides.” Darcy turned his face towards her, not smiling. Liz started to walk away as she spoke. “Why would I ruin the fun of watching you be uncomfortable for the entire night?” Liz smiled, bowing her head slightly, before turning and walking towards the drink table.

Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. _All I wanted, was a night without William Darcy in my head._ Now, she was angry and on the edge of throwing hands with the next person that crossed her. Reaching the drinks table, she grabbed a wine and downed the entire glass. Picking up another, and a sparkling wine for Jane, she looked around the room. In the far left of the room, Darcy was surrounded by people, not metres away from where they had entered. Poor guy didn’t know where to look. Liz just smiled. _Justice served, in my opinion._ Looking to her right, she spied Jane talking to Marie _._ Walking through the throngs of people, she said hello and exchanged niceties with some of the golfers she recognised. Finally reaching the pair, Liz let out a loud sigh. “Well, nice to finally see you two. Here you go, Jane.” She went to hand the sparkling wine over, but noticed she was already holding one.

Jane smiled apologetically. “Sorry Liz, Bingley beat you to it.” Liz gasped in mock horror.

“You are replacing me, and it breaks my heart. I guess I will have to do what needs to be done. Cheers.” Liz held her wine glass up, before downing the entire glass again. Jane laughed; Marie just looked concerned. _That man is going to turn me into an alcoholic._ Jane spoke after a second or two.

“Which way did you and Darcy take? You guys took ages.” Jane asked innocently. Marie raised an eyebrow. Liz looked pointedly at Marie and shook her head. Turning back to Jane, she answered.

“Honestly I’m not sure. I’m convinced the man doesn’t know how to drive. The only thing he does know, is how to drive me to madness – and not in a good way.” Liz took another large swig of her drink. Jane looked sad.

“Don’t say that Liz, I thought it was very nice of Darcy to offer to pick you up. Bingley said you guys got on well.”. Liz snorted. The wine had gone directly to her head, and she was a little fuzzy. Bold Liz was making an appearance.

“Yes well, the man certainly thinks he knows how to get on with women. Whether he is successful at it is yet to be seen.” Jane looked at Liz with a questioning expression, urging her to elaborate. When Liz gave no indication that she would continue on the subject, Jane turned and walked towards the group of caddies that had assembled around the food table. Liz let out a sigh. “Is it too much to ask, Marie, to just play golf?”. Marie laughed.

“With you looking like that? My dear, you are lucky there aren’t men lining up to talk to you or kiss your feet.” Liz laughed lightly hitting Marie on the arm. Marie sobered a little. “What…or should I say, who, as gotten under your skin tonight?” Marie cocked her head to the side. Liz let out another sigh, turning towards Darcy.

“No-one worth discussing right now.” Darcy looked past the man he was speaking with and made eye contact with her. That same, tingling feeling shot through her body. Looking away, Liz shook her head lightly. Marie hooked her arm around Liz’s and took her to meet some of the other female competitors. Liz was the only ranked female member at this tournament. Given it was mostly locals, this competition was great for new young golfers, especially the women, to try their hand a televised, formal setting. Similar to the men, it was mostly amateurs invited, plus a handful of un-ranked professionals and old timers. Liz noticed a lot of young women’s faces as they made their rounds. The girls were eager to see her – ask her questions, have a joke. Liz loved speaking to them. She wished she’d had the opportunity to quench her curiosity when she was their age. She happily engaged with all of them, excited to see how they would play in the next few days. Liz was a little loud, her laugh slightly to boisterous for the setting given her quick knock-back of two glasses of Chardonnay, but the girls didn’t seem to notice.

Every now and then she would get a sensation that she was being watched. She would glance around, to find Darcy looking at her. Finding he’d been caught, he’d look away quickly, blushing slightly. _What’s his problem now?_ Liz thought to herself. Interrupting her thoughts, the MC of the evening stepped up the podium, asking everyone to take their seats at their designated table. Walking back, laughing with Marie, Liz completely forgot that Darcy would be sitting at their table. Luckily, choosing a seat across from her at the table, she wouldn’t have to endure silence between the two of them. Their table consisted of Jane and Bingley, to Liz’s left, herself, Marie and Marie’s husband, and Darcy. Sitting down, Liz eyed the wine glass on her table. Raising it to herself, she drank the entire thing. Looking up, Darcy was also finishing his full glass. Catching her eye, Darcy looked at her empty glass, noticing she’d had the same thought as him. That Darcy smirked appeared, and in Liz’s almost tipsy state, she smiled back. A few seconds past before she looked away, cleared her throat and looked up at the stage. Darcy turned in his char to face the stage behind him.

The MC walked back up the microphone, holding his hands up. “Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen.” He waited for the crowd to quiet down. “Welcome to Lake Karrinyup, thank-you all so much for attending tonight’s competitors’ dinner.” Liz couldn’t keep a straight face. The MC had a small piece of food, hanging from the side of his mouth. It would wobble every time he spoke. _4 glasses of wine, and you’ve gained the humour of a child_. It really wasn’t that funny, but Liz let out a giggle. She tried to smother it with a cough. Everyone else was listening the MC, but Darcy turned slightly to side-eye her. Crossing her arms across her chest, looking down, Liz couldn’t stop giggling. Darcy turned to face her, eyebrow raised, smirk on his face. Liz covered her mouth with her hand, laughing more. Darcy’s smirk turned into a smile. He cocked his head, like he was asking why she was laughing. Liz pointed at the side of her mouth, then pointed at the MC. Darcy turned to look, noticing the food. He looked back at her shaking his head. Smiling, he mouthed, “You’re drunk”. Liz sobered a little, dropping her smile. Showing him the finger, just above the table, she mouthed “Fuck you.”. Darcy let out a laugh, then quickly coughed, as several people from other tables turned to face his direction after the outburst. Liz smiled. Then caught herself. _Stop it. You’re mad at him._ Sitting up straight, Liz poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table. Liz tuned back into the MC.

“We are honoured here tonight to be in the presence of the recent US Masters winner, Mr William Darcy. William, come up onto the stage, come on lad.” Darcy blushed, clearly uncomfortable. Standing and straightening his jacket, he makes his way up to the stage. Liz couldn’t help but notice every female eye, taken or single, following him longingly up to the stage. Liz rolled her eyes. _Too bad he’s an asshole behind the façade_. Once Darcy reached the stage, someone handed him another mic. The MC put his hand around Darcy’s shoulder.

“How are you enjoying Perth, Darcy? Better weather than the homeland I’d bet” The crowd let out a little laugh. Darcy smiled.

“I’m having a great time, Dale, beautiful weather and beautiful courses. Wine isn’t bad either, I’ve heard.” Darcy’s eyes looked at Liz, settling on her with a smile and a laugh. _Dick._ Liz thought to herself. The MC joined in Darcy’s laughter.

“Nothing like a glass of wine on summers day, eh?. You must be feeling pretty confident, coming into this competition?” The MC asked Darcy.

Darcy shook his head. “I never like to get confident before a tournament, Dale. I’ve seen some great players in my few weeks here, and I’m eager for the challenge.” The MC prompted further.

“Ah but being the only ranked player in this tournament, you must feel better than others.”

Liz’s mouth opened. _Is he serious? What am, roadkill?_ Liz flushed in anger. Marie put her hand on Liz’s leg, eyeing her. She leant forward to whisper in Liz’s ear. “Let it go, Liz. Dale is just making conversation.”

Liz whispered back to Marie, sharply. “At the expense of the female population, it’s an insult.” Not wanting to cause a scene, and seeing as no-one apart from their table seemed to have noticed, Liz stayed in her seat. Darcy made eye contact with her, he looked angry. Turning to the MC, Darcy answered.

“Actually Dale, I think you’ve forgotten Miss Elizabeth Bennet, she’s also a ranked player in this tournament.” All eyes turn to her, as Darcy gestures with his hand to where she was sitting. Liz couldn’t believe what she’d just heard. Was Darcy defending her? In public? At first, she was flattered. Her cheeks flushed as she waved to everyone. The MC looked genuinely apologetic. “Oh my, Elizabeth, I am quite the forgetful man. One too many wines, I think. Please, come on up.” Liz held up her hands, shaking her head. She called out from her seat.

“I think I’ll stay down here Dale; I’ve got the best seat in the house to watch your beautiful face from.” Liz smiled. The crowd let out a loud laugh, and Darcy chuckled, shaking his head. As the MC continued talking to Darcy. Her flattered countenance turned to annoyance. Darcy was doing it again. Saving her when she didn’t need to be saved. She didn’t need him to protect her from embarrassment – she didn’t need him to worry about her at all. She was perfectly capable of rescuing herself. Annoyance turned to anger. She needed some air, now. Turning to Marie, she hastily whispered, “I’ll be right back, I just need some air.” Turning quickly, she weaved through the tables, towards the doors. Fumbling with the door slightly, before pushing it open, Liz was angry crying before she even reached outside. Pacing, Liz was trying to calm herself down. She heard the doors open behind her. Spinning, she sees Darcy emerge. He looked concerned, which only grew when he saw the tears running down her face. He stepped forward, as if to comfort her. Liz was too angry to notice.

“What, could you _possibly_ want now, Darcy?” Liz’s voice thick from the tears.

Darcy’s eyes were wide, concern now mounting. He didn’t look angry. He spoke softly. “Are you okay?”. _Dammit. Why is he trying to be understanding?_ Liz wasn’t in the mood to apologise. She was in the mood to get pissed.

“Clearly not. Did you enjoy saving my ass on the stage? Make you feel good?” A small part of Liz’s brain knew she was being ridiculous. But she was in too deep to stop now.

Darcy closed his eyes for a moment, before answering. “Elizabeth, I didn’t do it for me. I did it, because it was rude of the MC to forget you, and I know you would have done the same for me if the roles were reversed.” Liz wiped the tear from her cheek with the back of her hand.

“Well, I appreciate you being a good Samaritan, but for the second time tonight, I don’t need nor want your help.” Liz crossed her arms across her body.

Darcy shook his head. “Elizabeth, please just listen to me. I don’t think you’re weak and I’m not trying-“ Liz interrupted him before he could finish.

“Are you sure about that? I can think of no other reason why on earth you would constantly feel the need to impose yourself on my issues. Looking at me from across the room, waiting for a situation to arise where you can emerge the good guy. Why would- “. It was Darcy’s turn to interrupt. Putting his hands over his eyes, then removing them, Darcy raised his voice.

“I look at you, for the same reason that I tried to protect you from Caroline. For the same reason, I defended you on that stage. Because I like you, Elizabeth.” Darcy stared at her; his eyes soft. Liz dropped her hands from being crossed across her chest. She didn’t know what to say. Darcy continued. “I like you, more than I’d care to admit. Ever since I saw you at the café, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. You’re beautiful, smart, talented, and passionate. I didn’t ignore you or impose on you because I wanted to feel superior to you, I did it because I care about you, and don’t want to see you hurt.” Darcy finished; his voice quiet; his hands hanging awkwardly by his side.

Liz met his intense gaze. Those wines suddenly were clouding her judgement. She couldn’t believe what he’d just said. The world started to spin a little. Liz started. "Fitz, I…”.

Before she could finish, she put her hand over her mouth – and vomited on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just a note - the way I am describing rankings/tournaments may not be exactly accurate but they won't be far off. I apologise to anyone with in depth golfing knowledge, please don't hate me :')


	14. Unfiltered thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz reacts to Darcy's confession...but not sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fluff time baby! I apologise for bombarding you so often, I have nothing else to do except write... as always, thank you so much for reading and have a great Happy New Year!!

“…I did it because I care about you, and don’t want to see you hurt”. He’d said it. The words that had swirled around his head all night, were finally out in the open. It felt as if a small weight had been lifted off his shoulders. But Darcy was not relieved yet. The look of Elizabeth crying, as he stepped out of the building, had been nearly enough for him to rush forward and take her in his arms.

Darcy, after finishing his confession, looked at Elizabeth, trying to convey the depth of his emotion through his eyes. She looked dizzy. He held his breath waiting for her response – would she reject him? Yell at him? Or better yet – share in his sentiments? She opened her mouth, and in a soft voice said “Fitz, I…” Darcy’s heart swelled. She didn’t sound angry. But then, her eyes widened, her hands flew to her mouth. And she vomited. Darcy rushed forward, and Elizabeth leant forward, putting her hands on her knees. Darcy held her hair, gently pulling it back from her face. After a few minutes, she finally stopped. Wiping her mouth, she stood up. She looked pale. Too pale. Darcy takes a step back, as to not invade her privacy. She looks at him, smiling. Darcy smiles back, his heart beating fast. Then – she was out cold. “Fuck!” Darcy leapt forward, catching her before she hit the sidewalk.

Kneeling on the floor, he held her across his lap, arm supporting her head. Gently, with the tips of his fingers, he tucked her stray hairs behind her ear. _Beautiful._ Slowly, Liz opened her eyes, still woozy. Slowly, she hands him her phone. Looking confused, Darcy takes it. Elizabeth whispered, “My passcode is 7632… can you text Jane and tell her I’m going home. Would you be able to drop me please?”. Smiling softly, Darcy nodded his head.

“Of course. Do I need written permission to assist you in lifting you off the floor?” Darcy joked, hoping to lift her spirits. Elizabeth smiled, and laughed weakly.

“Leave your paperwork with my secretary, but I will let you know that we are quite backed up with requests at present.” Darcy laughed, holding both of her hands and pulling her upright. _At least she’s not yelling at me anymore…that is a good sign, right_? He didn’t want to push her for a response. She clearly wasn’t well, and a little tipsy. Darcy would wait. Holding her hands, supporting her now, was enough. Elizabeth didn’t seem the type to express her emotions in words well, but the fact she was letting him help her now – said a lot.

“Are you going to be able to walk?” Darcy asked softly. Elizabeth nodded weakly.

“I’d rather vomit again than give you the satisfaction of lifting me onto your shoulders like a sack of potatoes.” Elizabeth smirked, still weak from fainting. Darcy shook his head.

“For someone who was dead two minutes ago, Miss Bennet, you talk a lot of smack.” Darcy smiled. Elizabeth smiled back, holding his gaze. Darcy would have stayed there, looking into her eyes for eternity – but he instead put his hand around her waist, and she put her hand around his shoulder. Awkwardly, the two walked slowly down to Darcy’s car.

Elizabeth commented quietly. “Could you have parked further away, Fitz?”. Darcy smiled.

“That’s my bad. I completely forgot about this scheduled event on this evening’s agenda.” He replied softly. She smiled in response. Finally reaching the car, he opened the door for her, and she slowly slid in. Shutting her eyes and leaning her head back against the seat, Darcy shut the door. Before he got in, he unlocked her phone to call Jane. There was already a text from Jane asking where she was. Darcy thought it was best just to ring. Finding recent calls, he clicked on Jane’s name. It only rang once before Jane answered.

“Liz, where are you?? Are you okay?” Jane sounded a little panicked.

“Hey Jane, it’s Darcy. Elizabeth is okay, she just vomited and then felt a little faint. I’m just going to take her back to Bingley’s house, seeing as you are coming back there later, if that’s okay with you?”

“Oh my gosh, Darcy, thank-you. Yes please. Are you sure she’s okay?”

Darcy turned to look at Elizabeth through the window. She appeared to be sleeping. “Yes, she’s okay. Just tired now, I think. Could you please put Charles on the phone?” There was a shuffle of fabric, and he could hear Charles laugh loudly.

“Hello? Darcy, where have you been? I’ve had to shrug off at least 3 reporters, dude.”

“Sorry about that Charles, I’m taking Elizabeth home, she’s feeling sick. Apologise to everyone for me okay? I’ll see you later.” Charles went to interject excitedly, but Darcy hung up before he could. Sighing, Darcy put stepped around to the driver-side door and got in. Starting the car, he looked over to Elizabeth, she was eyeing him.

“Yes, Miss Bennet?” He said, while putting the car into reverse. Her eyes were out of focus and she looked as though she could barely keep her head up.

“I promise I’m not a lightweight. Or an alcoholic.” Her speech was a little slurred. Darcy smirked, amused at her out of focus attitude. She continued. “I was very angry, and the wine was free, so.” She didn’t finish her sentence.

Darcy laughed. “Who could blame you, if the wine was free. Would be rude not to drink it.”

Elizabeth smiled, with her eyes closed. “Exactly.”

Darcy had never seen her so… open with explaining her emotions. He prodded. “Why were you angry?” He asked, already knowing the answer, but hoping she would explain what was going on in that head of hers.

Elizabeth kept her eyes closed. “You, Fitzwilliam Darcy.” She giggled. The sound warmed Darcy’s heart, spreading through his entire body. “’Fitzwilliam’. Please tell me you were bullied for that in high school.” Darcy laughed at her easy distraction.

“For your information, I definitely was. It was ruthless and non-stop. I barely made it out alive.” Darcy glanced at Elizabeth, who giggled again. Darcy’s smiled widened. Bringing her back to topic, he started again. “Were you angry at me for defending you on stage?”

Elizabeth shook her head, with her eyes still closed and head against the seat head. “No. I wanted to be. I appreciated it…it was nice to have someone look out for me.” Darcy didn’t know what to say. He felt a little bad, using her in this state to answer his questions, but he’d never seen her with her guard so low. Elizabeth would never admit that sober. 

Darcy continued. “Why were you angry at me?”

Elizabeth sighed. “I thought you were nice and pretty. You said I was ugly at the course that one time. Then you were nice to me. Then you ignored me for an entire week. It hurt my feelings. Then I found out you were rich. Then I thought you were dating Caroline who is a complete bitch- “. At this Elizabeth groaned, and turned her head towards Darcy, opening her eyes. “-and then you didn’t apologise, and then you opened the doors when I couldn’t, and then you did that thing on the stage...” Elizabeth turned her head away again, sighing. Darcy couldn’t help himself. _She thinks I’m pretty_. He blushed. She was right, though. He hadn’t apologised. Not really. Instead, he’d got defensive. He’d have to make it up to her somehow. He looked over at her. She hadn’t moved, and saw her breathing was heavy and even. She must have fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, he looked out to the road.

Elizabeth was still sleeping when they re-entered the Bingley driveway. Pulling into his spot, he was glad to see that Caroline’s car was nowhere to be seen. Getting out his side of the car, he walked around and opened Elizabeth’s. Shaking her shoulder gently, he whispered. “Hey, Elizabeth, we’re here.” She groaned lightly.

“I don’t want to walk. I’ll just sleep here.” Darcy chuckled, shaking his head.

“Nice try. Do you mind if I carry you?” Darcy asked. Elizabeth opened her eyes, a challenging glint lit.

“You don’t have the legs to carry me, Mr Darcy.” Darcy smiled.

“Is that a challenge, Miss Bennet?”. As he spoke, he put his arm under her legs, and his other arm under her armpit ad around her back, carrying her like a child. Almost instinctively, her arms reached around his neck, her head against his chest. Darcy’s heart tripled in speed. He couldn’t smile any wider.

Elizabeth spoke quietly. “I could lift you, if I wanted to.” Darcy laughed.

“I don’t doubt it.” He simply replied. Luckily, Bingley’s house that he’d rented was geared with a key touch front door. Pressing the square key to the door handle, Darcy pushed it open with his back, and turned into the front foyer. To the left, was a huge, deep couch. Walking over, he gently set Elizabeth down on the couch. Running up to his bedroom, he grabbed a spare pillow and the blanket off his bed. Turning the corner, he dropped the blanket and pillow on the floor, and stepped into Caroline’s room. Slipping into her bathroom, he grabbed what he was looking for off the bench – a packet of make-up wipes. _Georgia always mentions how she hates sleeping with make-up on, and I don’t think Elizabeth can make it up the stairs to the bathroom. I’ll leave them for her if she wants to use them._ Stepping out of Caroline’s room, he picked up the blanket and pillow and quickly went back down the stairs.

Elizabeth was asleep but woke when she heard footsteps. Darcy whispered apologetically. “Hey, I’m sorry to wake you. Here, put your head up.” Elizabeth lifted her head, eyes still closed, and Darcy put the pillow under her head. Putting down the make-up wipes, and placing the blanket over her, Elizabeth spoke.

“Did you mean what you said earlier, at the dinner”. Her eyes were still closed, but her voice was clear. Darcy drew in a breath. _Did she really think he would lie to her about that_? Darcy smiled.

“Yes. You don’t have to respond now. You’re tired. It can wait.” His voice was quiet.

Elizabeth spoke again. “But what if I wake up tomorrow and you never said those things?” Darcy’s eyes looked over her face. She looked sad. Re arranging the blanket so it was pulled up all the way under her chin, he spoke softly.

“That could never happen. I will care about you tomorrow, the same way I care about you now. Go to sleep, Elizabeth.” Darcy took a step back and began to walk away. Softly, Elizabeth responded one last time.

“Goodnight Will. Thank-you.” Her voice was barely a whisper. Darcy smiled, and he was overcome with such a strong emotion, it felt like there was no room in his chest to breathe. Switching off the light, he headed back up the stairs, smile plastered on his face.

_I lied to you Elizabeth. I will care about you tomorrow_ more _than I do now._


	15. New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after - Liz wakes up in the Bingley house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great new year! Here's Liz's perspective to keep y'all going... Liz is definitely more of the 'unable to express her feelings' type similar to Darcy in the original text. I'm on a roll at the moment so more very soon! Thankyou as always xx

Liz awoke to a loud sound of something dropping on the floor in the kitchen. Opening her eyes slowly, it took her a moment to realise where she was. Groaning, she stretched her arms above her head. She was on the couch at Charles Bingley’s house. _This couch is more comfortable than my bed,_ Liz thought to herself. Looking out the window behind the couch, she realised it was definitely way too early to be awake. But there was no way she was going back to sleep now. Turning away from the window, Liz noticed a small table set up next to her. A glass of water, two paracetamols, and a packet of makeup wipes. Liz smiled, reaching for the water and tablets. _Who left those for me_? Suddenly, all the memories from last night came flooding into her head. Liz storming outside, yelling at Darcy. She winced at how harsh she had been. And then Darcy’s confession. “ _I look at you, for the same reason that I tried to protect you from Caroline. For the same reason, I defended you on that stage. Because I like you, Elizabeth.”_ Liz blushed at the thought. She remembered throwing up, with Darcy holding back her hair. She remembered the car ride home, vaguely remembering she had told him why she was angry at him. Darcy, lifting the blanket over her, “… _I will care about you tomorrow, the same way I care about you now_ ”. Liz looked around. She had a faint memory of Darcy giving her a pillow, and the blanket. She breathed in. It smelt just like him. He must have given her the water and the make-up wipes. Liz felt a warmness in her body. _He really did care_.

Liz threw off the blanket, and noticed a t-shirt folded with a pair of shorts. She had fallen asleep in the dress she wore from last night. Releasing her arm from the dress, she put the t-shirt over the top. Pulling the dress off her body, she kicked it out from under her feet. The t-shirt was big, and the shorts were comically long. She looked like an NBA player from the 90’s. Breathing in, she realised the clothes were also Darcy’s. Walking towards the kitchen, she rubbed her eyes and attempted to gather her thoughts. What was she going to say to Darcy? She didn’t hate him, not really. She was surprised he would be attracted to someone like her, and her negative mind wondered if he really meant it. _A man wouldn’t do things like leave water and tuck her into bed drunk when she wasn’t conscious if he didn’t mean it, you pessimist,_ she admonished herself. She also wanted to apologise for yelling at him the way she had. Although there had been some valid basis to why she was yelling – his confession explained her problem with him.

She had to admit to herself she liked him. He was talented, witty, intense, and a caring person. Liz wasn’t plain with her feelings– even to Jane. How would she even begin to tell him?

Stepping into the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks. Darcy was facing away from her, with headphones in. Without a shirt. Liz felt her face flush. Liz couldn’t help but look at his back muscles – his broad shoulders and muscular arms. Before Liz could say anything to announce her presence, Darcy turned around, head bopping to the music. Liz smiled.

Darcy, upon seeing her standing there, froze. He was holding a bowl of cereal, with a spoon in his mouth. Liz pursed her lips to stop herself from laughing. He looked wide-eyed and frightened. After his initial shock, his eyes looked her up and down, and softened. Noticing the shorts, he smirked. Swallowing his food, he put down his bowl and took off his headphones. They both stood, staring at each other; neither one speaking first. Darcy eventually spoke, in a quiet voice. “Um, good morning. How did you sleep?” Liz smiled. He seemed nervous.

She replied, “The couch was surprisingly comfortable.” Darcy nodded, and scratched the back of his neck. He obviously was thinking about their conversation last night. Liz stepped forward to sit at the breakfast bar across from Darcy. “How did you sleep?” she asked.

Darcy smirked. “I was a little cold actually. A thief stole my blanket, so I was forced to sleep unprotected.” He eyed her with eyebrows raised. Liz smiled, and acted shocked.

“A thief? Stealing your blanket? They must have been in desperate need. I’m sure they appreciated it very much.” Darcy nodded in fake solemnity.

“I’m sure they did.” Darcy replied, picking up his cereal and continuing to eat. With a mouth full, he asks “Did you want something to eat?”, milk dripping down his mouth.

Liz laughed. “I think you missed a bit there” nodding towards his mouth.

Darcy rolled his eyes. “Thank-you Miss Bennet, I am quite aware. Seriously though, can I get you anything?” Liz shook her head.

“No thanks, I appreciate the offer though, Chef.” She smirked. He seemed different. Casual, lighter. Happier. Liz spoke again. “Is my sister here?” Darcy nodded.

“I think she and Bingley are up in his room.” Darcy smiled into his bowl, raising his eyebrows.

Liz smiled, and nodded. “I see. And Caroline?” Liz asked, picking at her fingernail and attempting to seem nonchalant. Darcy smirked, clearly seeing through her.

“Thankfully for the entire household, Miss Bingley is staying with friends she recently met, at a fancy hotel in the city.” Darcy smiled at her. Liz held his gaze. It was very gentlemanly of him to not push or questions her on what her response was to last night’s confession. She could guess it was eating him alive not having a response. Liz wasn’t the best at conveying emotion, especially one as intimate as a romantic one. Darcy’s look was intense – as if reassuring her that what he had said last night was indeed true. Liz couldn’t look away. She so desperately wished she could just blurt out what she felt.

It was Bingley who interrupted the two from their connection. “Elizabeth! Welcome back to the land of the living.” He said entering the kitchen. Darcy blushed, embarrassed, and leant back against the counter to continue eating his cereal. Liz, flushed also, turned towards Bingley.

“How much do I have to pay you to pretend you never saw me, drunk, on your couch?” Liz asked, pouting. Bingley laughed and simply shook his head.

“The news of your drunk demise is priceless to me. But if you’re nice, I may refrain from making fun of you in public.” Bingley bowed.

Liz stood up and curtseyed. “You’re too kind, Charles.” She side-eyed Darcy, quoting him from the night before. Darcy was laughing, shaking his head, into his cereal.

“Elizabeth! How are you feeling? What are you wearing?” Jane’s voice came into the kitchen, followed by her. She was wearing matching silk pjs and was positively glowing. Looking down, Liz remembered her huge shorts and t-shirt she was sporting. Bingley laughed heartily.

“Those are Darcy’s basketball shorts – quite the look, Liz, I have to admit.”

Darcy interjected. “Honestly it’s the first thing I saw. I think I designed a perfect outfit, myself.” Darcy smirked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled, doing a spin to show her look. “Might wear this one to the competition tomorrow.” Jane, Bingley and Darcy laughed.

Bingley turned to Darcy to talk about what he had missed last night. Liz sat back at the kitchen bench stools, and Jane followed. Jane turned her body towards her. Talking quietly.

“Are you okay? You left the table in a bit of a hurry last night. You looked upset”. Jane’s brows furrowed together in concern. Liz smiled at her sister. Putting her hand on hers.

“Jane, I’m honestly fine. I think I just downed one to many wines in a hurry. Besides, the testosterone in the room was giving me a headache.” Liz attempted to joke to avoid talking about how she had really felt. Jane raised an eyebrow, knowing Liz way too well to be caught by that trick. Not wanting to push it, Jane left the subject alone. Luckily, Bingley turned back to them, to engage them.

“So, shall we say lunch today ladies? Liz, you and Darcy can join after your practice today?” Liz and Darcy looked at each other, before smiling and dropping their eyes. Darcy coughed.

Liz smiled. “Only if I get to drive this time.” She crossed her arms across her chest.

Darcy smirked. “I don’t think alcoholics are allowed drivers licences.”

Liz smiled back. “It will be good for your blood pressure to relinquish control for once”

“My blood pressure, or my car for that matter, wouldn’t survive a trip with you in charge.”

Liz let out a fake gasp, “Oh ye of little faith.” Darcy laughed, hands in surrender.

Bingley interrupted again, “Okay, okay, children, simmer down please. It’s too early for a war of wits. Jane and I are going back to bed, you two” he looked at Darcy, then Liz, before finishing. “-behave.” Bingley took Jane’s hand and began to walk out of the kitchen.

As if reading a script, Darcy and Liz both replied “Aye Aye Captain” at the same time. They both looked at each other, shocked, before laughing. Bingley simply shook his head, putting his arm around Jane and heading up the stairs.

Still chuckling, Liz turned to Darcy. He was smiling, watching her. Liz blushed. “Penny for your thoughts, Mr Darcy?” She asked.

Darcy, clearing his throat, replied quietly, “Just thinking about how beautiful you are, Miss Bennet.” Nervous, Darcy turned away to put his bowl in the sink. Liz blushed deeply, looking down at her hands. _He really does think I’m beautiful._ Liz’s heart started to race. She felt like she needed to say something.

“Darcy, about last night...” Her voice trailed off. Darcy stopped what he was doing and turned slowly around, his expression wary. Liz shut her eyes, breathing in and out deeply.“I’m not the… best at talking about how I feel… but…”

Darcy smiled. “Elizabeth, you don’t have to say anything right now. Take your time. Don’t feel like you have to spill your soul just because I did. I don’t want to force you. I can wait.” He smiled sweetly, and Liz’s heart wanted to stop. _How does this man exist?_ She thought to herself.

He continued, a little solemn. “Although, if you do still hate me, I would prefer to know now, if you don’t mind.” He tried to smile at his own joke, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. There was an element of truth to his request.

Liz smiled, glancing into his eyes before looking down at her hands again. “I don’t hate you, Fitz. I promise.” Looking up at him through her lashes, he breathed out, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Smiling wide again, he joked, “That’s excellent news. I’m not sure my car would appreciate being driven by a woman who hates me.”

Liz’s eyes lit up. “You’re letting me drive?” She asked, excited.

Darcy let out an exaggerated sigh. “God help me.” He performed the sign of the cross, closing his eyes. Liz let out a giggle. Darcy opened one eye before laughing. Sobering, Darcy started to head towards the kitchen entrance. “I’m just heading upstairs to have a shower. I’ll come down when I’m done, we can go to your house so you can get ready, before practice.” Liz nodded. Darcy walked away, a smile on his face.

Liz laughed to herself. _I’m meant to be playing golf tomorrow, and I all I can think about is a pair of green eyes and a head of curly hair. What is happening to me?_

After about 15 minutes, Darcy reappeared at the bottom of the stairs. Liz let out a soft, “ _Oh_ ”, under her breath. He was wearing black golfing shorts, sporting a white collared shirt, with his hair still damp from the shower. She would never get over the sight of him. The smile on his face when he saw her waiting changed his face completely – he looked more handsome than Liz had ever seen.

Liz stood up, holding her dress and shoes. Darcy reached out a hand, as if to help her carry them. Liz shook her head, smiling. “Don’t stress, I got it.” Darcy, as if remembering something, took back his hand and shook his head.

“Of course, sorry.” He smiled. “Did you want to wait out front, I’ll bring the car out of the garage.” Darcy opened the front door for her, bowing slightly. “Ma’am.”

Liz smiled, curtseying. “Thank-you sir.” Darcy chuckled, before closing the door behind her.

Liz sighed to herself. Thank-god her mother wasn’t going to be home, the woman would most likely scare him away for good. She’d only brought a handful of boys home before. 2 of them were as friends – two were slightly more serious. Each of the latter two relationships had ended quite abruptly. Both deciding they were suddenly not interested in her anymore. Liz’s defences around men had promptly been fortified – and that way they had stayed.

Until now.


	16. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Liz get ready to practice the day before the tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter update, this one's a little shorter than usual. But! Two big chapters coming within the next two days! Keep your eyes peeled!

_“I don’t hate you Fitz. I promise.”_

Elizabeth’s words replayed through his head as he stepped into the shower. Darcy thought back to when he first went down the stairs this morning….

Waking up way too early, he was way more excited than he should have been. He had grabbed his headphones and left his room quietly; then tiptoed down the stairs. On the couch, dead asleep, Elizabeth lay still. _God she is beautiful_ , he had thought to himself. She looked so peaceful. An urge for Darcy to go over, stroke her cheek with the back of his hand was powerful. Putting in his headphones, he had gone to the kitchen. Pouring a glass of water, and getting paracetamol from the medicine cabinet, he walked back to where she was sleeping and placed them on the counter. She rolled over and sighed in her sleep. Darcy smiled, cocking his head to the side, just content watching her. Afraid she may wake up and see him standing over her like strange stalker, he headed back to the kitchen.

Reaching for the cereal, and for a bowl and spoon, Darcy had accidentally dropped the spoon on the floor. A large clang echoed through the kitchen. He winced. _I hope I didn’t wake her up._ Picking up the spoon and getting out his phone, he had clicked play on one of his favourite playlists. The first song to play was “Witchcraft” – Frank Sinatra. Darcy chuckled to himself. _Indeed bewitched by you, Miss Bennet._ Putting in his headphones and swaying along to the music, Darcy put a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Turning, Darcy stopped in his tracks.

Standing on the threshold of the kitchen, Elizabeth was smiling. She must have been watching him. _How does she look so hot, even wearing my old gym clothes?_ Darcy was suddenly very aware of his own bare chest. Swallowing his cereal, not tasting it, he looked her up and down, smiling. Liz blushed. Darcy put down his cereal and took out his headphones. He suddenly felt awkward. Last night he had declared himself to her – opened his heart – and it was her turn to make a move. He couldn’t stand the silence.

“Um, good morning. How did you sleep?” Darcy wanted to curse. He sounded like a schoolboy talking to his crush. Elizabeth must have noticed, as her smile grew.

“The couch was surprisingly comfortable” She had replied, challenge evident on her face. _That’s a good sign. She isn’t ignoring you, at least._ Darcy scratched his neck, unsure of what else to say. Elizabeth spoke again. “How did you sleep?”. She seemed genuine. Not wanting the conversation to end, Darcy teased.

“I was a little cold actually. A thief stole my blanket, so I was forced to sleep unprotected.” Feeling bold, Darcy raised his eyebrows. Elizabeth smiled, a sweet, challenging smile and Darcy’s heart felt as if it should stop…

The sound of a bottle hitting the shower floor jerked Darcy back to the present. “Shit”, he said out loud to himself. He’d gotten distracted. He reminded himself that Elizabeth was waiting for him downstairs – that was enough motivation for Darcy to hurry. Switching the shower off, Darcy got out and dried himself. Looking in the mirror the man he saw there was happier than he’d ever seen him. _A thief of my blanket, and my heart, it seems, Elizabeth._

After dressing and grabbing his cap, Darcy descended the stairs (a little too quickly), to meet Elizabeth. She was standing, eyes wide, waiting for him. She blushed slightly, looking down. Darcy went over to take her items off her and help carry them to the car. Sensing his intentions, Elizabeth shook her head. “Don’t stress, I got it.” And then she smiled at him. Darcy forgot where he was. Blinded, he shook his head slightly as if erasing a memory. _You’re doing it again._ Darcy withdrew his hand with a smile.

“Of course, sorry.” He smiled. “Did you want to wait out front, I’ll bring the car out of the garage.” Darcy went for the door. Unable to help himself, be bowed slightly. “Ma’am”. Darcy smiled up at her. Liz smirked back, with a curtsey. “Thank-you sir”. Darcy chuckled. Closing the door behind her, he headed to the garage.

Unlocking the car and getting in, Darcy looked in the rear-view mirror. He adjusted his hair, trying to get it to sit nice. _Stop it, she isn’t even going to look at your hair._ Sighing, Darcy opened up the garage door and drove the car out. Turning the car off, he stepped out and held the door open for Elizabeth. Smiling, she got in and put her hands on the steering wheel – clearly excited. Smiling to himself, Darcy closed the door and walked around to the passenger side. Getting in and sitting down, he breathed in and out loudly. Elizabeth side-eyed him, laughing.

“Don’t be nervous Fitz, I’m an excellent driver.” Overconfident, she revved the engine too much, attempting to turn the car on. The engine made a horrible sound, even for as new a car as this one. Darcy attempted to hide his laugher.

“Oh yes, you’ve convinced me now.” He teased. Elizabeth pursed her lips.

“It was an accident. I’m used to using a whole lot of elbow grease to get my car to start.” She laughed softly, and Darcy couldn’t help but smile. The sound of her laughter, so free and genuine, was more beautiful than any song he had ever heard. He could listen to it forever.

As she drove, they spoke about music, bantered about golf, and talked about the tournament tomorrow. Given Darcy had never played there, Liz was giving him genuine analysis of the course; explaining green layouts and tips. Darcy listened with intent. She was knowledgeable and had a sharp eye for details. Although Darcy had greater tournament experience than her – she still gave tips that Darcy would have never thought to do, and that he definitely would take board. She was amazing. _How does she exist?_ The longer Darcy thought about her, the more he realised that she was the perfect woman for him. _Jesus man, could you be any more dramatic?_ He tried not to dwell on it. She hadn’t given her reply yet, and if Darcy got too involved too quickly, he may set himself up for deep disappointment.

Reaching the house, Elizabeth parked the car to the right side of the driveway. Turning off the car, she turned to him. “Anymore complains about my driving, or did I pass?”

Darcy, turning to face her, smiled and bowed his head. “I would like to apologise for underestimating your vehicular abilities Miss Bennet.”

Elizabeth replied. “Apology accepted, Mr Darcy. Don’t let it happen again.” She smiled. He wanted, so badly, to tuck her wayward strands of hair behind her hair. To caress her cheek and hold her head in his hand. Ending their gazes too soon, Elizabeth cleared her throat and stepped out of the car. Joining her, they both headed towards the house. Elizabeth unlocked the door and gestured for him to enter. Walking in, Darcy stopped in the hallway. He smiled at the pictures on the wall again.

Elizabeth walked towards the kitchen. Darcy didn’t move. Elizabeth turned around. “You can come through, you know.” She smiled. Darcy smiled, drawing his eyes away from her photos.

“Just awaiting your invitation, Miss Bennet.” He smirked.

“Always the gentleman, Fitz”. She replied, turning towards the kitchen. Elizabeth had stopped near the counter and picked up a note that had been left addressed to her. Unfolding the paper, the smile on her face disappeared. Replacing it, was a look of sadness. Swallowing, Elizabeth put down the note.

Darcy’s voice was soft. “Is everything okay?” he asked. Elizabeth wouldn’t look at him straight away. She took a deep breath in and out. Her breath was shaky. Closing her eyes, she replied quietly.

“My dad is going to watch Lydia’s competition. He was supposed to stay here but decided to go back. He won’t be there tomorrow.” She sounded reserved, like she was trying to devoid herself of emotion to keep from crying. Darcy put his hand on hers.

“I’m sorry. I’m sure he has a reason.” He smiled gently at her. She looked down at his hand, before looking him in the eye. She smiled, sadly, back. Sniffing and clearing her throat. She wiped her eye.

“Well, I’m sure Lydia needs the support more than me. And by support, I mean being forced to practice and not run off with random male gymnasts like she does every other competition.” Liz laughed, but it was hollow. Darcy smiled, but he too, was sad. Elizabeth clearly used humour and wit to cover her true emotions. Darcy so badly wanted her to emerge from her façade and open up. Not just about her feelings surrounding him, but in general. She was so strong for others all of the time, but Darcy hazarded a guess that she rarely let others in to be strong for her.

“I’m just heading upstairs, feel free to grab anything from the fridge or cupboard that you want.” Elizabeth took the stairs two at a time as she finished the sentence. Darcy sighed, and sat down at the breakfast bar chair.

Not 10 minutes passed, before Elizabeth came bouncing down the stairs. Clearly in a lighter mood than before, she landed down the last step with a large grin on her face. Dressed in a sleeveless collared shirt, and skirt both in black, she looked amazing. _Why do you always look so damn good?_ He thought, while looking her up and down. Unaware of his staring, Elizabeth grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

“Shall we be off? I’ll just grab my clubs from the garage.” She smiled, before walking off in the direction of the front door. Darcy, gathering his thoughts, stood up from the bench and pushed in the chair. Walking after her, he got to the front door and closed it behind him. Elizabeth emerged from the garage with her clubs. Taking them off her shoulder and placing them down, the muscles in her arms flexed with the weight. _Even something as simple as lifting her golf bag, and I’m getting warm._ He looked away and stared at his feet politely. Elizabeth grabbed her keys and locked the front door.

Raising an eyebrow, she asked; “So do you trust me enough to drive your car again, or must you regain control this time?” She smirked. Darcy smirked back, grabbing the keys from his pocket and dangling them in the air. She held out her hand expectantly.

Pulling the keys away from her, he walked to the driver’s side seat. “Around you, Miss Bennet, I’ll take all the control I can get.” He smiled before getting into the seat.

Elizabeth stood stunned for a moment, before laughing to herself and putting her clubs in the back seat. Getting into the passenger side door, she crossed her arms and attempted to look sour. “Don’t forget your seatbelt.” She jabbed.

Darcy laughed at her tone. “Ditto, Miss Bennet.” Starting the car, Darcy headed out of the driveway.

He had a feeling there wouldn’t be a lot of great golf happening today.

* * *

Waving to Darcy as he reversed out of the driveway that afternoon, Liz couldn’t stop smiling to herself. Although their practice at the driving range had been less than average, Liz felt happier and giddier than she had felt in a long time. The conversation had steadily flowed. He would ask about her family, she would in turn ask him about all the places he had travelled. Without meaning to, Liz began to imagine what it would be like to hold him – to have her face in his hands.

Liz blushed at the thought. Turning into the house, she placed her golf clubs in the foyer. Heading towards the kitchen, she tossed her keys onto the bench. She noticed her dad’s note on the table. Picking it up, she scrunched it into a ball and threw it in the bin. She wasn’t mad at her dad. She knew it was her mother’s doing. She didn’t want to wrangle Lydia alone, and so guilted her father into going with her. Not that her mother cared what it meant to Liz anyway. Liz thought of Darcy’s hand on hers. That same electricity had shot up her arm. The concern on his face, mirroring her sadness, had melted her heart. How did she deserve his attention? Or his worry?

Sighing, Liz headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Flopping down on the bed, she put her arm over her eyes. She really needed to concentrate. Her head was full of Darcy – his stares, his eyes, his face… his bare back in the kitchen that morning. Rubbing her eyes with her hands, she breathed in and out deeply. Sitting up, she tried to gain resolve. Although Darcy could just wander in and play in the competition with no worries – she needed this. She had to back up her title win with another. This whole season of competitions in WA was about her getting the notice she needed to be invited to play internationally. Her future career was at stake. Closing her eyes and exhaling, she tried to let all thoughts of Darcy, for the moment, escape her head.

What she needed was routine back. She needed to shower, study, stretch and eat. Then a long night of rest. Tomorrow she would be unstoppable – no man or woman in her way.

_Good luck with that one, babe._ Her subconscious said, doubtful _._


	17. Competition Day (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competition day at Lake Karrinyup - Liz’s perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again!! This is part 1 with part 2 (Darcy’s perspective) coming very soon. Thankyou for your support as always!!

The alarm sounds, way too early. Liz groans, putting the pillow over her head. Despite having a fairly good sleep, she would do anything to stay in bed and ignore that alarm. Tossing the pillow aside, Liz reached over to turn off the alarm. Laying back down on her back, Liz looked up at the ceiling. Searching for motivation to roll out of bed, she reaches for her phone. There’s a message from Jane from 5 minutes ago.

JB: Get up, lazy bones

EB: But what if I didn’t

The three dots instantly appeared, as Jane typed her reply.

JB: Too bad, I’ve made you a coffee.

EB: Say less, I’m on my way down

JB: :) :) :)

Putting her phone back on the side table, Liz threw off the blanket and sat on the edge of the bed. The excitement of the day ahead started to grow. She always loved competition days; the adrenaline, the anticipation and the competitive spirit gave her confidence and happiness like nothing else. 

_Well_ , almost _like nothing else,_ a voice in the back of her head said _._

Sighing, she pushed off the bed. Today was not the day for William Darcy. Although she felt guilty that she was leaving him hanging for so long, today she needed to focus on herself and her golf. He would understand. They both shared the understanding that golf was their passion, their reason for life. 

Heading down the stairs and into the kitchen, Jane was dressed and ready in her Lake Karrinyup collared polo and shorts. All caddies wore the same uniform – yet Liz suspected that Jane would outshine and stand out among all of them.

“You’re up early” Liz remarked as she went around the bench to get out the bread from the cupboard. Jane sipped her tea and shrugged.

“I get nervous for you on competition days, once the sun was up, that was it for me.” Jane pointed to the other cup across from her. “Oh, that’s yours by the way.” Jane smiled.

Liz, after putting her bread in the toaster, gave Jane a hug from behind, arms around her neck. “What would I do without you, huh?” Liz joked, releasing Jane and reaching for her mug.

Jane laughed. “Sleep in, and miss ever competition you ever sign up for, at a guess.”

Liz chuckled along with her. “Touché, Jane Bennet.”

Jane eyed Liz questioningly. “You’re in a good mood, usually competition mornings you’re solemn and serious. This is fresh.” Liz shrugged at Jane’s observation and took a sip of her coffee _. How does she make instant coffee taste good?_ Liz thought to herself. Usually, she’d shrug Jane’s observation off with a quip about something different to distract. But this time, Liz felt like she wanted to share. Just as she opened her mouth, Jane’s phone rang.

“Oops, sorry, give me a second. Hello, Jane Bennet speaking.” Jane answered, voice officious. Liz smiled, and shook her head. She would tell her later. As her caddy, Jane had quite a few administrative jobs to do the day of competition. Leaving her to her business-like conversation, Liz buttered her toast. She always preferred plain food on the morning of a competition – even though her body was pumping with adrenaline, it was also full of nerves. No reason to fuel her body with anything that make her puke.

As much as she tried not to show it, Liz really did get nervous before the competition. Her need to win, and her intense competitive spirit, meant that she placed such high expectations on herself. Expectations that – when not met – devastated her. She got nervous because she knew the fall out of what losing meant to her. Mostly, people thought she was being a sore loser. They didn’t realise that Liz was angry at herself and her own performance – never the other women.

Finishing her toast and putting away her plate, Liz headed up to her room to start getting ready. After showering, and changing into her clothes, Liz headed back downstairs to wipe her clubs. Even thought they were mostly clean; it was a routine that Marie had drilled into her. Sitting on the floor, Liz would go through each individual club and wipe their face with a towel. Organising her clubs into their correct order, Liz then began checking her glove (and backup glove), her balls, her tees and pencils. Once everything was in order, Liz set up her bag near the door.

Looking in the hall mirror, she adjusted her shirt and skirt. She went with her all-black ensemble; the same she wore when she played with Darcy the first time. Liz blushed at the memory. She called out for Jane. “Jane, you ready?”

Jane’s voice carried down the stairs. “Yeah, coming! You head to the car and I’ll be there in 5”. Liz opened the door and carried her bag out. Getting out her phone while she was waiting, she suddenly realised that she didn’t have Darcy’s number. Despite not wanting to be distracted by him, Liz realised she wanted to message him just to talk. See how he was going the morning of the competition. She could ask Jane… but that would mean explaining herself to Jane. _Maybe later, after the tournament was over_. She bargained with herself.

Turning towards the door, Jane emerged with her bag, and on the phone again. Signalling with her head towards her car, Jane unlocked it with the keys. Putting her clubs in the back, Liz hopped into the passenger side seat. Jane, phone on one ear, handed her bag to Liz. Liz let out an ‘oof’ as she lifted the bag from Jane. _What the fuck has she got in here, rocks?_ Liz thought in exasperation. Liz stayed quiet, as Jane connected the call to the car speaker.

“Give me a second, Charlie, I’m just starting the car so the audio may cut out for a second.”

There was a crackling sound, then Bingley spoke. “All good now?”

Jane replied, “Yeah all good, you’re on speaker now as well, so behave.”

Liz laughed. Another voice spoke through the speaker. “Charles doesn’t know how to behave, he’s like a naughty puppy.” Liz’s breath caught in her throat. How did just Darcy’s voice affect her so much? Liz spoke up.

“So kind of you to foster a stray, Mr Darcy.” Liz teased. There was silence apart from Bingley’s laughter on the other end.

Darcy spoke, clearly a smile in his voice. “Miss Bennet, you are absolutely right. I’m not sure what Charles would do without me.” Liz smiled to herself, and Jane side-eyed her while driving, raising her eyebrows. Liz shook her head.

“Excuse me, you two, I understand today is about you, but in fact this is my phone call. So, with respect, shut it.” Bingley interjected. Liz could hear Darcy chuckle on the other end.

“Well then, good-bye Elizabeth.” Darcy added.

“Bye Fitz.” Liz laughed as she spoke.

Liz turned towards to the window, tuning out of Jane and Bingley’s conversation. She thought about the course. Going through each hole, playing her planned shots and club choice in her head. Quicker than she thought, they reached the gates of Lake Karrinyup. Jane showed the guard at the gate their pass, and they drove through.

There were groups and groups of people coming to spectate. Tents set up, camera crews, reporters doing their pre-show talks and analysis. Parking in the competitors’ area, Liz got out of the car and grabbed her bag. Jane came around and held out her arms for it. Liz always felt bad, making Jane carry her bag. But Liz knew it was her job and smiled apologetically while handing over her bag. Jane smiled.

“You always look at me like that, every time you give me your bag.” Jane shook her head, still smiling.

Liz laughed. “That’s because I still feel guilty for making you carry my bag every time. I can’t help it.” The pair walked up the path towards the sign-in tent. Cameras flashed as she walked. A few girls called out her name, and she waved. She could hear the reporters giving her preliminary stats as they caught shots of her walking up the path. Keeping her face forward and passive, she pretended as if the cameras weren’t there. She still wasn’t the best at it, but she was slowly learning.

“…here she is, walking in now, Elizabeth Bennet. Now Bennet is coming off a huge win at the LPGA tournament where she beat out Charlotte Lucas for the title. She looks very comfortable here today, Lou, and I can’t wait to see her performance.”

“…Bennet and Darcy are the only two ranked members here today, and only time will tell if they will the two standing on the stage at the end of the day.”

Liz smiled to herself. She liked the sound of that scenario more than she should have. As Jane headed into the tent to get them signed in, Liz looked around. Competitors were surrounded by their coaching team or caddies, groups of spectators hung around pointing and talking about who they were going to watch. Suddenly, to her right, a reporter came up calling her name.

“Elizabeth Bennet! My name is Ernie Willow, would you mind a quick interview for ESPN?” Liz smiled.

“Of course, I wouldn’t mind”, Liz responded.

“Great! If you wouldn’t mind stepping over here so we can get the course in the background…yes, just there, perfect.” Liz shuffled into position.

“Welcome, Elizabeth, it’s great to have you here with us!” The reporter started, holding the microphone out to her to catch her response.

“It’s great to be here on this beautiful day, Ernie!”

“How are you feeling, heading into today’s tournament?”

“I’m feeling good. A little nervous, but excited to play.”

“Nervous? You? Never!” Ernie laughed good-naturedly.

“You’d be surprised Ernie, I’m nervous before every tournament. Over confidence is dangerous, you know.” Liz smiled back.

Ernie nodded. “You’re absolutely right, Elizabeth. After your win over in Melbourne, how have you been spending your time? Not working too hard I hope.”

Liz laughed. “Always practicing Ernie, always room for improvement.”

“And tell us, have you had a chance to talk to William Darcy yet? He’s been big news since his arrival.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Darcy watching her. He clearly could hear the interview, with his head cocked, listening. Smiling, she turned her eyes to Ernie.

“You know what Ernie; I haven’t had much of a chance. I’ve been focused too much on the tournament. I think the attention may be getting to his head though – I hope he’s brought his A-game to back up his reputation.” Liz smiled. She glanced over at Darcy, who was trying to hide a smile, shaking his head. His arms were crossed in front of him, and he coughed to hide his laughter. Ernie was taken aback for a second, before he smiled wide and nodded.

“I like that feisty attitude – I’ll be sure to let him know! Thank-you so much for joining us, Elizabeth, and good luck out there!”

Liz smiled, and walked away. Walking from Ernie, she walked past Darcy, who whispered; “Slandering me behind my back – a little harsh don’t you think?”.

Liz simply whispered; “Someone here has to be mean to you”, before winking. As she stalked off, Darcy’s face was pure shock – before he broke into a large smile. Liz couldn’t stop smiling. She was on some strange high. Finding Jane, the two of them head towards the driving range so Liz could warm up.

Putting on her glove and stretching her arms, she begins by swinging without the club. Warming up her back, hamstrings and shoulders. She then started to warm up, starting from her 9 iron all the way down. Suddenly, there was someone behind her. Glancing, she noticed Darcy’s shoes.

“You’re distracting me, Mr Darcy” Liz swung through the ball, without looking at him.

“I’m just standing here, Miss Bennet.” Darcy replied.

“Shouldn’t you be warming up?” Liz asked, still not making eye contact.

“I was hoping to share the bay with you, actually. The others are full.” Liz looked up at that. He was smiling apologetically. He hadn’t had a chance to warm up yet, and he was clearly looking a little agitated about it. She would be too, in fairness.

“Oh. Of course. Here, you go.” She stepped away and let him warm up.

He really had an amazing swing. It was picture perfect each time. Every angle, every muscle movement was identical. Darcy spoke without looking up. “Penny for your thoughts, Miss Bennet?” He smiled as he swung through.

Liz smiled. “That’s my line”, she replied. Darcy stepped back to let her practice. Liz stood up to the ball and cleared her throat. “Actually, I wanted to ask you a question about your swing.”

Darcy’s smiled wavered. “A serious question, or a teasing question?” He asked, wary. Liz chuckled.

“A serious question.” She looked up at him.

“Of course, anything.” Darcy’s eyes were wide.

“Your swing is so… consistent. To the degree. I find I lose consistency when I get tired on my back swing. I have to increase my speed before my wrist is cocked and then I end up hitting the ball too high. How do you keep it so consistent?” Liz was genuinely curious. She hoped he took it a great compliment – she never liked to admit weakness.

Darcy blushed slightly. He seemed shocked that she would ask for his advice. _He knows you better than you think._ She thought. Darcy cleared his throat.

“It seems like when your muscles fatigue, you grip tighter rather than stay loose. I think that’s why your speed changes, because your power increases. I try to focus on keeping a light grip – and a looser swing.” Liz nodded. He was right, of course. She practiced a few more balls before swapping again.

Darcy spoke while he was getting out his driver. “Can I ask you a question?” he asked.

Liz nodded, “Depends on what you want to know.” She smiled a little.

Darcy returned the smile. “Your drives are impeccably straight. You’ve seen I have a tendency to hook to the left. I think it’s because of my follow through, but I can’t be sure. How do you keep yours so straight, so consistently?”. It was Liz’s turn to blush.

“I think your loose grip is too loose for the drive. As you follow through, I think you minutely change your right hand to cross your left hand, causing the face to turn. Given your power, it makes a difference in the swing. Maybe try a slightly tighter grip.” Liz clasped her hands in front of her, nervous. Darcy nodded.

“You’re right. Thank-you” Darcy turned towards her, with a genuine smile on his face. Liz breathed out, his gaze baring into hers. She looked down at her feet, flushed.

“I’m going to go find Jane. I want to talk to her before I start.” She picked up her bag. She looked back at Darcy. “Good luck today. I’ll see you later?” She phrased it like a question.

Darcy smiled warmly. “I look forward to it, Elizabeth. Good luck today as well – not that you need it.” Liz smiled, looking down at her feet.

Walking away, she felt his gaze on her back until she turned the corner. Breathing out, she centred herself. She spotted Jane across the walkway, near the first hole. Reaching her, she asked which hole she was starting at. Jane explained that the women were starting at Hole 10, doing the back nine before the front nine. Liz nodded, her nerves returning. Leaving her bag with Jane, Liz went off to buy a Gatorade and another water bottle. Waiting in line, she noticed Darcy standing near the waiting area for the men. He was looking at his hands, trying to breathe evenly and calmly. He looked nervous. The sight of him so vulnerable touched her. She felt this need to go over and ease his discomfort.

Suddenly, she realised what she wanted to do. What she needed to do. After she bought her items, she asked if there was a spare piece of paper she could use. The shop worker gave her a small, blank piece of paper. Heading over a table in the café area, she took out a pen from her pocket and wrote Darcy a letter.

Finishing the letter, Bingley walked into the café area. Liz called out to him.

“Bingley! Hey, could you please give this to Darcy, before he starts on the first hole? Please don’t read it.” She added hastily. Bingley eyed her curiously.

“Sure…everything okay?” He asked, slightly concerned.

Liz smiled. “Everything’s great! I have to go. Thanks Bingley!” Liz shouted over her shoulder as she left the café area. _Now that that’s done, let’s forget about it until after the tournament._

Liz took a breath in and out. Time to focus.


	18. Competition Day (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's perspective of the tournament. Liz writes Darcy a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long one for you all!!! It is mostly Darcy's perspective of the same events so apologies for that, with a Liz ending at the end. Fluff city my friends. Don't stress we are noooooooooowhere near the end with this story so thank you for sticking around and please leave me feedback if you have it !!!! Enjoy!!!

Darcy’s feet pounded the pavement as he ran along the early morning coastline. As he did every tournament day, he started his morning early with a run. Nothing too strenuous – but something to get his nerves in check and distract his mind.

This competition, he definitely needed more distraction than usual. The grip Elizabeth Bennet had on his heart was terrifying. He’d never felt more connected, more aware or more protective of a single other person other than his sister. But this was different. Darcy wanted to be by her side, support her, protect her – give his love.

Darcy stopped his run, bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavy. _Love._ Is that what it was, love? _You’re getting ahead of yourself. You don’t even know if she feels that way about you. She might just want friendship._ That thought caused Darcy’s chest to ache. Try as he may to keep his imagination and emotions from running away from him, the thought of Elizabeth wanting only friendship made Darcy want to sink to his knees and weep.

Standing upright, with his hands on his head, trying to even his breathing, he looked out on the ocean. The sun had barely risen; and the water was eerily calm. It truly was a beautiful sight. He checked his watch. He’d better head back in order to shower. Starting off in the opposite direction, he took large breaths.

He wanted, more than anything, for her to talk to him about her feelings. Either way. He felt as if he was in limbo – her smiles and teasing pulling him one way; but his overthinking convinced him she was merely doing it out of friendship, pulled him the other.

He ran in mental silence the rest of the way back. Reaching the gate of Bingley’s house, he slowed down to a walk. Wiping his brow, he closed his eyes. Today was about his golf. Although a part of his brain knew that today would be easy, golf wise, he also knew that it would be a battle of wills, emotionally.

He shook his head. _No_. Let her decide on her own. He wouldn’t worry about her until she did. He would deal with the consequences when they arrived. No use worrying before-hand. Today was about golf. _Unlikely, champ._

Darcy stepped into the house, taking off his shoes. Bingley was making coffee in the kitchen, still in his pyjamas.

“Interesting caddy uniform you’ve got there Bingley” Darcy quipped as he entered the kitchen.

Bingley, with a mouth full of food, simply replied, “Funny”.

Darcy reached around Bingley to get to the coffee machine. Putting his coffee pod into the machine, he waited for it to dispense. Turning to face Bingley, Darcy unknowingly was tapping his hands on the bench.

Bigley turned towards him, slowly. “If you don’t stop tapping, I’m going to bash your head in with your own club”, Bingley said severely.

Darcy, not paying attention, looked up. “Hmm?”. Charles’ countenance softened.

“You okay?” Bingley turned to face him fully, concern on his face. Darcy rubbed his eyes, sighing.

“Women, Bingley, women.” Darcy tried to make light of his inner turmoil. Charles looked at him with an exasperated look, clearly not convinced.

“Women, or a singular woman?” Bingley’s eyebrows raised at Darcy. Darcy sighed again.

“Always the same woman Bingley.” Turning away from Bingley, Darcy picked up his espresso shot, sipping quietly.

Bingley smiled comfortingly at him. “Well, do good on the course today, and she won’t be able to resist.” Bingley joked.

Darcy let out a loud laugh, unable to help himself. _If only it were that simple. “_ Sure, whatever you say Charles. I’m just going upstairs to get ready and organise my bag, shall we leave in 30 minutes?” Darcy asked Bingley as he walked out of the kitchen.

Bingley nodded, sipping his coffee. “Sounds like a plan, boss.”

Darcy headed up the stairs into his room. Getting ready quickly, Darcy showered and dressed within 10 minutes. Heading back down the stairs, he grabbed his clubs from the garage. Inspecting each club, he cleaned those that needed it, and rearranged his bag to how he liked it. Checking he had enough balls, tees and that Bingley’s items were in their spot.

Satisfied, Darcy called out to Bingley that he was waiting outside for him. Bingley yelled back, saying he was on the phone to Jane.

“Well bring her with you, we are running behind!” Darcy called as he closed the front door behind him. Putting his clubs into the back of the car, Darcy hopped into the driver’s seat. No need to set his already anxious nerves off by letting Charles drive. After a minute, Charles appeared, smiling big into the phone. He hopped into the passenger side.

“Let me connect you to the speaker, Jane, hold on.” Bingley said as he pressed the Bluetooth button on the car monitor. There was a ding as the phone connected.

“Can you hear me okay?” Jane’s voice spoke through the car speakers. Starting the car, Darcy began to reverse out of the driveway.

Bingley responded. “Yeah, nice and clear. Darcy’s driving”

Darcy side-eyed Bingley. “Only because you can’t drive properly.”

Jane laughed. “No comment.”

Darcy laughed; Bingley just looked pressed. Before he could speak again, Jane’s voice rang out.

“Give me a second, Charlie, I’m just starting the car so the audio may cut out for a second.” There was a loud sound as the car started, and a loud burst of static, before silence.

Charles spoke. “All good now?”

Jane replied, voice clear. “Yeah, all good, you’re on speaker now as well so behave.” Bingley laughed, and so did someone else. _Elizabeth._ Darcy spoke up.

“Charles doesn’t know how to behave, he’s like a naughty puppy.” Darcy focused on the road, trying not to think of the woman on the other end of the line. Without missing a beat, her beautiful voice carried over the speaker.

“So kind of you to foster a stray, Mr. Darcy.” Darcy’s breath hitched; his heartrate elevated. A smile unknowingly spread across his face. Before he could lose concentration, he replied.

“Miss Bennet”- could she hear how his voice softened when he spoke her name? “-you are absolutely right. I’m not sure what Charles would do without me.” Bingley scoffed quietly, shaking his head. Silently putting the finger up at him, Bingley interrupted him.

“Excuse me, you two, I understand today is about you, but in fact this is my phone call. So, with respect, shut it.” Darcy couldn’t help but chuckle at Bingley’s whiny tone.

With a pang of sadness, Darcy spoke again. “Well then, good-bye Elizabeth.” _I hope you know the joy your name on my lips gives me._

With a soft laugh, Elizabeth replied. “Bye Fitz.” Darcy’s heart stuttered. Bingley then spoke to Jane, confirming details about how the tournament would work, and where they should sign up. After Bingley hung up, he stayed quiet, organising paperwork and finalising the strategy plan. Darcy was happy for the silence. He was glad for time to reset his thinking, to think about his weak spots in his game and how he could fix them. Pulling up to the gates, Bingley handed him a pass, which he showed to the security at the entrance. Approving their credentials, the guard let them through. Finding a parking spot in the competitors parking area, Darcy swiftly parked and got out the car.

Bingley went around to pick up his bag, and the two headed up the path towards the sign in tent. The area was full of camera crews, reporters, fans and competitors alike. More than a large share of people turned towards Darcy when he walked into the area. Cameras flashed, and video cameras turned towards him as Darcy remained nonchalant to their presence. People whispered to their companions, smiling and talking about him. Darcy had become accustomed to it, but it never ceased to be uncomfortable.

Looking around, ignoring the chatter of reporters giving their pre-game statistics on his game, Darcy noticed Elizabeth standing with a reporter from ESPN. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her. Seeing her caused his body to warm and his face to dissolve it’s façade. He stepped closer, enough to hear the interview. She looked so confident; so mesmerising. Elizabeth was answering a question, which he caught the end of.

“…always room for improvement.” _So modest_. Darcy thought to himself, still smiling. The reporter asked another question, catching her off guard slightly.

“And tell us, have you had a chance to talk to William Darcy yet? He’s been big news since his arrival.” At that moment, Elizabeth looked up, directly into his eyes. Darcy turned his head to the side slightly, curious to what she might say. Holding his gaze for a moment, she smiled, before returning to her interviewer.

“You know what Ernie; I haven’t had much of a chance. I’ve been focused too much on the tournament. I think the attention may be getting to his head though – I hope he’s brought his A-game to back up his reputation.”. Darcy wanted to laugh out loud. Challenging woman. He shook his head side to side. A small part of his brain worried that she meant what she said – that in fact she wasn’t teasing him, only sharing her true thoughts. He dismissed the thought. The image of her laughing, challenging him with the glint in her eye, told him otherwise.

Elizabeth finished the interview and walked just in front of him. Darcy followed in a step behind, whispering to her. “Slandering me behind my back – a little harsh don’t you think?”

Elizabeth, turning around to face him while still walking backwards, simply said; “Someone here has to be mean to you.” Before winking. Darcy stopped in his tracks, stunned. She looked so confident, so sexy. Darcy’s face broke into a huge smile. She turned, walking away from him and Darcy couldn’t help but stare after her.

Caught off-guard, a reporter managed to get in close to him, and ask for an interview. Darcy looked down; it was a short woman, young, for a local news station. Impressed by her vivacity, Darcy agreed. The girl introduced herself as Camille, and promptly asked Darcy to stand with the course in the background. She asked him a series of excellent questions, to which Darcy was impressed and happy to answer. She then asked a final one.

“Just a final question for you Mr Darcy. Here at our station, we have a great focus on gender equality, especially those in sport. Would you mind giving us your thoughts on the gender inequalities within golf, and how you think we can overcome them?” Darcy smiled, at the passion behind her words.

“That’s excellent to hear Camille, and the gender inequality within golf definitely runs deep. I find it sad going to practice at a local course to find that 1 out of 30 patrons are female. We clearly have amazing female athletes, and they are not given the same media or financial attention as they should be.” Darcy felt himself on a rant. Camille nodded, loving it, and encouraging him to say more. “For example, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She is a phenomenal player, one of the best I have ever seen, and yet is routinely forgotten or overlooked for sponsorship and opportunities. She should be the face of Australian Golf, with her confidence and dedication for female empowerment.”

Camille was overjoyed with his response. She thanked him, turning off the camera and shaking his hand. Before he could be accosted by anyone else, Darcy grabbed his bag off Bingley, and headed towards the driving range to practice.

Reaching the driving range, Darcy became on edge. Every bay was taken – and the time before the tournament was growing closer. Scanning down the line, he noticed Elizabeth on a bay. He walked towards her, stopping just behind her, watching.

“You’re distracting me, Mr. Darcy” she said, without meeting his eye. Darcy smirked.

“I’m just standing here Miss Bennet.” He replied, his tone playful.

Still looking at the ball, Elizabeth spoke again. “Shouldn’t you be warming up?” she asked.

Darcy shifted his weight uncomfortably. As much as he enjoyed their banter, he genuinely was getting nervous that he wasn’t able to practice. “I was hoping to share the bay with you, actually. The others are full.”

Her head snapped up at that. Darcy smiled apologetically, genuinely sorry that he was interrupting her time to warm up. She looked worried.

“Oh, of course. Here, you go.” She stepped away from the ball, giving him time and room to warm up. After stretching, and having a few practice swings, he swung. He could feel her gaze on him, which made his heart race.

“Penny for your thoughts, Miss Bennet?” He asked, smiling gently.

Elizabeth smiled back, replying quietly. “That’s my line.”. Darcy stepped back behind, allowing her to practice again. As she stood up to the ball, she cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable. “Actually, I wanted to ask you a question about your swing.”

Darcy became wary. He wasn’t sure he was in the right mood to be teased, and he couldn’t decipher the meaning behind her tone. Cautious, he replied. “A serious question, or a teasing question?”. Liz laughed softly. An enchanting sound.

“A serious question.” She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. Her sincerity was clear. Darcy said of course. She continued.

“Your swing is so… consistent. To the degree. I find I lose consistency when I get tired on my back swing. I have to increase my speed before my wrist is cocked and then I end up hitting the ball too high. How do you keep it so consistent?”

Darcy was all shock. She was…opening up to him. He could tell that it was hard for her to ask for his advice or help. For her to admit weakness, maybe there was hope. Darcy blushed at her compliment. He replied, his voice gentle.

“It seems like when your muscles fatigue, you grip tighter rather than stay loose. I think that’s why your speed changes, because your power increases. I try to focus on keeping a lighter grip – and a looser swing.” Elizabeth listened intently, nodding as she considered. She stepped up, and he could see her think about her grip. It did make a difference. She was an excellent learner.

After practicing a few swings, she stepped back to let him swing. Unsheathing his driver, he realised he wanted to trust her with some of his insecurities. “Can I ask you a question?” he asked.

Tentatively she replied. “Depends on what you want to know”, smiling softly.

Darcy replied her smile, putting her at ease. “Your drives are impeccably straight. You’ve seen I have a tendency to hook to the left. I think it’s because of my follow through, but I can’t be sure. How do you keep yours so straight, so consistently?”. Elizabeth blushed. Her face lit up, and she looked breathtaking.

With a confident voice, she started. “I think your loose grip is _too_ loose for the drive. As you follow through, I think you minutely change your right hand to cross your left hand, causing the face to turn. Given your power, it makes a difference in the swing. Maybe try a slightly tighter grip.” She looked nervous. Darcy thought about it. She was absolutely right. For someone with only national experience, she really understood so much about the game. It was a pleasure to hear her insight.

“You’re right. Thank-you.” Darcy looked up from his club and turned towards her. His smile was wide and genuine, as he appreciated her face. His gaze locked with hers. Looking back up at him, she held his gaze back. Darcy’s emotion was brewing in his chest. He was beginning to forget how to breathe. Elizabeth blushed, looking down at her feet.

“I’m going to go find Jane. I want to talk to her before I start.” She picked up her bag, smiling apologetically. She almost looked sad to leave. That thought warmed Darcy more than he could have ever hoped. Walking away she turned back towards him for a second.

“Good luck today. I’ll see you later?” she asked, sounding hopeful. Darcy smiled, unable to contain it.

“I look forward to it, Elizabeth. Good luck today as well – not that you need it.” Liz smiled at her feet, embarrassed. Darcy couldn’t help but stare at her and she walked away. Darcy wanted to badly to run after her; hold her. But he couldn’t. He simply watched her go, smiling, and turned back to his warm-up.

After he was done, Darcy made his way back to the first tee, where he saw Bingley waiting with another caddy and competitor. Walking up to the group, Darcy held out his hand to the competitor. “How’s it going sir, good luck today.” Darcy offered as he shook the man’s hand.

“Call me, Stevens, please. It’s a pleasure Mr Darcy, you and I are shadowing each other this morning.” Stevens offered a smile. Darcy returned it, assuring him to just call him Darcy. Bingley excused the both of them, and Darcy and Bingley headed towards the tee off area. The nerves were in full force now. Never playing at this course before, it was very unusual for him to be going into a competition so blind. Although Elizabeth had given him some very good background, it wasn’t the same as playing it firsthand. Darcy began to tap his foot.

Bingley clapped him on the shoulder. “Relax. It’s fairly simple course with no large obstacles. Fairways are straight and the rough sparse. Breathe.” Darcy took an exaggerated breath in and out. Although he was humouring Bingley, it did settle him; even if only a little. Bingley turned to walk towards the main building. “I’m just going to take a leak; I will be back in 10.” Darcy could only nod. He was feeling a little nauseous. He looked down at his feet, hoping no-one would try and approach him. Closing his eyes, he played through his swing and his drive in his head. He wasn’t sure how long it had been, before Bingley tapped him on the shoulder. Opening his eyes, Bingley handed him a folded note. Darcy looked at him with a questioning gaze.

Bingley shrugged. “It’s from Elizabeth.” Darcy was all confused. His heart began to race as he took the note off Bingley. Bingley, seemingly giving him privacy, turned and walked toward the tee to speak to the official. Darcy opened the letter.

_Will,_

_I am terrible at talking about how I feel. You have no idea how much it means to me that you were willing to give me time to think, despite how it must be eating you alive to have a response. And I don’t mean to distract you from your preparation._

_But just know that I do like and care for you very much. More than I have ever about another person; I wish I could tell you in person, but I just needed to tell you now. You are intelligent, kind, passionate and a good man. I never thought someone would have the same passion for golf as I do. Although I still struggle to believe you could ever feel about me in that way, I wanted you to know that I feel the same._

_Good luck today and try not to hook it left (if you can help it)._

_Yours,_

_Elizabeth_

Darcy couldn’t breathe. His eyes began to water, and a single tear dropped from his eye. Wiping it away hastily with his hand, he let out a shaky laugh. His smile was so wide; his heart beating erratically in his chest. He was overcome with such a strong emotion – he didn’t know what to do with himself. He wanted to cry, to laugh, to hold her tight in his arms and never let go. _She felt the same. She cared about me_. All the nerves he felt suddenly dissipated. He was excited. _‘Yours”_ she had written. That was all he ever wanted to be. 

Putting the letter in his back pocket, he headed up the to the tee where Bingley was waiting. Bingley saw the look on his face and smiled. He raised an eyebrow in question, but Darcy shook his head and mouthed “Later”. Bingley told him that he was up first.

Darcy stepped up and breathed in deeply. He felt on top of the world – unstoppable. Smiling, he lined up to ball. He swung, hit the ball. It was a perfect shot – dead straight down the middle of the fairway, carrying 200m.

Loud applause and cheers sounded from the crowd. Darcy was now anxious for the game to be over – but now for a different reason. He wanted nothing more than to see her.

* * *

It had been a long day. The sun was hot, and breeze was scarce. Liz had played better than she ever had. She was most likely going to win, clear by a few shots. As she and her other two players in her party headed to the final tee, Liz let herself think about Darcy. She wondered how his game was going; they’d be close to finishing now. She wondered if he’d read her letter yet.

As if reading her thoughts, she heard the announcer call over the speakers from the hole adjacent to theirs, the final hole of the men’s game.

“With that final birdie, William Darcy is the un-rivalled winner of the Lake Karryinup Men’s Tournament by 6 shots!” There were loud cheers from the crowd, and claps from the women’s crowd in acknowledgement. _He must have played one hell of a game_ , she thought to herself. Maybe he had read her letter…

The official tells them to hold off and allows the men’s crowd to move over to their hole so as to avoid disruption. Slowly the crowd moved over – surrounding the bottom of the green. After giving them the green light, the first two girls stepped up to hit their balls.

The first girl hooked hers to the left – forcing a tough shot next for her out of the rough. The second girl hit hers too short – she’d need at least two more shots to get near the hole. Before she stepped up to the tee, Jane whispered in her ear.

“If you’re gonna miss it, I’d say aim for the right. You can make the distance, but at least you’ll avoid major rough and the sandbank.”

Liz laughed. “Thank-you for the faith in my shot, Jane.” Liz smiled, and Jane just shrugged apologetically. Stepping up to the tee off area, she opted for her long-range iron – she a wanted a little bit of height. Swinging through, she laughed to herself and shook her head. It had indeed gone to the right, landing just at the bottom of the hill, where the crowd stood, which held up the green. It wasn’t a terrible shot, but it definitely could have been a lot better. Putting her club back she smiled at Jane, who was also smiling.

“Don’t say, ‘I told you so’, or I’ll smack you.” Liz said to Jane as they started to make their way down to the green. Jane held up her hands in surrender, laughing. Liz and Jane waited for the second girl to hit her ball. It was a nice shot, landing in front of the green at the bottom of the hill. Walking a little further forward, they again waited for the first girl to hit hers out of the bushes. Her ball landed in a similar position to the second girl. As they continue to walk, Liz looks at her scorecard. She’d played well from the start and maintained a steady lead after that – no major mess ups or concessions. She was truly happy with her performance.

Jane interrupted her thoughts. “Bingley and Darcy are waiting near your ball, in the front of the crowd”. Liz’s head snapped up. Sure enough, Darcy and Bingley were standing near each, look at the position of the ball and pointing at the trajectories they’d take on the shot. As they drew close, Liz kept her eyes from the pair – focusing on the shots of the other girls. They each finished with another two shots – putting them 1 over par. **. Then it was Liz’s turn. As she walked to her ball, she realised how close Darcy and Bingley were standing. Liz caught Darcy’s eye. He was clearly pumping with adrenalin from his win – his eyes were wild and bright. The smile he wore was so breathtaking, so genuine. His face softened and his eyes bore into hers. He looked as if he could barely keep still. He must have read her letter. Liz blushed. Taking her chipping wedge out of her bag, she walked up to the ball.

Taking a big breath in, and out, she focused. It was a hard chip – but an impressive one if she made it. The crowd fell silent, in anticipation. Swinging, the ball flew high into the air, and landed in front of the hole – but the backspin Liz had placed on it, caused it to roll back. Directly into the hole.

The crowd roared. Liz jumped up and down, hands raised. She couldn’t believe it. She’d made it. She turned around, to the first face she wanted to see. Darcy had his fist in the air, cheering and shouting. Without conscious thought, Liz ran the couple steps between them and jumped into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck. “ _Oh Elizabeth_ ”, Darcy whispered in her ear, holding her tight, Darcy spun her around, laughing. Landing her back on the ground, their faces were close, Darcy’s hands still on her back. The spark of their hands touching was nothing compared to the electricity currently flowing between them. Liz felt as if she could cry – and Darcy’s face mirrored hers exactly. They were both breathing heavy.

Jane interrupted them, giving her a hug and yelling her congratulations. Stepping back, Liz walked up the hill and retrieved her ball out of the hole. Smiling big, she lifts the ball into the air and turns to face all sides of the crowd. The crowd applauds, and Liz flushes. Making her way back down the hill, she embraces Jane again. Over the speakers, the announcer says; “Another outstanding birdie to finish the Women’s Tournament from Elizabeth Bennet. Bennet, with that performance, is officially the Women’s winner”.

Liz smiled and waved to the crowd once more, turning to face all sides. Slowly the crowd began to dissipate. Following their lead, Liz turned to take her bag. Darcy reached quickly in front of her, to pick up her clubs before she could.

“Got to be quicker than that, Miss Bennet.” Darcy smirked. He looked exultant. Liz’s heart was racing so fast, but that smirk, challenging her, brought her back to focus.

“Always the gentleman, Mr Darcy.” Liz smirked back, gesturing with her hand for him to lead the way.

“For you Miss Bennet, anything.” Darcy’s voice was filled with so much emotion, Liz couldn’t help but smile. Walking next to him, they walked on towards the presentation stage, talking about the games they’d just played, until they finally reached the presentation area. Putting down her clubs, Darcy smiled at her. Cameras were clicking, photographers calling their names and reporters giving their analytics on the match. It was a little overwhelming; Lis wasn’t so used to it yet. Darcy looked comfortable. Gesturing with his hand towards the stairs to the stage, he smiled at her. “You ready?” He asked her.

Liz smiled up at him. “With you here? For anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** par just means that you get the score you are meant to on the course. If you get under par, you are going well, if you get over par, you did badly. A birdie is 1 shot under par.


	19. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Darcy try to work out what they are, at the presentations after the tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The the tournament is depicted to run both in the previous chapter and on going chapters may not be entirely accurate so grain of salt with that stuff pretty please

After the presentations had concluded, Liz and Darcy had been thrown into interview after interview. Jane with Liz, and Bingley with Darcy, the two of them didn’t get a chance to so much look in the other’s direction. Liz went through the usual topics – how she felt at the beginning, how it went in the middle, and how she felt on that final chip. Reporters would ask her what her next plans were – she said was planning on playing the mixed players tournament.

The last reporter, for Fox Sports, spoke up then. “William Darcy mentioned that he would be interested in playing with you for that tournament – what are your thoughts on that?” Liz smiled.

“I’d be honoured, of course, although I’d feel bad for showing him up at his own game.” Liz winked to the reporter, who broke out in genuine laughter.

“You’d be an absolute powerhouse of a team for sure. We are definitely excited to hear the team list announcement later in the week, that’s for sure. Thanks for your time, Elizabeth, enjoy the festivities.” The reporter nodded, holding the microphone to Liz.

“Thanks Karl, until next time.” Liz smiled and turned away, following Jane past the final throngs of the reporters into the safety of the reception area. As soon as the doors closed behind them, the silence was welcome. Taking off her hat and fixing her ponytail, Liz let out a large breath. Jane, after putting down her bag, turns towards her.

“Okay, you. Spill. Now.” Jane’s eyes narrowed on her face and crossed her arms across her chest. Liz blushed. Shaking her head, she couldn’t make eye contact with Jane.

“I don’t know what you want me to say”, Liz said, eyes still on the floor.

“What I want you to say, is what on earth is going on between you and Darcy? I’ve never seen a man look at a woman the way Darcy looked at you. And that hug – Liz, I nearly died of happiness for you. Are you dating?” Jane’s stream of word flew out her mouth quicker than Liz had ever seen her talk. Liz looked up, laughing at Jane’s intensity.

“I haven’t had a chance to talk to him yet. We’ve been doing interviews. I haven’t even had a second to think.” Liz sigh, exasperated.

“But are you dating?” Jane pressed.

Liz shook her head. “Not right now, no. Like I said, it was very out of nowhere.” Jane looked sad. Liz smiled, and gave her a hug. “But, as soon as I do know, you will be the first person I tell. I promise.” Jane smiled back at that, squealing quietly.

“Oh, Liz you did so well today. I couldn’t believe that last chip. Bingley and I weren’t sure you were going to make it, but Darcy did.” Liz looked at her.

“Really? What did he say?” Liz perked up.

Jane smiled, remembering what he said. “He was almost talking to himself. He said ‘ _No, she’s got this, I know it_.’” Liz couldn’t help but blush at that.

As if on cue, the door to the reception area opened, and in came Darcy and Bingley in a huff. Surrounded by cameras, Bingley had to apologise and ask people to step back so he could close the door. Darcy, still unaware that Liz was standing there, took of his hat and tousled his hair. Halfway through the action, Darcy looked up to see Liz. His face broke into a huge smile. Liz couldn’t help but return it.

Bingley spoke first. Clearing his throat, he said timidly. “Uh, Jane shall we head inside to see where we need to be?” Bingley tried to be subtle but was entirely obvious in his intention. Jane giggled, trying to compose herself.

“That sounds like a great idea, I’m right behind you.” Before giving Liz a look, which caused her to roll her eyes. Liz turned back to Darcy. Darcy was looking at her with so much intensity – he took a step closer to her.

“Hi” He said breathlessly. Liz laughed quietly.

“Hi, yourself.” She replied, quietly. There was so much she wanted to say - to feel. She just didn’t know how. Darcy reached forward and tucked a single strand of hair behind her ear. Liz felt a tingling down from her ear, down her neck and chest. She blushed.

In a whisper, Darcy spoke. “Congratulations on your win, Miss Bennet” He was so close to her. Liz was struggling to breathe. She couldn’t look away from his eyes.

Matching his whisper, Liz replied. “Congratulations on _your_ win, Mr Darcy.” Without realising what she was doing, Liz leant forward, and Darcy did the same. His hand reached up, to touch her face, Liz closed her eyes… The door to the reception busted open, and Liz and Darcy took steps away from each other, looking in opposite directions. Smiling to the other competitors entering, they accepted congratulations, and watched them walk away. Darcy cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. Liz laughed to herself, coughing behind her fist, to cover it. Darcy smiled, and shook his head.

Liz gestured with her head towards the function room. “We should probably get in there. Get it over and done with.” She spoke, smile on her face. Darcy nodded.

“I agree. Can I drive you home later?” Darcy smiled sweetly, looking into her eyes. Liz blushed.

“That would be perfect. Thankyou Mr Darcy.” Liz curtseyed.

Darcy chuckled, and bowed. “Ever your servant, Miss Bennet.” Gesturing for Liz to go first, he followed on after her. Entering the main hall, a few cameras and main TV video cameras turned towards their entrance. As Darcy followed in behind, the crowd began to clap and cheer.

Liz turned towards Darcy. “Here we go again” Darcy laughed. _All I want, is to speak to Darcy, alone._ But life rarely was that simple.

After two hours of panel interviews and mingling amongst other competitors, it was finally time to leave. She had seen Darcy exit a few minutes before her, after talking to Bingley. Elizabeth was talking to a gentleman who was an old golfer, who now officiated the games. They continued their conversation as they made their way out of the doors and down towards the carpark. Now dark, lights above their heads lit their way to their cars.

“That was one hell of a chip, Bennet. Excellent choice with the backspin.” Edward complimented.

Liz smiled, and responded, nodded. “I knew the green gave way to the back of the hole, I just got right under it and hoped for the best.” Liz looked up, searching for Darcy. She saw him leaning against his car, hands in his pockets, waiting for her. Liz’s breath hitched in her throat. Edward, unaware of her distraction, chuckled.

“Well not many golfers could have identified that, even William Darcy.” Edward winked, stopping and turning towards her. Liz stopped her own walk and took his outstretched hand into a firm handshake.

“I’ll be sure to let him know that.” Liz said with a laugh. Edward laughed, clapped her on the shoulder and walked back towards his wife at the top of the path. Walking towards Darcy, Liz stopped just in front of where he was standing. Standing up, Darcy took his hands out of his pockets and opened the passenger door for her. Smirking, Liz ignored the open door and walked around to the driver’s side seat, opening the door and sitting down. Darcy bent down, laughing and shaking his head. Sighing, he got into the passenger seat, closed the door and put the keys into her waiting hand.

“For someone so beautiful, you are entirely challenging.” Darcy said, turning his head towards her.

Liz blushed, but smiled sweetly and started the car. “And for someone so handsome, you really never learn.” Darcy chuckled and put on his seatbelt.

“Touché, Miss Bennet.” He said, smile on his face. Liz reversed out of the carpark and began to drive to her house. They were quiet for a while before Darcy spoke.

“So… you like me, hey?” Darcy smirked, turning his head towards her. Liz blushed a deep red, unable to help herself.

“That is the rumour I heard.” She joked, unable to be serious. Darcy nodded, solemnly.

He spoke again after a few moments. “I daresay I like that rumour. Very much.” She felt his eyes on her face. Liz, stopping at the red light, turned her face towards him. His smile took up his entire face – he looked happier than she had ever seen. It was infectious. Smiling wide, Liz spoke slowly as she drove forward on the green light. She kept her eyes on the road.

“It is very hard for me to talk about my feelings, out loud.” Liz started.

Darcy smiled, and took her left hand in his. He squeezed it, assuring her. “I know.”

Liz nodded. “I… care about you, very, very much.” Liz heard Darcy take a sharp intake of air. Steading herself, she continued. “I’m just not sure I am ready for a public relationship, yet.” Liz let out a breath of air.

Darcy smiled, and took her hand to his mouth, kissing it gently. “I understand completely. As long as _I_ know I’m yours, that is all that matters.” Liz was pulling up to her driveway. Stopping the car, she turned towards him. Putting her hand on his cheek, she cupped his face. Darcy’s eyes were wide and his facial expression soft. Liz smiled.

“I like the sound of that very much.” She said softly. Darcy smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

“Good. I’ll message you later.” Darcy said as they both got out of the car. As Liz headed towards the front door, she replied.

“My inbox is kind of full at the moment, but I’ll see if I can make the time.” Challenging him with a smile. _No amount of sappiness is going to ruin my wit, William Darcy._

Clearly, it wasn’t ruining Darcy’s either. “Secretary off sick?” Darcy asked, leaning over the roof of the car.

“Sick with the flu, actually.” Liz replied, pretending to be sad.

“My condolences and best wishes.” Darcy replied, hand on his heart. Liz laughed softly.

Stepping to the front door, Liz turned back to Darcy, who was still watching. “Yes, Mr Darcy?” She asked, eyebrows raised.

“Just watching to make sure you’re safe…” He left his sentence unfinished. Smirking, he waited for her to ask.

“And...?” Liz queried.

“I just couldn’t take my eyes away from you.” Darcy smiled. Liz blushed, looking down at her feet.

“Goodnight Fitz” Liz replied, opening the door.

“Goodnight Elizabeth, sleep well.” Darcy replied, as he got back into the car. Liz closed the front door behind her. Unable to hide her smile she leaned her back against the closed door. Darcy was hers. And she was his. She would sleep very well tonight – thinking of his hands, his eyes and his face so close to hers. As she headed up the stairs, she headed to the shower and got changed into her pajamas. As she reached to put it on charge, her phone dinged. It was Darcy.

D: Jane gave me your phone number; I hope you don’t mind

EB: And if I did mind?

D: I’d weep in the shower to Coldplay, at a guess

EB: Coldplay? Interesting choice

D: Soundtrack to every broken heart

D: Sorry if I woke you up

EB: You didn’t, don’t worry

EB: Just heading to bed now, although I don’t think I’m going to be able to get to sleep

D: Me neither

D: What are you thinking about?

EB: You, Mr Darcy

Liz had taken a moment to reply, settling into bed and turning off the light. She felt way more comfortable being open over text. She was nervous for his response. It was a minute or so later before he did.

D: I can only think of you, Miss Bennet

Liz smiled at her phone. She felt giddy, and like a teenager. But she didn’t care.

EB: You should go to sleep

D: So should you

EB: I don’t want the day to end, though

D: Me neither, believe me

D: I’m putting your note under my pillow

EB: Hoping to absorb the information via osmosis?

D: That’s a big smart word

D: I already have the contents memorised

EB: I wish I had something to put under my pillow

D: A tooth, perhaps?

EB: Hilarious

D: I’ll give you one of my teeth

EB: That’s the most romantic gift I have ever been offered

EB: On that note, I’m going to sleep now

EB: Goodnight, Will

Her eyes barely staying open, Liz put her phone down on the side table. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep – her head only full of William Darcy.

* * *

EB: I’m going to sleep now

EB: Goodnight, Will

Darcy couldn’t stop smiling at his phone. He wasn’t lying when he said that her note was going under his pillow. He couldn’t stop reading those words – those precious words, that had changed the course of his day and, what felt like, his life. She was thinking about him, unable to sleep. Darcy was so full of admiration for her, it nearly choked him. He decided to send another message; one she would read in the morning.

D: Goodnight, Elizabeth.

D: Thank-you for making today one of the best days of my life. I cannot wait to see you tomorrow. My dreams will be filled only with you.


	20. Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a week after the Lake Karrinyup tournament, and Liz and Darcy have been spending quite a lot of time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you all so much for your continued reading!! Two chapters at once this time, please enjoy!!

_A week later_

Darcy and Elizabeth walked back to the pro shop after their round of golf. Elizabeth was telling a story about her sister, Lydia, and how she’d been caught with a boy in the storage closet at her gymnastics training gym. Darcy, although interested in the story, couldn’t keep his eyes off her face. She had become more comfortable and animated over the past week – spending almost every day seeing each other – either for practice or over facetime.

Although she wasn’t the best at explicitly speaking about her feelings, she had begun to show him more and more, through her small actions, how she felt. Simple touches of his hand, or the closeness of their bodies when they walked, or when she would pick bits of fluff from his hair. Each time, Darcy’s heart would all but cease beating. He had never smiled so much in his life than in this last week.

Every day, every time he saw her, her beauty would still knock him off his feet. Her smile when she saw him, would light up her entire face, which warmed Darcy’s entire body. How quickly she had become the focus on his life – now he could enjoy her company while also practicing his other passion. It was the perfect scenario.

“What are you thinking about?” Elizabeth’s voice jolted him back to the present. He shook his head.

“Sorry, a million miles away.” Darcy smiled. Elizabeth smiled back, putting down her bag.

“Shall we get a drink?” She asked, pulling out her wallet. Darcy put his hand on hers, pushing her wallet down back into the bag.

“My shout.” Darcy hated making her pay. He knew she hated him paying, but he wanted to buy her everything the world could offer – and seeing as she wasn’t the type for extravagant gifts, she could settle for a glass of wine.

“It was your shout last time” She pointed out; eyebrow raised.

“And it will continue to be my shout, until the end of time” Darcy smiled, as sweetly as he could. Liz chuckled.

“Smiling at me won’t get you your way all of the time, Mr Darcy”. Liz noted, begrudgingly putting her wallet back into her bag.

“Miss Bennet, I smile only out of genuine affection and admiration.” Darcy pretended to act shocked at her accusation. Elizabeth laughed, and Darcy’s body warmed.

“Uh-huh sure.” She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Darcy looked at her in pure joy. She was so sexy – her teasing endearing in a way that lifted his spirits.

Elizabeth led the way, picking a table near the window overlooking the course. Sitting down, she leant back on her chair with her hands behind her head. “I’ll have the usual, barkeep.” She said to Darcy, a smirk on her face.

Darcy simply chuckled, shaking his head. “Yes ma’am”.

Darcy headed to the bar, where upon the manager, noticing it was him, came over to relieve the bartender of his duties. “Mr Darcy! How are you today?” The manager asked, all too eager. Used to the attention, Darcy answered.

“Not too bad sir, just practicing for the doubles tournament with Miss Bennet.” He indicated with his head to where Elizabeth was sitting. The manager softened.

“We do love Lizzie here. She’s taught my daughter for free many times when I’ve had to look after her while on the job. She is something else.” Darcy smiled. _That’s my girl._ For as feisty and competitive as she was, Elizabeth was equally as kind and patient. Everyone he had met seemed to adore her – it was one of Darcy’s favourite things about her.

“She really is. Elizabeth will have a glass of Moscato, and I’ll grab a pint of the house cider.” Darcy requested. While the manager organised the drinks, Darcy turned, one arm on the bar, to face Elizabeth. The sun was peeking through the windows, highlighting her face. She was sitting hands clasped in front of her, smiling and looking out the window. Darcy’s smile spread across his again. _Breathtaking._

“Was that all, Mr Darcy?” The manager asks, drawing Darcy back to the bar.

“Please, just call me Darcy. And yes, that’s all.” He handed over his card. The manager held up his hands.

“On the house today. I insist. Tell Lizzie I said hello, if you don’t mind. And good luck for next week Darcy.” Clearly not taking no for an answer, the manager walked away to serve another customer on the other side of the bar. Putting his card back in his pocket, he grabbed the two drinks and headed back to the table.

“I’ve got an order for Elizabeth Bennet?” He said standing next to the table. Placing the wine in front of her, he sat down in his own chair. Groaning as if sitting took effort, he took of his hat and tousled his hair. Elizabeth laughed.

“Hard work?” She asked, sipping her wine.

“That groan was simply one of relaxation.” Darcy replied. Holding up his glass, he clinked it against Elizabeth’s. There was a comfortable silence between them. Darcy sipped his cider and watched her run her finger around the rim of her glass. Leaning forward on the table, Darcy put his hands under his chin.

“What are you thinking about, right now?” He asked her, causing her to smile.

“Guess.” She replied, smirking. She raised an eyebrow in challenge. _Difficult woman_.

Leaning back in his chair, he sipped his drink. “Hmm. Golf?” Darcy tried first. She shook her head. “You’re thinking about what you’re having for dinner.” He smiled, attempting to get a response. He was successful.

She laughed, inputting. “I wasn’t, but now I am. Try again, one more guess.”

Darcy breathed in and out slowly. “It is good?”. Elizabeth nodded. “Does it make you happy?”.

Liz smiled. “Very much so.”

Darcy’s heart began to beat faster. “Is it close to you right now?”

Liz leant forward, sitting on the edge of her chair. “Closer now.”

Darcy leant forward also. “I give up, you’ll just have to tell me.” He teased. Truthfully, he wanted her to say it. He wanted to hear it from her own mouth.

Blushing, she whispered across the table. “I am always thinking about you, Fitzwilliam Darcy.” Her eyes met his, holding him in her admiring gaze. The sound of his name leaving her lips sent a shiver of electricity up his back. He smiled wide.

“And I, you, Elizabeth Bennet.” The stared at each other for a second, before she dropped her eyes in a deep blush. The colour suited her. Darcy understood her reservations about being a public couple, especially given their attendance and several of the same competitions of the next month. But he wanted to badly to show her physical affection in public; hold her hand, touch her face…kiss her. The thought caused Darcy’s heart to beat erratically in his chest.

“Elizabeth, I was wondering, if you’d like to go on a date with me.” Darcy hadn’t realised that’s what he was going to say until it was out of his mouth. She looked up from her glass, a little shocked.

“Like a fancy date?” She asked, a small one-sided smile on her face. Darcy laughed.

“Not necessarily fancy. I thought we could go to a golf club we’d never been to before, have a nice dinner, a few drinks, then try our hand at the driving range.” Darcy looked at her, cocking his head.

She smirked. “I thought drink driving was illegal.” Darcy tried to contain his smile, but a single laugh burst out of his lips.

“Incredibly witty, as always, Miss Bennet.” She still hadn’t given him a response. He waited, watching her facial expressions.

Eventually, she looked up into his face, her eyes bright. “I would love to go on a date with you, Mr Darcy.” Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. They agreed on tomorrow night. Elizabeth would meet Darcy at Bingley’s house, and the two of them would catch an Uber to the restaurant.

After they had finished their drinks, Darcy and Elizabeth headed back to their separate cars. Reaching her car, Darcy said his goodbye and turned to go.

“Wait, Darcy, before you go.” Elizabeth spoke as he began to walk away. Turning back, she took several steps to close the gap. Reaching up on her toes, she placed her lips gently on his cheek. Darcy forgot how to breathe. She smelled like the ocean mixed with a hint of floral. His entire face felt as if it was on fire. Stepping back, she blushed.

“I can’t wait until tomorrow. I’ll text you later”. Before Darcy could respond, she had turned and placed her bags and herself into the car. Darcy, turned, still in a bit of shock, and walked back to his car. Loading his clubs into the back seat, Darcy sat down in the driver’s seat and closed the door. His grin was so wide, and his heart rate refused to settle. Her face had been so close to his – he felt as if on some high.

When Darcy arrived back at Bingley’s, the grin was still wide on his face. Humming to himself as he unloaded his clubs into the garage, he continued as he entered the house. Throwing his keys onto the bench, he was bopping along to the music in his head, still humming. Looking into the fridge, he pulled out a water bottle and turned around.

Caroline Bingley was sitting at the breakfast bar, hands under her chin, smiling demurely. Darcy jumped, after not hearing her enter. “Shit, Caroline, you scared me.”

Caroline giggled. “I just couldn’t stop watching you, you looked so happy and gorgeous.” Caroline said, in a sickly-sweet voice. Darcy wanted to roll his eyes or gag. Or both. Instead, he smiled tightly.

Caroline questioned him, “What’s got you in such a good mood?”. Darcy took a swig of water. Controlling his facial expressions.

“Good day at the range today, is all.” Darcy shrugged, attempting to remain nonchalant. Caroline nodded, a questioning eye on his face.

“Were you practicing with Lizzie Bennet?” Caroline made no attempt to be subtle. One her defining qualities; brashness.

Darcy kept his voice even. “ _Elizabeth_ and I have to practice as we are partnered for the doubles tournament next week.” Darcy was sure to emphasise her preferred name; not that Caroline cared.

“I don’t think I like how much time she is spending with you; it might give her the wrong impression.” Caroline crossed her arms in front of her body. Darcy let out a single laugh. At that moment, his phone began to ring. Checking it, it was Georgia. Walking out of the kitchen, Darcy replied to Caroline.

“I really think, Caroline, that it is none of your business.” Caroline scoffed, but Darcy was already answering the phone as he left the kitchen. “Good morning over there, everything okay?” Darcy replied as he went up the stairs. He little concern coloured his voice.

Georgia laughed on the other end of the line. “Stop your incessant worrying. I’m fine. I just wanted to check up on you.” Her voice was light.

“It’s my job to worry. I actually have some news for you.” Darcy said, closing his bedroom door behind him.

“Is it to do with you and Liz playing together at the double tournament? Because I already know that and is one of the reasons why I rang.” Georgia sounded excited, clearly hungry for more information.

Darcy laughed. “Yes, we are, as you would have seen announced the other day. But no, I have more information than that.” Darcy was nervous. He wasn’t usually one to share his personal life with his sister, but he knew it would make her happy to know how he happy he was.

“Do go on…” Georgia prompted.

“I am taking Elizabeth out on a date tomorrow night.” He stayed silent, waiting for Georgia’s response. She was quiet for a second before she squealed.

“Oh my god, Will, really? Are you joking with me or are you serious? I’ll be really made if you’re playing with me.” Her tone was severe.

Darcy laughed again. “I am not joking. I told you about her letter to me-“ Georgia interrupted him.

“That was the most romantic thing I’d ever heard! I can’t stop thinking about it. Sorry go on.” Georgia giggled.

“Yes well, we have been spending almost every day together this week, practicing and having casual drinks. But I decided I wanted to take her on a proper date. A fancy date.” He smiled to himself at his use of Elizabeth’s words.

“Oh Will, you sound so happy. I am so happy for you.” Georgia said. She heard the housekeeper in the background pushing her to get ready for school.

“Are you late for school?” Darcy asked, stern.

Georgia sounded sheepish. “Maybe. I just wanted to talk to you. And I’m glad I did, because now I’m not going to be able to stop smiling all day.”

Darcy chuckled. “Get your butt to school, I’ll message you later when you’re back from school.”

He could almost hear her eye roll through the phone. “Yeah yeah. Have a good day, love you brother.” Georgia spoke softly through the phone.

“Love you too Georgia. Bye Bye.” He hung up the phone, tossing it to the side. He laughed to himself. He wished Georgia could meet Elizabeth. They were similar – they would be great friends. _Maybe she can…_ a little voice in the back his head suggested. The thought of Elizabeth, at his home, surrounded by the memories of his family, made him want to cry of happiness.

His imagination ran away with him – but he didn’t care. He spent the entire night thinking of her, and their date tomorrow night.


	21. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all, as always, for your responses! Good ol' liz is changing into a softer person... in some ways. Enjoy!!

D: What time are you going to get here for?

EB: It’s 4:30 now so in about an hour? Jane is coming to see Bingley at around 5:30

EB: Is that adequate sir?

D: More than adequate ma’am

EB: What’s the dress code for tonight?

EB: Potato sack?

D: You’d still look beautiful in a garbage

bag

EB: We’ve actually ran out of garbage bags, unfortunately

D: That is a shame

D: Dress nice-ish, I’m wearing suit pants

and button up with no tie

D: If that helps you decide

EB: That is a very pleasing image, Mr Darcy. I’ll message when we are leaving

Liz put down her phone, smiling. Every time he called her beautiful, she still couldn’t help the blush that spread across her face. She had never liked receiving compliments, not that they usually come very often. The past week had been a dream. He made her feel more comfortable showing her emotions – now she found herself _wanting_ to show him.

She’d been nervous all day. Although Liz annoyed Lydia at the best of times, Lydia had yelled at her for pacing and tapping incessantly on every surface. Liz eventually retreated to her room, doing some catch up on her university work. Even that didn’t distract her. She’d read the same paragraph a thousand times but hadn’t remembered any information. It had eventually become an acceptable time to get ready.

Picking out black flared dress pants, she chose a cropped tight black top to match. It showed a little mid-riff, but she loved the ensemble. She liked this shirt especially – it showed her muscles while still being delicate. She put her hair up into a high ponytail, pulling small bits out around her face. She opted for her knee-length coat to match. Picking up her shoes and her wallet, she headed down the stairs to wait for Jane.

Her mum came into the living room, surprised to see Liz on the couch dressed up.

“Oh Lizzie, you look so pretty. Where are you off to?” Her mum asked. Liz considered lying, but she knew it would come out eventually. Maybe if she didn’t mention who it was, her mum wouldn’t pry.

“I’m going on a date, and Jane is taking me.” Liz said evenly, looking at her feet and she did her shoes up. Her mum’s face lit up.

“A date? Oh Liz, why didn’t you say! Who is the gentleman?” Her mum stepped forward and set beside her on the couch. Liz looked up, a small smirk on her face. Her mum was really only interested in her life when it benefited her, in this case, potential weddings and grandchildren. Liz really didn’t want to tell her. But her mum was determined and would only find out anyway.

“William Darcy.” She said quietly, clearing her throat.

“THE William Darcy?? Oh Liz, he is a gorgeous man. And an excellent golfer. Wow. William Darcy.” Her mum was flustered.

“Okay, enough of that. Yes William Darcy. I’m going now. JANE!” She yelled for her sister to com save her.

“Well, have fun dear!” Her mum walked back towards the kitchen calling for her father to tell him the news. Liz sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. Jane came down the stairs, keys in hand.

“Okay, you ready?” Jane asked. Liz nodded and shuffled her outside.

“Bye Mum!” Liz shouted, before closing the front door. Jane looked confused. Liz explained, “Mum knows I’m going on a date with Darcy and she’s suffocating me.” Jane laughed and pinched Liz’s cheek.

“Little Liz, all grown up.” Jane said with a mock baby voice. Liz swatted her hand away.

“I’ll smack you, Jane Bennet. Can we please go?” She pleaded, hopping into the passenger side of the car. Jane got in, reversed out, and began driving.

As they approached the house, Liz began tapping her hand on her thigh. She was nervous. Jane turned off the car and put her hand on Liz’s. Smiling at her, Jane told her to breathe.

“You look perfect. Just breathe. Darcy is going to be speechless.” Liz laughed nervously.

Getting out of the car, Darcy was waiting at the front door. The instant she saw him, her nerves melted away. His face broke into a huge smile, as he appreciated her up and down. He looked so handsome. Sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows, she could see his muscular forearms. Liz couldn’t help but smile widely back.

Darcy met her halfway, standing so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face.

“You look stunning. I don’t want to take my eyes off of you.” Darcy said breathlessly; his eyes burning into hers.

Liz met his gaze. Silently, she laced her fingers with his. “Shall we go?” She said quietly.

Darcy looked as if he may cry. His mouth opened, then he shut it again, before squeezing her hand in his. The pair walked towards the front of the house, where they waited for their uber. Kissing her hand, Darcy then let go to get out his phone for the Uber.

“Says the driver is 5 minutes away.” Darcy said, checking his phone.

Liz nodded. She shivered, despite the jacket she had on. Darcy’s face was concerned. “Are you okay?” He asked, voice coloured with worry.

Liz laughed softly. “Just nervous.” She smiled, looking down at the ground.

Darcy took a step towards her and ran the back of his hand down her cheek with the lightest pressure. “I’m nervous too.” He whispered; face flushed. Liz’s cheek felt as if it were on fire – as if the trail of his hand had left a mark on her.

Before he could say more, the car pulled up and stopped in front of them.

“Uber for William?” The driver said out of the window.

“Yes, that’s us. Thank-you.” Darcy replied. Darcy opened the door for her. “After you, Miss Bennet.” He smiled.

Liz smiled back. “So kind as always Mr Darcy.”

Scooting to the far seat, Darcy hopped in after her. The uber driver had some very questionable rap music on. Liz smirked, pursing her lips and covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt not to laugh. She looked over at Darcy, who also had his fist in front of his mouth and his eyes closed, trying not to laugh.

Liz spoke up. “Hey, I’ve never heard this one before. Who’s the artist?” She asked the driver. The driver looked at her through the rear-view mirror.

“This is my new mixtape actually babe, do you like it?” He perked up, smile on his face.

Darcy coughed, struggling to maintain his composure. Liz was having too much fun.

“I like the bass, and you’re using a polyrhythm for your rhymes, right?” Darcy turned to her; eyebrows raised with a million questions.

The Uber driver was ecstatic. “Damn girl, pretty face and knows her music. I like that. If this guy turns out to be a waste of time, you’ve got my number, give me a call. No offence bro.” The driver turned his head towards Darcy.

Liz was trying so hard to hold in laughter, especially at the shocked and confused look on Darcy’s face.

“No worries man, I don’t think I could compete with bars like those.” Darcy pursed his lips, hiding his smile. Liz was giggling to herself.

Eventually they reached their destination, and Darcy and Liz thanked the driver before stepping out. As soon as he drove away, Liz looked at Darcy, and Darcy at her, and they broke into laughter.

Liz pointed at Darcy. “The look on your face when he offered me his number was priceless.”

Darcy shook his head. “You know what, I’ll give the man credit, he was bold.”

Liz giggled. All her nerves were gone – she was only filled with admiration for Darcy. _How am I here, with this man?_

Darcy held out his arm. “May I escort you, Miss Bennet?” Liz smiled, putting her arm under his.

“I would be honoured, Mr Darcy.”

* * *

Dinner was amazing. The food was okay, but the company… Darcy couldn’t believe he was here with her. She was perfection. Witty, beautiful, teasing and intelligent. Their conversation had never stopped. One topic led to another, and jokes led to other topics. Darcy felt more comfortable with her than he had ever felt with anyone.

Each of them had at least two or three drinks. Both their guards were down, and they laughed openly and joyously. After Darcy had sorted the bill, and Elizabeth insisted on giving him money for it, they headed outside to the driving range.

“I’ll go find us a bay; you pick the clubs. If you try to sabotage me with a shit club, there will be consequences.” She said sternly, furrowing her eyebrows. _God she was hot_.

“Don’t tempt me, Miss Bennet.” Darcy said with a wink. Elizabeth simply shook her head and walked off towards the driving range area. Darcy headed inside the pro shop. The young man at the till clearly recognised him but was too shy to say anything. He gave Darcy a bucket of balls and pointed to where the hire clubs were. Darcy thanked him, smiling wide in his slightly tipsy state. His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was from Elizabeth.

EB: I found us a bay to the left of the entrance

EB: Hurry up, I’m lonely

EB: Might turn to an old man for company

D: How quickly you replace me

D: My heart bleeds

EB: I could never replace you

EB: Unless you take more than 15 minutes…

Darcy chuckled, putting back his phone. Going through the clubs, he tried to find two drivers with the least amount of damage. Darcy was scared that if he tried to hit it properly the club may break. Not that it would cost much to replace, he thought. Satisfied with two old Callaways, Darcy left the pro shop and walked towards the Driving Range entrance.

Looking to the left, he noticed a man standing with Elizabeth, clearly flirting. Darcy stepped a little closer, but kept his distance, seeing what Elizabeth would do. The guy was showing Elizabeth how to hold the club. _Poor bloke,_ Darcy thought. She was batting her eyelids at him, clearly acting stupid to humour him. A pang of jealousy rested in Darcy’s chest.

_Don’t be ridiculous, she’s just humouring him_. Darcy admonished himself. Walking closer, he caught the end of the conversation.

“Exactly like that sweetheart. Go on, give it a go. Now remember – it’s your first time hitting the ball, so don’t be too hard on yourself okay?” The man smirked at her, clearly looking at her legs and chest. A bit of anger got caught in his throat. _Dickhead_. Liz looked up at the guy, and Darcy saw that challenging anger in her eye.

She responded with fake innocence. “So, like this?” As she spoke, Elizabeth swung back, with perfect form, and absolutely sent it. An absolute missile that launched dead straight over 200m. Even Darcy was impressed; it was one hell of a drive. The guy was speechless, his mouth open looking at her shot. Elizabeth, with a look of pure smugness on her face, cleared her throat. “Here’s your club back.” The guy was frozen.

Darcy came up behind them then, and Elizabeth smiled widely. “Nice shot.” He said smirking.

“Thank-you Will, but I’ve done better.” Her confidence rolled of her body, and she looked so powerful. Darcy felt as if he should kneel at her feet.

The guy, upon hearing him speak had turned to face him. “Oh shit, William Darcy. I… I didn’t realise…” Darcy took a step forward.

“I’d apologise to her if I were you. Elizabeth Bennet is the reigning women’s champion, that you just disrespected.” Darcy stared the guy down.

Turning his head slightly, the guy spoke a quiet, “Sorry” before walking back to his bag, taking his clubs, and walking out of the driving range area.

“I’m gone for 15 minutes and you replace me with another man.” Darcy pretended to pout.

Liz giggled, taking a step closer to him. “I told you, I could never replace you.” Her voice was soft. She looked up at him through her lashes. _Fuck_. She was so beautiful. Darcy’s heart began to race. Stepping forward to bridge the small gap between them, his breathing hitched in his throat.

Darcy’s voice was barely above a whisper. “You are the most amazing woman I have ever met.” Looking into her eyes, he leant forward, bending his head down towards hers. Darcy’s heart was erratic. It felt as if it may burst out of his chest.

Darcy could hear her breathing elevate. She breathed out a quiet whisper; a plea. “ _Will”._

Darcy closed the gap between their lips, pressing his gently on hers. His body responded immediately. Cupping the side of her face with his hand; his thumb resting on her cheek. Elizabeth’s body responded in kind. Her right hand went around the back of his neck; fingers in his hair, her left hand placed against his chest. Darcy’s entire body felt as it may go up in flames. His other hand went around the small of her back – drawing her closer to him.

Too soon, they broke apart. Placing his forehead on hers, they were both smiling. Liz laughed, breathless.

“Your tactic to distract me from hitting a better drive than you isn’t going to work.” She said, smirking. Darcy laughed, just as breathless, his head still on hers.

“You saw through my ruse; I better get more creative next time.” He replied. Taking her head in both of his hands, he kissed her, gently, on the forehead. Her face was flushed, and no doubt so was his.

He stepped back, handing her one of the clubs he’d placed to the side. “Only the finest for you ma’am.” He said, smiling.

Liz accepted her club, looking it up and down. “I’ve already hit my shot, you go. Not that it will be better than mine, but I’ve got to give you a chance to try.” She said, smirking again.

“Are you challenging me Miss Bennet?” Darcy said, eyebrow raised.

She shrugged, clearly attempting to remain casual. “And if I was?”

“I accept your challenge with vigour.” Darcy replied. Stepping up to the ball, Darcy did some stretches. He then did a few squats and stretched his quads – unnecessary stretches for golf but he got the response he wanted: Elizabeth’s laughter.

“Are you laughing at me for a reason, Miss Bennet?” Darcy asked.

Elizabeth coughed in an attempt to hide her laughter. “Merely observing, Mr Darcy”.

Darcy couldn’t stop smiling, despite attempting to seem serious. He had to try and concentrate. He was definitely a little inebriated and was definitely in danger of missing the ball entirely. Taking a deep breath, he lined up the ball and swung. It was just as good a shot as Elizabeth’s – maybe not as straight but it carried over 230m. Letting out a low whistle, Darcy turned back towards Elizabeth, smug.

Her mouth hung a little open, before she closed it, nodding her head. “Thoughts, Miss Bennet?” Darcy asked her.

“I think it was my kiss that gave you that power. Beginners luck.” She crossed her arms of her chest, raising her chin slightly in challenge.

“Oh? Is that so?” Darcy put down the club, and slowly walked towards her. Elizabeth’s eyes widened, and her smirk dropped. Closing the gap between them, Darcy tucked her wayward hair behind her ear, before leaning to kiss her again. This time, both of Elizabeth’s arms went around his neck. Lifting her up, he spun them both, causing her to laugh. Putting her down, they were both breathing heavy.

“Who’s distracting who again?” He said, causing Elizabeth to giggle. She looked up at him, placing her hand on his cheek. Darcy closed his eyes. Her hand felt so soft against his skin. He could scarcely believe he was here with her. That he could show her how much he cared for her. Elizabeth spoke softly, whispering to him.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Her eyes were cast down, a little embarrassed. Darcy stopped breathing. She must feel nearly as strongly about him, and he did about her. His eyes began to tear up. Lifting her chin with his finger and thumb, he smiled at her.

“I never want to be somewhere you’re not.”. Her returning smile was blinding.

The rest of the night had passed quicker than he would have wanted. After catching their (sadly uneventful) Uber back to Bingley’s house, Jane had been there ready to take Elizabeth home. Darcy was not one, usually, for public affection; and he could hazard a guess that neither was Elizabeth. He simply caressed her face gently, once, with his fingers down her cheek. The responding blush was stunning. Elizabeth had whispered, “I’ll text you later”, before turning and walking back to Jane’s car.

Darcy, after watching their car exit the driveway, closed the front door and started up the stairs. His phone dinged in his pocket. Pulling it out, he smiled.

EB: It’s technically later

D: You’re not wrong, Miss Bennet

D: How are you since I last saw you?

EB: It’s hard dealing with your loss

EB: But I’m getting through it

D: I’m so proud of your fortitude

Darcy chuckled to himself, putting his phone on the bed while he got changed. Changing into his t-shirt and boxers, he headed to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, he saw his flushed cheeks and bright eyes. He’d never felt so giddy in his life. Elizabeth had uprooted his life; she gave him a reason to exist beyond golf, which he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Heading back to his phone, he settled into bed. There was another message from Elizabeth.

EB: Did you get a chance to organise where

we are staying for the doubles tournament?

D: Sure did, don’t worry about transferring me the money, my shout

EB: You can’t shout 3 days accommodation

EB: Don’t be ridiculous

D: Consider it payment

EB: Payment for what?

D: Being beautiful

EB: Ohhhh so like an escort?

D: That’s not what I meant, and you know it

EB: Only kidding Fitz

EB: Are you sure there isn’t anything I could

do to change your mind?

Darcy’s heartrate spiked. He swallowed; his mouth dry. He wasn’t sure what to respond. He knew what he wanted to respond; but he didn’t want to be too forward. Darcy _was_ a man – Elizabeth was sexy, challenging, beautiful, and fit. Taking a breath, he replied.

D: Miss Bennet, are you flirting with me?

EB: Anything to convince you, Mr Darcy

D: I could definitely be persuaded with that line of tactic, Miss Bennet

EB: I’ll keep that in mind

Suddenly, there was an incoming facetime call from Elizabeth. Turning onto his side with his camera held up to his face, he answered.

“Yes, Miss Bennet?” He answered, smile on his face. She was also on her side, half her face in the pillow.

“Just wanted to say that I had really nice time tonight. Thank-you for dinner.” Her voice was a little slurred, but Darcy thought it sounded more from tiredness than alcohol.

“This has been one of the best nights of my life, Miss Bennet. All because of you.” Darcy smiled widely at her. She blushed.

“Too bad I’m better shot than you.” She said, yawning wide. She looked exhausted.

Laughing softly. “Not a chance, Bennet. Go to sleep, you’re tired.” He said, in a soft tone.

Sighing, she switched sides. “Yes sir. Goodnight Will”

Darcy’s heart fluttered at the sound of her voice saying his name.

“Goodnight Elizabeth. Sweet dreams.”

“I dream only of you” She replied simply, before hanging up. His felt tingly all down his body. She dreamt of him.

_And I you, Miss Bennet. Always._


	22. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Darcy head on their road trip for the doubles tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slightly longer wait this time!! Please enjoy and a little classic surprise at the end for you all (hehe) Your support means so much!!

The week after their date had passed quicker than Liz would have wanted. Her days were filled with two things: golf, and Darcy. Luckily, with the tournament 2 days away, those two interests would often collide.

Doubles mixed golf was similar to a regular game of golf; but instead, each person took a turn with each stroke. The men couldn’t drive more than one hole in a row, and it was usual rules from there. Although Liz would never admit it out loud, she felt bad for the rest of the competition. Herself and Darcy were already deadly by themselves, let alone combined. They were a force to be reckoned with.

Darcy’s involvement in the tournament was the talk of the golfing community – especially after his performance in the Lake Karrinyup tournament, which he wasn’t meant to playing at. Darcy had always planned to play in this tournament, but it was always a big question as to who he was to be playing with. Now, the teams having been announced over a week ago, the golfing community was excited to see their strength together. _Little did they know_ , Elizabeth thought to herself.

It was the morning before Darcy and herself were leaving to drive 2 hours down south to where the tournament would be held. As she was packing her bag, Lydia burst into her room.

“Lizzie, can I borrow your hair straightener?” She asked, too loudly, with her headphones still in her ears.

Liz sighed. “They are in the bathroom. Don’t break them.”

Lydia replied, still too loud, “Huh?”

“Lydia, take your earphones out, Jesus.” Liz said, raising her voice in exasperation.

Lydia, rolling her eyes, took out one ear bud and rose her eyebrow. “Where’s the straightener?”

Liz pointed towards the bathroom. “Under the sink.” Lydia stalked off, putting back her other headphone. “Yeah, you’re welcome, I guess.” Liz shouted after her. Shaking her head and letting out a breath, Liz zipped up her small suitcase, and popped in on the floor.

She checked her phone for the time. A message from Darcy came through.

D: I’ll come past in about half an hour?

D: If you’re ready

EB: 30mins sounds perfect

EB: I have some bad news though

D: Don’t tell me

D: You’ve lost your golf clubs?

EB: Worse

D: Lost a limb?

EB: Getting warmer

D: I don’t think I can take this agony

anymore

D: Release me from purgatory

EB: My mother wants to meet you

There was a pause in Darcy’s replies. She saw him typing, then delete it. Liz was nervous. She liked him. Really liked him. And it wasn’t her idea for him to meet her mother, but she had all but thrown a tantrum. Liz had agreed, stipulating that it was nothing serious.

Liz knew she was lying to her mother. But as her mother did; she never noticed. Darcy was still yet to reply. Liz nervously bit her the fingernail on her thumb. She decided to send another message.

EB: I didn’t mean to spring it on you, it wasn’t my idea entirely

EB: If it’s too fast, I can tell her next time

D: Elizabeth, don’t be ridiculous

D: I would love to meet your mother

D: Are you sure you’re okay with it? I know

you wanted to keep things under wraps for a while

EB: I did but…

EB: It would make me really happy for you to meet her

D: I can’t wait

Liz was smiling down at her phone. She wasn’t lying to Darcy. She wanted him to meet her family. For him to get to know her more. She wanted to prove that she was willing to let him in.

EB: Fair warning, she’s a handful

D: Wait, are we talking about you or

your mother?

EB: You little shit

EB: Take it back

D: Or what?

EB: Or you have to let me drive

D: Oh no

There was an incoming call from Darcy. Answering it, Liz stayed quiet, and didn’t respond. He cleared his throat.

“On behalf of the Darcy Family Trust, and myself, Fitzwilliam Darcy, I wish to apologise for the comments made earlier to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. They were completely untrue and based on scandalous falsehoods. I retract the statements and give my sincerest apologies.”

Liz couldn’t help the giggled that escaped her lips. “I forgive you. For now.”

Darcy let out a dramatic breath. “Thank god for that. I’m heading to yours in 5 minutes. See you soon.”

Liz smiled to herself. “Drive safe.” She hung up the call. Putting her phone in her pocket. Heading downstairs, Liz dropped her suitcase and backpack near the kitchen bench. Lydia was clearly halfway done with her hair – one side of it in a messy bun and the other out straight.

Liz sat down at the bench. “Nice hair-do, Lydia. Hoping it will make you turn faster at training?” Liz laughed. Lydia, in all her adolescent attitude, rolled her eyes.

“Piss off Liz.” She stalked off out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. Liz scoffed. _Bitch_ , she thought under the breath.

“Liz, I don’t know why you antagonise her, you know she gets grumpy before practice. You should be nicer.” Her mum said, shaking her head.

Liz raised an eyebrow. “She told me to piss off and I have to be nicer to _her_?” She said, voice hard.

Her mum sighed. “Don’t start Liz. When is William Darcy getting here?” Her mother asked, conveniently changing the subject.

Liz checked her phone. “He should be here any minute. And mum please, be casual.” She pleaded with her mother. Her mum turned towards her; eyebrows raised.

“Lizzie, of course. Why wouldn’t I be? I just want to meet the man. You are spending three days and three nights with him, after all.” Her mum looked pointedly at her.

It was Liz’s turn to roll her eyes. “In separate rooms mum, we are just driving down together.” Liz tried not to let her disappointment colour her voice. Did she want her and Darcy to share a room?

Before she could contemplate the thought further, there was a knock at the door. Her mum startled, then broke into a smile. “I’ll go Lizzie, you stay here.”

Liz massaged her eyes with her fingers. _Here goes nothing, I guess_. She thought to herself.

She turned towards the front door. On the threshold, Darcy stood, smile wide. Liz’s breath caught in her throat. He was wearing a grey fleece over jeans; so casual yet so beautiful it took her breath away. Clearly, her mother was just as flustered, staring up at him.

Darcy smiled, speaking. “Mrs Bennet, my name is William Darcy. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard so many much about you.” Liz wanted to roll her eyes again. He was clearly turning up the charm, but Liz liked it. He must really care what her mother thought of him. Darcy put out his hand for a handshake, but her mother had other ideas.

Pulling him into a hug, Darcy had to bend down a significant way to accommodate her mum’s short frame. Spotting Liz over her mum’s shoulder as he hugged her, Darcy smiled wide at Liz’s attempt to hide her laughter. Releasing him from her hug, her mother gestured for him to come inside.

“Come in come in! And please, call me Fran, Mrs Bennet makes me feel old.” Darcy walked awkwardly into the foyer, waiting for her mum to close the door behind him. Darcy locked eyes with Liz, mouthing. _“Hi”._

Liz smiled, and mouthed back _“Hey”._

Her mum grabbed Darcy by the elbow and brought him to the kitchen, where Liz resumed her seat back at the bench. Darcy looked like he’d been thrown into the deep end; but Liz had warned him.

“Can I get you anything? Coffee, water, tea?” Her mum offered, too enthusiastic. Liz stifled a laugh. Darcy smiled brightly.

“No thank-you Fran, Elizabeth and I shouldn’t stay long. We’ve got a bit of a drive ahead of us. Thank-you for the offer though.” Darcy replied, turning to smile at Liz. Putting his hand on hers, he asked, “Shall we go?”, Liz blushed. Her mother looked like she may faint from happiness. Wanting to get out of her line of questioning fire, Liz squeezed Darcy’s hand and stood up.

“Let me just grab my clubs.” She said, as she leant down to grab her bags. Darcy, suspecting her intention, bent down before her and swooped up her bags.

In a whisper that only she could hear, Darcy said; “Gotta be quicker than that Bennet”

Liz straightened up and smiled. “I’ll meet you out front.” Turning towards the garage, she heard her mum fawn over his jacket, and over his golfing accomplishments. _That’s punishment for taking my bags, Darcy_.

Meeting Darcy out the front, she waited near his car. After a minute, he emerged out of the front door, her mother in tow. After giving her mother another hug as a goodbye, Darcy unlocked the car and walked towards it. Liz shouted out to her mum. “Bye Mum, I’ll see you later in the week.” Her mum waved in response, before sighing and heading back inside. Liz couldn’t help but smile at the look on Darcy’s face; he looked flushed from embarrassment.

“And how was that experience for you Mr Darcy?” Liz smirked as she opened the boot and put her clubs in.

“Your mother was very…nice” Darcy said, carefully. Liz laughed.

“You can say she is a lot to handle, it’s okay.” Liz said lightly as she got into the passenger side door. Darcy got into the driver’s seat and turned to face her.

Smiling sheepishly, he conceded. “Okay she is a little bit more than I was expecting, but it’s also because I’m not usually a hugging-type guy. Or a physical affection type guy.” Darcy looked at his hands as he spoke.

Liz leant towards him, putting her hand on his. “Neither am I, funnily enough. Usually.” Darcy smiled at her; his eyes soft.

“You are the exception, as always, Miss Bennet.” Darcy leaned towards her, bending his head down to hers. Liz’s breath quickened, her heart racing.

“As are you, Mr Darcy.” Gently, he kissed her. Putting his hand on her cheek, Liz’s face felt warm. Breaking away, Darcy had a huge grin on his face.

“Let’s get this road trip started, shall we?” He said, switching on the car and disengaging the hand break.

“I dibs the AUX cord” Liz said.

“You, Elizabeth Bennet, wanting control? Unheard of.” Darcy quipped, smirking. Liz shook her head. _Touché, Fitzwilliam Darcy_.

* * *

Soon they had driven out of the suburban area and were on the long country road down to their destination. Elizabeth was currently telling him about her hyper-obscure playlists.

“… so instead of just listening to one singular artist, I can change the music to fit the vibe of the moment.” She was so animated; her eyes were lit up and her face was relaxed in good humour. She was intriguing and stunning. Darcy smiled.

“So, what playlist are we listening to right now?” He asked, eyebrows raised. She was right – the music was mellow and acoustic and fit the vibe perfectly. It was nice background music for their conversation.

Looking at her phone, she read; “This playlist is called, ‘Mellow Road trip’, which I thought was very fitting.” She smiled at him, and Darcy was mesmerised, as he was every time, she smiled.

“Okay, but if you had to pick an album that you’d listen to non-stop for the rest of time, what would it be?” He asked, side-eyeing her.

Liz thought about it for a second. “Room for Squares, John Mayer.” She said confidently, nodding.

Darcy’s mouth opened slightly. That was his favourite album. It’s the only one he had saved on his Spotify, and it was always his number one album on his Spotify wrapped.

Liz looked shocked. “What? I know it’s old and it’s John Mayer but-“ She sounded defensive. Darcy began to laugh, shaking his head.

“I’m not shocked that you picked it, I’m shocked because it’s also my favourite album.” Darcy said, interrupting her.

Liz looked towards him; eyebrows raised. “Really? You’re just saying that.” She looked sceptical.

“No, really, go onto Spotify on my phone, it’s the only album I have saved. The passcode is 8467” Darcy reached for his phone in the middle area between the seats, keeping his eyes on the road, handing it to Elizabeth. She looked confused. Taking the phone slowly, she unlocked the screen but stared at it.

“You’re letting me unlock your phone and go into it?” She still sounded confused.

Darcy was also confused _. Why was she sceptical of that?_ “Yes, of course, why wouldn’t I?”

Elizabeth flushed, looking down. “The…uh… other people I have been with never let me look over their shoulder at their phone, let alone, let me hold it and unlock it.” She sounded reserved, clearly remembering bad memories.

Darcy softened, as was sad for her. “I have nothing to hide from you Elizabeth. Maybe some embarrassing messages to my sister and Bingley, but that’s about it.” He laughed, trying to ease her tension. She laughed breathlessly, before going onto his Spotify. Seeing his one saved playlist she burst into laughter.

“Only one playlist? Not even two? Or at least another album?” Liz turned towards him, laughing still.

Darcy smiled and shrugged. “I mean, I search for the album I want, I just never save them.”

Liz shook her head in disbelief. “For someone so Type-A, this is the most chaotic thing I’ve ever seen of you”. She giggled. Playing the John Mayer album, she rested her head against the side of the window and closed her eyes; smile still on her face.

Darcy turned to glance at her. The sun was partially coming through the window, glancing off her cheek and nose. She was the picture of beauty and serenity. Darcy wished he could simply look at her and nothing else. Smiling to himself, he turned his eyes back to the road.

About 30 minutes later, he received a call. “Shit” he said to himself, hoping it wouldn’t wake Elizabeth, who’d dozed off. Too late. She began to rouse and look confused. Darcy just smiled and put a finger to his lips. He pressed ‘accept’ on the call over the car speaker.

“Darcy speaking” He said, his voice officious. He knew the number; it was his business advisor off the Trust committee.

“Darcy, old man, how are you?” John’s voice rang over the speaker, his cockney accent thick.

“I’m alright, bit early for you isn’t it?” Checking the time on the car display.

“Just had to update you on something quickly, sensitive information, are you good to talk now?” John asked, sounding a little cautious. Darcy wondered what could have possibly gone wrong since he’d last checked this morning. Glancing at Elizabeth, he smiled.

“Yes, now is good, just in the car with my girlfriend, but continue.” Elizabeth’s eyes widened, her smile grew, and a light blush spread across her cheeks. Darcy’s own heart began to race; he’d never called her that out loud before. John was silent for a second; no doubt confused beyond belief.

“Oh… ah.. okay…. Um- “. Darcy’s confession had rendered him speechless, it seemed. Darcy smiled. He’d never seen John at a loss for words.

“- ah yes, right. There are some businesses who are possibly going under that have asked for support…”

Darcy spent about 20 minutes on the phone with John. Every now and then he would turn and see Elizabeth watching him, a smile on her face. After he finally hung up, Darcy sighed, and turned towards her.

“Sorry about that, John is my business advisor. He’s always worried.” He smiled.

Elizabeth smiled and shrugged. “I actually found it quite interesting. It’s interesting to think about my degree in a practical sense; we don’t get to do it that often.” Darcy perked up. He hadn’t realised she was still studying on top of her golf.

“Are you studying Business or Finance?” He asked, genuinely curious. She didn’t seem like the finance type; every person he’d met in finance was a blank sheet of paper – no personality.

She blushed. “Actually, I’m studying Economics.” Darcy’s eyebrows raised, with a smile on his face.

“Really?” It wasn’t surprising, she was highly intelligent, but he just couldn’t believe they had another major part of their life in common.

“I promise, I’m not copying you.” She laughed, nervously. Darcy smiled, and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“I believe you. When do you graduate?” She was only 3 years younger than him; she must be graduating soon.

“The end of this year, hopefully. This semester and then one more.” She sighed.

Darcy chuckled. “Look at us – spending thousands of dollars on a degree we won’t even use.”

Elizabeth laughed, loudly. “You’re so right. How sad for us”

Finally, after about an hour, they reached their destination – a newer resort that sat on the waterfront near the golf club. Pulling up to the gates, Elizabeth’s mouth was slightly ajar.

“Fitz, I can’t let you pay for both of us to stay here” She sounded concerned. Not speaking of his wealth was an unwritten rule they had between them, but Darcy really wanted Elizabeth to know it was no worry. Not because he wanted to show off, but because he didn’t want her stressed out about paying him back. He wanted to buy her nice things; she deserved everything he could ever give her.

“Well too bad, Miss Bennet.” Parking the car, he got out the driver’s side while Elizabeth got out hers.

“Well at least let me carry my bags so I don’t feel completely useless.” She quipped, pouting. Darcy couldn’t help but laugh at the look on her face.

“If you insist ma’am.” Darcy replied, handing Elizabeth her suitcase. Grabbing their golf bags from the car, they headed up to the reception. Approaching the front desk, Darcy gave the clerk a smile, which caused her to flush. Elizabeth, noticing, tried to stifle her with a cough.

“What?” Darcy whispered, amused at her reaction.

“Nothing, I’ll tell you later” She whispered back. Shaking his head, he turned back to the receptionist.

“Good afternoon sir, checking in?” She asked. She wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“Yes, booking for 2 rooms under William Darcy.” Darcy grabbed out his wallet to get his identification.

Tapping away at the keys, the receptionist’s face grew confused. “I’m sorry, Mr. Darcy, did you say two rooms?” She looked away from the computer, with a questioning gaze.

Darcy got out his phone to check the confirmation email he received. “Um… yes, I think so, my confirmation email says for 2 rooms.” Darcy’s heart was pounding. _What if they’d messed up and there were no rooms available_?

The receptionist looked pained. “I’m terribly sorry sir, unfortunately there was a mistake in your booking, there’s only one room booked. I would add the other for you but unfortunately we are fully booked.” Darcy’s heart dropped; his pulse quickened. _One room; Elizabeth and I sleeping on either side of the room; separated only by a few metres_.

Darcy smiled, to put the girl at ease. “That’s no worries, these things happen.” The girl looked instantly relieved. Handing her his ID and his credit card, she began processing the payment. Darcy glanced at Elizabeth, who was standing beside him. She had her eyes cast down the ground, a deep blush on her face. She was smiling to herself. She was clearly just as excited as he was.

Taking the keys off the receptionist, and accepting her apologies again, they headed to the elevator and up to their room. Finally reaching the door, Elizabeth spoke. “Dibs the bed next to the window.” Darcy laughed.

Darcy swiped the key and opened the door for her. “After you, Miss Bennet.”

“Charmed as always, Mr Darcy.” Following in after her, she’d stopped just after entering the hall. Looking at what she’d paused for, Darcy’s heart stopped.

One king bed.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, shorty


	23. New Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Darcy spend their first day and night together before the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update for you all!! Something nice and sweet. 
> 
> Also!! One of my friends is quite dyslexic and struggles to read text off screens. They've asked me to record an audio version of the story, so if anyone is interested in listening rather than reading please comment below and I'll let you know when I've done it!! Thank-you all for your support as always!!

“Dibs the bed next to the window” she said, as they approached the door of their room. Liz’s heart was racing at the idea of the two of them sleeping in the same room. Darcy laughed, and unlocked the door, gesturing her to enter first.

“After you, Miss Bennet”, Darcy replied.

Liz smiled, and retorted, “Charmed as always, Mr Darcy.” Entering the room, she looked around the entrance. The walls, well she should say, windows, hosted a picturesque view of the lake and the surrounding bush. It was beautiful. Given it was only about 2pm, the sun was high above them, leaving beautiful reflections on the lake. Stepping into the main part of the room, she stopped in her tracks. Her heart dropped into her stomach, before beating out of control. A hot blush spread across her cheeks.

Oh my god.

There was only one bed. One huge king-sized bed that framed the room, looking over the main part of the lake. _Darcy and I are going to have to share a bed_. She thought to herself. Clearly wondering why she’d stopped; Darcy came up behind her to see what she was looking at. His eyes immediately saw the one bed – his face froze, and his cheeks flushed. Liz coughed, and a giggle escaped her mouth.

Darcy, seeing her face, blushed deeper. Liz walked forward, putting her bags down and looking out the window. She wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t mind sharing…in fact, she’d thought about it multiple times. She just didn’t want to be forward. Maybe Darcy didn’t want to share…

Interrupting her overthinking ramble, Darcy cleared his throat. “So… uh… did you…um... want me to call reception and get them to change the…uh… bed?”

Liz couldn’t help but smile. He looked so flustered. He couldn’t make eye contact with her. Liz took a big breath in and out. Now wasn’t the time to change from her usual, forward, self.

“ unless you’d like to change it?” She raised an eyebrow at him. She didn’t want to force him if he was uncomfortable. Darcy looked up from the floor when she spoke, his eyes wide and a smile on his face. He stepped forward, almost unconsciously, and shook his head gently. “I don’t want to change it.” He smiled wider.

“Good.” Liz said, blushing.

“Good.” Darcy replied, staring at her with an intense, deep gaze. It was Liz’s turn to look down at her feet. Blushing she grabbed her toiletries bag and headed towards the bathroom.

“I’m just going to have a shower. Don’t go anywhere” She smiled, awkwardly holding her arm with her hand. Darcy laughed lightly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He replied, smiling. Smiling back, Liz walked to the bathroom, closed the door behind her and let out a huge breath. All her thoughts went out the window when he looked at her. She needed to get control over her emotions. Setting her things up on the counter, she hopped into the shower. After washing her hair and scrubbing her entire body, she started to relax.

Getting out of the shower, she wrapped herself in her towel and did her skincare routine. Using her serums and moisturiser brought her a bit of comfort, normalcy. Lately, her life had felt as if it were not her own. Not in a bad way – she just couldn’t believe that she was dating a man like Darcy. Spending her days with him and having his affection. Finishing off her face, she turned to look for her clothes.

_Shit_. In her awkwardness, she’d left them in her suitcase and hadn’t brought them in with her to the bathroom. Closing her eyes and cursing to herself, she opened the door slowly. With the towel wrapped around her; her shoulders were bare and wet hair hung down her back. She felt a little exposed. Walking into the main part of the room, Darcy was on top of the bed, sitting up against the pillows. One arm behind his head, he was using the remote to look through the channels on the TV across from the bed. He’d taken his fleece off and sat in his jeans and t-shirt, which clung to his arms and chest. Liz’s breath caught in her throat. He was gorgeous.

Seeing her enter, in just her towel, Darcy’s eyes widened. He took his arm from behind his head, and his mouth opened slightly. Sitting up, she saw his eyes glance over her from head to toe; realising she’d noticed him was staring, he blushed. Liz blushed as well, looking down at her feet.

“I left my clothes in my suitcase.” She explained, sheepishly.

Darcy, seemingly unable to look away, was at a loss for words. Finally finding his voice he stuttered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare… I-“ Liz smiled, and laughed, cutting him off.

“It’s okay. I’m the one standing in the middle of the room with only a towel. I should probably apologise to you.” Liz laughed, tying to ease the tension. Deep down, she didn’t mind him looking – especially when he looked at her like that.

“Well…feel free to stand in the middle of the room in just a towel whenever you feel like it, Miss Bennet. I won’t argue” Darcy said, quietly, emotion thick in his voice. His eyes held hers; Liz’s heart began to race. Her body felt hot. _Two can play that game, Darcy_.

Smirking, Liz replied coyly. “In that case, feel free to stare whenever you feel like it, Mr Darcy.” Picking up her clothes, she turned and left Darcy, mouth open, sitting on the bed. Smiling to herself she closed the bathroom door behind her again.

Liz had never had a lot of confidence in how she looked. She knew she was healthy, and fit, but rarely felt beautiful or hot when she dressed up. But Darcy made her feel beautiful; and just then, he had made her feel… sexy. Desirable. She’d left the man speechless. Smiling to herself, she looked at her blushing face in the mirror. His eyes on her body… Liz shook her head, recalling her thoughts. Now wasn’t the time for that.

Getting dressed into shorts and t-shirt, Liz emerged from the bathroom for the second time. Darcy was sitting on the edge of the bed, having changed into shorts himself. Seeing her come back in, he smiled wide at her.

“Take two?” He asked, raising his eyebrow and smirking. Liz laughed softly to herself, shaking her head. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Did you want to go for a walk down to the resort restaurant for late lunch?” Liz asked, ignoring Darcy’s jab. She picked up her wallet and phone and gestured with her head towards the door.

“Sounds like a plan.” Darcy replied, reaching for his own wallet and phone. The two of them walked through the corridors and into the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Liz felt this tension grow in her chest. Standing shoulder to shoulder with Darcy; the whole left side of her body began to warm, and her fingers itched to reach out and grab his. Darcy must have been on the same wavelength as she was – his right hand twitched, touching his fingers against hers. What felt like a shot of electricity worked its way up from the pads of her fingers all the way up to her elbow, then to her chest. Liz gasped quietly.

She could hear Darcy’s elevated breathing. Then, Darcy took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. Looking down at their hands, then up at his face, Liz smiled. Darcy was looking down into her eyes, emotion brewing in his expression. The elevator door dinged, and the doors slid open. Darcy and Liz pulled their hands away, taking a small step in the opposite direction as they did so. Darcy cleared his throat, smiling, while Liz looked at the floor and blushed.

Finally reaching the ground floor, the two stepped out from the elevator and walked towards the restaurant located out near the reception area. Side-eyeing Darcy, Liz couldn’t hide her laugh. Darcy turned towards her. Whispering, he asked what she was laughing at.

“Nothing…just happy to be here with you Mr Darcy.” Liz smiled at the ground. Without stopping their pace, Darcy smiled back.

“To say I’m happy to be here with you, Miss Bennet, would be a grand understatement.” Darcy said, softly. Reaching the restaurant, Darcy opened the door for Liz, and she stepped inside. Asking the waiter for a table for two, they were taken to a beautiful table in front of the large glass window. They had uninterrupted views of the lake, with no other people around them. It was stunning.

Sitting down at the table, the waitress left to get them tap water. Rearranging her side plate and napkin, Liz noticed Darcy watching her, a small smile on his face. Raising an eyebrow in question at him, Darcy leant back in his chair, and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Simply admiring the view, Elizabeth.” He said, smiling wide. _Elizabeth._ Usually, she wasn’t used to people calling her by her full name. But when Darcy spoke it… it held so much emotion, so much care, that it never ceased to make her blush every time he said it. Before Liz could respond, the waitress came back to take their drinks order. Liz ordered her usual glass of wine, and Darcy his cider. When she walked away, Liz cleared her throat.

“So… I wanted to ask you something. And I want your honest answer.” Liz started, fiddling with the fork on the table. Darcy, halfway bringing up his glass of water to his mouth, paused, before setting it back down.

“Should I be worried?” He asked, a small smile on his lips poorly hiding his genuine concern. Liz smiled up at him, attempting to put him at ease. But she found her own smile poorly hiding her own nervousness. She wanted to know what he thought – what he really thought – but she was worried it may make her sad.

Sighing, she took a few seconds to gather her thoughts. “I know that I said I wasn’t ready for our relationship to go public. Does that make you upset?” She tried to be as direct as she could. As plain as she could. Darcy looked down at the table, breathing in slowly. Thinking about his answer, he clasped his hands together and put them on the table in front of him.

“It does make me a little sad, yes. I would love to show the world how much I care about you; to touch your face, hold your hand without worrying who’s going to see. But that doesn’t mean I don’t understand why you feel that way. The media can be overwhelming, and I would never want you to be unhappy.” He hadn’t made eye contact with her during his answer, until he finished. Liz’s heart melted.

She did feel the same as him in that aspect. She wanted to be able to not worry about who was watching or who knew that they were dating. But she wasn’t necessarily worried about the media in terms of her personal image. She was worried that her golfing career was going to suffer because of it; that people would assume she only made it to the international stage (if she did make it to the international stage) because of Darcy. Not because of her own merit.

Interrupting her reply again, the waitress came back to deliver their drinks and take their orders. Realising she hadn’t looked at the menu, Liz quickly glanced and picked the first thing she saw.

“I’ll have the uh… Caesar salad please” Liz said quickly, handing her menu back to the waitress. The waitress turned to Darcy.

Smiling at Liz, Darcy replied as he turned in his menu. “I’ll have the same, thank-you.”

Nodding to them, the waitress took their menus and walked back to the bar area. Liz took a swig of her wine.

“Thank-you for being honest with me” She said quietly. Darcy smiled, leaning forward on his elbows with his hands under his chin.

“I will always be honest with you” He replied simply.

“Well, that’s a relief. But if you think my drive is bad, you have to lie to me and tell me it’s good.” Liz laughed, releasing the tension between them.

“Absolutely not. Besides, as someone I admire very much once said, who’s going to be mean to you if I’m not?” Darcy smirked, taking a drink of his cider.

“Wise words, those” Liz replied.

“Indeed, they are.”

* * *

The rest of the day passed relatively uneventfully. After their late lunch, they’d gone for a walk around the lake, talking and observing. Darcy’s heart was so full of admiration for this beautiful woman. She was so graceful, strong, witty and beautiful. He was in awe of her always. After they had walked, they headed back to the little café that sat outside the reception. Getting a sandwich each, they sat on the bench and watched the sky darken. Neither of them wanted a big dinner given the fact they had had a large lunch. When it got too dark to see anything, and they headed back to their room.

Their room with one bed. Darcy could scarcely believe he was in this situation – alone, about to share a bed with Elizabeth. His heart was racing the entire journey back to the room. Her words from earlier swirled around his head; _“I’d like to keep it…”_ , looking up at him through her eyelashes. _Beautiful_.

Reaching the door, Elizabeth’s phone began to ring in her pocket. She smiled apologetically. Darcy smiled back, kissing her on her forehead. Closing his eyes, he breathed her in. “Don’t worry, I’m just going to have a shower, take your time.” He smiled down at her; his breast full of deep emotion. The light blush that spread across her cheeks was lovely.

“Hey Marie, how are you…” Elizabeth turned towards the window, smile on her face. Darcy smiled to himself. It was reactionary – every time she smiled; Darcy’s couldn’t help but smile as well. This woman had truly bewitched him in such a short amount of time. The depth of his feelings was scary to behold, it was hard to reign them in.

Looking his suitcase, he realised that his usual pyjamas were boxers and no shirt. He didn’t usually wear a t-shirt to bed. Now, however, the thought of his bare chest in front her made him nervous. _Nervous? C’mon Darcy, you’re a grown man_. He thought to himself. Picking up his boxers, he grabbed his toiletry bag and headed to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he heard Elizabeth’s laughter in the next room. His smile was back.

Stripping down, he turned on the shower and stepped in. Washing himself, his mind wandered to the image of Elizabeth stepping into the room earlier in just her towel. His body responded to that image. She looked so… hot. The image of her bare shoulders, bare collarbones and sexy legs with only a towel wrapped around her…. Darcy had to stop his thoughts. His body was clearly overexcited at them. His body felt warm, and his heart was racing.

He clearly thought of Elizabeth that way, but he wasn’t sure if Elizabeth felt _that_ way about him. He didn’t want to push her; he would wait until she was ready. Darcy couldn’t deny that the idea of them sharing a bed together, excited _him_ greatly. Darcy hadn’t had sex, or been physically intimate with anyone, since his early 20’s. Those experiences weren’t some of his best – they were more fuelled by raging hormones than anything else. This was different. He’d never felt such passion, such a depth of emotion for someone both on an emotional and physical level. He was travelling in uncharted waters.

Switching off the shower, he stepped out a dried himself with his towel. Drying his hair, Darcy looked at himself in the mirror. He’d never seen himself as an attractive man – he knew what people wrote about him, and the way women responded to him online and at tournaments, but Darcy had always been convinced women were more attracted his money and his stature than actually to him. Elizabeth made him feel… wanted. Made him feel good about himself. He felt a confidence in himself that he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

Putting on his boxers, and adding sweatpants over the top, he hung up his towel and opened his bag. Putting on his night serum and moisturiser, he tried taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. He’d never been this nervous before a match before, let alone nervous to step out of a bathroom. He laughed to himself. _What was becoming of him_?

Steeling himself, he opened the bathroom door and stepped into the main area of the room. Elizabeth was facing away from him, still on the phone to her coach. Hearing the door close, she turned around.

“Har har Marie, I’m sure I’ll be-“ Seeing him standing there, she stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes travelled from his face down, her mouth opened slightly. _She was affected by me after all, then._ Darcy thought to himself. A blush fell over her cheeks. Realising she hadn’t finished her sentence she continued.

“Uh, sorry Marie, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. I’ll call you tomorrow morning before we start okay? Say hi to the kids for me.” She spoke quickly, clearly struggling to think straight.

Darcy smiled to himself. He’d made her speechless. Putting down his bag, he waited for her to put her phone down. Hanging up, Elizabeth put her phone on the side table. Clasping her hands in front of her, she looked shyly up at him. _Elizabeth Bennet, shy? What is going on in the world_. He thought to himself, smiling.

“Hi” She started, looking him in the eye.

Darcy suddenly felt a sense of confidence. “Hi” He replied, taking a step forward. Elizabeth covered the rest of the space between them, slowly stepping towards him. Darcy’s breath elevated – his heart beating to loudly he wouldn’t be surprised if she heard it as well.

She reached out, touching his shoulder gently with her fingertips. She looked up at him, as if asking permission. Darcy couldn’t speak, his words were stuck in his throat; his heart beating too rapidly. He simply nodded, smiling softly. Smiling back, she ran her fingers down his arm, slowly, with the gentlest of touches. The trail left by her fingers was pure fire – his skin tingled, and his mind was clouded. Her touch was intoxicating.

Her fingers went down to his wrist, before making their way back up his arm, and onto his collar bone. Darcy felt as if he might hyperventilate. He was always in control of his emotions, but now, he was completely in her hands.

He could hear her breath quicken as she touched her fingertips along his collarbone. Slowly her fingers ran down his side, before trailing across his stomach. Stopping, she drew her hand away. Darcy let out a breath. Elizabeth looked up at him through her lashes.

“May I?” He asked, his voice thick with desire. Elizabeth nodded, and Darcy reached out with the back of his hand and ran it down her cheek. Her face flushed under his touch, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. He wanted to touch everywhere on her body – treasure her beauty and feel her skin under his touch.

With his fingertips, he traced down the side of her neck, over the material of her shirt on her shoulder and down to her wrist. He could feel Elizabeth’s eyes watching his face, but he kept his eyes on his hand.

“Do you want me to take my shirt off?” Elizabeth whispered, her voice hoarse. Darcy’s eyes flicked to hers. His heart pounding uncontrollably. She smiled in encouragement; she wanted him to touch her.

“Yes. Only if you want to.” He replied, his voice barely above a whisper. Elizabeth pulled her shirt above her head, placing it on top of her suitcase. Darcy’s breath hitched in his throat. Stepping even closer to her, he touched his fingertips to her collarbone. “Is this okay?” He asked, not wanting to overstep. Elizabeth smiled, closing her eyes.

“Yes. You have no idea how nice that feels.” She replied. Darcy smiled in return. His fingers followed the same path her hands had on his own body – he traced the down her sides, across her stomach. Elizabeth’s own breath hitched in her throat. He felt her eyes on him again. Bringing his hand back up her other side, he put his hand over back; placing his palm between her shoulder blades. Stepping towards her, he brought her close to him – their bodies now flush against each other.

His face was inches from hers – he could feel her laboured breath on his face. “You are so beautiful, Elizabeth.” He whispered. He tried to convey the depth of his emotion through his words, praying she understood how his whole world stopped for her.

“Kiss me, Will” Elizabeth’s voice pleaded. His name from her lips undid him. Groaning softly, he kissed her, running his hand down to the small of her back, tracing her spine with his fingers. Elizabeth’s hands went around his neck, her fingers twisting into his hair. What started tender became more passionate – there was this sense of urgency between them. Breaking from their kiss, Darcy kissed along her jaw line, then down her neck. Working his way back to her mouth. Her name escaped his lips, murmuring it against hers. “ _Elizabeth_ ”.

Suddenly her phone rang again. Darcy pulled back, and both of them were breathing heavy. Elizabeth sighed, closing her eyes and placing her forehead against Darcy’s.

“I could just not answer it…” She mused. Darcy laughed. Kissing her forehead, lingering for a second, he spun her shoulders around, so she was facing the other way.

“Answer your phone.” Darcy said, through chuckles. Answering it, Elizabeth turned back towards him.

“Yes Lydia?” Elizabeth answered, rolling her eyes. Darcy shook his head, smiling. Heading over to the bed, he drew back the cover and the sheet, placing the decorative pillows on the floor. “No, Lydia I don’t know where your chalk bag has gone.” Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose, breathing out. Darcy got into bed, leaning back against the pillows with one hand behind his head, watching her pace back and forth.

She was stunning. Standing in her sports shorts and sport bra, her hair hanging loose down her back, and her face flushed from their escapade a few minutes ago. Darcy flushed. The feeling of her hands on the back his neck, in his hair, was unlike anything he’d ever felt.

“…Lydia please don’t call me tomorrow, you could have easily asked to Jane to help you with this, and I’ve got a tournament tomorrow. Bye.” Elizabeth sighed, tossing her phone onto bed. Turning, she switched the light off in the room. When she faced back to him, Darcy opened his arms, and she smiled wide. Crawling across the bed, Elizabeth placed her head onto his chest, laying down next to him. Darcy put his arms around her, holding her there. It felt so…natural. Like she was made to fit right here, in his arms.

Pulling the blanket up over them, Elizabeth wriggled in closer to him. Darcy laughed, kissing the top of her head. “Tired?” He asked.

Elizabeth nodded. “Very. You’re very comfortable.” She added, smiling to herself.

Darcy nodded. “I’ll add that to my list of personality traits; right next to chick magnet and excellent singer.” He joked, playing with her hair. He felt Elizabeth shake with laughter on his chest.

“I’d pay good money to see you try flirt with a woman in public, Fitz” Elizabeth said, through laughter.

“Good thing I already have the only woman I’d bother flirting with right here.” Darcy replied, kissing her hair again.

Elizabeth let out a breathy chuckle, breathing out deeply. She must be tired; her breath was already beginning to even. Lying down flatter on his pillow, he kept Elizabeth against his chest. Whispering to her, he tried not to wake her.

“Goodnight my beautiful girl. You mean more to me than you’ll ever know.” Darcy said softly, moving the hair out of her face. She made no response, clearly asleep. Settling in, Darcy closed his eyes, more comfortable and at peace than he’d ever been.

* * *

Liz woke to pitch blackness. Her head was still on Darcy’s chest, and his arm around her. She smiled. She must have fallen asleep on his chest and he didn’t have the heart to move her. Darcy was fast asleep, head turned slightly in her direction. Gently lifting his arm form around her shoulders, she put it back on his own stomach.

Gently running her fingers down his cheek, she kissed his forehead. He stirred slightly but stayed asleep.

“You are my favourite person in the whole world, Fitzwilliam Darcy. I hope you know that.” Liz whispered. Darcy sighed, and Liz worried she’d woken him.

Turning his body over to face her, he breathed out her name. _“Elizabeth_ ”.

Liz smiled, and lay down on her own pillow beside him. She closed her eyes and dreamed of his hands on her body, her name on his lips.


	24. NOT A CHAPTER JUST AN UPDATE

Hello!! Apologies for the false hope, just an update on the audio version, here is the > only 7 chapters at the moment, will slowly add when I get the time!

Please be nice HAHA I am not a voice actor, just doing it to help my friend and also for other friends who have asked for it!! 

Will have an update of a new chapter in the next couple of days!! Thank-you all!


	25. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competition day baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks!! Please enjoy, more to come very soon!

Darcy awoke the next morning to the sound of his alarm. Odd. He never slept until his alarm – he always awoke before it, especially on a competition day. Still half asleep, he leant over to the side table to switch it off. It took him a few moments to remember where he was. He was staying at a resort with…

Elizabeth. Suddenly he was wide awake. Turning back to the bed, he saw her laying away from him, still fast asleep. Darcy sighed. No wonder he slept the entire night so well; he had slept in the same bed as Elizabeth.

Darcy quietly changed into his t-shirt and running shorts. Putting on his sneakers, he leant over Elizabeth and kissed her softly on the forehead, being sure not to wake her. Heading down to reception, he said hello to the receptionist and headed off on his run. Only a short one this morning – more out of habit than anything else.

Returning back, he quietly opened the door to see that Elizabeth was still fast asleep. He’d only been gone about 30 minutes, but he already missed seeing her face. _Sappy, Darcy. Very sappy._

Smiling, he walked over to the window beside the bed and opened up the blinds. It was still very early, but given how disorganised they were, he thought it was best to give her an early start. Releasing the room from darkness, Darcy turned back to Elizabeth. Darcy couldn’t believe how gorgeous she was. How lucky and undeserving he was of her. Groaning, Elizabeth turned over with her arm over her eyes. She mumbled something, but Darcy didn’t hear it.

“I’m sorry ma’am could you repeat that?” Darcy asked, smiling. Elizabeth groaned again.

“Can you turn off the sun please” She said, quietly, still groggy. Darcy laughed, and sat beside her on the bed. Gently moving her arm off of her face, he looked at her. His eye glanced over every feature – the curve of her nose, her eyelids, the baby hairs on her temples. Elizabeth sighed, and opened her eyes.

Darcy couldn’t help the giant grin that spread over his face. Her eyes were a beautiful brown, with flecks of green. Elizabeth smiled back up at him.

“Good morning” She said, smirking

“Good morning, indeed.” Darcy replied, leaning down and giving her a soft kiss. Every time he kissed her it felt as if his body was charged with electricity; his body pumping with every ounce of happiness that existed. Elizabeth curled one of the hairs on his head with her finger, smiling.

“Okay you, up we get. We have a competition to attend today, remember?” Darcy reminded her, getting up off the bed and walking around the other side of the bed for his phone.

Elizabeth sat up, stretching. “What time is it?” She asked, looking around for her phone.

“It’s 6:30” Darcy replied. Elizabeth groaned, which made Darcy laugh. “Well seeing as we went to bed immediately after putting our heads on the pillows, we need to go have a hit and also organise our own registration seeing as we are without the Caddy Crew.” Darcy added, raising his eyebrow at her.

Elizabeth laughed. “Caddy Crew. I like that.” Flinging the blanket back, she got up and stretched her arms above her head. Darcy, still on his phone, started walking towards the bathroom. Looking up he realised Elizabeth was walking towards the bathroom with her toiletry bag. They stopped in front of each other.

“Oh, um, sorry you go.” Darcy stammered awkwardly. The thought of showering with Elizabeth suddenly crossed his mind…

Elizabeth blushed, clearly her thoughts on the same track. “Uh, thank-you. I won’t be too long” She said quickly, dropping her head and going into the bathroom and closing the door.

Darcy looked back at his phone, blushing. _Now is not the time for those kinds of thoughts_. He thought to himself. A text from Bingley came through.

CB: Morning gorgeous, how’d you sleep

D: Better if you were here xx

CB: Disgusting

CB: How’s the resort? How’s Liz?

D: Well funny story actually…

D: The resort mixed up my booking and gave us one room

D: With one bed

There were a few minutes pause from Charles after seeing his message. Darcy shook his head. He’d be having a field day with this. Finally, he responded.

CB: You didn’t book one room originally??

CB: Are you mad?

D: What do you mean? I wanted to give her space if she wanted it

CB: How romantic of you

CB: Separate rooms

CB: Honestly Darcy

D: Okay, so I’m a bit rusty, so what?

D: Besides, I didn’t know if she felt that strongly in that way about me or not

CB: Rusty? Dude, you’re blind

Before Darcy could respond, Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom wearing her black shorts, long sleeved collared shirt with her hair down. Darcy couldn’t help but appreciate.

“You look like you’re ready to win a competition, Miss Bennet.” Darcy said, distracting him from the depth of his emotion that was brewing in his chest.

Elizabeth laughed. “I sure hope so, even with a handicap such as yourself on my team.” She joked, that challenge in her eye.

Darcy acting shocked, put down his phone and picked up his own clothes. “On that note, Miss Bennet, I’m off to go shower. Maybe shed a tear at the insults you throw at me.” Darcy winked, walking towards the bathroom. As he closed the door, he could her laughter. Such a beautiful sound.

After showering and putting on his clothes, he headed back out to the main area of the room. Elizabeth was on the ground, stretching her back. Darcy carefully stepped around her, putting his old clothes in a pile next to his bag.

“Want to take up any more space, or what?” Darcy joked, seeing her sprawled across the floor.

Sitting up, Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “Again, everything I do is purely to annoy you. Never forget that.” She smiled, before turning onto her front and pushing her chest off the ground to stretch her lower back again.

Darcy laughed softly, pulling out his own roller for his hamstrings. Elizabeth’s phone dinged next to him.

“Would you mind checking that, I’m waiting for a text from Marie.” Elizabeth asked, mid-stretch. Picking up her phone, there was a text, not from Marie, but from Jane. Reading, Darcy immediately blushed. “What?” Elizabeth asked, noticing his reaction.

Darcy tried to hide his smile. “It’s, uh, from Jane.” Elizabeth’s face went white.

“What does it say?” She asked, hesitantly.

Darcy cleared his throat. It says, “So did you get lucky or what?”. He looked up at Elizabeth, who went bright red.

“Okay, give me that.” She said, getting up and yanking her phone out of his hand. Darcy laughed at the mortification on her face.

Darcy would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. Being so close to her, and especially after last night, it was hard not to. He breathed out, cracking his neck and tried to focus on the actual reason they were here – for golf.

Heading down to the floor, he groaned getting onto his knees. “Okay, scoot over.” Elizabeth hopped up, smirking at him.

“Getting old Fitz?” She jabbed.

“You’ll get here one day…” He mused, smiling as he put the roller under his leg and tried to loosen his tight hamstrings. Elizabeth laughed.

After they both sufficiently stretched, they tidied up their things and grabbed their golf bags, they looked up at each other.

“Ready to win, Mr Darcy?” Elizabeth asked, smiling softly at him. It still caused Darcy to forget how to breathe every time she did.

“I’m always winning when you’re around Miss Bennet” He replied, knowing she’d hate it.

“I’m going to vomit, thanks.” She laughed, fake shuddering. Darcy laughed along with her and they both headed out to the hall towards the elevator. As they waited for the elevator, Elizabeth spoke.

“I’ll bet you, $10, that there are over 15 reporters downstairs here for you.” She said, smiling.

Darcy shook his head, chuckling. As talented as she was at golf, she’d never been thrown into the spotlight as often as he had. She made 15 reporters sound like it was a huge amount. At the masters, there’d been over 100. Still, wanting to bet against her, he replied.

“No chance. $10 there’s under 15.”

As the elevator doors opened, there was a representative from the Country Club where the competition was being held waiting for them inside. Stepping in, the man shook his and Elizabeth’s hands.

“Good morning sir, ma’am, just here to escort you, there’s about 30 or so reporters downstairs ready to take some interviews if you’d be willing.” He stated plainly, standing at the front of the elevator facing away from them. 

Elizabeth smiled, raising her eyebrows at him, mouthing. “You owe me $10”. Darcy wanted to laugh, she looked so confident, so radiant. An overwhelming urge to pick her up and kiss her suddenly went over him.

Smiling he shook his head. He mouthed back, “Never.”

Shaking her own head, she giggled.

How on earth he was going to play golf while she was watching him the entire time was going to be a mystery. A mystery he was very excited for.

* * *

Liz and Darcy made their way down to the reception area, with their bags on their shoulders, to meet the car that was being sent by the golf course to pick them up. As the elevator reached the bottom floor, Darcy held his hand across it to let her out first. Smiling gratefully, Liz looked up to see a parade of cameras and journalists waiting in the reception area. She stopped slightly. Darcy really drew a crowd. Over the past month she’d forgotten how big he really was in the golfing community. Keeping a smile on her face, she walked forward, trying to get around the reporters who were clearly not here for her.

As she smiled apologetically, she was stopped by almost half of the reporters, calling her name for her attention to their interviews. Liz must have looked surprised. She turned to see Darcy, who was looking at her and smiling encouragingly. Liz turned back to the first reporter who had called her name.

“Miss Bennet, how are you feeling today ahead of the competition at Longbourne Country Club?” He asked, holding the microphone out to her.

Liz smiled sweetly. “Feeling good, well rested and ready to see what everyone is bringing to the table.” She replied.

Another reporter chimed in. “Do you think it will be a strange day, never having played on the course before?”

“I’ve seen excellent photos and videos of the course, I’m excited to be a part of the first competition on the grass. It will definitely be interesting” Liz replied. This was true. Given also, that Darcy had never played in the courses in WA before, if this was a regular course, she may be at a disadvantage. But seeing as this was a brand-new course, everyone was in the same boat.

A reporter to her left pushed through with his microphone. “Do you feel privileged to play with William Darcy on your team today?”. A few of the reporters she recognised from previous tournaments seem to freeze a little, their smirks poorly hidden at their expectation of her response. Liz’s vision flashed red for a second.

“I would say that William Darcy should feel privileged to play with me, don’t you think?” She arched her brow, her tone hinting at little severity but keeping light humour. The crowd around her laughed. A female reporter stepped forward.

“There have been rumours of a potential sponsorship for yourself in the upcoming big Augusta tournament. Can you confirm these?” She asked, and every microphone faced towards her.

Liz practiced her neutral face. “I cannot confirm or say I’ve heard any of those rumours myself, but any updates I’ll be sure to let you know”. For once, Liz wasn’t lying. She’d never heard of it, although perhaps that is what Marie was supposed to message her about. _God they are quick_ , Liz thought to herself. Liz smiled, stepping back, indicating she was done with questions. Her crowd gravitated towards Darcy’s. Liz stood in the back of the room, watching him.

He stood tall, using hand gestures while he spoke. Liz couldn’t help but smile. He looked so confident. He really was beautiful. He had a smile on his face, but this smile was different to the one he gave her. Smaller, more controlled. She knew that to anyone else this smile would seem like an all-new Darcy. In all honesty, Liz had never seen an interview before Darcy came to WA where he actually smiled. He seemed more relaxed, more friendly. She could tell the reporters noticed as well.

“…You seem in high spirits this morning, Darcy. Excited for the competition?” One of the reporters asked. Darcy smiled and nodded.

“Definitely keen, Barney. The drive down here was stunning, and I can’t imagine the course to be any different.” Darcy replied, tone bright.

“How did it come about that you were to play with Elizabeth Bennet as your partner for this tournament?” Another reporter asked.

Darcy chuckled, before replying, “Actually, I believe she challenged me in a post-tournament interview, saying she’d ‘feel bad to show me up at my own game’. I couldn’t back down from a challenge like that.” The crowd laughed at his good-natured humour. Liz smiled at looked down at the floor. She had said that, and she still stood by it. No matter how she felt for him now, she still felt a need to check his ego – she just couldn’t help herself.

Darcy continued. “Besides that, Elizabeth Bennet is a formidable player. There are many things I’d like to learn from her, and I’m excited to see her progression into an international player very soon – without a doubt in my mind I think she’ll succeed. She will be one of the best players of our generation” Darcy eyes flicked from the interviewer and found hers across the room. His eyes burned with such deep intensity that Liz couldn’t help but blush. Although the interviewers may not have heard the emotion in his voice, she could. He really felt so deeply for her that he was willing to say that in front of international television. And she couldn’t doubt the sincerity in his voice.

She felt this sense of what she could only describe as guilt. He gave her great compliments while she insulted him. Why was she so worried what the media would say about their relationship? Clearly her skills spoke for themselves. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as she imagined it to be…

Liz headed outside to wait for Darcy’s interviews to finish. There were a small group of young girls, dressed in their collar shirts and skirts, waiting outside. Upon seeing her, the smiled and waved, rushing forwards from their parents waiting just behind them.

“Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet! Would you please sign our hats?” They asked excitedly. Liz smiled and bent down to their level.

“All my friends call me Liz. Are you guys my friends?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. The girls squealed and nodded. “Well, you guys can call me Liz, okay?”. Taking the markers they gave her, she signed their hats with her signature and a love heart. Standing up she bent over to hand the marker back to the first girl.

The girl spoke quietly. “You’re beautiful Liz. I can’t wait to be as pretty as you when I grow up.” She smiled, looking embarrassed. Straightening the hat on the girl’s head, Liz smiled.

“You are beautiful already; you don’t need to look like me. You are beautiful as you.” Liz replied, standing up and stepping back. The girl giggled and ran back to her parents. Liz waved at the parents, who said. “Thank-you Liz, you’re a big inspiration to them.” Liz wanted to cry. That was always her dream. One of the girls shook her head.

“No mummy, only _we_ are allowed to call her Liz. You have to call her Miss Bennet because you aren’t her friend like we are.” She said, crossing her arms and stamping her foot. Liz laughed and so did the parents.

“I’m sorry Maddie, you’re right. Thank-you _Miss Bennet._ Good luck today.” The mum winked at her, before gathering up the girls and walking back to the car. Liz was smiling so wide, staring out after them.

Darcy came up behind her and cleared his throat. Liz turned, still beaming. Darcy’s face lit up when he saw how happy she looked. Not wanting to step too close, he spoke quiet enough that only she could hear.

“She’s right you know” He said, looking at her face. She could see his eyes trace every part of her face.

“About what?” Liz replied, genuinely unsure as to where he was going with this.

“You are beautiful.” He said simply. Smiling that smile he only saved for her. Liz blushed, and adjusted her hat.

“Not so bad yourself, partner.” Liz replied, with a smirk on her face. Darcy chuckled, gesturing that they walk towards the car. Getting to the car, the put their bags into the back and hopped in. The car ride was fairly short, and Darcy was asking general questions about the new course to the car driver. The driver was an old country club member who was there when the original one was built over 50 years ago. He’d stayed on the committee and watched this new one being developed and finally born. It was very interesting hear.

When they arrived, they gave their thanks to the driver, stepped out, and got their bags from the car. Not wanting to get caught in more interviews, Darcy and Liz walked forward up the path, smiling and nodding to the reporters on each side of the path. Reaching the registration area, Darcy signed in and grabbed his tag for his bag. Liz stepped forward and signed the paper. Looking up, she was startled to realise she recognised the man behind the desk. He seemed to recognise her immediately, and he paled. It was her ex-boyfriend, Marcus. Liz felt anger rise in her chest, almost instinctively.

“Oh. Marcus. Didn’t know you lived down here.” Liz said, her fake happy tone barely covering her disdain. He looked sheepish. They had dated almost 5 years ago, but Liz never forgot him and his emotionally manipulative ways. Marcus always dismissed her passions for golf and would always guilt her for not spending more time with him – all the while he was off fucking other women.

He cleared his throat. “Ah, Liz. It’s nice to see you. Yeah, I, uh, my dad got me a job here.” He looked awkward, not able to look her in the eye. _Coward_. Liz thought to herself. Darcy, most likely hearing Liz’s barely covered cold tone, turned back and took a step closer.

“Everything all good?” He asked, seeing the look on her face and following her gaze to rest on Marcus. Liz smiled, tightly.

“William Darcy, this is my ex-boyfriend, Marcus.” She said, civility at an all-time low.

Darcy’s eyes flicked to hers again, sensing her anger, and his gaze hardened. Holding out his hand, Marcus stood up awkwardly to shake it. “It’s an honour to meet you, Darcy.” Marcus said, reserved. Darcy simply nodded, lips a hard line. Marcus looked between her and Darcy, questions in his gaze. Handing Liz her tag, Liz nodded once and turned away, walking off towards the driving range. Without realising how fast she was walking; it took Darcy a minute before he caught up to her and touched her arm to stop her.

“Hey, are you okay?” His voice was all concern. Liz didn’t realise but there was a tear welling in her eye. Wiping it away, she sighed, frustrated.

“Just angry. Marcus and I didn’t exactly end on great terms. And he isn’t definitely in the running for man of the year.” She said, closing her eyes and facing down at her feet. Marcus always had terrible timing.

Darcy nodded. He lifted her chin with his finger, gently. Liz opened her eyes to look into his. All she saw was kindness. “Anger is okay. It seems like you’re owed it.” He said quietly. Realising where he was, he dropped his hand. Liz smiled at him, laughing.

“Maybe more anger equals further drives.” Liz said, wiping her nose. Darcy chuckled.

“Do you want to talk about it later?” He asked, softly.

Liz nodded. “I’d like that very much.” She replied, smiling up at him.

* * *

Darcy stood back from their warm-up tee, watching her swing. The image of her stony glare, staring at that man, _Marcus,_ made Darcy’s blood boil. She looked so angry, and knowing Elizabeth as he did, he knew that anger meant it was hiding another emotion; hurt. She seemed to have calmed down now, and her smile had re-appeared on her face.

Elizabeth stepped back and he stepped up to the tee. He was feeling good, despite him being a little more disorganised than he usually would be. As much as he always preached otherwise, he was fairly confident about the outcome of the match today. Elizabeth and himself were clearly an overpowered team – but they drew a crowd which would be good for the Country Club.

After they had finished warming up, they headed to the first tee. Waiting for their turn, Elizabeth and himself stood close, arms crossed, discussing the other competitors.

“…I don’t think he’s got the best drive; I’ve seen him play at Hammersley for local competitions before and he’s terribly inconsistent.” She whispered to him, leaning close to his ear. Her closeness sent tingles down his spine. What he would give to kiss her right now…

Darcy focused. “Okay, should we stick to you driving, seeing as you’re more of a straight shot than I am?” He asked.

She considered it for a moment, all business. “I think that’s the best option.” She sounded confident. God she was hot.

After the first two groups went, it was their turn. Darcy, holding onto Elizabeth’s bag, watched her set up. She steps back facing the green. She asks him, thinking out loud.

“Wind is heading west a little, I’m going to change it up and aim a little left to catch the drift.” Elizabeth says, almost talking to herself. He can see the crowd is impressed. So was he.

“I think you’re right. I’d definitely think for a stinger over a floater shot” Darcy added, smiling at her.

She nods, “Good plan.”

Stepping up, she takes a deep breath in and out, before swinging. It goes exactly where she said it would. It sticks lower than the usual drive, heading slightly left before the wind catches it and lands it directly in the middle of the fairway.

Ever the modest, she simply smiles, picks up her tee and walks back to Darcy. Ignoring the cheering crowd, Darcy smirks as she sheathes her driver and places it in her bag.

“Show-off” He mutters to her, which causes her to smile sweetly and shrug. _Beautiful woman._

The rest of the game went as smooth as Darcy had expected. Both of them were playing some of the best they’d played; the other teams had no chance of beating them. Instead, as the holes went on, they gained a larger and larger crowd. The two of them were simply putting on a masterclass. Darcy was having the most fun playing golf than he had in a long time. Elizabeth would talk out loud to him, sometimes asking him direct questions. She was so intelligent in the way she played; all strategy, nothing left to chance. When she planned to do something, it happened – her skill and consistency were definitely on show.

Whenever she’d hit, Darcy would look around at the reactions of the crowd. Women were ecstatic, children were looking at her as if she were their idol – she was a beaming sun that gave the rest of the crowd life.

The final hole was a potential hole-in-one. It was a nice finish to the tournament that got the crowd excited. The first pair missed by a long mile, but the second pair; the woman of the team swung and got in 2, which was impressive. Darcy turned towards Elizabeth.

“Would you like to do the honours, Miss Bennet?” He asked.

Elizabeth smiled. “I’d like to watch you, actually, Mr Darcy. $10 you don’t make it” She replies, face flushed from the exercise, eyes glinting in challenge.

“You’re on.” Darcy replies.

_Time to impress the lady, Darcy_. He thought to himself. Picking up his ball and taking out his club, the crowd cheered when they realised it was him taking the shot. He could hear cameras clicking and reporters on the side listing off his stats on hole-in-one courses. Darcy was particularly good at them. He’d made 3 in competition out of 5, which was a pretty good track record.

Luckily for him, the wind had died off and it was still across the hole. He could see the hole down and to the right, surrounded by sandbank on either side. Setting up, he puts the ball on the ground and breathes out. In his mind, he imagines his swing – and following suit, he follows through.

The ball sails high, landing on the left hill. _C’mon, roll. Please._ He thinks to himself. The ball slowly rolls… and slips into the hole. The crowd roars, and Darcy beams. Lifting his club into the air, turns to face the crowd behind him, acknowledging their cheers. He turns to Elizabeth, shrugged his shoulders. She’s clapping and laughing.

Darcy walks close to her. “You owe me $10” He says simply, widely grinning. Elizabeth shakes her head, stepping towards him.

“Shut up, Fitz” she says, before reaching her arms around him and kissing him, hard, on the mouth. Before Darcy could even think about what this meant, he responded in kind; his fingers in her hair as he held her face against his. She tasted sweet, her body warm against his.

Breaking away, he smiled at her. “What happened to not letting the media know?” he said breathless. He didn’t care. It’s all he wanted; to show how much he cared for her in public. Elizabeth shrugged.

“I realised, that I don’t care. I want to show everyone what you mean to me.” Elizabeth said, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Darcy couldn’t stop smiling. The crowd was cheering, and he could hear wolf-whistling in the background. He didn’t care. All that mattered was her.

He was hers, for everyone to see. And she wanted to be his. Picking her up and spinning her around, he hugged her tight. He never wanted to let her go.


	26. Public Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Darcy face the public about their relationship... and things get steamy when the day ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times folks <3 Nothing explicit, just some good ol fashioned spice. 
> 
> Western Australia has gone into 5 days of lockdown SO updates will be more frequent for a little while, apologies if I overwhelm you all (hehe)

“I realised, that I don’t care. I want to show everyone what you mean to me.” Liz replied to Darcy’s ecstatic, yet questioning, gaze. She wasn’t sure what had come over her – she wanted to care for him whenever she wanted to; not dictated by who was watching. His smiling face teasing her after making that amazing shot was enough to push her over the edge. He was so hot – confident, sexy, smiling at her. Liz couldn’t help but kiss him.

Darcy’s face lit up in a huge grin. Picking her up, he spun her around and put her back on the ground, the two of them laughing. Liz could hear wolf-whistles from the crowd, which caused her to blush. Darcy didn’t seem to notice; his eyes didn’t move off her face. The other competitors who were still waiting at the top of the hole came to shake their hands. Liz smiled widely, accepting their congratulations and sharing a wink with the other female competitor who had mouthed, “You go girl”.

Darcy was smiling just as wide as she was, which seemed to take people off guard when they first put out their hand – William Darcy was not the smiling type, especially in public and _especially_ after a tournament. After they’d shaken hands, Liz and Darcy turned and waved at the crowd, who cheered and clapped loudly. The two of them walked with their bags down to the bottom of the hill and Darcy went to collect his ball. There were a group of kids at the front, yelling for Darcy to give them the ball; Darcy looked around and saw the 3 girls from this morning waving and clapping. Walking over to them, he bent down in front of them, and handed the ball to the oldest girl. Taking two other balls from his bag, he handed one each to the other two. One of the girls squealed and hugged Darcy, who laughed.

Liz felt tears welling in her eyes. This man… was everything she had ever wanted. It sounded so simple in that moment. Standing up, Darcy signed a few hats and shook hands of people in the crowd. Liz wiped her eye and turned to the crowd behind her, who were also calling out for her attention.

Finally, the two of them walked down the path away from the main crowd. Immediately they were met with reporters, Liz on the right side of the path, and Darcy on the left. Most of the questions were the same. Then one reporter started the topic of conversation that she was most worried for.

“Last thing, Liz, no one could miss that embrace between you and Will Darcy at the end of that hole… is this an official announcement that you are dating?” He asked, holding the microphone towards her.

Liz paused, a smile on her face. “I think that would be pretty awkward if I said no right about now, Jim” Liz laughed, and Jim laughed along with her. He didn’t speak, waiting for her to give an explicit response. Liz continued. “But yes, I am in a relationship with Darcy but honestly I don’t feel as if it’s a huge deal. The last tournament of the season is getting close and it is very much my focus.” Liz smiled, and Jim gave his thanks as she stepped away. Darcy was still finishing his interview. Liz, curious, stood close enough to hear the end of the interview.

“That was quite the finish on that last hole, Darcy, that will make your hole-in-one record 4 from six now” His interview asked.

Darcy, still smiling, nodded. “Definitely took a risk going for the left side of the green but it payed off for me, and it was a great finish to great course.”

The interviewer nodded. “And speaking of great finishes, we were all very excited and shocked to realise that yourself and Elizabeth Bennet are now an item. Can you tell us about that?”

Darcy chuckled, and shrugged. “I am a very lucky man. She’s an amazing woman and an amazing golfer; she makes me a better man.” He stated simply. The interviewer couldn’t hide his own smile. Darcy was beaming.

Liz blushed. She envied how open he could be. Darcy said his thanks to the interviewer and turned to see her standing there. Walking up to her, his smile grew wider. Liz expected him to stop; because she was so used to having to keep their affections are secret. But instead, he stepped right up to her, and took her face in his hands. Kissing her on the forehead, Liz closed her eyes and felt her entire body warm.

Pulling her face away, Darcy smiled down at her. Liz opened her eyes and smiled back.

“You’re beautiful, Fitzwilliam Darcy.” Liz spoke softly, watching a light blush spread over Darcy’s cheeks.

Cameras began flickering incessantly while the two of them walked, side by side, into the refuge of the reception area. When the door was finally closed behind them, and the drawn blinds blocking them from view, they breathed a loud sigh of relief.

Before Liz could say anything, Darcy stepped close to her and kissed her with passion. She could feel his ecstasy – Liz matched his intensity. She melted under his touch, his hands behind her head, on her back. She wanted him – all of him. Pulling back, they were both catching their breath. Darcy smiled, and Liz laughed breathlessly.

“Hi” He said, equally as breathless.

“Hi yourself” Liz replied, smiling softly.

“Miss Bennet, you may have made this one of the best days of my life.” Darcy said, stepping back and putting away his hat into his bag. He smiled at her, his eyes light with happiness.

“One of?” She asked, teasing.

“Second only to the day that Bingley tripped on stage at his university graduation.” Darcy smirked, chuckling to himself.

Liz pretended to nod solemnly. “Entirely fair ranking, I’d say.” She replied, her lips turning up at the corners in her attempt to hide a smile.

The doors to the reception opened again, and the runner up team entered, breathless from their struggle through the crowds. Liz knew the woman, Mary Collins, who was the daughter of the eccentric old man who played at Hammersley, Bill Collins. Mary was very different to her father; quiet and reserved mostly. As they walked towards, them Liz reached out to give her a hug, and her partner, Dave King, reached for Darcy’s hand to shake.

Darcy struck up a conversation with Dave walking towards the water station in the back of the room, while Liz turned and talked to Mary.

“I haven’t seen you in ages Mary, how have you been?” Liz started, crossing her arms across her chest. Mary shrugged and smiled.

“Honestly, university has been kicking my ass, so I had to take some time off.” Mary laughed. Liz laughed back, nodding.

“I know exactly how you feel. I’ve got one semester after this one left, then I’m done.” Liz sighed. “How about you?” She asked, noticing Mary’s eye glancing towards Darcy.

“Don’t know how you’re balancing professional golf and study. I’m doing my honours in Political Science, so 6 months left of that.” Mary laughed and groaned. “I’m so tired”

Liz laughed, agreeing with her. Liz felt as if she was being watched, and she glanced in the boy’s direction to see Darcy smiling at her, before being drawn back into conversation with Dave. When she looked back at Mary, she was staring at her with her eyebrows raised.

“So, are you and Darcy really dating?” Mary asked, smiling.

Liz smiled back, chuckling. “Yep… sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming.” Liz laughed heartily.

Mary laughed as well, shaking her head. “He is… very, _very_ handsome. You did well, I’m proud of you.” Mary smirked as she bumped her shoulder against Liz’s. Liz bumped her back, laughing with a slight blush on her face. Mary continued. “And to think he has brains behind that gorgeous face and golf swing.” She added, shaking her head.

Liz raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” Liz knew about his degree but…

Mary looked slightly shocked. “You obviously know he studied at Cambridge for Economics and Political Theory. He’s got at least 3 or 4 papers published in very prestigious academic journals for both topics. We’ve studied some of his work and criticisms in detail.” Mary and Liz both looked over to Darcy, who was laughing at a story Dave was animated in telling. Liz knew he was intelligent…. But published? Academic publishing was another whole level of intellect. Liz smiled softly.

“I didn’t realise, he clearly was being modest, if William Darcy could be such a thing.” She joked, causing Mary to laugh.

“He does seem…different than what I expected him to be. He was always so...” Mary mused, and Liz interrupted.

“-cut off and stuck up?” She ventured, smiling.

Mary laughed. “Yeah, you know what, that’s it. He had never smiled. But today, he hasn’t stopped smiling. I mean for god’s sake he’s entertaining Dave like he’s a best friend. We both know that Dave has never been interesting a day in his life.”

Liz smiled to herself. She didn’t want to admit it, but she liked to think it was her that was making his so happy, encouraging this change in him.

Mary watched Liz’s face watching Darcy. Her tone softened. “He looks at you with so much adoration Liz. He seems like he really likes you.” Liz blushed, and smiled.

“It’s hard to accept sometimes. You know me, my emotions aren’t exactly on my sleeve.” Liz admitted. It was nice to talk to someone about it. Mary and herself had been relatively close as children, she would always consider her a friend.

Mary nodded. “I do know you, and I can tell you like him a lot. And you deserve it.” Mary smiled, offering her arms for a hug. Liz hugged her, before they turned to see Darcy and Dave walking back towards them.

Darcy held out his hand to Mary. “William Darcy, but please call me Darcy, you must be Mary Collins. It’s great to meet you.” Mary smiled, meeting his handshake firmly.

“It’s an honour to meet you Darcy, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Mary side-eyed Liz with a smile. Darcy turned his eyes to Liz, his classic smirk on his face.

“I wouldn’t take Elizabeth’s word on my character; she tends to be severe on me.” Darcy winked at her, before returning his eyes to Mary. Liz couldn’t help herself.

“I speak only the upmost truth, I promise. Dave, it’s nice to see you again.” Liz put out her hand to shake Dave’s, who was smiling. Darcy chuckled softly.

“It’s been too long. We better let you guys head to your interviews but see you later in the year at Augusta.” Dave replied. Nodding towards his and Mary’s bags.

“See ya Liz, good luck with everything” Mary said, winking. Liz shook her head, not looking towards Darcy’s clearly questioning gaze.

After they had left, the event manager came through the doors of the function area to say the panel was ready for them.

“After you, Miss Bennet.” Darcy said, smiling.

“Here we go again, Mr Darcy.” Liz replied. Darcy laughed, and the two of them headed into the battle ground of the media, together.

* * *

After what felt like years of interviews, press, and photos, Darcy and Elizabeth finally made it back to their hotel room. Putting down their bags, Elizabeth slumped down on her back on the bed with a groan.

“Bedtime I think” Elizabeth said closing her eyes and putting her hands over her chest. Darcy chuckled, putting down his bag and going to put his phone on charge.

“Well before bedtime, it is dinner time, I’m starving” Darcy replied, smiling to himself. Reaching over her, he took her hands and began pulling lightly backwards. “C’mon, up you get.” Elizabeth groaned again.

“Okay, okay…” Elizabeth sighed, pulling herself with Darcy’s hands. Darcy pulled her up, so she was standing. Standing directly in front of her. Darcy could feel the warmness of her body against his, her face close to his. He could hear her laboured breathing. Leaning in towards her, his body became warm, his own heart beating erratically. He wanted her. Memories of their passionate kiss in the reception area came back to him. He felt his body respond and his own breathing become laboured. Just as he leant down to kiss her – her phone rang.

“I could just, you know, not answer it.” She whispered, smiling.

“This time, I might have to agree with you.” Darcy whispered back; his voice thick with desire. Elizabeth, hearing the tone in his voice, moved closer to him. Just before her lips touched his, she smirked, stepped away and went to answer the phone. Darcy laughed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. _Teasing woman, Elizabeth Bennett._

Darcy walked past her, kissing her on the forehead, and walked into the bathroom with his change of clothes. Getting all the grime of the day of his body, he quickly showered and got out. Doing his usual skin care routine, he emerged from the bathroom in his pyjama shorts and no shirt. He felt comfortable around her – he didn’t feel a need to cover up or hide. Secretly, he enjoyed watching her face as she appraised him. After their ‘announcement’ today, he felt this intense desire to shower her with physical affection – if she wanted it.

Stepping back out into the main area, Elizabeth was off the phone and waiting on the edge of the bed for him. Seeing him enter, she stands up and waits for him to put his things down. Darcy’s heart begins to race at the look on her face. She looks nervous but determined. He could see the desire on her face; Darcy stepped forward, letting her take control.

Elizabeth stepped forward placing her hands on his chest. Darcy had to focus on his breathing. Her touch aroused him more than any other woman had ever done. Her fingertips tightly traced his chest, his stomach and his arms. His whole body felt as if it were on fire.

Leading her fingers up to his face, Darcy opened his eyes to stare into hers. She was concentrating; her face controlled, but he could see her chest rise rapidly – her face was slightly red.

Elizabeth spoke, her voice quiet but full of passion. “I want you”. Darcy’s breath caught in his throat _. She wanted me_. This beautiful woman wanted him, as he wanted her.

Darcy put his hand on the side of her face. “As I want you” He replied, injecting as much of his feelings into the short phrase as he could. Pressing his lips against hers, her palms against his chest and his hands holding her face. He deepened their kiss, their desire growing as their bodies melted together. Elizabeth’s hands went around the back of his neck, and Darcy bent to lift her legs around his waist. Elizabeth gasped, breathing heavy.

“I’m going to lay you on the bed, okay?” Darcy asked, his voice rough with emotion. Elizabeth nodded, and Darcy stepped towards the bed, laying her down gently with her legs still around his waist. Leaning down to kiss her again, he felt her body arch to press against his; _god, it felt amazing_.

Elizabeth broke away from their kiss, but Darcy didn’t want to take his lips away from her skin. He kissed her gently along her jawline, and down her neck. Elizabeth moved her hands under him to lift up her shirt. Leaning up to pull it over her shoulders she threw it to the side. Pulling his face with her hands back up to hers, Elizabeth kissed him passionately. His entire body was radiating with heat – tingling from his fingers to his toes.

Elizabeth broke away again, smirking. “My turn” She whispered, breathlessly. Her voice was sensual, Darcy wanted to groan at the sound of it. Using her leg strength, she pushed his hips down and rolled so she was on top of him. She was a goddess when she was in control. Darcy could feel her against his lower abdomen; his body responded to her touch. Elizabeth bent down to kiss him again, and Darcy’s hands travelled down towards her hips.

“Let me help with that” Elizabeth moved Darcy’s hands off her hips, which caused his eyebrow to raise. She smirked at his expression. “Have some patience” she said. Stepping back off the bed, she took off her shorts – standing in front of him with just her underwear. The curve of her hips, her muscles of her thighs and ass… Darcy was undone by her.

“Yes ma’am” Darcy replied, his voice barely above a whisper. Elizabeth came back towards the bed, pressing his chest back down gently with her hand. Straddling him, she released her hair from its ponytail, and as she leant over Darcy tucked it behind her ears, bringing her face down to his.

Elizabeth spoke again, softly. “Do you want this?” She asked, her eyes searching his, her breathing quick. Darcy stared back, smiling.

“Elizabeth Bennet I have never wanted anything more.” He replied simply. Kissing her again, he broke away, exploring her back and stomach with his hands.

“Do _you_ want this?” He asked, feeling her move against him in a rhythm.

That classic Elizabeth glint was in her eye. “I’ve wanted this all day. Someone’s got to congratulate you properly for that hole-in-one” She smirked, leaning down to kiss his neck and chest. Darcy let out a soft groan.

“Lucky me” Darcy replied. Flipping her onto her back again, Darcy began to make love to her – the woman that had become his entire world. He wished that this moment could never end.

***

The two of them lay, with their underwear back on, in the afterglow of sex. Elizabeth lay across his chest, her breathing becoming more even. Darcy was playing gently with her hair, touching her temples and her cheek lightly with his fingertips. Darcy had never experienced sexual desire like he just had. She took his lead, then would flip it on its head and demand control. Darcy was in awe of her.

Darcy looked down to see her eyes closed. “Are you awake?” he whispered. No response. Darcy smiled to himself. She must be tired; they’d had a big day… and a big night. Darcy didn’t dare move. Her closeness comforted him in more ways than physical.

Kissing her gently on the head, Darcy whispered to her. “You are my world now, Elizabeth.”

Darcy closed his eyes to thoughts of her smiling face and challenging eyes – images he would remember for the rest of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay also I know they didn't eat dinner but honestly if Darcy wanted to have sex with me, I'd skip dinner too


	27. New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIz and Darcy bond over breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little update for you all!! This was originally apart of a big chapter but decided to split it. So this is the first little bit, and next one will be tomorrow!

Liz awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. Barely awake, she sits up quickly and reaches for it. Not even seeing who was calling, with her eyes practically closed, she answered.

“Hello?” Her voice was groggy and raspy.

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Liz opened her eyes and looked to see the space next to her was empty. It was Darcy.

“Finally made your escape, I see?” Liz joked into the phone, laying back down with the phone to her ear. She could Darcy’s chuckle on the end of the line, in between his laboured breaths.

“Do you want to come down for some breakfast? I’ve nearly finished my run.” Darcy spoke between loud breaths.

Pulling her phone away from her ear to check the time, she sees it’s nearly 8am. “Sounds like a plan, will you be finished about 8:30?” She replies, throwing back the blanket on the bed and sitting on the edge as she does so.

“8:30 is perfect. See you soon.” Darcy replied, before hanging up the phone. Liz smiled and shook her head. They were meant to be on their day off, and the man was on a run. _High-strung,_ Liz thought to herself.

Grabbing her toiletries and clothes she headed to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror – the girl that was standing there looked…different. Bright, wired, happy. Liz took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. As the water began to wash off the remains of her sleepiness, memories of last night came flickering into her head.

Darcy’s hands on every inch of her body; his lips following. Liz blushed at the memories. She’d been physically intimate with her last two boyfriends, but this was different… Darcy let her be in control. He made her feel sexual, powerful. But he would also be dominant. Liz had never felt so attracted by someone she had by Darcy.

Liz couldn’t help but smile to herself as she switched off the shower and dried herself off with her towel. Getting changed and putting her things back with her suitcase, Liz checked her phone. 8:25am. Perfect timing.

Picking up her wallet and putting on her shoes, she headed to the elevator and down to reception. Stepping out, Liz was met with an absolute vision. Darcy was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed across his chest, looking out to the lake smiling. Hearing the elevator door ding, Darcy turned, excitedly towards it. Noticing Liz, his smile grew wider and he began to walk towards her. Liz matched his smile; he looked so happy to see her.

Standing in front of her, Darcy tucked her wayward strands behind her hair. Even such a simple touch as that caused her body to warm and her heart to beat erratically.

“Good morning, Mr Darcy, how was your run?” Liz asked, taking his outstretched hand as they walked towards the restaurant. Darcy interlocked his fingers with hers, bring their hands to his face and kissing hers.

“Boring without your stimulating company, Miss Bennet.” Darcy replied, a little smirk on his face.

Reaching the restaurant, they choose a table against the large window overlooking the lake. As they sit down, a waitress comes to give them their menus. She looks nervous; not making eye contact and stuttering on her words. Liz smiles down at her menu. She obviously recognises Darcy. Darcy smiles at her, seemingly unaware of the waitress’ nervousness. The girl blushes and scurries away. Liz shook her head and spoke without lifting her eyes off the menu.

“Poor girl, she’s just trying to do her job and you’ve caused her to have a panic attack in the kitchen.” Liz notes with a smirk. Glancing up at Darcy, he shakes his own head.

“Maybe it’s her first day and she’s nervous about that.” He replied, raising his eyebrows in mock innocence with a smile.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, Fitz” Liz shot back, smirking. Darcy chuckled softly. Looking on the menu, she realised how hungry she was. She’d missed dinner after falling asleep so quickly after… Liz’s face blushed involuntarily. Darcy noticed, and raised an eyebrow in question.

“You okay?” He asked, curious.

Liz coughed and tried to focus on something else. “Yeah, I’m good, just hungry.” She quickly answered. Darcy’s eyes narrowed, sceptical, but he let it go.

After about ten minutes the same nervous waitress came back, carrying her little pad of paper and a pen. She looked like she wanted to throw-up. Liz tried to keep a straight face. Darcy’s lips turned up at the corners, as he tried not to laugh.

“What…what can I get for you sir?” She asked, voice quiet and timid. Liz did feel for the girl.

Darcy smiled. “I’ll have the Big Breakfast please, with scrambled eggs.” The girl concentrated on writing down her order. Liz noted she was a left-handed writer, like her. Although Liz played golf right-handed, she was ambidextrous, and was predominantly left-handed when it came to writing.

The girl turned towards Liz, and tried to look her in the eye, but failed. “And for yourself, ma’am?” She asked, voice trembling slightly.

“Can I please have the poached eggs with bacon?” Liz asked, smiling a reassuring smile at the girl in an attempt to put her at ease. Instead, her smile seemed insight a blush on the girl’s face. Nodding quickly, the girl took their menus without another word and scurried back to the kitchen.

Darcy let out a short laugh, before clearing throat. “Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. Are you sure she’s not nervous for you? She couldn’t even look you in the eye.” Darcy said pointedly, chuckling as he took a drink from his water bottle.

Liz shook her head. “I seriously doubt that. I’ll give you $20 if that’s true.” She said, confidently.

Darcy laughed. “I’m starting to think you have a gambling problem” He replied, smiling.

Liz smiled back, coyly. “It’s not gambling if I know I’m going to keep my money.”

Darcy laughed. Looking towards the table behind him, the waitress was taking their order.

“I always think it’s odd when lefthanded people write. My sister is left-handed, and I forget every time she pulls out a pen.” Darcy noted, clearly watching the girl write on her pad of paper.

Liz took a sip of table water. “I’m left-handed.” She adds, raising her eyebrows in challenge.

Darcy’s eye come back to her face, confused. “You are? But you play golf right-handed. How have I never noticed that before?” He queried.

Liz nodded, then shrugged. “I’m ambidextrous.” Darcy nods, smiling.

“Just have to one-up me, don’t you?” Darcy smirked, leaning forward towards her.

Liz laughed, leaning forward to meet his gaze. “Always” She said, smirking.

As if on cue, the girl arrives with their meals. Putting them in front, she asks if there was anything else, they needed. Both Liz and Darcy say no, and thank her, and she begins to walk away. She takes a few steps, before sighing, and swivelling back towards them.

Darcy and Liz share a look with each other, before looking at her with curious smiles on their faces. She speaks, her voice a little more confident than last time.

“I’m really sorry to interrupt, and I am also sorry that I have been acting so strange, but…” Liz is waiting for her to turn to Darcy, but instead, the girl turns towards her.

“… I’m on the junior pro circuit and you are my idol, Miss Bennet. You are such an inspiration to me, and your game strategy is some of the best in the world. I’m sorry if I was acting weird earlier, I had no idea how to react. And also, you, Mr Darcy, being such a famous player on the same table I never expected this to happen...” Her words spilled out all at once. Liz laughed and touched the girl gently on the arm, to comfort her.

“Don’t apologise, it’s nice to meet another young, successful female golfer. What’s your name?” Liz asked, curious.

“Sarah Martin” Sarah blushed and looked down at the floor. Liz smiled to put her at ease. Suddenly, she realised that name sounded familiar.

“Wait, Sarah Martin… your name sounds familiar…” Liz thought hard about where she heard it before. Suddenly she remembered. “Oh! I remember! You scored the first hole in one in Australian junior championship history, right? Last year in Sydney?”

Sarah blushed and nodded. “I can’t believe you remembered that” She replied sheepishly.

Darcy looked impressed. “A hole in one? How old are you?” He asked, smiling gently at her.

Sarah blushed deeper. “14, sir”

Liz was floored. That was an amazing feat, at 14. Liz always remembers that shot came on a 6 shot-win at the championship. She beat the men’s champion by 3 shots.

Darcy simply shook his head and laughed. “14, and a hole in one. Amazing.” Darcy reached forward and offered his hand for a high-five. Sarah laughed nervously and high-fived him back.

Liz smiled at Darcy. Before putting her eyes back at Sarah. “We were actually going to go to the driving range later this afternoon, did you want to ask your mum if you’d like to come?” Liz asked, waiting for her reaction.

Liz wasn’t disappointed. Sarah’s mouth opened, and she looked between Darcy and herself. “Um, yes, that would be… oh my god, yes, I’m sure my mum will say it’s fine...” She stuttered, excited. Liz laughed.

“Let’s say, 5pm? At the country club? We will wait for you at the reception.” Liz replied, smiling wide. Darcy was staring at Liz with an unfathomable expression on his face, and it made her want to blush.

Sarah nodded, stammering out a thank-you, and apologising for keeping them from their meal. Turning around, she almost ran back to the kitchen. Liz and Darcy chuckled at how excited she was.

“Are we going to the driving range, are we?” Darcy asked, as he took out his knife and fork to eat. He looked up and smirked at her.

Liz shrugged. “I guess so. She seems sweet… and a 14yo girl hitting a hole-in-one while also beating the runner up by 6 shots? She’s going to be huge.” Liz explained, cutting into her meal.

Darcy was smiling at her, and Liz looked up, slightly confused. “Penny for your thoughts?” She asked.

Darcy simply replied; “You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, Elizabeth.”

Liz couldn’t help but blush.

They spent the rest of their meal talking about their plans for the rest of the day, and they decided on a nice walk down at the beach, and lunch at a local market.

“Shall we go up and pay?” Darcy said, pushing his finished plate back and placing his napkin down. Liz nodded, pushing up from her chair. As she pushed in her chair, she got a notification on her phone. Checking it as she was walking, she noticed she had a follow request from a username she didn’t recognise.

Clicking into the app, she realised the name of the account was “g_darcy”. G Darcy… Georgia Darcy wanted to follow her on Instagram?

“Hey” Liz got Darcy’s attention before they reached the pay area.

“Mmm?” He replied, pulling his eyes up from his own phone.

“Is your sister’s Instagram name, ‘g_darcy’?” She asked, showing him her phone.

Darcy chuckled to himself, closing his eyes and sighing. “Yes, that’s my sister’s Instagram. Honestly I’m surprised it took her this long.”

Liz laughed. “Have you spoken to her recently?” Liz asked, as she accepted her follow request and followed her back.

“I spoke to her this morning, she was very angry that she hasn’t spoken to you yet, and that I didn’t tell her that we were officially dating before we told the media.” Darcy laughed to himself.

Liz smiled. She wanted to know Georgia. She’d know everything about Darcy; know a side to him that Liz didn’t yet. “Are you okay with me talking to her?” Liz asked cautiously, her previous relationship experience causing her to be over-cautious. Liz had never met Marcus’ parents or siblings over their 2-year relationship. She didn’t even know their names.

Darcy looked surprised, before he seemed to remember what she’d told him in the car on the way here. His look softened. He put his hand on the side of her cheek and kissed her gently on the forehead. “More than okay. It would make me very happy. I know Georgia is dying to know you, and I would love you to get to know some of the only family I have left.” He replied, a smile, almost sad, smile on his face.

Before Liz could reply, they reached the manager at the pay desk. Smiling, Darcy gestured to their table. “Just table 8, please”.

The manager smiled. “Oh, I know, Mr Darcy, Miss Bennet. I believe you were accosted by my daughter earlier, Sarah.” Her smile turned apologetic.

Liz interjected. “Don’t be silly, your daughter is so sweet. We were just talking about how amazing her finish was at the junior championships, winning by 6 shots! You must be very proud, ma’am.”

The mum smiled, blushing slightly. “Please, call me Sue. She works so hard, and she absolutely adores you, Miss Bennet.”

Liz smiled sweetly. “Call me Liz, please. Darcy and I were planning on practicing at the driving range, if you’d like to come with us so she can practice with us?”

Sue beamed. “Oh, she would love that. I finish here at 4pm, is 5pm okay?”

Darcy smiled. “5pm sounds perfect. How much do I owe you?” He pulled out his card.

Sue printed out their receipt. “Here’s a little discount for you loves, thank-you for coming in today, Sarah hasn’t stopped smiling since she served you.”

Darcy payed, and put a cash tip into her hand. Sue shook her head and tried to give it back, but Darcy insisted.

“Please, it’s my pleasure. The food was amazing, and Sarah was great. You run an excellent ship here.” Darcy smiled, shaking her hand with both of his. Liz gave her a hug, and Sue pulled her close as she went to walk away.

“That man loves you my dear, and I don’t blame him. You are an amazing woman and an absolute beauty. You two are beautiful together.” Sue whispered, winking. Liz blushed, glancing over at Darcy, who didn’t appear to have heard what Sue had said. He was looking off over the lake, and no indication of hearing her on his face.

Waving to Sue, Liz and Darcy step out of the restaurant and towards the elevator. Darcy holds the elevator door open for Liz and she steps in. When the doors close, he turns towards her, leaning his arms against the railing on the opposite side of elevator.

“What did Sue say to you when we were leaving? You looked flushed.” Darcy smiled, cocking his head in with a questioning look.

Liz blushed again. She didn’t want to share the first part. There was no way Darcy loved her. But Liz couldn’t deny it that she could see how it would be easy to fall in love with him. Realising he was still waiting for an answer, she shrugged.

“She just told me thank-you for organising to go practice with Sarah.” Liz coughed. Darcy raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“You’re hiding something” He said, laughing.

Liz blushed. “Me? Hiding something? Never” She replied, acting shocked.

Darcy pouted. “What if I said please?” He said, putting a little whine into his voice.

Liz laughed, shaking her head. “Nope. Not a chance”

Darcy chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. “Let’s settle this like civilised folk. Rock, paper, scissors.”

Liz let out a loud laugh. “I think you mean, ‘Paper, scissors, rock”

Darcy smirked. “Okay Miss Australia, paper, scissors, rock then.”

“What does that make you, Mr Britain?” Liz replied.

“I actually I prefer the title Sir England.” Darcy quipped.

Liz couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, my bad, your majesty.”

The elevator opened and they stepped out. Stopping in the main area, Darcy put out his fist. “Let’s go then” He said, his face serious.

Liz matched his serious look. “Paper, scissors, rock” They both said at the same time.

Liz showed, paper, Darcy showed rock. Liz clapped her hands together.

“Yesssss. Sorry Fitz, I win.” She replied, smug. Darcy had that smirk on his face, and he stepped towards her, wrapping her in his arms.

“For now, Miss Bennet” He said simply, before leaning down to kiss her.

Definitely would be easy to fall in love with this man. _Terrifying_.


	28. Self-Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Darcy go to the driving range with Sarah. Darcy discovers something about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here is the second part of the previous chapter... I promise not every scene is going to end with them getting horny. Please enjoy!!

Their trip to the beach was beautiful. Darcy had never been around the beach when he grew up; and although he’d seen and experienced it abroad in Europe and the US, this was something different.

Western Australia was renowned for its beaches but seeing it in person was another whole thing. The sky was clear, the breeze was cool, and the sun was hot. The water was calm except for beautiful rolling waves that crashed on the beach. Elizabeth, on the drive to the beach, was explaining all the landscape and famous surfers that lived in the area. Darcy happily listened; he’d never heard her talk with such excitement, uninterrupted, before.

His conversation with Georgia this morning had planted a seed in his head that he was struggling to get out. She’d excitedly asked if he loved her amongst her stream of question; because (according to her) it looked like he did on TV. Darcy had scoffed and answered something along the lines of, ‘We haven’t been dating that long, Georgia, don’t be ridiculous”.

But even now, as he sat listening to her animated voice, watching her beautiful face with her hair blowing in the wind of the open car window; it was easy to believe he might.

Did he love her? He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. His entire world felt like it revolved her – her laughter, her smile, her teasing. He felt connected to her more than he had to any other person.

After spending an hour or two on the beach under shade, they had walked to find lunch before heading back to the car. Darcy was a little worse for the wear from the sun, given his British genes, but Elizabeth positively glowed. Leaning her head back against the car seat, she closed her eyes and nodded off.

Darcy smiled. He would never tire of her face. She looked so peaceful. The car ride back was quiet, barring his music and Elizabeth’s breathing. He tried deciphering his feelings but there was something holding him back.

What if she didn’t feel as deeply for him and he did for her? He knew she was naturally reserved with her feelings, and even though she had grown to be more open with him in the past month, he didn’t want to presume. If he was being honest with himself, he was scared.

He hadn’t opened himself up to anyone is such a long time, he was scared to be vulnerable. What if she rejected him?

The sound of Elizabeth yawning and stretching brought him back from his musings. Putting a smile back on his face, he turned his face towards her, and she was already watching him. “We are nearly back at the resort. How was your sleep?” Darcy asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

She yawned again. “The sun always makes me sleepy. Sorry to leave you to your thoughts for so long” She joked.

Darcy laughed softly. “My thoughts are mostly of you anyway, Elizabeth, so I don’t mind at all.” Darcy knew it was a little cheesy, but it was true. Elizabeth blushed.

“Speaking of, I had a dream about you.” She said, side-eyeing him. Darcy pulled into the gates of the resort and headed to the hire car section of the carpark.

“Oh?” He asked, genuinely curious. His heart rate elevated. _She was dreaming of me_.

Her face flushed. “It was quite nice actually” She looked towards him, and there was a fire behind her eyes. Darcy’s breath caught in his throat.

“Anything you’d like to share?” He asked, his voice betraying his understanding of her tone.

Liz began fiddling with her fingers. “No… but I can show you. Later, if you’d like.” She blushed, before meeting his eye as he parked the car and switched off the engine. He liked this side of her; bold, sensual.

“I’d like that very, _very_ much.” He responded, sensing her embarrassment. She shouldn’t feel in embarrassed. He felt the same desire for her as she clearly did for him – he loved it when she spoke of how she truly felt. “C’mon, let’s go get changed and then we should head to the driving range to meet Sarah.”

Elizabeth perked up. “Oh yeah! Sarah, I nearly forgot. Let’s go.” Darcy smiled. She was so selfless. So willing to give her time and energy for others; it warmed him greatly.

After showering and getting changed into casual golfing attire, the two of them grabbed their golf clubs and headed back to the hire car. Reaching the country club, they headed into the pro shop to pay for their balls. Immediately, the manager recognised the both of them and came over, huge smile on his face.

“William Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet, what an honour! What can I help you with this evening?” He asked, definitely over keen. Elizabeth stepped forward.

“Just two sets of balls for the driving range, if you don’t mind. We are waiting for a third person, but we will all just share one bay, if that’s okay?” She asked, and he noticed she was fluttering her eyelids. Odd.

The manager was flustered. Clearly whatever Elizabeth was trying to do, was working. “Oh of course, let me get those codes for you. Free of charge, of course!” Elizabeth turned back towards him and winked. Darcy shook his head. That poor man, to have such a charm released on him.

Giving them their codes, the two of them waited outside for Sarah and her mother to arrive. Elizabeth’s phone dinged and she checked it, when her hand flew over her mouth. Darcy looked concerned.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, when she didn’t move. Elizabeth took her hand away from her mouth, and she was smiling. Darcy relaxed.

“You know that sponsorship, that I told you Marie was sorting out? She just sent through the confirmation. I can’t believe it.” Elizabeth was laughing, smiling wide.

Darcy started smiling too, just by watching her smile. “Who is the sponsorship?”

Elizabeth had a tear in her eye. “Nike. Nike wants to sponsor me for the Augusta tournament. I can’t believe it.”

Darcy was genuinely stunned. Not that he was that surprised, given her skill and TV presence, but Nike was a huge sponsorship. This was a massive step in her career.

Darcy stood up from leaning on his bag and picked her up in a hug, holding her body tight against his. She laughed, and she sounded ecstatic. Leaning up, she kissed him, softly. Holding her there, Darcy put his hand under her chin. Breaking away, Darcy beamed down at her.

“Congratulations. That is incredible. I’m so proud of you” He said, stepping back to his own bag. Before she could respond, he heard Sarah call out to Elizabeth from down on the path.

“Hey, Miss Bennet! Mr Darcy!” Sarah sounded excited. Elizabeth, putting away her phone, walked around to give her a fist bump. Turning towards them, Darcy smiled and waved to Sarah. Sue was behind Sarah, walking a little slower in her older age. Shaking hands with her, and giving a high-five to Sarah, the exchanged pleasantries.

“Please, Sarah, call us Liz and Darcy. I’d like to think we are friends now.” Elizabeth said, smiling wide at Sarah and Sue. _Stunning_ , Darcy thought to himself as a gazed at her.

“Shall we head up to the bays?” Darcy asked, indicated with his head in the direction. Elizabeth and himself picked up their bags and walked towards the bays. Elizabeth walked faster ahead with Sarah, chatting about school and her upcoming competitions. Darcy slowed to match pace with Sue, who smiled gratefully at him.

“You’re a good man, walking slowly with an old woman like me” Sue joked, with a smile on her face.

Darcy smiled back. “Old? Ma’am you don’t look a day over 30” Darcy smiled down to her. Given his height, Sue was significantly shorter than he was, standing at maybe 5’5” max. She just laughed.

“Good at golf and a sense of humour, I like that” She replied. They spent the last minute of the walk in companionable silence, Darcy watching Elizabeth’s animated face as she was explaining some story to Sarah. Sarah was hanging off her every word, smiling and laughing.

When they reached the bays, Elizabeth put in the code for the balls, while Sarah set her bag down next to his. She looked nervous.

“You look nervous” Darcy said softly, so that only Sarah could hear him.

Sarah smiled and looked down at her feet. “I’m about to practice golf with my idol and the best golfer in the world. I’m gonna pee my pants.” Sarah laughed.

Darcy let out a loud laugh. “Well, there is no judgement here. We are here to have fun, and to help you. Maybe you can teach us a thing or two.” Darcy winked, causing Sarah to blush.

Darcy stretched his shoulders and arms, putting on his glove and picked his first club. Elizabeth gestured for him to go first.

“Age before beauty” She said. Darcy smirked. She wasn’t wrong. Setting up, he gives a few practice swings, before hitting a few balls in a row. He felt good; not stiff, and he was getting good height on his shots. Turning back to the two girls, they both clapped. Darcy gave a little bow, before letting Elizabeth go next.

Elizabeth swung a few shots, before handing off to Sarah. Darcy crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her swing. After she had warmed up, she took a big breath before swinging. It was a great swing – for someone so young. The shot was high, went far, perfectly straight. Darcy uncrossed his arms and clapped, and Elizabeth joined in.

Sarah blushed, and Elizabeth began to give her some tips on her swing. Darcy watched her; his head cocked to the side. She was so beautiful; confident and caring in her explanations to Sarah, who was nodding and smiling eagerly.

Sue stepped up beside him and spoke softly. “Have you told her?” She asked.

Darcy looked sideways at her, caught off guard. “Pardon?”

Sue smiled. “Have you told her, that you love her?” Raising her eyebrows.

Darcy coughed, and blushed. He wanted to reply telling her to mind her own business, but he could tell she had her heart in the right place.

“What makes you think that I love her?” He asked, attempting to sound unfazed by her question. But in reality, her question hit the nail on the head. The question that had been swirling around in his head all day; somehow this middle-aged lady had noticed.

Sue laughed softly. “You look at her as if she is the centre of your world. You watch her because you want to protect her from pain. She has changed you for the better, William Darcy.”

Darcy looked down at his feet. Was this woman clairvoyant? She was absolutely correct. Everything she had said was true.

“I don’t think I know what it means to love in that way.” Darcy’s voice was quiet. One side of his brain wondered why he was even having this conversation with a woman he barely knew; but the other side, was aching to shed some light on his emotional conflict.

Sue touched his arm gently. Darcy looked up from the floor and smiled at her. “I think you do. She is so special, and you know that. Be honest with yourself and be honest with her.” Sue said, as they both turned to face Elizabeth.

Darcy glanced back at Sue. “What if she doesn’t feel as strongly for me?”

Sue smiled again. “If you think that is true, you are blind.” She said simply.

Turning back towards Elizabeth, she was laughing at something Sarah had said, and she glanced behind her to meet his eye. Beaming, her face softened under Darcy’s gaze. Darcy’s own face broke into a huge smile, and it suddenly clicked. He loved her.

He loved her character, her selflessness, her power, her confidence. He loved her competitive nature and her passion. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and she cared for him deeply. He almost wanted to cry; sink to his knees and feel the gravity of what he had just admitted.

Elizabeth walked towards him, nodding towards the bay. “C’mon, your turn.”

Darcy smiled apologetically. “I’m going, I’m going… just didn’t want to show you up” He joked, trying to ease the tension. Elizabeth just shook her head.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. After saying their goodbyes to Sarah and Sue, Darcy and Elizabeth headed back to the car. Getting into the driver’s side, and Elizabeth in the passenger, he glanced over at her. She was still glowing.

“Did you have fun?” He asked, as he put the car into reverse.

“I really did. Starving though.” Elizabeth sighed. Darcy laughed, agreeing with her. Turning on the radio, it was pre-set to the sporting channel. Turning up the volume, ironically enough, they were having an interview about Elizabeth and himself.

“…we were all absolutely floored when Elizabeth embraced William at the end of the tournament. What an absolute power couple.”

Elizabeth laughed. “Power couple, hey?”

Darcy smiled. “I guess so.” The radio continued.

“…they are a good-looking couple as well, might I add, James. Elizabeth is absolutely stunning, and William Darcy is one of the most attractive men in sport.”

Darcy turned down the radio. “Okay I think that is enough of that.”

Elizabeth laughed, blushing slightly. “I mean… she’s not wrong.”

Darcy blushes slightly. “I think she definitely got one part right… you are absolutely stunning. Always.”

Elizabeth blushed further, looking down at her hands. Darcy suddenly remembered what she had promised him earlier in the car.

“So…what was it that you wanted to show me later?” He asked, his voice barely covering his desire.

Elizabeth looked up at him, her eyes glinting with a passion that mirrored Darcy’s.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see Mr Darcy.” She replied, smirking.

Darcy shook his head. “You tease me so, Miss Bennet.”

Darcy and Elizabeth walk through the door of their room, placing their clubs in the corner and throwing their bags onto the floor. Darcy walked over to the side of the bed, to put his phone on charge. Turning around, Elizabeth was standing, sheepishly, waiting for him to come back.

Walking back towards her, Darcy stopped close to her face, seeing a slight blush appear on her cheeks. Elizabeth spoke quietly, clearly nervous.

“I’d like to have a shower with you, if _you’d_ like” She said, not making eye contact with him.

Darcy’s heart began to race; he would like that very much. Is that what she was dreaming about? Maybe she felt stronger for him that he originally thought. Lifting her chin with his fingers, he brought her face towards him. Looking down into her eyes, he smiled softly.

“I would love that.” He responded; his own voice quiet.

Stepping towards the bathroom, Darcy stood face to face with her. Taking off his shirt, he tossed it on the floor next to him. Slowly, Elizabeth lifted off her shirt, and dropping it on the floor beside her. Darcy’s eyes travelled over her shoulders and breasts. His body responded already, his imagination already running away from him.

Darcy then slid out of his pants, tossing them aside with the shirt. He was standing only in his underwear; his excitement clearly visible for her to see. Elizabeth’s eyes widened, looking him up and down, and her face flushed.

Taking off her own pants, she was standing in front of him in only her underwear. Darcy took an unconsciously stepping closer to her, as she did towards him. Darcy’s breaths became quicker and uneven. Elizabeth’s voice come out husky, her voice quiet.

“Can I take off your pants?” she asked. Staring down at him before looking up at his face through her eyelashes. _Fuck, she’s hot_. Darcy thought to himself. He simply nodded, and Elizabeth reached down to his waist. Using a gentle touch, she grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down over his thighs. Darcy’s breath caught in his throat. Her face was so close to his, as she bent down to the floor. Darcy stepped out of his underwear and kicked it aside.

Elizabeth, standing back up, was breathing heavy. “Take mine off, please.” She said, her voice a little more confident. Darcy smiled, and trailed his fingers along her arms, around her back to unclasp her bra. Pulling it off her shoulders, he threw it on the floor with the rest of her clothes.

Bending down, he ran his hands down her sides, reaching down to her underwear. He felt her shiver under his touch. Her skin was so soft; he could feel the firmness of her muscles under his hands. Pulling her underwear down, she kicked it to the side. Standing up, he brought her body up against his own, her bare skin against his. He leant down to kiss her, their passion bleeding into each other.

Elizabeth broke away to turn on the shower. Stepping in, Elizabeth wet her hair and leant her head back. Darcy couldn’t help but step forward and kiss her exposed neck. Elizabeth let out a small groan. His body responded to her voice, feeling himself against her warm body.

He loved her. There was no doubt in his mind. Holding her close, he felt her chest rise and fall; breathing fast. He could hear her moan in her ear. Elizabeth whispered into his ear.

“You mean so much to me Will” Her voice sure and strong.

Darcy could do nothing but groan; taking her gently against the shower wall. _I love you, Elizabeth Bennet. I love you more than you will ever know_.


	29. Back to Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Darcy arrive back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! I have been addicted to reading the 'Heartstone' trilogy by Elle Katharine White. It's P&P but fantasy and I'm obsessed. Definitely recommend. 
> 
> Please enjoy and more to be posted sooner this time!!

Liz opened her eyes slowly, blinking against the sun coming through the window. Rolling over, to the inside of the bed, she realised Darcy was sitting up, with his laptop on his lap, plugged into headphones. Clearly not aware that she was awake, Darcy was bopping his head to the music and mouthing the words. Liz smiled, placing her hands under her head and just watched him.

He looked so carefree, so happy. Suddenly, Darcy brings his hands up and starts doing a drum solo in the air. Liz put her hand over her mouth to cover her laugh. Darcy, finishing his solo, glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Liz staring at him.

Startling him, he gasps, pulling his headphones out. “Jesus Christ.” He says, putting his hand to chest. Liz let out her laughter. Pushing up to her knees, she leant up to kiss him softly.

“Good morning” She said, pulling away. Darcy pulled her back for one more kiss.

“Good morning indeed. You scared the shit out of me” He said, pausing his music and curling up his headphones to put them away. Liz chuckled, lying back down on her pillow.

“Whatcha doing?” She asked, eyeing his computer screen. She could see a whole bunch of excel spreadsheets and an email draft open. Darcy sighed, stretching his hands above his head.

“Apparently, you can’t run a family trust by just playing golf.” He replied, smiling down at her.

Liz laughed. “Oh really? Could have fooled me.” She joked, turning over to look at her phone that was charging beside the bed. Darcy moved his laptop to the side and lay down behind her, spooning her. Liz laughed. “Don’t get distracted, Mr Darcy. Those numbers aren’t going to crunch themselves.”

Darcy groaned, his face in her neck, his arms around her stomach. “It’s not my fault you’re very distracting, Miss Bennet”. He spoke softly in her ear. His voice sent a charge of electricity down her body; she could feel him against her ass.

“I’ll work on being less distracting then” She replied, smiling at her phone.

Darcy, kissing her neck and cheek, whispered in her ear “Not possible”, before going back to his sitting position, laptop open. Turning onto her back, still looking at her phone, she glanced at Darcy.

“What were you listening to, by the way?” Liz queried, genuinely curious at his music taste.

Darcy didn’t look away from his computer. “Actually, a fun playlist called, ‘Songs to listen to when you’re working on excel spreadsheets next to a hot woman in bed’.” Darcy smirked at his own joke.

Liz broke into laughter, shaking her head. “That sounds like an excellent playlist, I’ll be sure to follow it” She managed to get out through chuckles. Checking her emails, she read through the finalised sponsorship material with Nike. Liz still couldn’t believe it. This was a gigantic step for her career, thrusting her into the big leagues that will hopefully lead to international play time.

She had a new text from Jane.

JB: Mum just saw your media announcement (2 days late I know)

JB: She keeps asking me questions

JB: Help

EB: Took her long enough

EB: What is she asking

JB: She wants to know if it’s true

JB: She also wants to know when Darcy

is coming over for dinner

EB: Okay, well obviously tell her its true

EB: And I am absolutely not taking Darcy for dinner at our house

EB: The man would break up with me in 2 seconds

JB: Ha!

JB: That man wouldn’t break up with you

even if you gained a second head

JB: He’s got it bad

EB: I’m rolling my eyes right now

Putting her phone back on the side table, she rolled back over to look at Darcy. His brow was furrowed in a serious look as he typed quickly on his computer. Sensing that he was being watched, a smirk appeared on his face.

“Yes, Miss Bennet?” He asked, glancing her way. Liz smiled.

“Just enjoying the view, Mr Darcy.” She replied, before throwing back the blanket and sitting upright on the edge of the bed. “What time did you want to leave today?” She asked. The thought of leaving their little haven made her a little sad – she knew that when she returned, she’d have to sleep alone, and also being thrown back into her university work.

Darcy rubbed the side of his face, thinking. “I have to be back by 11am for a conference call, so we might have to leave within the hour. Let’s say, 8am?” Liz nodded. As much as she would love to stay longer, she probably needed to sort her life out without wasting an entire day.

After having a shower and getting changed, she started to organise her bag and put away her things into her suitcase. Darcy was on a facetime call, holding the phone up to his face, smiling and laughing.

“Speak of the devil…” He said, smiling at her. Liz smirked.

“Talking behind my back, Fitz? How ungentlemanly-like of you” She replied. Liz heard a giggle over the phone. A faint female voice said, “Am I allowed to talk to her?”.

Liz raised her eyebrows, questioning who it was. Darcy smiled, rolling his eyes at his phone. “My sister wants to talk to you, if you’d like”. Darcy held the phone out to her.

Liz suddenly became nervous. What if Georgia didn’t like her? What would she even say? Darcy, clearly seeing her distress on her face, grabbed her hand and squeezed, mouthing. “She already likes you, relax”. Liz smiled. It was if he could read her mind.

Breathing out, she takes the phone and holds it up to show her face. The girl on the screen was young, with dark ringlets and a bright face. She was beautiful, even on the quality of a facetime call. Georgia waved.

“Hi Liz! It is so nice to finally meet you!!” She sounded like she was meeting a celebrity, her excitement was barely contained. Liz smiled, laughing to herself.

“It’s nice to finally meet you! Darcy has told me so much about you.” Liz side eyed Darcy around the phone; the smile on his face wide.

Georgia scoffed. “Don’t listen to a word to my brother says about me, he’s never said a nice thing about me a day in his life.” She smiled, only partly joking. Liz chuckled. In truth, Liz had never heard anything but love and praise from Darcy about her.

“How is school going?” Liz asked, genuinely curious to know her. Georgia shrugged, and smiled.

“I could really use an economics tutor actually” Georgia joked, winking at Liz. Liz smirked, but tried to hide it.

“I honestly feel bad for you that you have no one who is able to help you with that. I’d be more than happy to fill that role.” Liz looked at Darcy, who was shaking his head, trying not to smile.

Georgia called out to someone in the house. “Yes, I’m leaving in five minutes I promise!” She turned back to the camera, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, Mrs Reynolds is trying to kick me out of the house.”

Liz laughed, and Darcy came up behind her to get his face in the frame. “She’s not trying to kick you out, she’s trying to get you to training on time, as she should.” Georgia rolled her eyes at Darcy’s stern gaze.

“Sorry _sir_. Well Liz, I will definitely let you know about that economics tutoring, I’ll call you. See you later, you two!” She waved at the camera before disconnecting.

Liz waved back and gave the phone back to Darcy. “She’s amazing. Good to know I’m not the only one who can make fun of you.” Liz joked, smirking at him. Darcy shook his head, smiling.

“Good thing my ego is the size of the northern hemisphere or I’d be crying right now.” He replied.

“And don’t we all know it” Liz replied, raising her eyebrows and turning away from him. Darcy laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards him. Placing his hand on the small of her back, Darcy pulled her close to his body. Liz’s breath caught in her throat as she looked up into his eyes; filled with desire.

“I’m going to miss this” He spoke in a half-whisper, looking at her face. Liz reached up to stroke his face with her fingertips – Darcy’s eyes closed; he breathed in deeply.

“Me too” She replied, smiling as Darcy opened his eyes. Softly, he bent down to kiss her, his fingers trailing up her back, to cup the side of her face. A shiver went down her spine, and Darcy pulled away slightly, laughing.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly.

“Yes, I wasn’t done with you yet” She replied, leaning up to kiss him again.

Darcy chuckled. “Yes ma’am” he said through his laugh, kissing her deeply again.

Liz would miss this. Their own space, being able to watch and hold him whenever she wanted, his hands on her face; her body.

Eventually they broke apart, Darcy placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Liz closed her eyes, taking in his scent and his warmth. Stepping past her, he went to reach for his bags. “See? You _are_ distracting.” He said with a wink.

As their car ride home came to an end, Liz felt herself genuinely become dejected. She didn’t want him to go. Even though she knew, rationally, they’d be seeing each other often or at least texting and facetiming often, she felt sad.

Too soon, Darcy pulled up to the front of her house. Shutting off the engine, neither of them moved.

“I guess I gotta go then.” Liz said, her smile not quite reaching across her face. Darcy smiled softly; his eyes just as sad as hers. He turned to her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“I’m not going anywhere. You know that, right?” He said, his fingers lightly stroking her cheek. Normally, Liz would make a joke, but she decided against it.

“Promise?” She said, her voice quiet. She hoped she didn’t sound like a petulant child, but he broke through her defences, broke down her bravado without meaning to.

Darcy’s face grew more serious. Leaning forward so his face was near hers, he spoke clearly and gently.

“Elizabeth Bennet, I will feel the same way about you tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. And every day after that. You are my world.” Darcy smiled, his eyes light with so much emotion that Liz felt like she wanted to cry. She blushed. He said it with so much conviction that she couldn’t doubt the absolute sincerity in his words.

Liz smiled. Looking back into his face. “And you are mine.” She said simply. Darcy’s answering smile was joyous. Liz heard her mother yell out the front door, even from inside the car. Liz sighed, closing her eyes. “Are you sure you don’t want to come in?” She asked, smirking.

Darcy laughed. “I’m quite sure. I’ll call you later” He said, kissing her gently on the forehead.

Liz stepped out of the car and grabbed her bag and golf clubs from the trunk. Closing the door, she stepped back and waved to Darcy. Darcy waved back and began to reverse. Liz stood in the driveway until he was out of sight. Sighing, she turned around to greet her mother at the front door.

“Lizzie! Thank god you’re back, and why didn’t invite William Darcy inside? And how dare you not tell me you two were dating! I had to find out on the news! And why are you back so early…” Liz smiled to herself as she let her mother rant her way through the front door.

Finally seeing a gap in her stream of words, Liz grabbed her shoulders. “It’s nice to see you too mum.” Liz said as she gave her a quick hug. Jane came running down the stairs, big smile on her face.

“Liz! It’s good to have you back!” Jane reached the bottom of the stairs and pulled her into a tight hug. Liz hugged her back just the same.

“Missed you” Liz said, stepping back. She heard her Dad’s voice through the kitchen.

“Is that Miss Elizabeth I hear?” She heard him say. Liz walked through to the kitchen to see her father making himself a coffee. Still dressed in his pyjamas, he had his reading glasses on, peering at the newspaper. Liz came around and kiss him on the cheek.

“Decided I’d finally make an appearance.” Liz joked, turning to the fridge to grab a water bottle. Her Dad smiled, a small dimple appearing on his cheek.

“You are so gracious to make time for us” He joked right back, winking at her. Her mum, oblivious to the banter, interrupting with a shrill voice.

“Andrew! Don’t be ridiculous, Lizzie has been doing some very important things, winning those tournaments and travelling down south. She can’t be here to entertain you all of the time.” Her mother said, hands on hips, her voice stern. With his back to his wife, her dad rolled his eyes so only Liz could see.

“Yes, dear” He replied, his voice thick with sarcasm. Picking up his coffee and his paper, he headed to his study at the back of the house. “It’s good to see you, Liz” He said over his shoulder. Liz laughed.

“Good to see you too, old man” She said to his retreating back. He simply lifted his coffee cup in acknowledgement before closing the door to his study behind him.

Her mum shook her head, exhaling loudly. “Your father, ridiculous man.” Liz and Jane exchanged a glance, and Liz turned back to the fridge for a moment to hide her laugh. Her mother continued. “And you, young lady” Her mother turned to her with an even sterner look on her face, “don’t get to escape my questions so easily. Are you and William Darcy actually dating?” Her mother asked, hands on hips again.

Liz sighed. She might as well get it over with now. Taking a sip from the water bottle, she swallowed and closed the lid before speaking. “Yes, mum, we are dating. Now please-“ she said quickly, seeing her mum’s face light up and her mouth begin to open to start her inquiries, “- I don’t want to answer any more questions than that right now. Okay?” Liz put the water bottle back in the fridge. Her mum’s face dampened.

“But Lizzie, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you with anyone… not since that last boy, oh what was his name?” Her mother tapped her hand on the bench, turning to Jane to try help. Jane looked away, knowing the name, but not wanting to mention it.

Liz’s voice was hard. “Marcus” She said. Her mum nodded and smiled.

“Yes! That was him. Marcus. Lovely boy.” Her mum said, not reading the room. Liz’s face was pinched in frustration. Unable to help herself, Liz cleared her throat.

“Yes, well, Darcy is three times the man than Marcus ever was. Excuse me.” Liz replied, injecting as much venom into the latter’s name as she possibly could. Grabbing her bag of clothes, she headed to the stairs and climbed them two at a time.

She’d been home all of five minutes, and her mother was already grating on her nerves. There wasn’t a single question about her sponsorship, which would have been in the same news as her relationship with Darcy, or about her trip. Sighing in frustration, she put her bag down on the bed and sat beside it.

Marcus had been mentioned too many times within a week. She had spent the better part of 5 years trying to fix the emotional damage that man had left. Yet her mother threw around his name as if it were nothing. She realised she never got the chance to talk to Darcy about him. She wanted to. She wanted to air her grievances, get angry, find some closure.

But there was another part of her that didn’t want him to see that side of her, to see how she’d let Marcus step all over her. As if reading her thoughts, a text from Darcy came through on her phone.

D: Okay, this separation thing isn’t working

D: Come back

EB: Let me guess, Caroline Bingley has missed you so much and is making up for lost time?

D: Don’t even joke

D: She accosted me the moment I walked

through the door

EB: We have that in common then

EB: My mother didn’t stop asking questions the moment I stepped inside

D: Here’s an idea

D: You sit in on my meeting

D: And I’ll answer all your mother’s questions

Liz laughed. That man has no idea what he is saying. Her mother was tear apart his brain, or worse, talk about embarrassing childhood memories with him until his ears bled. She stood up, typing as she headed over to her desk.

EB: Chivalry is indeed not dead

EB: I’m seriously considering it

D: Unfortunately, the deal window is closed

D: Too late

D: I’ll message after the meeting

EB: Is ‘have fun’ the wrong sentiment to give for your meeting?

D: “Have fun” works as good as anything

D: Enjoy your day

D: I already miss you

Liz smiled at her phone but didn’t reply. Putting her phone on charge, she began to empty her bag and put away her clean clothes, before throwing her dirty ones into the laundry hamper. She couldn’t stop the smile on her face. _He missed me_.

There was a faint knock on the door. Liz gave a vague, “Hmm?” looking towards the door. Jane opened the door gently, smiling apologetically.

“Hey stranger. I’m not interrupting, am I?” She asked softly. Liz smiled. Jane was as gentle as ever.

“You could never. Come in.” Liz turned, folding her clothes as Jane sat on the end of her bed.

“Congratulations on the Nike sponsorship by the way!! Marie sent through the details yesterday. I’m honestly still in shock.” Jane clapped her hands together excitedly, beaming. Liz smiled wide back; she’d almost forgotten.

“I know! I can’t believe it. This is a big step. I’m kind of nervous.” Liz admitted, picking up the now empty bag and shoving it under her bed. Jane tapped the space next to her on the bed with her hand, inviting Liz to sit.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You earned it, and you deserve it. Besides, your wardrobe is basically Nike anyway.” Jane replied, nodding at the pile of black and grey Nike clothing on her desk.

Liz laughed, conceding that Jane was right. “Enough about me, how is Charlie? Still treating you right?” Liz asked, shifting the attention from herself. Jane nudged her shoulder with hers. There was a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Can I be honest with you, Liz?” Jane said softly, her voice serious. Liz turned towards her, a little concerned. As much as Liz was renowned for not talking about her feelings, Jane Bennet was really not better. She was just softer about it.

“Of course, you can always be honest with me, you know that.” Liz replied, her own voice soft.

Jane blushed, smiling. “I really, _really_ like him. He accidentally said that he loved me yesterday.” Jane’s blush deepened, and she looked down at her hands. Liz smiled, grabbing her hands.

“Jane! That is amazing. Wait – did you say accidentally?” Liz added, remembering Jane’s phrasing. Jane laughed, looking up at Liz.

“Yep. We were talking about why we decided to caddy instead of play. I said it’s because I enjoyed supporting you in your career rather than forging my own one. And he replied, “and that’s why I love you.” You should have seen his face – it was almost as red as mine.” Jane laughed at the memory.

Liz laughed along with her. Poor Bingley – he must have been mortified. She could almost picture it with absolute clarity; Charles nervous as a puppy, Jane smiling and blushing like an angel. Liz was so happy for Jane. Even now, she could see how thinking about him made her face change. Liz wondered if that’s how she looked when she thought of Darcy…

“Do you love him?” Liz asked, watching Jane’s expression. Jane blushed but thought about it for a moment.

“I think… I think I do, Liz.” She half smiled, biting her lip. Liz wanted to squeal. Jane had never felt this way about anyone. Many boys had professed their so-called ‘love’ for her, but it was never reciprocated. But now, it was. Jane Bennet was so deserving of love, and she couldn’t have picked a better person for it.

Grabbing her hand, Liz squeezed. “Are you going to tell him?” Liz asked, her subconscious aware that she could possibly be projecting her feelings and advice onto Jane. She decided to ignore that thought for the time being.

Jane nodded. “We are going to dinner tonight. I think I’m going to try slip it into conversation… subtly” Jane’s mouth twitched at that last part. We both knew Jane was incapable of being subtle. It was silence, or forthright, no in between.

Laughing, Liz stood up. “Oh, for sure, subtle. I’d pay to see that.”

Picking up a pillow of the bed, Jane threw it at her. Laughing, Liz caught it before it hit the ground. Jane stuck out her tongue. “Says you, Miss, 'let me announce my relationship on national sports television via passionate embrace'.” Jane raised an eyebrow at Liz.

Liz felt her cheeks burn, before laughing along with Jane. Throwing the pillow back at her, she replied. “Shut up, you.”

The two of them dissolved into laughter, and Liz finally felt at home.

* * *

Darcy finally shut his laptop, after 2 and a half hours of meetings. Groaning, he stretched his arms above his head and rubbed his eyes. Pushing the laptop of his lap, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

It wasn’t all good news. A lot of tenants on the family estates were growing restless with suspicions of a recession in England. Prices for tradable goods were at an all-time high, and there was a lot of unrest amongst the board. Mostly the unrest centred around the usual suspects; Darcy needed to be more present, Darcy should be focused on the business and not on golf, it’s not a good image for the trust if he’s not there… etc etc. Darcy had heard all of these complaints before, and it never changed his opinions or the opinions of the key members of the committee.

Despite his part-time appearances, Darcy worked full time behind the scenes to fulfill his duties successfully; not even they could deny that. Darcy knew they were waiting to swoop in at his first big mistake; hovering like vultures to pick clean his position as sole trustee of the board.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled out his phone to text Elizabeth. He wasn’t lying when he said he missed her. All he wanted was to have her beside him, to feel her presence and see her smile. It was clear now, more than ever, how much he loved her. He felt as if a part of him was missing; the side of him that she brought out was thrust back into hiding now she wasn’t around.

D: I have emerged from the most odious

meeting in the world

Darcy smiled as she texted back almost instantaneously.

EB: I’m proud of you for making it out alive

EB: How is the Darcy Family Trust fairing?

D: Eh, you know

D: Money in, money out

EB: Ah yes, an explanation worthy of 3 published economic papers

Darcy’s eyebrows furrowed together. How did she know he’d been published? He tried to keep that as quiet as possible; most people usually assume nepotism rather than merit for his publication acceptance. Wanting nothing more than to hear her voice, Darcy called her. She answered after the second ring.

“Elizabeth Bennet’s office, how may I help you?” She answered, fake phone voice turned up to the max. Darcy chuckled.

“Just wanted to hear your voice, Miss Bennet.”

“I missed you” She replied, her voice quiet. Darcy’s face warmed, his heart swelling in his breast.

“and I, you” He simply replied, smiling to himself. “How did you know that I’d had published work, by the way?” He asked, genuinely curious.

There was a pause. “Mary Collins told me. She said they studied one of your political papers in her course.”

“I see… have you read it?” He asked cautiously, hoping she hadn’t.

“Possibly…” She mused, and Darcy could hear the smile in her voice.

“Official review?” He asked, getting up from the bed and picking up his laptop to put it on charge.

“I’ll provide an academic critique and email it to you within the week.” She said, officiously. Darcy laughed softly.

“Are you studying?” He asked, hearing clicking of her laptop in the background. Darcy sat back down on the bed, one arm behind his head. He didn’t want to hang up.

“Unfortunately, yes. I’ve been putting off this work for weeks and now I’m definitely regretting it.” She said, sighing.

“I should probably leave you to it then…” He mused, leaving the end of his sentence dangling like a question. He really didn’t want to.

“As much as I would love nothing more than for you to stay…I really need to get this done. Can I call later?” She asked, her voice hopeful. Darcy shook his head, smiling. What on earth would make her think that he’d say no to that?

“I will be waiting eagerly near the phone until you do” He replied.

“Good. Talk later then” She said, before hanging up.

Darcy smiled, bringing the phone down from his ear. The words he wanted to reply with were in his mouth – _I love you_. He didn’t want to throw them away like Charles had. But every time she spoke, every time she teased and smiled at him, the words got closer and closer to the tip of his tongue. Sighing, Darcy put down his phone.

He heard Bingley shout from his own room. “Darcy!! Old mate!! Help a friend pick out a shirt, will you?”

Darcy laughed, shaking his head again. Darcy felt as if he’d changed into a whole new man over the past 4 days. _But I’m glad to see nothing has changed here_. He thought to himself.


	30. Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz stays the night at Darcy's, a week after the doubles tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a part 2 to this one, apologies for leaving it on a little bit of a cut-off! Enjoy and thank you for the support as always!

“…don’t be ridiculous, Bingley doesn’t mind at all” Darcy replied to Elizabeth as she was taking her shot at the driving range. He had his arms crossed over his chest, a big smile on his face. Darcy had just invited Elizabeth to stay with him for the night, as Bingley was staying with Jane at the Bennet house. Bingley had suggested it as Caroline was away, travelling to Sydney for some gala event. Darcy had been on edge, in a good way, ever since he had talked to Charles that morning.

Elizabeth sighed, looking at him with a secret smile on her face. “Do I get to stay in your room?” She questioned, eyebrow raised, and one side of her smile raised in a smirk. Darcy’s heart fluttered. They hadn’t slept in the same bed for just over a week, and Darcy was acutely aware of how much he missed it.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” Darcy replied, his eyes searching over Elizabeth’s figure as she swung again. Smiling, Elizabeth stepped back from the ball and walked up to him. Stopping in front of him, she looked up into his face, her eyes bright with challenge. 

“And if I refuse?” She asked, her face so close he could feel her breath on his. Darcy looked down at her lips, momentarily distracted.

“Then I’ll just have to be more convincing.” He said softly, leaning down to place his lips on hers. Elizabeth responded immediately, as did he. He felt her groan softly, which caused his body to stir in response. They hadn’t been able to see each other in person more than a handful of times in the past week; but each time Darcy relished in her touch, her smell and her embrace. He was a man addicted.

Pulling away too soon, Elizabeth laughed breathlessly. “You’ve convinced me. I’ll stay” She said, smiling as she back away. Darcy beamed. Turning towards the ball, he could see the sun start to rise. Darcy’s weeks had been inundated with meetings, calls, and work. His only time of peace was here in the early morning, Elizabeth by his side. Elizabeth came to stand next to him, putting her arm around his waist.

Smiling, Darcy put his arm around her and kissed her on the top of her head. Again, those three little words sat at the tip of his tongue, threatening to escape into the world.

“Can’t we just stay right here and pretend the real world doesn’t exist” Elizabeth said softly, placing her head against Darcy’s shoulder. Darcy laughed. She sounded sad – but he understood the feeling she had all too well.

“Sounds like a plan to me” He replied, smiling down at her. The first rays of sunlight pierced through the clouds and lit up her face. She looked ethereal.

Darcy’s phone rang. Sighing, he kissed Elizabeth on the head one more time before reaching for his phone. Answering it, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Darcy speaking… yes I had a call with a PGA associate yesterday… No, I don’t _have_ to sign anything… what do you mean ‘they’re’ worried, who’s ‘they’?... This call could have easily been an email. I have to go now, follow up via email and I’ll respond accordingly.” Darcy hung up; his voice tight. A representative from the PGA, the third one this week, was calling him about press communications that he had heard nothing about.

Elizabeth raised a questioning brow at his tone and his harsh words. “Everything okay?” She asked as she put away her glove and zipped up her bag. Darcy sighed, putting away his phone.

“The PGA has called me several times about information they have allegedly received about me via the press. They won’t tell me what is, only that I need to sign paperwork claiming it’s falsehood.” Darcy turned before Elizabeth could see his face.

It was the truth. Mostly. He knew what the press information was, but he didn’t want to make her upset. The last two callers had told him that someone was accusing Elizabeth of dating Darcy as a way to get onto the international circuit; the exact rumour that she was scared about in the first place. Darcy couldn’t tell her. She was already so stressed with university work, that adding this to her plate seemed cruel.

Elizabeth scoffed. “The PGA wouldn’t know the first thing about handling social media rumours, I’m not sure why they even bother.” She didn’t seem to notice his white lie. He was thankful for it. He hated with his entire being, lying to her, but he knew that now was not the time to delve into it.

The two of them walked, side by side, back to their cars. Before they went their separate ways, Elizabeth turned to him, stepping close. She gently touched his cheek, smiling. “Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked, looking into his eyes. Darcy smiled back, taking in her beauty.

“I am now that I know you’re staying with me tonight” He responded. Elizabeth chuckled.

“What time should I come over?” She asked, getting out her keys.

Darcy had no plans, and he knew that Bingley and Jane were out all day, taking a road trip to some wineries. “Whenever you feel like it. I’ll be home all day” He responded, tucking wayward strands of hair behind her ear. He wished he could stay with her now; never take his eyes off hers.

“I’ll let you know then.” She replied, leaning up to kiss him. Darcy smiled, and gently kissed her back. His hand cupped her cheek, and her hand lay on his chest. He would never tire of this. She was intoxicating.

“See you later then, Miss Bennet” He replied with a smirk.

“I look forward to it, Mr Darcy” She said, smiling and turning towards her car.

Heading to his own, he placed his clubs in the back and got into the driver’s seat. Darcy was in a better mood today than he had been all week, not just because Elizabeth was staying with him, but also being Caroline Bingley was not home.

She had been a relentless nightmare the entire week. As soon as he had returned home from the double’s tournament, and Charles had left for his date with Jane, she had pounced…

_***Last week***_

The front door closed behind Charles, and Darcy smiled, shaking his head. Bingley was caught; hook, line and sinker with Jane Bennet. Darcy was happy for him; Jane was sweet, caring, and clearly not in it for the money. Charles had never been happier.

Walking back to the kitchen, Darcy saw Caroline sitting at the breakfast bar, a stony expression on her face. Ignoring it, Darcy kept his enquiries light.

“How have you been Caroline?” He asked, attempting to hide the boredom in his voice.

“Cut the niceties, William, I know how you detest them.” She remarked, her mouth set in a thin, angry line. Darcy turned towards her, crossing his arms across his chest. He might as well let her get it off her chest.

“Spit it out then, Caroline” He said, looking at her with a bored expression on his face.

“So, you’re dating the other Bennet, I hear.” She started, attempting to seem calm, but poorly hiding her disgust and anger.

“Yes, I am, thank-you” He said, even though she hadn’t meant it as a good thing.

“It didn’t say congratulations” Caroline replied, her voice dripping with venom.

“Well, you should, I’m a very lucky man” Darcy said, opening the fridge and retrieving a water bottle. He wasn’t in the mood for any slander towards Elizabeth, especially by Caroline.

“I thought you weren’t, ‘a relationship kind of man’” Caroline quoted him from many conversations they’d had where Darcy was forced to make-up excuses in order to get Caroline off his back. Not that they had ever worked.

“Clearly, I was waiting for the right woman.” He responded; eyebrows raised.

“Seems like a publicity stunt on her end, if you ask me” Caroline sniffed, picking at her fingernail.

A swell of anger rose in Darcy. “Good thing I _didn’t_ ask you, Caroline” He replied, his own voice barley hiding its disdain. Taking a swig of the water bottle, he watched Caroline’s face go from defensive to simmering in a matter of seconds.

“What does Georgia think of your, holiday _fling_?” She almost spat the last two words at him. Tried as he did to remain civil, Caroline was cracking through his façade with every word she spoke.

“Georgia already likes Elizabeth, not that it is any of your business.” Darcy added, beginning to walk away from the kitchen. Before Caroline could respond, Darcy turned back towards her.

“And Elizabeth Bennet is more than a holiday fling. If you ever speak a word against her in front of me again, you’ll regret it.” He spoke clearly and with as much force as he could muster. With that, he turned towards the stairs and made his way back up to his room.

**

Darcy shook his head to remove the memory from his brain. Since that moment, Caroline had spent her time adding passive aggressive comments about Elizabeth into every conversation they had where Bingley was present; she would bring up tabloid articles about their relationship, claiming, ‘just so you are aware’. Darcy was Bingley was there, otherwise he might have slapped her across the face.

Parking the car in the garage, Darcy put his clubs away and headed inside. Unlocking the door, he went up to his room and threw his keys on the bedside table. Opening up his laptop, Darcy went through and checked a few emails. Smiling, he sees an email from Elizabeth sent last night. The subject read; “URGENT: Academic Bullying”.

Chuckling, Darcy sat down at the desk, he clicks on the email.

_To whom it may concern at the board of the Darcy Family Trust,_

_Attached is my criticism of Fitzwilliam Darcy’s academic paper on recession effects on rural United Kingdom._

_Please do with it what you see fit._

_Warm Regards,_

_Elizabeth Katherine Bennet_

_LPGA Australian Champion_

_Economic Mastermind_

_Comedic Genius_

Darcy leaned his head back and laughed. Opening the attachment to the email, Darcy wondered if she had actually done the entire thing, or if she was just going to joke the entire way. When it finally loaded, Darcy was at a loss for words. She’d actually written a researched, thorough, criticism of his work.

Unable to help himself, he read through her criticism. Darcy knew she was intelligent, but this… this could easily be published. Her style of writing was engaging, succinct and entirely valid. He wondered how long it took her to do this.

Clicking back to his emails, he replied.

_RE: URGENT: Academic Bullying_

_Dear Miss Elizabeth Katherine Bennet,_

_I feel privileged to read such a fine piece of work. It does make me wonder if you are using this time to academically bully me as a way to procrastinate your actual work, however…_

_I will take your notes into consideration and cry about my ineptitude in private._

_Warmest regards,_

_Fitzwilliam Richard Harrison Darcy_

_Sole Trustee_

_Director of the Board_

_PGA Champion_

_Elizabeth Bennet’s Boyfriend_

_Luckiest Man Alive_

Pressing send, Darcy couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Even when she wasn’t here, she lifted his spirits and made him feel weak in the knees. His love for her grew every day, every moment he spent with her or thinking about her. His heart ached to tell her. _Maybe tonight is the best time_ , he thought to himself. His heart started to beat erratically. What would be her response? Would she say it back? _Stop it. She doesn’t need to say it back. It still doesn’t change that you love her and will always love her_.

The gravity of his confession sunk slowly over him. He would always love her. Shaking his head to reset his thoughts, then groaning and stretching, Darcy took off his golf clothes and stepped into the shower. About a minute passed before he thought he heard knocking at the door. Sticking his head out the door of the shower, he listened harder. There was definitely knocking coming from the front door.

Groaning, Darcy switched off the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. Shouting out the bedroom door as loud as he could, he yelled “COMING!”. _Fucks sake_ , he thought to himself. If it was the guy form next door coming again to try and flirt with Caroline, Darcy was going to be pissed and the guy; thoroughly disappointed.

Holding the towel around his waist, and taking the stairs two at a time, the person at the door knocked again. Opening the door with his free hand, Darcy began to apologise.

“Sorry, I was just in-“ Darcy broke off as he was met with the wide eyes and smirk of Elizabeth. She put her fist in front of her mouth, trying to hide her laughter.

“-the shower.” Darcy finished, his face slightly red. She was dressed in shorts, t-shirt, with her laptop bag over her shoulder and backpack on her back. She looked so relaxed and comfortable, yet her beauty took him off guard. As it always did.

Elizabeth’s eyes looked him up and down, and a blush began to set on her cheeks. “Now this is what I call a warm welcome” She joked, smiling.

Darcy chuckled. She was here already. He would get to spend an entire day and night with her, in his space. He beamed. “You’re here” He said, unable to elaborate.

She smiled; her eyes cast down for a second before flitting up back to his face. “I didn’t want to wait” she replied simply. Darcy was breathless at her smile. Realising he was half naked with the front door open, he stepped back and gestured for her to come inside.

“My room is up this way; you can put your bags in there.” Darcy began to climb the stairs, acutely aware that the only thing between his naked body and Elizabeth was a single towel. Reaching the landing, Elizabeth was distracted by some of the photos on the walls, Darcy, stopping at his door down the hallway, stopped to look at her. Realising she was being watched, she walked on faster. Unable to help himself, he stepped forward and kissed her gently. Elizabeth’s hands held his face gently, and Darcy’s spare hand gently touched the curve of her spine.

“I’ve missed you” Darcy said pulling away, putting his forehead against Elizabeth’s. The prospect of Elizabeth, in his bed, excited his body without him meaning to. Elizabeth laughed softly.

“I can tell” She said glancing down and back up. Darcy laughed.

“In my defence, you have caught me in a rather compromising outfit” He replied, walking into the bedroom. Elizabeth giggled, and followed behind, eyes looking around the room at all his belongings. Darcy stood awkwardly near the door of the bathroom.

Clearing his throat, he gestured back to the shower. “Uh… I’m going to finish my shower but make yourself at home.” He said, smiling softly at her.

Elizabeth smirked, dropped her bags, and jumped onto the bed landing flat on her back. Darcy laughed, and so did she.

“Is this home enough?” She said, spreading her arms and legs out to take up the entire bed.

“Absolutely” He replied, shaking his head in laughter and hopping back to the shower.

* * *

While Darcy showered, Liz couldn’t help but look over everything in his room. She had never seen him in such a private setting before. She noticed the neatness of the desk, his laptop beside the organised books and straightened pens.

Sitting up from the bed, she walked towards the closet, looking through his clothes. Liz smiled. His wardrobe was the same colour scheme as hers; blacks, greys, whites, browns. Monochrome twins.

Stepping out the closet, Liz turned to see Darcy coming out of the shower, dressed in soft sport shorts and a long-sleeve shirt. Although the shirt was loose, Liz couldn’t help but notice it clung slightly tighter around his shoulders and upper arms. Darcy smiled as he noticed her walk out of the closet.

“Curiosity satisfied?” He asked, stepping forward and taking her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her back. Liz looked up into his face and smiled at the unfiltered happiness she saw there.

“Yessir” She replied. Liz leant her face against his chest, breathing in his scent; feeling his warmth around her. She felt Darcy kiss the top of her head gently, before hugging her tighter. Liz sighed. Suddenly she felt, whole. As if she was meant to stay here, held by him. The feeling was almost overwhelming.

Darcy held her face, holding it out in front of him. “Hungry?”

Liz smiled and nodded. “Starving”. Kissing her on the forehead once more, Darcy nodded towards the door.

“Let’s see what Bingley has left us in the kitchen” He said, grabbing his phone and starting towards the stairs. Liz followed Darcy to the kitchen, where she sat at the breakfast bar. Watching Darcy hum to himself, searching the fridge, Liz felt a grin spread across her face.

“I can make us bacon and eggs or cereal. Those are the two options on the menu of Casa di Darcy” Darcy asked as he looked from the fridge to her, smile on his face.

Liz laughed. “Isn’t this technically Casa di Bingley?” She replied, raising her eyebrows.

Darcy smirked. “We are under new management for today only”

Liz shook her head. “In that case, chef, I’ll take cereal please”

Darcy got the milk out of the fridge. “Excellent choice, ma’am.”

Liz smirked. “Does Casa di Darcy offer coffee?” She asked, smiling as Darcy tried to balance two bowls, two spoons, milk and cereal onto the bench.

“A customer of taste! Indeed, we do, ma’am, I will get that for you in a minute” He said, pouring the only cereal choice in the house into each of their bowls.

Liz started to get up. “I can do it-“ She started, but Darcy held up a spoon threateningly.

“You move out of that chair, and I will wrestle you to the ground where you stand.” He said, trying to look serious but hints of his smirk appearing on his face. Liz laughed, holding up her hands in surrender and she sat back down.

“I’d like to see you try, Fitz” She noted.

Liz noticed that competitive glint in his eye. Or was it something else…

“Don’t tempt me with a good time, Bennet” He said, his eyes piercing into hers, his voice hoarse with emotion. Liz blushed. The look he gave her sent her stomach into flutters, sent her pulse racing.

Looking away from her face, Darcy turned to the coffee machine and put in a coffee pod. Making their coffees, her a flat white and himself an espresso shot. Handing her the cereal bowl and a spoon, he came to sit down next to her.

“An espresso shot? Are you trying to impress me?” Liz asked with a scoff.

Darcy smirked. “Is it working?” He asked, beginning to eat his cereal.

“Oh absolutely, your ability to consume straight caffeine is the only reason I decided to date you in the first place” Liz said, spooning her own cereal.

Darcy chuckled, and swallowed his mouthful. “I thought it was my good looks and unsuspecting charm”

Liz let out a sardonic laugh. “If you say so” she replied, causing Darcy to laugh.

After breakfast, Liz and Darcy spent their time separately doing their own work; Liz on her university studies, Darcy on conference calls and emails. Every now and then, Liz would look up to see Darcy looking at her, smiling. Admonishing him for distracting her, he’d laugh and go back to his work.

As evening came, Darcy lay in bed on his phone, listening to music. Sensing that he’d stopped moving his feet along to the beat, Liz turned around to see that he’d fallen asleep, his arm behind his head, phone on his chest. Liz smiled at the peaceful look on his face. Taking out her headphones, she walked beside the bed, caressing his face with her fingers.

He was so beautiful. Liz wasn’t sure if she loved him, but the depth of what she felt for him had only grown since arriving back from the doubles tournament. Liz saw his eyes flutter and look up at her. Catching her off guard, Darcy reached up and pulled her down and across his body so that she was lying next to him, his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Liz laughed softly. “Time to wake up, sleepyhead” 

Darcy groaned, hugging her tighter. “I don’t want to wake up from this beautiful dream I’m having” He sighed, rolling over to kiss her. Liz lifted her head and returned the kiss, smiling at his attempt to escape the clutches of drowsiness.

“This can’t be a dream” She replied, smirking in between Darcy’s kisses.

“Why not?” He replied sleepily, his eyes still closed. Liz suddenly felt bold.

“If this were _my_ dream, we wouldn’t be wearing any clothes.” Liz said, waiting for Darcy’s reaction. She was not disappointed. His eyes flew open, and she could feel his pulse elevate. Darcy smiled, wide, before kissing her again with more intensity.

“You have my full attention now” Darcy spoke against her lips, his hand tracing down her side and bringing her leg up to lie across his hip. His touch left goosebumps along her skin; her own breath quickened as their kisses became more passionate.

Rolling her onto her back, Darcy wedged himself between her thighs, using his hand to support his weight as he lay on top of her. His lips moved to her chin, down her neck and across her collar bone. A soft groan escaped Liz’s lips, causing Darcy to smile.

“What were you saying, about distraction earlier?” He mumbled against her neck, before making his way back to her mouth. Liz smiled against his lips. Tightening her legs around his waist, she flipped him onto his back, with her legs straddling him. Smiling down at him, Liz leant down to kiss him before replying.

“I don’t remember saying anything about it” She replied, feeling Darcy smile under her lips. Darcy sat up, Liz still across his lap, and grabbed her face in his hands. His hands were soft, apart from the callouses that had formed form years of golf.

Darcy’s voice was clear, and the depth of emotion in his words almost shocked her. “I am so lucky to call you mine.” He said, looking into her eyes. Liz couldn’t help but blush. Kissing him, she led him back to his back, where his hands went around her hips.

“I’m yours” She said against his lips. Darcy groaned, kissing her harder.

“Say that again” He mumbled, his hands in her hair.

Pulling back her tried to even her breathing. Looking to his eyes, Darcy’s hands smooth the wayward hairs around her face. She spoke clearly, emphasising each word.

“I am yours, William Darcy”

Darcy groaned again, before rolling her back to her back, and taking her gently on top of the covers of his bed.

* * *

_“I am yours, William Darcy”_

Those words swirled around his head as they showered and changed for dinner. Elizabeth had already gone downstairs to the kitchen to see what she could use for dinner. Darcy had chuckled at her insistence of her cooking and would hear no argument to the contrary. _Stubborn_.

Heading down to the kitchen himself, Darcy heard music softly playing from the speaker on the bench. She had chosen a soft jazz. Smiling, Darcy leant against the door frame, watching her. Her back was to him, and she was swaying along to the smooth rhythm. She had an array of ingredients out on the bench and was bending down to reach bowls from the drawer.

Suddenly, Darcy was overwhelmed by an image of many more nights spent in the kitchen with her. Except it wasn’t Bingley’s kitchen. It was their kitchen. Jazz music played, Elizabeth and Darcy swaying in the kitchen together, their meal for two simmering in the background. Darcy wanted this image to be true to badly, that his eyes began to tear up. He wanted to spend his life with her – starting now.

Elizabeth looked up and noticed his wet eyes. A look of concern flitted across her features, but she noticed the huge smile Darcy wore across his face. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, turning away to pick up the knife and bring it over to the island bench.

Suddenly Darcy was not in control of his thoughts. Opening his mouth, nothing came out, and he closed it. Trying again, Darcy’s voice came out like sigh.

“I love you.” He said, his smile growing.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened, and the knife clanged on the bench as she dropped it. Her mouth opening a little, she looked like she didn’t hear him correctly. “Pardon?” She said, with such a look of confusion that Darcy couldn’t help but laugh.

Stepping towards her, he took her hands; frozen out in front of her and spun her to face him. His hands cupped either side of her face, gently. Her eyes were teary, just like his.

“I love you, Elizabeth Bennet.”

Elizabeth breamed, wiping her eye with the back of her hand. “Do you really mean that?” She asked, her voice soft.

Darcy chuckled, wiping the tear from under her eye with his thumb. Elizabeth reached up and wiped away an errant tear from his own face.

“I have never meant something more” He replied simply. Reaching up, she kissed him on the mouth hard, her arms going around the back of his neck. Putting his arms around her, he picked her up and held her tight as he responded to her kiss.

_I love you, Elizabeth. And I always will._


	31. Sources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth confronts Caroline unexpectedly... and so does Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait!!! My fiancee actually just broke up with me and so THAT has been an experience (if I don't joke about it, I'll cry about it hehe) 
> 
> So don't worry, my therapy and everybody's therapy is back in business <3 Thank-you for all the support and enjoy!!

_“I love you, Elizabeth Bennet”_

Liz’s breathing stopped. Her heart rate climbed, and her responding smile was joyous. _He loved me_. She could see it plainly on his face; his eyes shining with tears and his smile wide. She already knew the answer, but the words came out of her mouth anyway.

“Do you really mean that?’ She asked, looking up into his eyes. She noticed a single tear forming in the corner of his eye, similar to her own. Darcy chuckled, his voice light. Reaching forward, he gently wiped the tear from her eye. Liz wanted to close her eyes and soak in the moment. His words were still at the forefront of her mind. _He_ loved _me_.

His voice thick with tears and emotion, Darcy spoke. “I have never meant anything more”. Liz little out a little laugh, that sounded more like a sob. Unable to control herself, she leant up on her toes to kiss him with the full force of her emotions.

Pulling away, Liz laughed again, and wiped her tears away. “There you go again, distracting me from what I’m trying to do.” She joked, turning back to the abandoned knife on the bench. Darcy laughed, wiping his own tear. His smile still shone bright on his face.

“Do you want help?” He asked, his eyes glinting. Liz picked up the knife and threatened him the same way he had threatened her before.

“Definitely not. Sit” She said, a smirk on her face as she tried to make her voice severe. Darcy surrendered and sat down at the breakfast bar. Liz tried to concentrate on cutting the vegetables for their stir-fry. She could feel Darcy’s uninterrupted gaze on her, but she tried to ignore it. Smiling to herself, she swayed along to the jazz in the background.

Although she didn’t know all of the songs by name on the playlist, there was something familiar about the rhythm, the sultry instrumentals. After the meal was finished cooking, Liz plated their rice and vegetables into bowls, and turned to face Darcy; still sitting at the breakfast bar. His head was slightly cocked, his smile still wide and his eye bright.

“Order of one stir-fry for a Mr Darcy?” She asked, holding up his bowl. Darcy put his hand up and nodded, with such an innocent expression that Liz couldn’t help but laugh. Placing his bowl down, she sat beside him, scooting her chair close to his.

Digging in, Liz nodded in appreciation. She wasn’t a great cook, but she was impressed with her efforts.

Darcy looked as if he was thinking the same thing, nodding at his first mouthful. “Compliments to the chef” He said, smiling and giving her a side eye.

“I’ll send you the bill later” She replied, smirk on her face.

Darcy chuckled, continuing to eat. “What are you up to tomorrow?” He asked, mouthful of food.

Liz shook her head smiling. Swallowing her food, she sighed. “I have a full day of uni classes, unfortunately”. Liz was not excited for it. She had 4 lectures and a tutorial all one after the other. Although, she knew one of them was a talk which meant she could completely zone out and have a rest. “How about you?” She asked, putting more food into her mouth.

Darcy shrugged. “I have another meeting with my financial advisor, then I’m going to an international sponsor to show my support. They haven’t told me which one, I guess it’s a surprise.”

Liz smiled. “They really like to boss you around, don’t they?”

Darcy smirked, and leaned his face towards hers, his eyes on her lips; then travelling to her eyes. “Sounds like someone else I know” he said, smiling.

_Dick_. Liz smirked, leaning closer still. “Don’t even began to pretend you don’t enjoy it” She said, before standing up and picking up her empty bowl, leaving him hanging. Darcy chuckled. Getting up from his chair, he took his own bowl and put it in the sink. Standing behind her, Darcy wrapped his hands around her, his breath warm on her neck.

Talking softly, Darcy spoke in her ear. “I very much enjoy everything you do to me, Miss Bennet” His voice hoarse. Liz’s entire body got warm, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Her breathing became ragged, as his lips grazed her neck, making their way up to her ear.

“Seeing as I did the cooking, I think that means you have to do the dishes” She whispered, not trusting her voice to speak any louder. Darcy chuckled next to her ear.

“Or… we could just go straight upstairs…” He left his sentence unanswered. Liz smiled, leaning back her head to lean against Darcy’s collarbone and shoulder. Darcy’s lips found their mark immediately, along the side of her neck and up to her ear. Liz couldn’t help but groan softly.

“That’s it” Darcy said, voice thick, his own breathing elevated as he spoke into her ear. Before she could raise an eyebrow to question what he meant, Darcy bent down and put an arm under legs, sweeping them from underneath her and picking her up.

Walking towards the stairs, Liz couldn’t stop laughing as she pleaded. “Put me down!” She attempted to be stern, but her laughter cut her tone down. Darcy smirked at her, holding her tighter in response.

“Nope, you’re mine now” He replied, heading for the stairs. Liz couldn’t stop giggling the entire way up.

Liz awoke in the middle of the night, startled. Rolling over onto her side, she noticed Darcy still sound asleep. Turning to look at the bedside table, she cursed when she noticed no water bottle. She was so thirsty. Kissing Darcy gently on the forehead, Liz got up out of bed and head towards the stairs. “Jesus Christ, I’m gonna break my neck” Liz said quietly to herself, as she attempted to navigate the stairs in the darkness.

Luckily there was a little bit of light coming through the huge glass window adorning the staircase, the light of the moon giving shape to unfamiliar figures of the house. It was eerily quiet and still, in the main part of the house. Given its sheer size, and the minimalist furniture, the darkness enveloped every space made it impossible to see where she was going when she had no idea where things were.

“Ow, motherfucker!” Liz whispered loudly. She’d hit her toe on the corner of a random decorative table in the middle of the hallway. “Who needs a decorative table here anyway?” She added exasperatedly, hissing at the throbbing pain in her toe.

Finally reaching the kitchen, she opened the fridge door to take out a water bottle. Drinking half of the bottle at once, Liz sighed. Across from the kitchen, there was a bang from the garage. Liz’s posture went ramrod straight. Her heart began to race, and she could feel it pulsing loudly in her ears.

She put down the water bottle and waited silently for another noise. A few second later, another loud thump sounded from the same place. _Someone’s trying to break in_ , Liz thought to herself. She should go wake Darcy, but she couldn’t help but step forward. _I didn’t need him to protect me_ , an irrational part of her brain said.

Stepping slowly towards the door, Liz was sure her heartbeat was thundering through the steps she took on the cold marble. Reaching the door, she hesitated. Taking a breath in, she reaches to open it, when it opens for her. Gasping, Liz closes her eyes, pulls back her left fist and swings forward, hitting the assailant square in the nose.

  
Only, when Liz opened her eyes expecting a large man to be cowering, she heard a feminine scream that sounded familiar.

“You fucking bitch! You broke my nose! You broke my fucking nose!” The voice said through cries. Scrambling for the light, Liz clumsily flicked it on.

Standing on the threshold of the garage, was Caroline Bingley.

* * *

Darcy heard a loud scream and bolted upright in bed. Placing a hand to the other side of the bed, expecting to find Elizabeth, his hands hit empty sheets. _Fuck, Elizabeth_. Throwing back the blankets, Darcy raced down the stairs two at a time, a multitude of scenarios playing through his head. Adrenalin and fear coursed through his body as round the last of the stairs towards the noise. As he got closer, it was another female voice, not Elizabeth’s, who he heard.

“…You broke my fucking nose!” the all too familiar voice screeched. Darcy jogged into the kitchen, stopping at the entrance, slightly out of breath. Standing at the open door to the garage was Caroline, her hands around her nose, blood on her hands. Across from her, Elizabeth was frozen, hand over mouth, her left knuckle bruised with flecks of blood.

Darcy’s eyes widened at Elizabeth, who just opened her mouth and then closed it again, shaking her head in disbelief. Stepping forward, Caroline screeched again.

“Are have you lost your goddamn mind? Why the fuck was your first instinct to punch me?” She yelled at Elizabeth. Elizabeth seemed to snap out of her shock, her brows furrowing together in anger.

“I didn’t know it was you, obviously! Why are you coming through the garage at 3am, with no lights on!” Elizabeth shouted back, waving her hand towards the door.

Darcy had wondered the exact same thing. Caroline wasn’t due to be back until the end of the week. She only left 2 days ago.

Elizabeth sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm herself down. “You know what, doesn’t matter. Let me clean up your nose.” She stepped towards Caroline, who used her free hand to swat Elizabeth’s outstretched hand away.

“Get away from me, you psychopath.” Caroline snapped, stepping past Elizabeth and going to the sink.

Elizabeth gave him a look, as if to say, “ _What am I meant to do, if she doesn’t want my help?”_ Darcy nodded, and stepped forward. Picking up her hand, he looked at it, and mouthed, “Do you think it’s broken”. Elizabeth shook her head, flexing her hand in and out.

“Just sore” She whispered. “I didn’t mean to break her nose…” She started. Darcy shook his head, kissing her on her forehead.

“I know, I know.” He whispered back, caressing her face once. Darcy sighed, and turned towards Caroline.

“Caroline, are you okay?” He asked, walking towards her.

Caroline’s face was still set in anger. “Am I okay??? My nose might be fucking broken, and I’ve got blood all over my clothes. No thanks to your _lap dog_.” She spat the words at Elizabeth. Elizabeth’s face flushed in anger, before turning on her heel and stalking out of the room, muttering to herself. Darcy heard the door to his room slam a few moments later.

Darcy realised how hard that must have been for her to do. The look on Elizabeth’s face was pure murder and he knew the only reason she walked away was for his sake. Turning back to Caroline, Darcy was scowling.

“You happy now?” He said, his tone bitter.

“She needs anger management classes” Caroline said, wiping her nose with a damp cloth.

“Enough” Darcy said firmly, giving her a look daring her to continue the conversation route.

Darcy lifted the cloth off Caroline’s nose. _That was one hell of a left jab, Elizabeth_. Darcy thought to himself as he examined Caroline’s nose.

“What are you doing home, Caroline?” Darcy asked, as he gingerly touched Caroline’s nose to check if it was broken.

“I live here, don’t I?” She replied. Darcy tried to ignore the secret smile she wore at this little domestic scene they were playing. No doubt, what she had planned for when she sent Elizabeth stalking off.

“Don’t do that. Why are you back so early?” Darcy pressed, rinsing off his hands and handing a clean cloth back to Caroline.

Caroline shifted awkwardly. A tell-tale sign she was lying. “I decided I didn’t want to go anymore” She jutted her chin out in defiance. Darcy, tired and already annoyed at her, decided to leave it alone. For now.

“We should probably take you to the emergency department” Darcy said, sure her was broken. Caroline huffed in annoyance.

“I’m not going anywhere with _her_. You have to take me. Also, I will only let a plastic surgeon touch my nose when we get there.” She said, walking back towards the garage to retrieve her bag.

Darcy sighed, pinching his own nose. He looked at the time. 3:30am. He was going to be a wreck. Walking up the stairs, he knocked gently on the door to his room. Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of his bed, with a damp towel over her hand. Seeing him enter, her face broke into a sad smile.

“I’m sorry” She said immediately. “I feel so bad, is it broken?” She asked, her face full of genuine concern.

Darcy smiled and sat down next to her, put his arm around her as she leaned into his shoulder. “Don’t feel bad, you didn’t know it was her. If it had been an intruder, he would have been quite incapacitated.” Darcy said with a little laugh. Elizabeth smiled.

“Are you taking her to the ED?” She asked snuggling in closer to his chest. Darcy’s body warmed with her close contact.

“Yeah I am. Are you sure your hand is okay? Do you want to get it looked at?” Darcy asked picking up her hand gently. He could see bruises already forming.

“I’m okay, I promise. Just bruised.” She replied. Darcy kissed her lightly on her knuckles, causing her to blush. _Beautiful_. “I probably won’t see you before you get back, I have to leave early for uni tomorrow. I mean, today” She looked at her phone and smiled.

“I’ll call you after you get back from university.” Darcy replied, kissing her softly. Elizabeth’s hand came up to the side of his face, before she winced.

Darcy pulled back; eyebrow raised. “It’s fine, don’t worry” She replied sheepishly.

“I always worry about you” He replied, getting up from the bed and changing his shorts and putting on a t-shirt and a jumper. He could feel Elizabeth’s eyes on him as he changed.

“Well, you shouldn’t” She replied, smirk on her face.

“I will say, it was one hell of a punch” Darcy said as he picked up his keys and wallet. Elizabeth laughed softly.

“Consider that a warning” She said coyly.

Darcy smirked, and walked over to the bed. Leaning in front of her, he put his hands on either side of the bed, next to her thighs. “Sounds more like a threat” He spoke softly, his eyes unable to look away from her mouth.

Elizabeth put a look of innocence on her face. “I’m not sure, is it?” She responded, glint in her eye.

“Being threatened by the woman I love is not how I thought I would be spending the early hours of this morning” Darcy said, his words sending a thrill down his own spine.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened suddenly, and she leaned closer to his face. “Say it again” She whispered. Darcy knew what she was referring to. His heart beat erratically, his breath shallow.

“You are the woman I love” He said, emphasising each word, before leaning in to kiss her. Elizabeth responded by putting her arms around his neck and deepening their kiss.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me” She whispered back, touching his face gently. His skin burned from the contact her fingers made with his cheek.

“Sleep well” Was all he replied.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, he walked down the stairs and back to the kitchen where Caroline was waiting, legs crossed and a judgemental look on her face.

“Did she get the scolding she deserves?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. Darcy simply sighed and opened the garage door.

“Let’s go, it’s late and I’m tired.” Darcy replied, closing the door behind himself and Caroline.

The car ride was silent, save for Caroline’s typing and her occasional snort. Parking in the car park and stepping out of the car, Caroline and Darcy walked towards the entrance to the emergency department. Up until this moment, the only sign that Caroline was injured was that her nose was crooked, blood was caked in her nostrils, and there was light bruising starting to form. But as soon as she walked through those doors, Caroline fell limp in his arms, and began to wail. Darcy resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Luckily, the ED was empty in the waiting area, and Caroline was seen immediately through the doors by two nurses, cooing about how she was going to be okay. Handing her phone and wallet to Darcy, he was left to fill in the clerk about her details and the incident.

“Is that your girlfriend, sir?” The clerk asked behind the glass. Darcy wanted to laugh. I’m sure that’s Caroline would want them to think.

“No ma’am, just a family friend who’s currently living with me as we are over from England.”

The clerk looked up at that. “You understand there will charges, given you both are not permanent residents”

Darcy nodded. He expected as much. “That’s okay, I understand.”

Darcy gave him Caroline’s ID, and answered some cursory questions about any allergies or any family history that he was aware of.

“Can you tell me how the incident happened sir?” The clerk asked, eyeing him warily. She obviously was sceptical that it was his doing, but she could also see his hands were unbruised or marked.

“I was at home with my girlfriend. She went downstairs to get water, and Caroline burst through the garage door when we weren’t expecting her home for another week. My partner swung, expecting an intruder, but it turned out to be Miss Bingley.”

Darcy couldn’t help the tiny smile on his face. The clerk looked like she was a little shocked too. Darcy could hear Caroline, wailing in the background.

The clerk nodded slowly, handing back Caroline’s ID. “Impressive punch” She said, small smile on her face. Darcy chuckled.

“Indeed” Was all he replied.

“Just take a seat and nurse will come through and get you when they are ready.” She said, smiling tight. She looked exhausted.

“Thank-you” Darcy replied, turning and picking a seat in the empty waiting room. He heard the ding of a notification, but realised it was Caroline’s phone, not his. Flipping the phone over, he noticed an email from the LPGA press department. The notification preview stated, “Dear Miss Bingley, we greatly appreciate the information you have provided regarding Miss Elizabeth Bennet…”

Darcy’s vision went red with anger. He should have known it was Caroline who was prompting the PGA and the LPGA. Caroline was as vindictive as she was dramatic. He’d have to put a stop to it, before it got out of control. Especially after the night’s events. What could she have possibly sent to them… he’d have to find out if he had any hopes of quelling the issue…

This time, it was actually his own phone that interrupted his thoughts. It was a text from Georgia.

GD: Omg, is everything ok?

GD: Liz showed me a photo of her hand

GD: She didn’t reply to message about what

happened before she went to sleep

Darcy smiled at his sister’s concern. He also smiled at the fact the two of them seemed to be striking up a friendship. He liked that very much.

D: Everything is fine

D: Elizabeth thought that Caroline was an intruder trying to break in

D: So she punched her in the nose

GD: You’re joking

D: Nope

GD: Caroline probably deserved it

GD: Is her nose broken?

D: I think so, we are at the hospital now

GD: I feel bad for the hospital staff

D: So do I

GD: How is Elizabeth’s hand?

D: I don’t think it’s broken, but she’s stubborn and refused to get it looked at

GD: Sounds like someone else I know

D: Very funny

At that moment, a nurse came around the corner and motioned for him to follow. Darcy noticed the nurse’s eyes widen as she looked him up and down. She seemed to remember where she was and changed her expression to politeness. Getting up out of his chair, Darcy followed the nurse through the doors.

“Hi there Mr Darcy, my name is Jackie, I’m one of the nurses here. Miss Bingley has been taken up to a private room at her… adamant request.” The nurse gave him a side-eye, assessing his response.

Darcy shook his head. “I apologise for releasing her onto you at such an early hour, I promise it’s not personal” He smiled, putting her at ease. The nurse laughed.

“Is Miss Bingley your partner?” She asked.

“No ma’am, just a family friend” He replied, trying to keep the disgust out of his voice.

The nurse nodded, as they winded through the halls of the ED. Darcy felt himself blush as eyes of nurses, and doctors, seemed to follow him as he walked through. One nurse was even so bold as to wave. Darcy simply smiled and nodded his head.

After what felt like way too long, they reached the newer part of the hospital and nurse motioned him through to a room that looked more like a hotel suite than a hospital bed.

Standing at the foot of the bed, the nurse told them a doctor would be through shortly. Giving his thanks, the nurse left them alone. Darcy put down Caroline’s purse and phone and stared at her, his arms crossed.

“Let’s have a conversation where neither of us lie, just for 5 minutes” He said, his voice stony.

Caroline seemed to flush in embarrassment at the meaning behind his words. Guilty.

“What did you say to the PGA about Elizabeth?” Darcy asked, keeping his expression passive and his tone as even as possible.

Caroline crossed her own arms across her chest and stuck up her chin defensively. “Nothing that wasn’t true” She said, avoiding the question.

“Caroline.” His tone was becoming severe.

She sighed. “Fine. I just told them Elizabeth was using you to gain a position on the international tour. She needed publicity, and your fame is helping her do that. She only swindled that sponsorship from Nike because of you.”

Darcy’s mouth opened, and he closed it again, closing his eyes and taking a steadying breath. His fists were curled into fists. “You know that’s not true.” He replied, his voice tight.

“Do I?” She challenged, leaning back on the bed.

“Yes, you do. Elizabeth is successful and charming on her own merit, without me. You could ruin her career Caroline.” Darcy said, his arms still crossed across his chest.

“And? She deserves it, for cheating like that.” Caroline replied, raising her eyebrows.

“Cheating?! Are you that blinded by jealousy?” Darcy cried, throwing his hands in the air before dropping them to his side.

“Jealousy?” Caroline cried back.

“Don’t even pretend that you aren’t jealous of her” Darcy scoffed.

Caroline’s voice raised in pitch, as she grew defensive. “Why would I be jealous of that overly masculine, rude, average looking bitch?” She lashed out.

Darcy had to swallow his hatred before he yelled at her in front of the entire hospital. “You can’t stand that I love her and not _you_.” Darcy spat back. In his temper, he didn’t realise what he had just admitted.

Caroline, for a moment, looked as if he had just slapped her. Then, as she recovered, a sneer replaced her shocked features.

“You _love_ her?” She said, her voice full of disbelief and malice.

Darcy closed his eyes, breathing out heavily. _Idiot._

“This is the last time we are going to have this conversation. Stop getting involved in my personal life and cease all communications with the PGA and LPGA regarding Elizabeth, or you will regret it.” Darcy locked eyes with Caroline, who showed only dark humour in her eyes.

Darcy turned to leave the room, but Caroline’s voice stopped him before he left.

“Would be a shame, if your lover was charged with common assault and forced out of PGA competitions for the rest of her life, wouldn’t you say?” Caroline sneered; her voice stony.

Darcy’s body went cold. _She wouldn’t dare_. “Don’t be the villain Caroline, it doesn’t suit you. I’m asking you as one of your oldest friends. Stay. Out. Of. It.” Darcy replied, trying to sound as pleading as his pride would allow.

He passed the nurse on the way out of the room. “Is she staying the night?” Darcy asked, his voice still strained. The nurse noticed his voice changed and her brow furrowed.

“Miss Bingley has requested it be set and fixed by the best plastic surgeon in the state. She is coming tomorrow for the emergency surgery. Would you not like to stay?” She asked, a little humour in her voice.

Darcy, at any other time, would have appreciated the little inside joke they had created for themselves. But his mind was racing, and his temper was barely checked at Caroline’s assault on Elizabeth.

“No, unfortunately I have business meetings all day tomorrow. Her brother, Charles Bingley, will be in to sit with her at some point today. Thank-you for all you’ve done, and if she gives you any grief, at all please let me know.” He offered what he hoped was a convincing smile.

The nurse put her hand on his shoulder with a comforting pat. “Dealing with the likes of Miss Bingley is my favourite part of the job, sir. Get some rest.” She replied, walking off to Caroline’s room.

When Darcy walked out of the Hospital doors towards his car, he didn’t realise how long it had been. It was nearly on 6am, and the sun was beginning to light the sky in a light purple. Getting into his car, he let out a huge sigh, putting his head in his hands.

He called Bingley on the car speaker as he drove off.

“…Hello?” Bingley answered, his voice thick with sleep.

“Morning Bingley, sorry to wake you, but quite a bit has happened during your beauty rest…”

Darcy then proceeded to tell Charles all that had happened that morning.

“…Liz _broke_ Caroline’s nose? With one punch? Jesus. Hell of a right hook.” Charles said laughter in his voice.

“Left-hook, technically” Darcy corrected.

“Ah yes, ambidextrous, I forgot.”

“Would you mind going to sit with her? She’s going into surgery with the plastic surgeon later today” Darcy said, his voice unable to pretend that he truly cared for her wellbeing.

“Yeah yeah, I can. Don’t forget you’ve got that sponsorship meeting today; I’ll email you the details.”

“Yes boss. Elizabeth is truly sorry about Caroline’s nose, by the way.” Darcy added.

Bingley laughed on the other end of the line. “She probably deserved it”

Darcy hung up just as he reached the house. He noticed Elizabeth’s car was already gone, and there was a pang of sadness in his chest. He’d wanted to wake up beside her, as he had those days at the double tournament.

Unlocking the door, and walking up the stairs to his room, he noticed his bed had been made and there was a note sitting on the end, with his name on the front. Opening the letter, it read;

_Mr Darcy,_

_Don’t get used to the idea of me making your bed, it won’t happen again._

_I hope Caroline is okay and that you are okay. I made a bacon and egg sandwich for myself and one for you is in the fridge._

_I eagerly await your call after my last class finishes at 3pm._

_I missed you this morning._

_From the woman you love,_

_Elizabeth_

_P.S My hand is fine; I can see the question in your quizzical brow._

Darcy’s smile was joyous. The thought of talking to Elizabeth at 3pm was going to be the only thing that would keep him on his feet today.

That, and copious amounts of caffeine.


	32. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth has a very eventful day at university

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for the wait everyone!!!! I was trying to figure out where exactly I want things to head now as we head into some meaty parts!!! 
> 
> thank you all so so much for the support on my last update, and apologies to those I haven't replied to yet, I see your support and it makes me so happy 
> 
> Please enjoy and I promise the next one won't be so far away

Liz’s hand was throbbing by her second class that day. Clenching her fist in an attempt to quell the aching pain in her knuckles, she was temporarily distracted. Luckily, the tutor was leaving them to finish a set of questions that Liz had already finished.

Liz couldn’t get the feeling of Caroline’s nose crunching under her fist. She cringed a little. As much as Caroline was one of her least favourite people; she could never rationalise being happy about breaking her nose. Even though Liz knew it was an accident.

Without realising, the tutor had made his rounds around the room and stopped behind Liz, startling her when he spoke.

“Should I ask to see the other guy?” He asked, a smile in his voice. Liz liked Michael as a teacher. He wouldn’t be any more than a few years older than Liz, and he tutored this class as part of his master’s program. It was a fairly informal class, with only 10 students.

“You can ask, Michael, doesn’t guarantee I’ll show you” Liz joked, smiling up at him. Michael seemed to get distracted before laughing back. He looked down at his feet. Liz felt a pang of guilt. She knew Michael found her attractive; he’d asked her out on a date last year in one of her other classes. She had declined, but she couldn’t change the way she communicated, even if she knew it may give him the wrong impression.

“All done?” He asked, nodding towards her work. Liz nodded, handing the book to him. Michael chuckled, shaking his head and handing it back.

“You should join the masters program. Clearly you’ve got the brains for it.” He noted with a smile. Liz rolled her eyes. She’d heard this before, and not just from him. “Don’t look at me like that, you know I’m right.” He gave her a look that made her slightly uncomfortable.

Trying to end the conversation, Liz just shrugged. “Maybe, Michael. Maybe”. Liz’s phone lit up on the table. There was a message from Darcy. Her face immediately lit up, her smile widening. She couldn’t help it.

Michael seemed to notice, and his smile turned a little sour on his face. Turning away, he walked back to his desk and slumped back, seemingly dejected. Liz didn’t pay him anymore attention.

D: How’s the hand, Mike Tyson?

EB: A little sore

EB: But still functional

D: Maybe you should take up boxing instead

of golf

EB: Who would give you driving tips then?

D: Aren’t you supposed to be in class

EB: Aren’t you supposed to be at that sponsorship meeting?

D: Just arriving now

D: I miss you

EB: As you should

Liz smiled, knowing Darcy would have laughed into his phone at that. Putting her phone away, she stood up and gave Michael a look that said, “Am I good to go?”. Michael nodded, smiling a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Liz packed up her things and walked out the door, out of the building and into the fresh air.

The campus was beautiful. She always loved being here, even though it wasn’t very often. There was so much light, so many huge, natural trees and shaded the walkways and sat around the skirting of the buildings. There was faint music playing and groups of people laughing and walking. Liz smiled as she observed. Turning towards the path, she began walking towards her next class. She was more relaxed, knowing there was a guest speaker that would take up the entire of the class. She could switch her brain off and zone out; maybe even take a nap.

“Liz!!” A female voice called from behind her. Turning, Liz broke into a huge smile. It was one of her closest friends at the university, although Liz hadn’t been around recently to see her.

“Margs! Oh my god, come here bitch, I haven’t seen you in so long” Liz quickly jogged to meet the distance between them and brought her in for a big hug.

Margs, or Margaret has she was known to everyone else, laughed. “Where have you been? Disappeared of the face of the earth, seems like. The tavern’s tequila stocks have been at an all-time high with you gone”

It was Liz’s turn to laugh. “We will definitely have to rectify that.” The two of them turned to continue walking the way Liz was before. “Are you in ECON2547?” Liz asked, hope in her voice.

Margs sighed. “Yes unfortunately, but I am definitely happy to know you are as well. At least there is a talk today, so I don’t have to think” Margs said, smile on her face.

“I had the exact same thought.” Liz smiled. The two of them waved to a couple of people that they recognised.

“How’s the ol stick and ball treating you?” Margs asked, smirk on her face.

“As good as it can” Liz laughed. Margs knew she played professionally, despite knowing nothing about golf. Liz realised that she wanted to tell Margs about Darcy. She wanted to share, to smile and have something to share with her – she had missed her company.

“I have news” Liz started, causing Margs’ eyebrows to raise.

“Has it got something to do with those bruises on your fist, because that was going to be my next question” She replied, smile on her face.

Liz tilted her head as if to say, ‘sort of’. “In a convoluted way, yes it does.”

Margs laughed, shaking her head. “Before you tell me the news, please at least tell me the basics of that story. I’m bursting with curiosity.”

Liz blushed a little. “Okay so I was staying with… a friend.” Liz started, side-eyeing Margs. She didn’t miss the implication. “and it was 3 in the morning, and I thought someone was breaking into the house, but it turns out it was one of the other people that lived there, but before I realised, I swung, punched, and broke their nose.” She held up her fist as if to say, ‘and here is the result’.

Margs burst into laughter. “You broke someone’s nose with one left jab? Powerful” Liz couldn’t help but laugh at the pride in her tone.

As they reached the entrance to the lecture hall, Margs cleared her throat. “So… this ‘friend’” She started, leaving the rest of her sentence unanswered. Liz blushed, shaking her head. “Elizabeth Bennet, are you blushing? Oh boy, you have to tell me now” Margs was all but jumping up and down with excitement.

Liz was quiet as they walked up the stairs to the top of the lecture hall, taking seats right at the back. “He’s another golfer” She started, knowing that was the understatement of the century.

“Okay…. Don’t finish there, tell me more” Margs put her bag down and turned towards her in her chair. Liz chuckled at her excitement.

“Ever the inquisitor, aren’t you?” Liz said as she put down her own bag.

“Part of my charm” Margs replied, batting her eyelids. Before Liz could continue, there was a hush over the room as the lecturer walked into the room, starting to introduce the speaker. Liz zoned out, leaning down into her bag and searching for her phone to make sure it was on silent.

Margs leaned forward and whispered hastily. “That is one beautiful man… I don’t either of us are getting any sleep watching him talk”

Liz laughed, and looked up to the bottom of the lecture room. Her face dropped, and a deep blush spread across her cheeks.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was giving a speech in her lecture.

Liz slapped her hand over her mouth and started giggling. She couldn’t help it. He obviously didn’t know this was her university, and he also looked like he didn’t realise he was going to be giving a talk today.

Margs gave her a quick side eye. “Damn bitch, you good? Why are you laughing?” She whispered, amusement in her voice.

Liz couldn’t calm herself down. It wasn’t really that funny. Except for the look of mortification on Darcy’s face at the sight of almost 150 women sit up in their seats at stare down at him.

Liz took a calming breath. Given the lights that were shining down on the stage, she doubted Darcy could see her. “Nothing, sorry, funny text” She said, clearing her throat. Margs raised an eyebrow.

“Funny text from that ‘friend’ of yours?” She asked, smirk on her face.

“Something like that” Liz replied, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms.

Stepping up onto the stage, Darcy shook hands with the lecturer and stood behind the desk where the microphone was. He went to talk, but no sounds came out the speakers. There were a few laughs from the crowd.

One guy yelled out, “Hey man, I think the microphone is off” Which resulted in more laughs from the crowd. After switching it on, Darcy spoke again, his eyes hard but a small smirk on his face.

“Good to know we have some big brains in the crowd today, thank-you champ” Darcy said, eyeing the heckler. More laughs sounded from the crowd, including her own. Margs leaned towards her, eyes still on Darcy.

“Beautiful, smart _and_ funny. Wonder what’s wrong with him” Margs said, smiling. Liz leaned over after she pulled away.

“Bet he’s got an ego the size of the southern hemisphere” She whispered, which caused Margs to snort.

The lecturer settled everyone down. Darcy gave a brief breakdown of his education, where he grew up and the portfolio he now managed. Everyone was paying attention – Darcy was…enigmatic. Liz smiled, her chest aching with emotion. He looked nervous, but comfortable. He spoke with confidence and pride in his work. She couldn’t wait to hold him…

After his small speech, the lecturer spoke into the microphone.

“Okay, I’d like to open the floor for any questions” he said. There were whispers around the room. Who would be the first to speak?

A few hands went up.

“Would you say economics prepared you for the role you are in now?” A boy towards the front asked. Darcy smiled, and cleared his throat.

“Not as well as I hoped, in all honesty. Economics prepared me more for the analytic parts of my duties. It allowed me to focus on the importance of welfare not just profit, like a business degree would.” Liz smiled. He was right. Economics was all welfare driven – how to maximise potential and utility amongst society, not how businesses can make the most money.

A girl was chosen next. “Is your trust a full-time job for you?” She asked, her voice stumbling a little. Darcy smiled again.

“Actually, no, I play golf.” He said, modest. Clearly, he didn’t expect to talk about it with everyone here. Although with the reaction of some in the audience she could tell they knew of him.

Liz shot up her hand, without realising what she was doing. Margs eyed her curiously, but Liz shook her head, a mischievous grin on her face. The lecturer pointed towards her.

“Are you any good?” She asked. Darcy’s brows furrowed together in confusion, and he squinted against the lights, and she was sure he recognised her voice. She mustn’t have spoken long enough, because Darcy’s face snapped back to its original look, if not a little sheepish.

Margs hand her hand over her mouth, laughing.

“I play professionally, yes.” He tried again to squint through the lights. The lecturer said something to him, and Darcy nodded, looking like he was thankful. The lecturer walked over to the side of the room and flicked off the main lights baring down on the podium.

Darcy looked back towards where her voice had come from, now able to see clearly. His eyes scanned around her, before he finally saw her. Meeting her eyes, his smile widened, before he cleared his throat and shook his head, clearly trying to hold in a laugh.

Margs looked from Darcy to her, her eyebrows raised. Liz only shrugged in response.

“Didn’t you win the most recent US Masters?” Another guy from the audience asked. Darcy smiled, running his hands through his hair before answering.

“Yes, I did” He answered, and the answering murmurs from the crowd were in awe.

Liz spoke again. “I heard you nearly got beat by a really good female golfer, not sure her name. Is that true?” A few people laughed, and they all turned expectantly towards Darcy. Darcy pursed his lips and looked down, trying very hard not to laugh. She could feel Margs’ gaze on her, but Liz was too entertained watching Darcy.

He looked up, his eyes glinting with Liz’s challenge. He nodded. “I think _she_ thinks she did. I couldn’t say for certain” He replied, smirking at her. Liz’s breath caught. He could affect her from the other side of a lecture hall, with just his words. Her face flushed.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” One of the girls piped up, which was followed by giggles and laughter from everyone. Liz’s heart stopped.

Darcy blushed. _Blushed_. “Indeed, I do. She is the Australian Women’s Golf champion, actually.” Darcy’s eyes flicked towards her before returning to the person who asked the question.

Margs’ slapped her shoulder. “You little sneak. You’re seeing _him_? That beautiful man is _yours_?” She whispered in Liz’s ear.

Liz blushed and shrugged. “I was going to tell you, but you know…”

Margs couldn’t help but laugh quietly. “I have never been more impressed by you, than in this moment.”

Liz shook her head, laughing. She suddenly felt bold.

“Is she better at golf than you?” Liz yelled out, which caused the lecturer to turn sternly towards where her voice came from, but unable to pinpoint the source.

Darcy smirked again. “She’s one of the best players I’ve ever seen. Even if she doesn’t think so”. There were audible sighs from the women in the audience. Margs leant in.

“I don’t know what you did to that man, but he is head over heels for you bitch” She whispered. Liz barely heard her.

He loved her. His voice from the night before rang through her head. _I love you, Elizabeth Bennet._

The pain in her hand was completely forgotten.

* * *

Students filed down the steps, some coming to shake his hand and ask him general questions after the talk was finished. The lecturer, Mark, taps him on the shoulder.

“Sorry Darcy, I’ve got to head out to my next class. Ask one of the students to help you back, I’m sure they will. Elizabeth Bennet – up there at the end standing with the woman with the leather jacket, she’s one of my brightest, she’d be more than willing I’m sure” He gave him a smile before taking is bag and heading out the door. Darcy smiled at his words about Elizabeth. The fact he was able to single her out, in a class of over 400 students, and recommend her, was astonishing. Not that he was surprised at her intellect.

Darcy used Mark’s distinction as an opportunity to watch her. She was standing close to the other girl, clearly friends. The other girl said something, which caused Elizabeth to laugh loudly and lean over in near hysterics. She threw her head back and tried to control herself, replying something that caused the other woman to laugh just as hard.

She looked stunning. Carefree, happy. Darcy was more in love with her in that moment than he had ever been. Finally, Elizabeth and her friend were the last in line to greet him. Darcy smirked as Elizabeth held out her hand for him to shake.

Taking her hand, he squeezed it, caressing his thumb across her hand. Tearing his eyes away from her face, he smiled at her friend.

“Hi, I’m William Darcy, it’s nice to meet you.” He extended his hand out to her. The woman’s eyes widened, and a smirk appeared on her face.

“It’s a pleasure, my name is Margaret, but everyone calls me Margs.” Darcy smiled. Margs.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, and Darcy looked back at her. “Quite the heckler today Miss Bennet” He said, smirk on his face.

She shrugged. “Maybe I didn’t find the presentation engaging enough not to heckle” She challenged. There was a look in her eye… a look of desire that made Darcy’s heart race and his body temperature rise.

Aware that Margs was still here, he tore his eyes away from Elizabeth to face her. “Are you also an Economics major?” He asked politely.

Margs smiled. “I am, but I am doing a double major in mathematics” She replied, and Elizabeth smiled at her with pride. They were similar. He could see their similar fiery spirit and confidence.

“That must be quite the workload” He considered, smiling.

Margs shrugged. “Seeing as I don’t hit balls for a living, I can make the time” She smirked at the both of them and nudged Elizabeth’s shoulder. Elizabeth simply rolled her eyes. “Well it was lovely meeting you, but I’ve got to head to my next class. I’ll text you later Liz” Nodding to Darcy and winking, Margs set off out the front doors, leaving himself and Elizabeth alone.

Taking a step closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her back; feeling her warmth press in against his.

“How is your hand?” He asked, his eyes roaming her face, wanting to memorise every feature. She smiled and shrugged.

“Not so bad anymore. How is Caroline?” Elizabeth asked, with only a tiny bit of concern colouring her tone.

Darcy smirked, kissing her on the forehead and drawing back. “She’s seeing the plastic surgeon today, she’ll be fine.” His words turned bitter at the end. Elizabeth eyebrows rose at the tone, but Darcy shook his head, as if shutting down the question she was about to ask.

Walking out the door, he held it open for her and stepped out into the warm sun. It was a gorgeous campus, so full of light and trees. Elizabeth closed her eyes and breathed it in, a light breeze playing with her loose hairs. Darcy was speechless looking at her.

Before he could say anything, Elizabeth’s eyes widened as she looked behind him. Turning, Darcy froze a little.

“Marcus” Elizabeth said under her breath, her voice taught with anger. Darcy instinctively stepped in between Elizabeth and the approaching figure. Something about him looked…different. The man he’d met briefly at the tournament was flustered, shy almost. This man was confident – eyeing Darcy with a scoff barely hidden, his eyes searching Elizabeth up and down without a hint of reproach.

Elizabeth stepped in front of Darcy as Marcus stopped in front of them. “Well, if it isn’t my two favourite celebrities.” He drawled.

Elizabeth couldn’t bring a smile to her face. “Marcus, I thought you lived down south with your dad.” She started; her voice sharp.

Marcus only smirked at her discomfort. Darcy’s anger was brewing. Something about him was putting him on edge…but he couldn’t place it.

“Don’t sound so happy to see me. I just finished my enrolment here.” He replied, smirking and ignoring Darcy completely.

“I’m not” Elizabeth fired back, her eyes flashing. “I didn’t realise you were smart enough to step onto the university campus, let alone be enrolled” Her voice was dripping with venom. Darcy reached to place a hand on her arm, but she shrugged it away. Breathing deeply, Darcy knew why she did it; she wanted to protect herself. He would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt all the same.

Marcus looked at him with a flash of anger, clearly noticing the closeness of their bodies. His anger was quickly replaced with amusement when he saw her shrug his hand away.

“Lovers quarrel?” He asked, looking back at Elizabeth. She simply breathed in, taking a moment.

“Is there something you wanted, Marcus?” She asked, Darcy clearly noting how hard she was trying to keep her voice even.

Marcus shrugged. “Just thought I’d come say hello… catch up” His eyes flashed with what seemed to be memories of the two of them. Elizabeth looked like she wanted to vomit.

Darcy was stuck. He wanted to step forward and backhand this arrogant prick across the walkway. He also knew that Elizabeth would never forgive him if he did. Keeping his voice even, Darcy tried to cut the tension.

“The way you’re hanging around, I would assume you’re about to ask for an autograph” Darcy drawled, trying to seem bored. Marcus’ tightened and his smile turned tight on his face.

“Maybe next time.” He replied coldly. Walking away, he turned away to begin walking towards the reception. Turning back, he called to Elizabeth.

“See you in class gorgeous” He said with a smirk and a wink. Elizabeth looked as if she wanted to chase him down and tackle him to the ground. He would have loved to see it.

Elizabeth stalked off in the opposite direction, Darcy taking wide steps to keep pace. Holding her arm gently, he slowed her.

“Hey… hey look at me” He said softly, and Elizabeth turned towards him, tears welling in her eyes. Tears of anger.

“He’s such an ass. What is he doing here” She asked rhetorically, sniffing once. Darcy stepped towards her, wiping her tear from her cheek with his finger.

“Want me to go acting like a jealous boyfriend and beat him up?” He asked with a soft smile, hoping to distract her. She laughed quietly, shaking her head.

“Do you want me to watch _you_ beat him up?” He asked, bringing her in close to him, his arms around her body. Elizabeth lay her head against his chest, and his entire body went warm with her presence.

Looking up at him, she smiled. “That does sound appealing” She replied, and Darcy leaned down to kiss her softly. Pulling back, he surveyed her face. The anger was gone, but her eyes had a remnant of sadness. It made his heart ache. _What did he do to her?_

Elizabeth seemed to have read the look on his face. “I don’t want to talk about what happened between us. Not yet.” Her voice small.

Darcy nodded. Of course. He didn’t want her to relieve it until she was ready.

“Whenever you want to talk about it, I am here to listen” Was all he said. Taking her hand in his, they walked towards the carpark. Elizabeth’s phone buzzed and she squeezed his hand before taking it away and checking her phone.

Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Today just isn’t my day, I think” She said, with a humourless laugh.

“Who is it? Everything okay?” His voice coloured with concern.

“Caroline Bingley wants to see me before she goes into surgery. She’s got my number somehow and just texted me to come as soon as possible.” Elizabeth said, her voice nervous.

_Oh boy._ Darcy thought to himself. _This wasn’t going to end well._


	33. JUST AN UPDATE NO CHAPTER

Hi everyone!! I am so sorry for keep you all waiting, but life as been so so SO hectic at the moment. I am taking a week or two off to sort my life out and then I will be back to regular uploading. 

I hope you can all forgive me and I can't wait too see you all soon!!!

<3 <3


End file.
